Mala Berza nunca muere
by Doritas
Summary: {Fic de Trinity} ¿Qué pueden tener en común el desvergonzado James Potter, la temperamental Lily Evans y la chismosa Bertha Jorkins? La respuesta es un rumor de consecuencias apoteósicas... Porque ser adolescente no es nada fácil, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Y es que hay problemas que no pueden solucionarse a golpe de varita. JxL
1. El rumor

¡Un saludo a los que me estáis leyendo! Hace muchísimos años que no publico nada en Fanfiction. De hecho, lo último que publiqué fue esta historia, que quedó inconclusa, allá por el año 2008 (subí unos seis capítulos). Y 9 años después (¡9 años!) no sé qué me ha dado que la he recuperado, la he reescrito, he cambiado cosas, he añadido otras y está prácticamente acabada. Antes de subir esta nueva versión (espero que mejorada), borré los capítulos que subí hace 9 años. Francamente, no creo que nadie se acuerde del fic después de tantísimo tiempo...

No va a ser un fic muy largo y esta vez sí lo voy a subir completo.

Por otra parte, voy a sugerir algunas canciones. Mientras escribo (casi) siempre escuchó música, y me parece interesante compartir aquí con vosotros algunas de esas canciones que a mi me encantan, y que tal vez a vosotros también:

 **Let me go de Avril Lavigne & Chad Kroeger**

 **How you remind me de Nickelback**

 **Starlight de Muse**

 **Spending my time de Roxette**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El rumor**

Fecha: Lunes, 10 de Enero.

Hora: Siete en punto de la mañana, cuando el cielo aún estaba en penumbras y el sol ni siquiera se había asomado en el horizonte. O lo que es lo mismo, cuando todos estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta todavía.

Temperatura: Lo suficientemente baja como para congelarle las plumas a las lechuzas matutinas más madrugadoras.

Lugar: Gran Bretaña, en algún valle recóndito oculto entre las montañas de Escocia, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor... Mmm... ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! En el dormitorio femenino de séptimo curso.

El silencio en la habitación era total, salvo por el suave ronroneo de Black, el gato negro de Marlene, que se lamía las patas delanteras placidamente en su cesta. Pero la calma fue interrumpida de pronto por una voz aguda y bastante chillona, que no resultaba nada agradable a esas horas de la mañana, y que hizo que el gato se estirase sobresaltado en su cojín en posición de ataque.

 _Si una bruja de provecho quieres ser,_

 _levántate de la cama a la de tres,_

 _porque para pescar un buen mago_

 _lo que no hay que hacer es el vago_

La voz de lo que parecía ser una bruja cincuentona se alargó en la última nota hasta que resultó incluso doloroso de escuchar.

-Por los cuatro fundadores, ¿qué demonios es eso? –gritó Marlene para hacerse oír por encima de los gorgoritos de la voz, que había comenzado a entonar de nuevo la primera estrofa.

Lily, con las manos tapando con fuerza sus oídos, se puso en pie de un salto para averiguar de dónde salía esa melodía tan espantosa.

-Es mi nuevo despertador –contestó Celestina después de pulsar un botón en el reloj de color púrpura que había sobre su mesita de noche, con lo que la canción dejó de escucharse en el dormitorio, y a lo mejor también en toda la torre-. ¿Os gusta?

-¡No! –exclamó Marlene sin una pizca de tacto-. ¡Es horrible!

-No exageres... –murmuró Celestina con el ceño fruncido.

-A ver –empezó Lily en tono apaciguador-, despertarse escuchando...

La pelirroja se quedó a medio camino de terminar la frase, porque no sabía cómo acabarla sin decir que era una verdadera tortura levantarse todas las mañanas con esa voz tan estridente.

-...despertarse escuchando esa porquería –espetó Marlene en su lugar-. Dilo claramente, Lily, no te cortes. Y además la letra es de lo más anticuada y sexista, ¿qué es eso de "pescar un buen mago"? –dijo con una mueca de repulsión.

-La rima no está tan mal... –contraatacó Celestina, enfurruñada.

-¡Oh! ¿Te gustan las rimas? –contestó Marlene con sarcasmo-. Pues ahí te va una: _¡Ese reloj es una porquería, anda y que lo aguante tu tía!_ –cantó tratando de imitar la voz del despertador.

Lily, que había abierto el armario en busca de una toalla, soltó una carcajada que hizo que sus dos amigas dejaran de discutir para mirarla con una ceja alzada.

-Pero qué delicada eres, Marly... –comentó Celestina con una sonrisa torcida.

-No me llames así, ¿quieres? Sabes que lo odio –respondió al tiempo que abría su baúl en busca de su mochila y sus libros-. Además, estamos en confianza...

-Y ya sabes lo que dicen: la confianza da asco.

Mientras Lily ocupaba el baño para darse una ducha, Marlene y Celestina seguían discutiendo.

-No quiero volver a oír ese cacharro. La forma en la que alguien se despierta por las mañanas influye mucho en el estado de ánimo para el resto del día. ¡Y ese trasto me ha puesto de mal humor!

-Tú siempre estás de mal humor por las mañanas –masculló Celestina-. Y no puedo deshacerme de él porque es un regalo de Navidad de mi hermano Centurio...

-¡Qué chistoso tu hermano!

Pasada una hora y dos discusiones (para decidir quién utilizaba el baño después de Lily), las chicas se ponían los uniformes al ritmo de los Hechiceros de Hamlet, que sonaban desde los Cuarenta Magistrales en la radio.

-¡Me encantan! –exclamó Celestina subiendo el volumen y moviendo la cabeza de manera frenética de un lado a otro.

-No... Si ya se nota… –dijo Lily señalando el póster que había colgado en la cabecera de la cama de Celestina, donde cuatro magos muy jóvenes y atractivos sonreían.

-¿Os he dicho ya que este verano van a dar un concierto en Hogsmeade? –preguntó Celestina, cuyos ojos de color avellana chispeaban de la emoción, mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello castaño-. ¡Tenemos que ir a verlos! Tal vez mi madre pueda conseguirnos unos pases especiales para conocerlos en persona. ¿Os lo imagináis?

La madre de Celestina era una reconocida cantante de éxito en la comunidad mágica. De ella había heredado no sólo sus ojos y el color de su cabello, sino también su nombre, que ambas compartían: Celestina Warbeck.

-Sí, sí, sí... Pero lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar si no queremos llegar tarde a la clase de Slughorn –dijo Marlene desde la puerta abierta de la habitación, esperando a que sus amigas pasaran delante de ella.

Al pie de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos, ya en la sala común, pudieron ver a cuatro chicos, cuyas nucas reconocieron de inmediato, saliendo por el hueco del retrato.

-Esperad –susurró Lily, que se encontraba entre Marlene y Celestina, agarrando por un brazo a cada una de ellas. Lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos era soportar las tonterías de Potter.

-Vamos, Lily, pasa de él... –contestó Marlene adivinando los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

-Es demasiado temprano para aguantarle –dijo Lily.

-Pues si sigue molestándote, ya sabes lo que hacer –comentó Marlene, que examinaba con aire crítico su imagen en un espejo cercano. Se peinó distraídamente su corta melena espesa y oscura, que dejaba al descubierto su cuello y le daba un toque sofisticado. Mientras, sus dos amigas esperaban expectantes lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Puedes darle una buena patada en...

-¡Marlene! –exclamó Celestina, escandalizada.

Lily río y Marlene no dejó de bromear sobre lo remilgada que podía llegar a ser Celestina hasta llegar al hall del castillo, donde varios alumnos se disponían a entrar en el Gran Comedor, al igual que ellas. Dos chicas de sexto de Ravenclaw pasaron por su lado y al ver a Lily, juntaron las cabezas para susurrar por lo bajo mientras se alejaban de allí. A Lily se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en el acto y lanzó un bufido de mal humor:

-Estoy harta... Yo pensé que después de las vacaciones de Navidad, el "asunto" ya habría pasado a la historia...

-El problema es que en este colegio la gente no tiene vida propia –espetó Marlene sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor-. Por eso se dedican a cotillear sobre la de los demás... Pero si alguien tiene aquí la culpa, ese es Potter. Yo que tú, se lo haría pagar. Que sepas que estoy más que dispuesta a echarte una mano en tu _vendetta_.

-Pareces de la mafia, Marlene –comentó Celestina.

-Y tú pareces sacada de un cuento infantil, tan inocente... No creerás que todo fue un malentendido, ¿verdad? –pero Marlene no esperó una respuesta a esa pregunta-. ¿Quién se cree que es para difundir rumores falsos sobre Lily? Supongo que el hecho de que seas la única chica que lo ha rechazado infinidad de veces ha afectado a su enorme ego –dijo mirando a la pelirroja-, pero, de todas maneras, eso no le da derecho a...

-Vale, todos sabemos que James es un bromista y un gamberro, pero... –le interrumpió Celestina mientras se echaba azúcar en el café-. No sé… ¿Pensáis que es típico de él actuar así? Yo no lo creo… Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra…

Marlene le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Celestina antes de decir:

-Seguro que no ha sido sólo cosa de Potter; ya sabéis, Black es su incondicional a la hora de tocar las narices... Me parece que el único normal es Lupin –murmuró Marlene, echándole un vistazo al chico por encima de las cabezas de varios alumnos de Gryffindor-, porque, seamos sinceras, a mí Pettigrew siempre me ha parecido un poco lerdo...

Tras el desayuno, las tres chicas se dirigieron a las mazmorras para la primera clase del día. Cuando pasaron cerca de unos Slytherins, estos lanzaron risas burlonas y una par de palabras bastante malsonantes, que no lograron el efecto esperado, pues ninguna de las tres se dignó siquiera a mirarlos.

De repente, al girar la esquina, Lily sintió la presión de una mano más grande que la suya sobre el antebrazo y al momento siguiente alguien la había acorralado contra la pared con demasiada fuerza. Sintió un aliento de lo más desagradable que olía a café mañanero en las mejillas y cuando pudo enfocar la vista se encontró con la cara de Evan Rosier (un Slytherin de cabello negro y bastante más alto que Lily) a menos de un palmo de distancia.

-¡Déjala en paz, cerdo asqueroso! –el grito indignado de Marlene hizo eco en el pasillo de las mazmorras.

-No te sulfures, McKinnon –dijo Avery con menosprecio. Él, Wilkes y Mulciber les cortaron el paso a Marlene y a Celestina.

Algunos curiosos se habían parado a observar la escena, aunque no tardaron mucho en seguir su camino hacia el aula para evitar conflictos con la pandilla más problemática de Slytherin.

-Mirad lo que tenemos aquí –murmuró Rosier lanzando una mirada lasciva a Lily-. ¿Se te ocurre qué podríamos hacer ahí dentro, Evans?

Rosier señaló con un movimiento de cabeza un armario (en el que Filch guardaba sus productos de limpieza) que había justo a su lado. Lily le miró con repulsión y enarcando una ceja, contestó con desagrado:

-¿Qué? ¿Limpiarte la boca?

A Rosier se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No te acerques demasiado a ella –dijo en tono burlón Avery-. Recuerda que es una sangre sucia.

Rosier rió entre dientes y Lily se removió en su sitio tratando de librarse de él.

-Oh, vamos, Evans, a Potter no le dijiste que no. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

-Para empezar, bastante más cerebro que tú. Por no mencionar que yo no tengo la necesidad de arrinconar a una chica a la fuerza para captar su atención –dijo en aquel momento una voz grave y bastante seria.

Todos se giraron en la dirección de la que provenía aquella voz para ver quién había irrumpido en el pasillo en el momento más oportuno. Lily aprovechó que Rosier había bajado la guardia para empujarle lejos de ella con ambas manos.

James Potter, respaldado por Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, apuntaba con su varita al grupo de Slytherin. Peter Pettigrew, desde la esquina del pasillo, alternaba rápidas miradas de sus amigos al corredor que se perdía hacia el hall del castillo y que quedaba fuera de la vista para los demás.

-Apártate de ella, Rosier –masculló James con voz áspera.

Avery, Wilkes y Mulciber blandían sus varitas en alto, al contrario que Rosier, que no había tenido tiempo de sacar la suya del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Vaya, vaya... Potter ha venido a reclamar lo que es suyo.

Las risas burlonas de los Slytherins atravesaron los oídos de Lily. Si al menos hubiese podido utilizar su varita... Pero estaba demasiado lejos, en el fondo de su mochila. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidada.

-Tranquilo, Potter, por mí puedes quedártela –a continuación Rosier se giró en dirección a Lily, la agarró con brusquedad por la muñeca y la empujó contra James-. Las sangre sucia no valen nada.

Lily chocó contra el pecho de James, que rodeó su espalda con un brazo, pero ella enseguida puso distancia de por medio entre los dos.

Tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Rosier, James apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y parecía a punto de maldecirlo cuando Peter, desde su punto de vigilancia, estornudó dos veces seguidas.

-Viene Slughorn –susurró Sirius bajando la varita.

El grupo de Slytherin dirigió una última mirada de suficiencia a los Gryffindors y dando media vuelta entraron en clase.

-¡Malditos canallas... cobardes...! –espetó Marlene, furiosa, acercándose a Lily.

-Se nos acercaron por la espalda –le explicó Lily a Remus-. No los vimos venir.

-¡Pues claro que no los vimos venir, porque si lo hubiéramos hecho, se habrían llevado su merecido! –exclamó Celestina con rabia contenida.

-¿Estás bien, Lily? –preguntó James con un tono de voz muy diferente al que había utilizado con Rosier.

-Perfectamente –contestó Lily con frialdad-. Y la próxima vez no te metas, Potter. Tú eres tan detestable como cualquiera de ellos.

Dejando a James con la palabra en la boca, Lily se echó la mochila al hombro y, seguida de cerca por Marlene y Celestina, entró en clase de Pociones justo antes de que el profesor Slughorn doblara la esquina.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

A la hora de la comida en el Gran Comedor, James removía con aire distraído los guisantes (que previamente había aplastado hasta haberlos convertido en una masa verdusca) y el puré de patatas, consiguiendo como efecto final una mezcla de aspecto poco apetecible.

-Cornamenta... ¿Vas a comerte eso? –preguntó Sirius sin poder ocultar una mueca de asco.

James levantó la vista de su "obra de arte" y tras mirar durante unos segundos a Sirius, como si la pregunta de éste tardase en llegarle al cerebro, volvió a fijar la atención en su plato, para acabar por apartarlo de un manotazo.

Remus, que hasta ese momento había estado inmerso en un libro bastante grueso, asomó la cabeza por encima de las cubiertas de cuero verde del tomo. Entrecerró los ojos y observó inquisitivamente a James, que en esos precisos momentos hundía la cuchara una y otra vez en la tarta de melaza. Al paso que iba, la tarta quedaría peor que el puré de patatas y los guisantes.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cornamenta? –preguntó Peter-. Estás raro...

Peter Pettigrew nunca sería conocido por ser una mente brillante.

-¿Raro? –repitió James encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus cerró de golpe el libro que aún sujetaba entre las manos, provocando un ruido sordo que atrajo la atención de sus tres amigos.

-Es obvio lo que le pasa.

Sirius lo miró con un gesto de hastío.

-Vaya, qué listo, Lunático. A ver si te crees que eres el único que se ha dado cuenta... Para saber lo que le tiene así de embobado no hace falta tragarse todos esos puñeteros libros sobre psicología que tú sueles leer –desvió la mirada hacia James, una mirada burlona de la marca Black-. Tú no te des por vencido, tío. El que la sigue, la consigue, ¿eh, Cornamenta?

Por encima del resoplido de James, se escuchó la voz de Peter:

-¿Eh?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y espetó de mala gana:

-Cada día que amanece eres más tonto, Colagusano. Me refería a Evans, por supuesto. ¿Es necesario que te haga un croquis?

James soltó la primera carcajada de toda la mañana, pero un minuto después parecía igual de pensativo que antes.

-Es que... ¿Qué es lo que hago mal? –preguntó a nadie en particular con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Sirius se rascó la barbilla en actitud pensativa y dijo de manera pomposa:

-Básicamente, el problema está en que no te soporta, amigo mío.

James hundió los hombros y suspiró con pesadez.

-Vamos, no te desanimes, Cornamenta. Yo te ayudaré a conquistar a Evans –sentenció Sirius sacando pecho, orgulloso de creerse el único capaz de unir a James y Lily, algo que él consideraba casi una misión suicida.

-¿Que tú vas a ayudar a James? –repitió Remus con incredulidad, y a continuación soltó una risotada-. Pues entonces lo tiene claro...

-¿Disculpa? –Sirius se hizo el ofendido-. ¿Estás cuestionando mis tácticas de seducción?

-Es que tus famosas tácticas de seducción no van a funcionar con Lily –repuso Remus.

-¿Por qué?

-Un par de palabras bien escogidas susurradas al oído y un paseo por el lago al atardecer no serán suficiente para Lily. Tu sistema sólo es válido para las chicas que suspiran por todos los rincones del castillo por el "Gran Sirius Black" –dijo con sorna Remus-. Francamente, Canuto, no tiene ningún mérito ligarte a una chica que lleva colada por ti años y que prácticamente te venera como si fueras una especie de Dios...

-¿Insinúas que todas las chicas con las que he salido estaban interesadas sólo en mi fachada de hombre atractivo y popular? –preguntó Sirius con falsa modestia.

-Yo no habría utilizado las mismas palabras... Pero... Sí, algo así –contestó Lupin.

-Pues, ¿sabes qué, Remus? –cuando Sirius lo llamaba por su nombre significaba que las cosas se habían puesto serias-. Te voy a demostrar que puedo conquistar a la chica que quiera, cualquiera, la que sea. Y tú la escogerás.

-Sirius, yo no...

-No, no, no. Has puesto en duda mi honor... No puedes retractarte ahora, Lupin.

-No pensaba hacerlo... –dijo Remus por lo bajo.

-Será como un proyecto de fin de estudios –continuó Sirius, impertérrito, con los ojos grises brillando de emoción-. Quiero que elijas a una chica que no me soporte (aunque tal vez te resulte muy difícil), y después de desplegar mis encantos, caerá rendida en mis brazos. Será todo un reto.

Remus torció los ojos y murmuró algo que sonó como "Tú no tienes remedio".

-Mmm... No quiero sonar egocéntrico, pero... Se suponía que estábamos hablando de mí –soltó James de repente.

-Ah, sí, es verdad –dijo Sirius recordando de pronto cómo había llegado hasta esa conversación con Remus-. Pídele ayuda a Lunático y a su psicología barata.

Remus ignoró aquel comentario y cogió aire como si se preparase para dar el discurso de su vida.

-Verás… Lo cierto es que empezaste el curso con muy buen pie en lo que se refiere a tu relación con Lily, y continuaste así. Te puedo asegurar que ella fue muy consciente del cambio... Hasta empezabais a ser amigos, y parecía que os llevabais muy bien. Pero... –James borró de su cara la sonrisa que había aparecido tras escuchar las primeras palabras de Remus. No le gustó cómo había sonado aquel "pero"-, metiste la pata hasta el fondo con aquel rumor que se extendió por todo el castillo. Ya lo sabes. Y como consecuencia tu recién estrenada amistad con Lily se ha ido al traste. ¿Crees que va a olvidarlo tan fácilmente? Es comprensible que ella aún esté molesta por lo que pasó, y no me extraña.

-¡Pero aquello no fue culpa mía! –exclamó James, indignado.

Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Yo sólo te estoy explicando el porqué de la actitud de Lily; en ningún momento he dicho que fuera culpa tuya –se defendió Remus-. Aunque ella no piensa lo mismo. Cree que fuiste tú el que difundió el rumor.

-¿Y por qué piensa que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así?

-Muy fácil. Mira, James, el meollo del asunto está en...

Una carcajada muy fuerte interrumpió a Remus. James le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sirius, que había cortado a Lupin justo en el preciso momento en que iba a revelarle por qué su querida Lily le tenía tanta manía como a Filch.

-¿Meollo? –repitió Sirius, divertido.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y siguió hablando como si Sirius nunca hubiese abierto la boca, aunque de fondo se podía escuchar su voz (¿Meollo? Meollo... Meo-llo... ¡Meo yo!) y la risita de Peter.

-El caso es que desde que os conocéis –comenzó de nuevo Remus-, pero sobre todo, desde que le pediste una cita por primera vez, Lily nunca te ha tomado en serio. Realmente creo que ella piensa que todo era una broma, de muy mal gusto, por cierto.

-No era ninguna broma –dijo James muy serio-. Y además, hace siglos que no le pido una cita... La última vez que lo hice fue justo antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano, cuando acabó el curso… ¡Han pasado seis meses desde entonces! –exclamó como si le pareciera una eternidad-. Pensaba que si le daba algo de espacio e intentaba que me conociera mejor… Y el hecho de que los dos seamos Premio Anual ha sido la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo juntos…

-Exacto. Ya te he dicho que ibas por muy buen camino. Pero eso no significa que a Lily se le hayan olvidado todas las payasadas que has hecho antes de este curso. Como te decía, creo que ella piensa que no te lo tomabas en serio. Y no es raro, porque tú siempre aprovechabas las ocasiones más inoportunas para pedirle una cita: después de embrujar a Snape, en un partido de quidditch frente a centenares de personas... o como aquella vez que tiraste una bolsa entera de bombas fétidas en la entrada del baño de los prefectos...

-Sí... –murmuró Sirius rememorando con nostalgia aquel recuerdo-. Esa broma fue genial... Geller tuvo que darse diez baños para quitarse el olor de encima...

Mientras Sirius y Peter comentaban aquella jugarreta, James escuchaba absorto a Remus.

-Y solías pedírselo unas cinco o seis veces al día. Era algo así como... "¿Qué hora es, Lily? Por cierto, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?". Además, el hecho de que lo hicieras delante de tanta gente le restaba credibilidad.

Remus se cruzó de brazos dando por terminada la charla, pero entonces pareció recordar algo y volvió a hablar:

-¡Ah! Y también influye que no hayas durado con ninguna chica más de dos semanas. Eso te hace parecer inmaduro y muy voluble, como si nunca estuvieras dispuesto a comprometerte con una sola persona.

Sirius, Peter y James miraban a Remus con la boca abierta.

-Todo eso... ¿Te lo ha dicho Evans? –preguntó Sirius.

-No.

-Ya... ¿Has estado leyendo _La retorcida mente de una mujer_? –volvió a preguntar Sirius.

-No conozco ningún libro que se titule así... ¿Te lo acabas de inventar?

-Mmm... ¿ _Ellas vienen de Venus y ellos de Marte_?

-¡Que no!

-Entonces... sólo me queda una última pregunta... ¿Seguro que eres un hombre, Lunático?

James y Peter se echaron a reír y Remus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres un auténtico payaso, Sirius, ¿lo sabías?

-Joder, Lunático, ¿y a qué estas esperando para escribir uno de esos libros de auto-ayuda? ¡Eres la salvación para todos los hombres que se mueren de ganas por comprender a las mujeres! –exclamó Sirius con vehemencia.

-Volviendo al tema –dijo James-, ¿qué puedo hacer con Lily?

-Ufff, a mí se me ocurren varias cosas que se podrían hacer con Evans... –contestó Sirius con voz grave y le guiñó un ojo a James.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en Lily de esa manera, Canuto, o me olvidaré de que eres como un hermano para mí y serás hombre muerto, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo James cortante.

-Hey, tranquilo, Cornamenta, que ya sabemos que la pelirroja es sagrada... –Sirius alzó las manos en señal de paz-. Sólo era una broma...

-Me alegra que haya quedado claro. Bien, entonces, ¿qué se te ocurre, Lunático? –James miró ansioso a Remus.

Pero Lupin no contestó de inmediato, sino que se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamó Sirius-. Me parece que es la primera vez que Remus Lupin, el prefecto perfecto, es incapaz de contestar una pregunta. ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! –dijo imitando la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

James le dio un manotazo en la nuca a Sirius para que dejase pensar tranquilamente a Remus.

-Bueno... –dijo por fin Lupin, captando toda la atención de James-. Podrías empezar por desmentir el rumor...

-Sabes de sobra que lo intenté, pero nadie se lo tomó en serio... –musitó James, abatido.

-Pues habrá que pensar en un modo de hacerlo –respondió Remus.

-La culpa de todo la tiene la pesada de Bertha Jorkins… O "Berza" Jorkins, como a mí me gusta llamarla –espetó Sirius de mal humor-. Esa Huffie entrometida...

Bertha Jorkins, una Hufflepuff de séptimo curso, era la chismosa oficial de Hogwarts y seguidora incondicional de Rita Sketeer (una periodista que había dado sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la prensa sensacionalista el año anterior). Bertha creía fervientemente en dos cosas: en todo cuanto publicase _Corazón de Bruja_ , que era casi como una guía espiritual para ella, y en que todo rumor, chisme o cotilleo debía ser divulgado sin excepción. Era algo inexplicable, pero siempre conseguía enterarse de los secretos de sus compañeros: Bradley Morrison no había besado nunca a una chica, Andrew "Apestoso" Smith se duchaba una vez a la semana, Julie Newman llevaba relleno en el sujetador... Todas eran verdades a voces gracias a Bertha Jorkins. Por supuesto, se había ganado muchas enemistades por espiar a los demás y hacer de sus secretos vox populi, pero eso nunca la había refrenado. Lo curioso del asunto era que la gran mayoría de los rumores que Bertha hacía circular eran ciertos, y muy pocos resultaban ser mentira. Por eso casi todo el colegio se tomaba en serio los chismes que salían de su boca. Y, aunque fuesen un engaño, todo el mundo sabe que tratar de extinguir un rumor es tan difícil como intentar convencer a una acromántula de que no te convierta en su cena.

-Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros –dijo Remus mirando primero a Sirius y después a James-, pero si no tuvierais la lengua tan larga...

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Estábamos de broma! –exclamó Sirius, enfadado-. Cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia se habría dado cuenta, pero, claro, Jorkins no sabe lo que es tener cerebro...

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que nos siguiese después del entrenamiento en el campo de quidditch –se defendió James y dirigió la vista hacia Sirius-. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Somos los Merodeadores! ¡Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta de que alguien nos estaba espiando!

-No te lamentes por las cosas que ya no se pueden cambiar, James, más bien intenta buscar soluciones.

-Qué filosófico, Lunático –comentó Sirius-. En serio, deja de leer esos dichosos libros…

-Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, chicos –dijo James con determinación-. Nuestro primer objetivo es limpiar el nombre de Lily y desmentir el maldito rumor, y después tenemos que idear un plan para que por fin acceda a salir conmigo.

-Pues como no la droguemos... –murmuró Sirius en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para James lo oyera-. ¡Ay! ¡Deja de darme en la cabeza, que estoy en época de estudio!

-Por bocazas –sentenció James.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Tras la última clase de la tarde, Lily, Celestina y Marlene caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

- _Los Merodeadores son increíblemente atractivos_ –Celestina le dio la contraseña a la señora Gorda de mala gana y el retrato se abrió dándoles paso.

-Me parece alucinante que esos idiotas hayan convencido a la Señora Gorda para que cambie la contraseña –gruñó Lily mientras subían las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

-Es que se creen unos sex symbols. Y en este mundo hay mujeres bastante estúpidas que no pueden decir que no ante la caída de ojos y la sonrisa aduladora de Black. Patético, ¿verdad? –espetó Marlene con desdén, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y pasando dentro.

-Ya veréis cuando se entere la profesora McGonagall... –comentó Lily.

-Hablando de la profesora McGonagall –dijo Celestina sentándose en la cama y hojeando _Corazón de Bruja_ -, acabamos de empezar las clases y ya nos ha cargado de deberes. ¿Es que no ha oído hablar del estrés postvacacional?

-Pues yo no te veo muy agobiada –dijo Lily.

-Tampoco tengo que hacer esa redacción ahora mismo, ¿no? –replicó Celestina hojeando la revista-. El buscador de los Montrose Magpies se casa.

-¿Los Montrose Magpies? Es el equipo de quidditch favorito de Potter –comentó Lily, distraída, mientras ordenaba unos pergaminos.

Celestina y Marlene enarcaron las cejas e intercambiaron una mirada burlona.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó Celestina.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es el equipo favorito de Potter? –repitió Marlene acercándose a Lily.

-Porque me lo dijo el año pasado, la última vez que me pidió una cita –contestó Lily como si fuese de lo más simple. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Marlene, continuó-. Me dijo que sería capaz de dejar de ir a los partidos de los Montrose Magpies con tal de que saliese con él, así que supuse que es seguidor de ese equipo. ¿Qué? –preguntó, porque tanto Marlene como Celestina la observaban de una forma muy extraña.

-Digamos que es... curioso que recuerdes eso –comentó Marlene-. Sobre todo cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-No creo que tenga nada de curioso –respondió Lily con el ceño fruncido.

Marlene y Celestina volvieron a intercambiar otra mirada de escepticismo.

-¡Dejad de hacer eso! –exclamó Lily.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Eso! ¡Miraros la una a la otra como si supieseis algo que yo no sé!

-Para nada –negó Celestina-. Pero volviendo a James... esta mañana has sido un poco dura con él, ¿no crees?

-No, no lo creo –contestó Lily con voz fría, y se dispuso a sacar los libros de su mochila, como si estuviera dando por zanjado el tema.

-Bueno... él sólo quería ayudar. Y en realidad, fue de lo más oportuno –Celestina estaba esperando escuchar los gritos de indignación de Lily de un momento a otro.

-Sí, pero eso no arregla lo que hizo –al contrario de lo que pensaba Celestina, Lily habló con una voz muy tranquila-. Traspasó todos los límites.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Marlene? –preguntó Celestina.

-Que es demasiado tarde para ser un caballero después de haberse comportado como un cerdo.

-A lo mejor con lo de esta mañana pretendía reparar el daño –concluyó Celestina-. Y además, tal vez…

-¡Pues desde este mismo instante te digo que si realmente quiere reparar lo que hizo, va a tener que esforzarse mucho, muchísimo! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero cómo fue capaz de decir que él y yo nos habíamos enrollado en el armario de las escobas? Ahora toda la escuela piensa que soy una fresca... que de cara a los demás iba de estrecha y de niña buena, pero que a las espaldas soy todo lo contrario... Todo el mundo cree que soy una buscona… una hipócrita…

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? –espetó Marlene, dispuesta a salir a buscar al imbécil que había abierto la boca para soltar todas aquellas barbaridades.

-Mucha gente, Marlene, mucha gente –contestó Lily con expresión decaída-. Nadie se ha atrevido a decírmelo a la cara, como era de suponer, pero yo misma lo he oído.

-Dame nombres –dijo Marlene con voz dura-. Voy a lanzarles tantas maldiciones a todos ellos que no podrán levantase de la cama en un mes.

-¿Qué conseguirías con eso? Nada en absoluto.

-¿Y si no fue James quien difundió el rumor? –aventuró Celestina con cautela, pues no quería empeorar el ambiente tan tenso que se respiraba-. Aunque Bertha dijera que...

-Te lo juro, Tina, eres el abogado del diablo –la atajó Marlene desde su cama antes de meterse una gragea de Bertie Bott en la boca.

-Creo que sois un poco injustas con James. Esta mañana nos ha ayudado y...

-¿Ayudar? Mira, Celestina, aquello era un combate de testosterona más que nada... –la interrumpió Marlene.

Celestina estaba a punto de replicar cuando Lily intervino en la discusión:

-Mirad, no quiero seguir hablando de Potter, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo peor es que fui una idiota, porque antes de que pasara todo esto, incluso llegué a pensar que él valía la pena de verdad. Comenzamos pasando tiempo juntos por nuestras obligaciones como Premios Anuales, y al final terminé por pensar que de verdad empezaba a conocerle y a apreciarle… Creía que éramos amigos…

La mirada triste de Lily se había perdido en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana. Cuando volvió a enfocarla, la dirigió hacia Celestina y Marlene, que por enésima vez se miraban mutuamente.

-Lo estáis haciendo otra vez –dijo Lily con voz cansada.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de las miraditas. En fin... el caso es que sé que es un presumido y un caradura, pero durante un tiempo tuve la sensación de que también era amable, divertido, bondadoso y leal. Y pensé que llegaríamos a ser buenos amigos. Ahora sé que estaba equivocada y que, además de todo, es un mentiroso. Así que no quiero volver a oír hablar de Potter, ¿de acuerdo?

Celestina y Marlene asintieron en silencio y durante el resto de la tarde no volvió a escucharse el nombre de James Potter entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Se agradecen los reviews. Y mucho. Un beso.**

 **Trinity**

Aclaraciones:

Se supone que Bertha Jorkins iba algunos cursos por delante de los Merodeadores (esto lo menciona Sirius en "El cáliz de fuego"), pero yo necesitaba una chismosa empedernida, y teniendo ya a una creada por la propia Rowling, decidí usarla. Podemos suponer que Bertha pudo repetir uno o más cursos, al fin y al cabo, todos decían de ella que no tenía muchas luces, así que creo que podría ser creíble.

En cuanto a Celestina, en un principio quería que fuese la mismísima Celestina Warbeck que se menciona en los libros (la cantante), pero resulta que ese personaje es bastante mayor, así que no cuadraba. Y pensé: ¿Y si fuera su hija? Así que esta Celestina, a la que veces se refieren como Tina de manera cariñosa, lleva el mismo nombre que su famosa madre.


	2. La Operación

Música recomendada:

 **It must have been love de Roxette**

 **Leave out all the rest de Linkin Park**

 **Uprising de Muse**

 **Here without you de 3 Doors Down**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La Operación**

Una semana después de la conversación en el Gran Comedor (en la que los Merodeadores habían llegado a la conclusión de que tenían que arreglar de algún modo lo que Bertha Jorkins había empezado con aquel dichoso rumor), James no había conseguido grandes progresos. En realidad, ni grandes, ni pequeños. Había ido tras Lily en los pasillos entre clase y clase, pero ella lo había ignorado por completo, quedando muy claro que no quería verlo ni en pintura. Había intentado hablar con ella en el Gran Comedor, pero aquello tampoco había dado resultados. Incluso había intentado abordarla después de las reuniones de prefectos, a las que James debía acudir como Premio Anual, y había sido en vano. De hecho, Lily estaba utilizando a Remus como intermediario entre ambos en todo lo referente a sus obligaciones como Premios Anuales. Como último recurso, se había sentado junto a ella en la biblioteca aprovechando que estaba sola, pero diez minutos después la señora Pince lo había echado de la sala de estudios, porque "no podía quedarse callado ni debajo del agua", según la bibliotecaria.

Tras la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los Merodeadores se encaminaron con paso rápido a la sala común de Gryffindor. James tiró su mochila a los pies de un sillón y se dejó caer en él con apatía y pesadez.

-Te veo "depre", Cornamenta –comentó Sirius, que se había sentado en la alfombra con la espalda apoyada contra el sofá donde estaban Remus y Peter-. ¿Te hace una broma? Ya sabes, para subir los ánimos...

-No, hoy no me apetece. Además, esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Ah, sí, es verdad –Sirius se puso en pie con agilidad y se acercó a la ventana-. No llueve, no nieva y el viento es muy suave, las condiciones perfectas para jugar al quidditch.

-Te he visto hoy hablando con Lily –soltó Remus como quien no quiere la cosa.

James apartó la vista del fuego de la chimenea y miró a Remus.

-Para hablar hacen falta dos personas, y ella ha pasado de mí olímpicamente –contestó James con pesadumbre.

-Cornamenta, tienes la cara más mustia que he visto en mi vida. Tenemos que llevar a cabo cuanto antes el O.J.E.T.E –dijo Sirius con decisión.

-¿El qué? –preguntaron Peter, Remus y James al unísono con caras de total incomprensión. Evidentemente, habían oído mal, pensaron.

-El O.J.E.T.E –repitió Sirius con impaciencia-: Operación Jorkins Es Tremendamente Estúpida.

Pues no, no habían oído mal. James, Remus y Peter observaron a Sirius como si necesitase terapia urgentemente.

-Menuda tontería...

Sirius continuó hablando como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de Remus.

-La semana pasada quedamos en que teníamos que desmentir el rumor de que James y Evans se habían liado en el armario de...

-¡Quieres hablar más bajo! –exclamó James, que había visto llegar a Celestina Warbeck a través de hueco del retrato y se había sentado dos mesas más allá.

-Bueno... desmentir eso que ya sabemos todos –siguió Sirius con un tono de voz más discreto que el anterior-. Así que queda abierta la primera reunión del O.J.E.T.E. ¿Alguna idea?

Sirius miró primero a Remus, después a Peter y por últimos a James. Y por las caras de todos ellos era fácil adivinar que no se les había ocurrido ningún plan.

-Yo he intentado hablar con ella, pero...

-Muy mal, Cornamenta –lo interrumpió Sirius-. Las mujeres necesitan hechos, no palabras.

-Pues como no pegue carteles por todo Hogwarts y ponga un anuncio en ElProfeta... –espetó James con sarcasmo.

Sirius se remangó la camisa y consultó su reloj:

-Bien, pues después de esta productiva sesión en la que han sobrado las buenas ideas –dijo con tono burlón poniéndose en pie-, deberíamos ir a por nuestras escobas y salir corriendo hacia el campo de quidditch. Queda fatal que el capitán llegue tarde –comentó en dirección a James.

Cinco minutos después y con las escobas sobre el hombro, Sirius, James y Peter se despidieron de Remus, que estaba enfrascado en la lectura de otro grueso tomo, un libro bastante interesante según Lupin que le había prestado Tristan Geller, un compañero de Runas Antiguas.

James y Sirius formaban parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, pero Peter sólo los acompañaba de vez en cuando para ver los entrenamientos. Justo cuando salían por el hueco del retrato, otras dos personas entraban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ay!

Marlene se frotaba la frente con expresión de dolor después de que el mango de la escoba de Sirius casi la noqueara en la entrada a la torre.

-Black, todos sabemos que a tus dos únicas neuronas les cuesta hacer conexión, pero, ¿es que ni siquiera eres capaz de andar como una persona normal sin llevarte a la gente por delante? –espetó Marlene de muy mal humor.

Sin darle a Sirius tiempo de replicar, la chica entró a la sala común, seguida por Lily, que ni siquiera miró de reojo a los Merodeadores.

-Wow, Canuto, me parece que esa chica te tiene más asco que Evans a Cornamenta, y eso ya es difícil –dijo Peter antes de recibir un codazo por parte de James.

De pronto, Sirius giró la cabeza con brusquedad hacia Peter y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de admiración en el rostro, como si hubiese hecho el comentario más inteligente de toda su vida (y eso _sí_ que era difícil).

-Es ella –murmuró Sirius como en trance.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron James y Peter a la vez, preocupados por la salud mental de su amigo.

-Es ella, tíos. McKinnon.

-Sí, y la otra Evans –contestó Peter-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Es que ya no lo recordáis? Lunático tenía que escoger a la chica que más manía me tuviese y yo debía ligármela para probar que el "Toque Black" es irresistible –explicó Sirius con una mueca seductora y levantándose los cuellos de la túnica de quidditch como todo un galán de telenovela.

-¿Y piensas intentar ligarte a McKinnon? –el tono de voz de Peter dejaba muy en claro su incredulidad-. Que Merlín te ayude...

El entrenamiento de quidditch fue muy satisfactorio para todo el equipo. Si continuaban así, ganarían el próximo partido contra Slytherin que se celebraría en dos semanas. Tras una ducha caliente que relajara los músculos, James, Sirius y Peter regresaron al castillo acompañados por otros dos miembros del equipo: Jason Salinger y Luke Stevenson.

De vuelta a la sala común, dejaron de lado el quidditch y el tema de conversación se centró en la nueva conquista de Jason: Anne Walter.

-¿Y tú, Sirius?

-Bueno... ahora estoy trabajando en un asunto peliagudo. Pero espero obtener resultados pronto –contestó Sirius bastante seguro de sí mismo mientras pensaba en Marlene.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es lo de éste tío –dijo Luke señalando a James con el pulgar-. Después de pasarte años detrás de las faldas de Lily Evans, consigues liarte con ella y luego pasas del tema. No sería para tanto el amor eterno que le jurabas –a su lado, Jason soltó una carcajada. James empezaba a pensar que Luke era un bocazas-. Oye, y dime, ¿hasta dónde llegasteis? Porque se rumorea que...

En ese mismo momento James decidió que iba a partirle la cara a Luke a pesar de ser su compañero de equipo. De hecho, le hubiese cerrado la boca de un golpe igualmente aunque se tratase del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. James se giró en dirección a Luke al mismo tiempo que otra persona doblaba la esquina.

Lily Evans pasó junto a ellos con la cabeza erguida, las mejillas ruborizadas y un libro apretado fuertemente contra el pecho. Caminó a paso ligero con una expresión fría e insondable, a pesar de que se moría de ganas por estamparle aquel libro de mil páginas en la cabeza a cada uno de aquellos imbéciles arrogantes que se creían unos sementales.

James sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando vio pasar a Lily. Lo había oído todo... Estaba seguro de ello. En lugar de arreglar las cosas, sólo estaba consiguiendo empeorarlas.

-Lily... ¡Lily! –y James echó a correr detrás de ella.

-Muy bien, Stevenson. Prepárate para morir, porque James va a matarte –dijo Sirius con una mueca de disgusto.

Un piso más abajo, James trataba de alcanzar a Lily.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily, espera!

Pero, al contrario, Lily aceleró aún más el paso.

-Lily, por favor...

James asió su brazo con firmeza para detenerla y aquello fue más de lo que ella pudo soportar. Con un movimiento rápido y brusco se deshizo de él y lo encaró con una mirada dura y furiosa.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima, Potter!

James no tuvo agallas para acercarse más. Nunca había visto a Lily tan enfadada, ni había leído en sus ojos tanto desprecio. Tuvo la horrible sensación de que realmente le odiaba.

-Lily, puedo explicarte...

-¡No necesito que me expliques nada! –lo interrumpió Lily con voz áspera-. Llevo semanas escuchando ese tipo de comentarios por todo el castillo, así que no te molestes en justificar a tus amigos...

-Luke Stevenson no es amigo mío y...

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, Potter: aléjate de mí.

Lily estaba a punto de continuar su camino hacia la biblioteca cuando James, decidido a aclarar aquel desagradable asunto, volvió a hablar.

-Lily, de verdad que yo no tengo la culpa de...

Pero esas palabras hicieron estallar a Lily y perdió el poco dominio de sí misma que le quedaba.

-¿Que no es culpa tuya? –repitió en un siseo-. Dime, Potter, ¿qué no es exactamente culpa tuya? ¿Que todo el colegio piense que nos revolcamos en un armario? ¿Que haya tenido que escuchar en los lavabos de las chicas que en realidad soy una buscona que interpreta el papel de santurrona? ¿O que los chicos piensen que cualquiera de ellos es capaz de llevarme a un cuarto oscuro después de haberlo conseguido tú? –Lily agarraba con tanta fuerza el libro que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos-. ¿Cuál de todas esas cosas no es culpa tuya, Potter?

Y tras escupir con rabia aquella última pregunta, Lily dio media vuelta y siguió andando escaleras abajo, mientras James se perdía en el balanceo de su cabello pelirrojo. En mitad del pasillo, de pie e inmovil, James escuchaba dentro de su cabeza las palabras de Lily como un eco. Y de pronto, se encendió una luz de alarma en su cerebro.

Mientras tanto, Sirius, Peter y Remus ocupaban una mesa cerca de la chimenea en la sala común.

-...y entonces adivina quién apareció –Sirius hizo una breve pausa para crear suspense, pero antes de que pudiese continuar, Peter se adelantó:

-Evans.

Remus abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que iban a salírsele de las órbitas.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

Sirius miró a Peter con irritación y espetó con fastidio:

-¿Quién está contando la historia, Colagusano? ¿Tú o yo? –sin esperar respuesta, volvió a mirar a Remus-. El caso es que Evans lo ha escuchado todo.

-¿Seguro?

-Si le hubieras visto la cara, no tendrías ninguna duda. Entonces James echó a correr detrás de ella. Y eso es todo.

-Tarda en llegar –dijo Remus mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared en la sala común.

-¿Creéis que Evans lo habrá embrujado? –inquirió Peter, asustado.

Sirius hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano, desechando esa idea.

-Una mujer enfadada puede ser muy peligrosa, pero Evans no tiene pinta de ir por ahí maldiciendo a la gente.

De repente Sirius se fijó en Marlene, que parecía muy concentrada sujetando con una mano el libro de Pociones y con la otra la pluma con la que escribía en un pergamino muy largo.

-Por cierto, Lunático –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa torcida-. Te he facilitado la tarea, ya no tienes que buscarme una chica para mi "proyecto de fin de estudios".

Remus, que acababa de sacar un pergamino de su mochila y lo había alisado sobre la mesa para empezar su ensayo de Herbología, torció la vista hacia Sirius y enarcó las cejas.

-Sorpréndeme, ¿quién es la afortunada?

-McKinnon.

-¿Marlene McKinnon? –Remus frunció el ceño-. No tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella.

-Gracias por la confianza que tienes en mí, Lunático. Tú sí que sabes cómo animar a un amigo.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

-Lo digo porque Marlene ya está saliendo con alguien.

-Joder, Lunático, estás al día con los chismes –respondió socarronamente Sirius-. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Pues porque me lo ha dicho Lily.

Sirius lo miró pensativo.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, Lunático. No te imagino a ti hablando sobre la vida amorosa de los demás con Evans. ¿Celebráis algún tipo de reunión semanal, como una fiesta de pijamas, donde os ponéis rulos en la cabeza mientras habláis de los chicos que os gustan?

Sirius y Peter estallaron en carcajadas, imaginándose a Remus con una bata de seda rosa y hojeando _Corazón de Bruja_ rodeado de un montón de chicas en camisón... Un momento, ¿chicas en camisón? A lo mejor no era una idea tan espeluznante...

-Como iba diciendo –continuó Remus haciendo caso omiso de los chistes de Sirius-, eso la deja fuera de tu alcance.

-Hey, Lunático, no vayas tan rápido. Has dicho que está saliendo con alguien, no que esté casada, así que técnicamente...

-¿Técnicamente vas a meterte en medio sólo por tu enorme ego? –lo interrumpió Remus con asombro.

-No, yo sólo voy a mostrarle mis encantos y entonces ella podrá decidir si quiere seguir saliendo con ese tío que... por cierto, ¿quién es?

-O sea, lo que yo decía –repuso Remus con desaprobación.

Pero Sirius había dejado de prestarle atención a Remus cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Black! ¡Black, ven aquí!

Era Marlene, que se había puesto en pie y medio agachada miraba entre las patas de las mesas, como si estuviese buscando algo. Cuando se irguió, se encontró de frente con Sirius, que le lanzaba una de las sonrisas de su interminable repertorio.

-Aquí me tienes, nena.

Normalmente, con aquel tipo de frases ridículas Sirius solía conseguir que las chicas cayesen como moscas, pero aquella chica en cuestión era Marlene McKinnon, un hueso duro de roer. Y además con cerebro.

Marlene le observó durante un par de segundos como si estuviese mal de la cabeza, y siguió buscando debajo de las mesas y detrás de los sillones.

-Oh, aquí estás, Black.

Marlene se arrodilló detrás de un sofá y cuando volvió a ponerse en pie, Sirius vio que sostenía un gato negro entre los brazos.

-Vaya, vaya... conque Black, ¿eh? No sabía que me tuvieras tanto en consideración...

-Pues no, la verdad –respondió Marlene secamente-. Me regalaron a Black antes de venir a Hogwarts, y le puse ese nombre por su pelaje negro. Creí que hasta tú lo habrías deducido.

Marlene se sentó de nuevo con su gato junto a Celestina y Sirius se quedó allí plantado. Cuando volvió a su sitio entre Peter y Remus, éste le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ufff... Qué éxito...

-Cállate, Lunático –espetó Sirius, enfurruñado-. Además, todavía estoy en la fase numero uno. No pretenderás que me la ligue en cinco minutos, ¿no?

-Ya... ¿Y cuál es esa fase? ¿En la que ahuyentas a las chicas?

-Parece mentira, Lunático... –dijo Sirius con gesto ofendido-. Se supone que eres un Merodeador, haz honor a tu nombre ¿quieres? La primera fase es la Fase de Reconocimiento, donde se establece el contacto; ya sabes, algo de charla agradable y un poco de flirteo. La segunda es la Fase de Observación, miraditas por aquí, miraditas por allí... –Remus observaba a Sirius, tal vez tratando de recordar qué razones le habían llevado a ser su amigo-. La siguiente es la Fase del Cortejo, donde...

-Me parece que no quiero seguir escuchando... –lo interrumpió Remus-. Lo que no me explico es cómo has conseguido salir con tantas chicas, quiero decir que... ¿esas idioteces de verdad te funcionan?

Sirius estaba a punto de responder cuando vio a James entrando por el hueco del retrato, pero en lugar de sentarse con ellos, se dirigió con paso ligero hacia Marlene y Celestina.

-...y Laurie me ha dicho que Tristan está interesado en ella, y la verdad es que es un chico muy simpático... –decía Marlene, que se calló al instante cuando notó que una sombra las cubría.

Las dos levantaron la cabeza y vieron a James, que parecía mucho más alto porque ellas estaban sentadas.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotras.

Celestina parecía dispuesta a escuchar, pero Marlene no:

-Pues nosotras no tenemos nada que oír.

Y como si James no estuviera ahí, Marlene siguió escribiendo en su pergamino.

-¿Ni siquiera si se trata de Lily?

En esa ocasión, James había dado en el clavo. Marlene se puso en pie con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de volcar el tarro de tinta y preguntó:

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?

Celestina, que era bastante más pacífica que Marlene, se acercó a James con cara de preocupación, esperando su respuesta. James lanzó un fuerte resoplido y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose aún más el pelo.

-Un imbécil del equipo ha dicho algo que no debería y... Lily lo ha oído.

-Ya, y ese algo no tendrá nada que ver contigo, Lily y un armario, ¿no? –espetó Marlene con los ojos entornados.

-¿Alguien ha estado molestando a Lily desde... desde... eso? –preguntó James, incómodo.

-¿Desde "eso"? ¡Llámalo por su nombre! ¡Desde que tú, grandísimo cretino, soltaste ese asqueroso rumor! –exclamó Marlene.

-¡No fue así cómo pasó! ¡Fue todo un malentendido!

-Ya, claro... –murmuró Marlene sin darle ningún crédito-. Vámonos, Tina.

Y tras recoger todos sus libros y pergaminos, Marlene se dirigió a toda prisa a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Celestina aún seguía afanándose por guardar en su mochila todas sus pertenencias cuando su amiga ya había desaparecido. Antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su mismo camino, miró a James muy seria y dijo:

-Arregla esto.

Sin darle tiempo a réplica, Celestina se marchó. James se acercó hasta sus amigos arrastrando los pies y se sentó en un sillón vacío.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Evans, Cornamenta? –preguntó Sirius.

-Fatal, ¿qué esperabas? Por cierto, ¿alguno de vosotros sabe si a Lily le han estado molestando con todo este asunto?

Remus, Sirius y Peter se miraron entre sí, como si ninguno quisiese responder a esa pregunta.

-Bueno... cuando tú no estás delante... los tíos lo comentan en los vestuarios, ya sabes... –explicó Sirius.

-Y hay una pintada reciente bastante... obscena, por decirlo de alguna manera, en los baños del tercer piso. Por eso te dijimos que estaban averiados, para que no la vieras...

-¿Algo más que deba saber? –demandó James, enfadado.

-Sí... Varios tíos... han estado rondándola, y no con muy buenas intenciones, ya me entiendes... Pero Remus se ha encargado de espantarlos a todos...

-Pues claro, Lily es amiga mía. Aunque el hecho de que seamos amigos no ha servido para que quiera escuchar mis explicaciones sobre todo este asunto… –respondió Remus y viendo que James parecía al borde de un ataque, siguió-: Bien, creo que es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer para arreglar todo esto.

-¿Obvio?

-Sí, tenemos que acudir al origen del problema.

-Explícate –pidió James.

-¿Quién extendió el rumor? Bertha Jorkins. ¿Quién es la mayor chismosa de todo Hogwarts? Bertha Jorkins –repitió Remus-. ¿Quién es la única persona que puede desmentir el rumor y conseguir que todos lo crean?

-Bertha Jorkins –dijo James mirando a Remus, maravillado.

-Sí, pues ya me dirás cómo vamos a conseguir que la "Berza" Jorkins contradiga un rumor... –masculló Sirius, que no estaba tan convencido como James-. Va a ser tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a una quimera...

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Lily cruzó las puertas de la biblioteca furiosa, sujetando aún fuertemente el libro contra su pecho. Le devolvió el viejo volumen a la señora Pince y cuando se dirigía hacia la salida, cambió de idea. Si regresaba a la sala común y se encontraba de nuevo con Potter, no podía asegurar que no fuese a embrujarle… De modo que dio media vuelta, merodeó por la sección de Ficción Mágica y cuando encontró lo que buscaba se encaminó al fondo de la sala de estudios y tomó asiento junto a los enormes ventanales, su sitio favorito.

Mientras hojeaba el ejemplar de los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ en busca de su relato favorito, Lily pensó en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas entre ella y James en los últimos meses. El inicio del curso había sido al mismo tiempo el comienzo de una relación cordial entre ambos. Una relación que había acabado por convertirse en una amistad. O al menos eso pensaba Lily, hasta que semanas atrás las cosas volvieron a dar un giro radical y James le asestara aquella puñalada por la espalda…

Lily dejó volar la memoria a aquellos días, no tan lejanos, en los que compartía tiempo con James…

 _Cinco semanas antes. 10 de diciembre, viernes._

 _Sentada en un sillón de la sala común, cerca de la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, Lily leía por enésima vez su ejemplar desgastado de Oliver Twist. En realidad debería estar cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de Premio Anual, pero James llegaba tarde. Y lejos de ser algo habitual en él (como en un principio Lily había pensado que sería), James había sido muy puntual en todas y cada una de las reuniones desde el inicio del curso: con los prefectos, con la profesora McGonagall, con ella misma…_

 _Lily tenía que admitir que se había equivocado al pensar que Dumbledore empezaba a chochear cuando nombró a los Premios Anuales aquel curso. Porque lo cierto era que desde que ambos recibieran su insignia, Lily se había llevado más de una sorpresa (en el buen sentido) en cuanto a James, y a esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a un hecho que le había resultado de lo más inesperado al principio: eran amigos. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que reconocer el notable cambio que se había producido en él. Seguía siendo un sinvergüenza muchas veces, pero uno bastante más maduro y menos engreído._

 _Aquella tarde, sin embargo, James sí llegaba tarde. Lily consultó su reloj y comprobó que pasaban quince minutos de la hora acordada. Tal vez había olvidado que habían quedado a las cuatro en la sala común para reasignar las rondas de los prefectos, puesto que debido a una epidemia de gripe muchos de ellos aún estaban recuperándose en la enfermería. Era inevitable que en un internado donde cientos de alumnos convivían unos con otros el virus se propagara rápidamente. Lo que hizo pensar a Lily que quizá James también había caído enfermo… Cerró la novela, tomó los pergaminos que había dejado sobre la mesa, así como su pluma y el tintero, se ajustó la capa y salió por el hueco del retrato._

 _Cuando Lily había bajado varios pisos de camino a la enfermería, se encontró con Remus, que cargaba un par de libros polvorientos, signo inequívoco de que venía de la biblioteca._

 _-¡Remus! ¿Has visto a James? Se suponía que habíamos quedado en la sala común para cuadrar los nuevos horarios de las rondas –preguntó Lily._

 _-No le he visto en toda la tarde. He estado en la biblioteca, necesitaba unos libros de Herbología –contestó Remus mostrando los tomos que llevaba bajo el brazo._

 _-Esperaba que tú me dijeras dónde encontrarle… -murmuró Lily con el ceño fruncido-. Había pensado pasarme por la enfermería. Ya sabes, están cayendo todos como moscas por la dichosa gripe…_

 _-Dudo mucho que esté allí… Antes de la clase de Runas de esta tarde estaba perfectamente. No le he visto desde entonces –explicó Remus. Entonces reparó en el libro que Lily llevaba en la mano junto con las hojas de pergamino y enarcó una ceja-. ¿Oliver Twist? ¿Otra vez? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que podrías leer algo nuevo, para variar? Algo que no sea de Dickens, quiero decir. Porque cuando no es Oliver Twist es David Copperfield y cuando no es…_

 _-No seas pesado. Me gusta Dickens, ya lo sabes –Lily interrumpió a Remus con una mueca de hastío-. Y volviendo al tema, espero que tu amigo tenga una muy buena excusa para llegar tarde… O para no presentarse, al paso que va…_

 _-¿Mi amigo? ¿Ya no es amigo tuyo? –inquirió Remus sonriendo._

 _-Depende de la excusa que intente venderme._

 _En ese preciso momento tres figuras aparecieron corriendo al fondo del pasillo, con las túnicas desarregladas hondeando a sus espaldas, las camisas por fuera de los pantalones del uniforme, las corbatas mal anudadas y el pelo completamente revuelto. Tres chicos que se detuvieron frente a Remus y Lily con las mejillas sonrosadas, las frentes perladas de sudor y las respiraciones agitadas._

 _-¡Lily! –exclamó James entre resuellos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-No, la pregunta correcta es qué haces tú aquí –replicó la aludida con un tono de voz severo y una mirada igualmente inflexible, imaginándose por las pintas que traían James, Sirius y Peter que algo habían hecho. Y cuando James la miró a los ojos, lo supo a ciencia cierta. Sí que habían hecho algo._

 _-Estábamos echando unas carreras, pelirroja. Forma parte del entrenamiento de quidditch –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora de su repertorio interminable._

 _Lily le miró brevemente sin inmutarse y después volvió a dirigir la vista a James._

 _-Sabes que tenemos que organizar los horarios de las rondas, ¿no?_

 _-Sí sí sí –se apresuró a contestar James mientras se revolvía el pelo-. De hecho, iba hacia la sala común…_

 _-Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo –le interrumpió Lily._

 _-Claro, porque como llegaba tarde, pues… -pero James, de nuevo, tampoco pudo terminar._

 _-Ya. Ibas corriendo por los pasillos con estos dos –Lily señaló con la cabeza a Sirius y a Peter- como si te fuera la vida en ello porque llegabas tarde. Sólo por eso._

 _James, Sirius y Peter asintieron al mismo tiempo con toda la inocencia de la que fueron capaces. Aquello no había quien se lo tragase…_

 _-¿Y por qué llegabas tarde? –preguntó Lily volviendo a la carga. Resultaba hasta divertido poner a James contra las cuerdas y tenía curiosidad por ver qué era lo próximo que se inventaba._

 _-En realidad no tengo un buen motivo. Se me olvidó. Estaba pasando el rato con los chicos y de repente caí en la cuenta de que había quedado contigo –contestó James con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz, pero no la suficiente para que Lily se lo creyese._

 _-De acuerdo. Haré como que doy por válida tu excusa y así tú y yo podemos ponernos manos a la obra de una buena vez con los horarios –dijo Lily con una sonrisa falsa._

 _Sirius soltó una risa contenida y tras ponerle el brazo sobre el hombro a Peter, lo arrastró con él en dirección a la sala común, seguidos de cerca por Remus, James y Lily._

 _Habían llegado al séptimo piso, donde se encontraba la torre de Gryffindor, cuando al adentrarse en el corredor vieron salir del despacho del profesor Flitwick (ubicado también en la séptima planta) nada más y nada menos que a Snape. De manera instantánea la tensión y la hostilidad pudieron palparse en el ambiente._

 _Sin detenerse, todos juntos siguieron caminado en dirección a Snape, cuyos ojos reflejaban un odio intenso, pero cuando estos se posaron sobre Lily, su expresión cambió, como si se sintiera indignado y ofendido con su sola presencia. Sin embargo, ella no pudo verlo, porque hacía mucho tiempo ya que había decidido no mirar siquiera a la cara a Snape. Sabía, pues lo conocía bien, que consideraba poco menos que una traición el hecho de que desde que comenzara el último curso mantuviera una relación amistosa con James. Pero hacía siglos que Snape había perdido el derecho a opinar sobre aquella nueva amistad, o sobre si podía considerarse o no una traición. Concretamente desde que había decidido mezclarse con aquellos magos que nada más salir de Hogwarts pensaban engrosar las filas de Lord Voldemort._

 _-Cómo le jode verte con nosotros… -comentó Sirius tras dejar atrás a Snape, mientras se dirigían al retrato de la Señora Gorda._

 _Lily se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia, aunque la expresión de su rostro seguía siendo seria._

 _-Ya no somos amigos, y no tiene derecho a opinar sobre mis compañías. Sobre todo cuando las suyas son Avery, Mulciber, Rosier y Wilkes._

 _-Unos tíos encantadores, ¿verdad? –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo._

 _Tras pasar por el hueco del retrato, Sirius, Peter y Remus se dirigieron al fondo de la sala común y ocuparon unos sillones junto al ventanal de la torre, mientras Lily y James se sentaban en torno a una mesa cerca de la chimenea._

 _-Bien, veamos… -Lily hojeó sus pergaminos y le tendió uno a James-. Este es el horario actual de las rondas y estos –le alargó otra hoja a James- son los prefectos que están en la enfermería. Así que tenemos que reasignar las parejas para las rondas y doblar algunos turnos…_

 _Lily sacaba su pluma y el tintero del bolsillo de su túnica al tiempo que James la observaba con detenimiento, en lugar de prestar atención a los pergaminos que tenía entre las manos._

 _-No hace falta que finjas que no te importa lo de Snape, ¿sabes? –soltó James sin rodeos._

 _Lily, que estaba mojando la pluma en el tintero, la dejó suspendida en el aire y levantó la vista, clavándola en James, que continuó hablando:_

 _-Quiero decir que… es evidente que estás enfadada. Es normal. Y quiero que sepas que entiendo lo que ocurre. Antes no. Antes no me explicaba cómo podíais haber llegado a ser amigos Snape y tú. Pero después de que me contaras cómo os conocisteis y cómo os hicisteis amigos… Desde entonces comprendo la situación bastante más que antes. Supongo que es duro tener que alejarse de un amigo…_

 _-Sí… Pero te equivocas en algo –respondió Lily con aire cansado-. Ya no estoy enfadada. Estoy decepcionada. Creía que le conocía bien, creía que a pesar de estar rodeado de Avery, Mulciber… y los demás, no terminaría mezclándose con ellos, no acabaría siendo como ellos. Pero ya ves, al final me llevé unas cuantas sorpresas desagradables… No quería que sus "amigos" de Slytherin nos vieran juntos. ¿Y qué me dices de todas esas ideas sobre la pureza de sangre que se empeñan en aclamar? No podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Era imposible. Si hasta me llamó sangre sucia…_

 _-Sí, lo recuerdo… -murmuró James con expresión dura._

 _-En fin… No tiene caso darle más vueltas. Como le dije a él, cada cual ha elegido su camino. Y yo estoy segura de haber escogido el correcto._

 _-Por supuesto –aseveró James con determinación-. Es Snape quien se está juntando con gente que no le conviene._

 _-Debería alejarse de ellos, ¿verdad? Pero no lo hará. No creo que le importe realmente nada de lo que está ocurriendo fuera de Hogwarts. No le importa el peligro que corren los nacidos de muggles…_

 _-Pero tú…_

 _-Sí, yo soy nacida de muggles –le interrumpió Lily al ver la expresión confusa de James-. Supongo que conmigo hizo una excepción. El hecho de que nos conociéramos tiempo antes de entrar en Hogwarts pudo ser bastante significativo. Y las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos también. Él no tenía amigos, y yo tenía una relación… algo complicada con mi hermana, por decirlo de alguna manera. ¿Crees que de no ser así, una vez aquí dentro habríamos acabado siendo amigos? –Lily negó con la cabeza repetidas veces-. Lo dudo, la verdad._

 _James guardó silencio y Lily le miró largamente como si estuviese sopesando algo. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró:_

 _-¿Sabes lo que dijo cuando le eché en cara que él y sus amigos mortífagos querían unirse a Quien-tú-sabes? Nada. No dijo absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera lo negó._

 _James abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir una sola palabra._

 _-Así que ya ves… -Lily suspiró y se recostó en la butaca-. ¿No te parece espeluznante pensar que algunas de las personas con las que compartimos clases probablemente acabarán convirtiéndose en asesinos? Es surrealista…_

 _-Cierto –respondió James con seriedad-. Pero, Lily, como tú has dicho, cada uno elige su camino. Así que no te sientas mal, porque estoy seguro de que fuiste más que paciente esperando que Snape cambiara. No lo hizo, y eso es sólo decisión suya. Aunque aún está a tiempo. Tal vez lo haga, quién sabe…_

 _Lily no respondió, sino que se distrajo haciendo girar la pluma entre los dedos, hasta que volvió a hablar:_

 _-¿Sabes lo que me irrita? Que sé perfectamente que cuando me ve con vosotros piensa que no podría caer más bajo o que soy una especie de traidora, mientras él se codea con mortífagos potenciales…_

 _-Gracias por pensar que somos mejores que los mortífagos –contestó James con una sonrisa irónica._

 _Lily rió por primera vez desde que había visto a Snape en el pasillo. Últimamente James siempre conseguía hacerle reír cuando pensaba que nada ni nadie podía lograrlo…_

 _-Pongámonos a trabajar o no acabaremos a tiempo para la cena –dijo Lily irguiéndose en su asiento. Echó un vistazo al horario de las rondas antes de continuar-. La compañera de Elliot Price de Hufflepuff está enferma, así que él podría hacer la ronda con… -Lily paseó la vista por una lista de nombres sin decidirse._

 _-Con Lisa Herbert, por ejemplo –concluyó James señalando un nombre._

 _-No puede ser –respondió Lily frunciendo los labios-. Da la casualidad de que Elliot y Lisa salían juntos hasta hace un par de semanas. Si les ponemos juntos no sé cómo puede acabar el asunto…_

 _-¡No me digas! Cuéntame más… -James se inclinó sobre la mesa y compuso una mueca de exagerada sorpresa, lo que consiguió volver a arrancar una risa de Lily._

 _Terminaron de modificar los horarios antes de lo que ambos pensaban, y en poco más de una hora ya habían salido por el hueco del retrato (tras darle a Remus una copia de las rondas y encargarle de que informara sobre los cambios al resto de prefectos de Gryffindor). Lily y James se dirigieron entonces al despacho del profesor Flitwick (jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw) y después de entregarle a él los nuevos horarios, fueron en busca de Slughorn. El profesor salía de su despacho acompañado de un prefecto de Slytherin cuando James y Lily lo interceptaron._

 _-Profesor Slughorn, aquí tiene los horarios provisionales de las rondas de los prefectos –le dijo Lily entregándole un pergamino._

 _-Oh… Sí, señorita Evans, muchas gracias –contestó Slughorn, que parecía tener prisa. Miró entonces al prefecto que lo acompañaba y le extendió el pergamino a él-. Señor Crouch, encárguese de informar al resto de prefectos de Slytherin, yo he de ir a la enfermería ahora mismo._

 _El alumno se fue presuroso y antes de que Slughorn pudiera marcharse también sin mayor demora, Lily preguntó:_

 _-¿A la enfermería, señor?_

 _-Sí, señorita Evans. Han embrujado a tres alumnos de sexto de Slytherin esta tarde. Los han encontrado en el tercer piso, en la sala de trofeos –explicó con rapidez el profesor, que parecía preocupado y agobiado a partes iguales-. Buenas tardes, muchachos._

 _Fue como si algo en el cerebro de Lily hiciera clic, porque acababa de sumar dos más dos. Se giró lentamente hacia James, procesando todavía lo que acababa de adivinar._

 _-Habéis sido vosotros –susurró Lily con los ojos fijos en James, sin parpadear ni una sola vez._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Lily suspiró con pesadez, exasperada, y dio un paso adelante acercándose a James._

 _-No intentes tomarme el pelo ahora, ¿quieres? Habéis sido vosotros, James. Vosotros habéis embrujado a esos alumnos de Slytherin. Y no me mientas. Por eso has llegado tarde, ¿verdad?_

 _James miró a Lily durante unos cuantos segundos antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza. Ella bufó, malhumorada, y dejó de mirar a James al tiempo que se apartaba de él. Cuando pensaba que por fin había madurado y había dejado de dedicarse a lanzar maldiciones por ahí, regresaba a las andadas. Volvió la vista de nuevo a James y se dio cuenta de que él no había movido un pie siquiera, ni había dejado de mirarla con determinación y ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento._

 _-Antes de que te pongas a gritar sobre lo irresponsable que soy, escúchame y deja que te explique cómo han ocurrido las cosas –dijo James con calma._

 _-Esta vez no voy a gritar, ni voy a echarte una bronca –contestó Lily con aire derrotado y James no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas-. Sí, no me mires así. Ya eres mayorcito. ¿Y sabes que más eres? Premio Anual, James. Pensaba que por fin te tomabas algo en serio, que entendías lo que era tener responsabilidades. En definitiva, que habías madurado._

 _-Me lo tomo en serio, Lily, de verdad. No te equivocabas conmigo –contestó James como pidiéndole con la mirada que le diera una oportunidad para explicarse._

 _-¿Ah, sí?_

 _-¿Crees que ha sido por diversión? Te aseguro que tengo un buen motivo para haber actuado así._

 _-De acuerdo, te escucho –replicó Lily cruzándose de brazos, mientras James se aproximaba a ella._

 _-Sirius, Peter y yo subíamos hacia la sala común desde los jardines, y al pasar por el tercer piso sorprendimos a esos tíos de Slytherin haciendo de las suyas. Estaban acosando a unos alumnos de Ravenclaw de primero. ¡De primero, Lily! –exclamó James con fiereza. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión airada en el rostro-. Los muy cobardes eran prácticamente el doble que esos niños. Les estaban lanzando hechizos a los pies para verlos dar saltos sin parar, asustados, mientras se reían a carcajadas y gritaban que… -James se interrumpió repentinamente, a pesar de lo furioso que estaba._

 _-Gritaban… ¿Qué? –inquirió Lily sabiendo que no iba a ser agradable._

 _James se removió incómodo y dudó antes de decir:_

 _-Gritaban que a una escoria como los sangre sucia hay que pisotearlos y someterlos hasta acabar con ellos._

 _James apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y Lily hundió los hombros con cierto aire de derrota. Suspiró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que la expresión de James no había cambiado._

 _-No puedes tomarte la justicia por tu propia mano. No es así como se hacen las cosas, James. Deberías haber…_

 _-¿Debería haber avisado a un profesor? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?_

 _-Ahora eres Premio Anual, ya te lo he dicho. Lo que se espera de ti es…_

 _-No me importa lo que esperen los demás de mí. ¿Qué esperas tú de mí? ¿Que sea un chico formal y no dé la cara por nadie? ¿Es que tú nunca has tenido ganas de…? –James alzó las manos con crispación y en un ademán repentino las bajó y apretó los puños con fuerza._

 _-Claro que sí. Muchas veces. ¿Piensas que yo nunca he pensado en lanzarles un maleficio? Pero quiero creer que existe otra manera de solucionar las cosas, antes de blandir una varita. Y no quiero caer en el ojo por ojo._

 _James se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo aún más si es que era posible. Lily puso la mano sobre su hombro y lo zarandeo suavemente con dulzura antes de decir:_

 _-Es complicado. Y frustrante._

 _Lily esbozó una débil sonrisa, dando así a entender que no estaba enfadada con James y que comprendía su reacción. Él correspondió el gesto y preguntó con una expresión de fingida lástima:_

 _-Después de esto, ¿vas a volver a pensar que soy un irresponsable, un cabeza hueca y un inmaduro?_

 _Lily se esforzó por contener la sonrisa, pero falló estrepitosamente._

 _-No. Por ahora no. Vamos, aún tenemos que darle esto a la profesora Sprout –respondió ella poniéndose en marcha y señalando el pergamino que llevaba en la mano._

 _James se fijó entonces en el libro que sujetaba Lily junto con el horario de las rondas y en el que no había reparado antes._

 _-¿Charles Dickens otra vez? Es un poco como tu amor platónico, ¿no?_

 _Lily puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa torcida, al tiempo que le pasaba el libro a James._

 _-Oliver Twist –él leyó el título de la portada y hojeó la novela con interés._

 _-Te gustaría. El protagonista es un niño huérfano que consigue dejar el orfanato y escapar a Londres. Allí se encuentra en medio de una banda de chicos carteristas, rodeado de delincuencia y… No te cuento más. Deberías leerlo, seguro que te gusta –explicó Lily mientras él escuchaba atentamente._

 _James enarcó las cejas y sonrió divertido._

 _-Así que estás muy segura de que me gustará… Ya veo… Bandas, carteristas, delincuencia… ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? ¿Me lo tomo como algo personal o no?_

 _Lily soltó una carcajada, agitando su larga melena pelirroja mientras reía con ganas. James, que aún sujetaba el libro entre sus manos, abrió la tapa para hojearlo nuevamente, pero entonces se fijó en algo que no había visto antes: en la primera página alguien había escrito con tinta un nombre y un apellido que él desconocía._

 _-¡Hey! ¡Este libro no es tuyo! ¿Se puede saber a quién se lo has robado, ladronzuela?_

 _Lily, que aún sonreía, cambió su gesto risueño por otro nostálgico, casi melancólico. Una expresión que pasó desapercibida para James._

 _-Era de mi madre._

 _-¿Ella también es fan incondicional de Charles Dickens? –preguntó James devolviéndole el libro a Lily, que simplemente asintió._

 _Mientras salían por las puertas de roble del castillo en dirección a los invernaderos (si uno quería dar con la profesora Sprout, aquel era el primer lugar al que debía acudir), James se preguntó si tal vez habría dicho algo inapropiado, sin poder llegar a imaginar el qué, porque de repente Lily estaba muy callada, cuando hacía tan sólo cinco minutos se había mostrado de lo más entusiasta hablando de Oliver Twist._

 _-¿Qué tal los entrenamientos de quidditch, por cierto? –preguntó Lily al vislumbrar el campo de juego, como si intentara cambiar por completo el tema de conversación._

 _-Bastante bien, la verdad. Es pronto para decirlo, y sé que vas a pensar que soy un presumido –dijo James mirando a Lily con una mueca de disculpa-, pero tenemos muchas posibilidades de llevarnos la Copa este año._

 _-Eso espero –respondió Lily sonriente de nuevo-. Y sí, eres un presumido._

 _Vieron a la profesora Sprout entrando en el invernadero número tres, y tras entregarle el nuevo horario, tomaron rumbo al castillo. Sin embargo, cuando pasaban junto al lago se encontraron con algo, o alguien más bien, que los retuvo. Alguien bastante más desagradable que el calamar gigante que en aquellos momentos dejaba asomar sus tentáculos, pensó Lily._

 _-Estás metido en un buen lío, Potter –escupió Rosier con su habitual despreció-. Slughorn ya sabe que tú y tus estúpidos amigos sois los que habéis embrujado a esos chicos de sexto de Slytherin._

 _-Se lo han ganado a pulso. Prácticamente estaban pidiendo a gritos que alguien les pusiera en su sitio –respondió James con dureza, acercando con disimulo su mano al bolsillo de la túnica donde guardaba la varita._

 _-A ti sí que te van a poner en tu sitio, asqueroso traidor a la sangre –replicó Mulciber mirando de soslayo a Lily-. Slughorn debe de estar buscándote, y cuando te encuentre…_

 _-¡Ah, por eso estáis aquí! –le interrumpió James con falso entusiasmo-. ¡Me buscabais para ver el espectáculo en primera fila! Sois un par de alcahuetas…_

 _-Vámonos, James –dijo Lily entrelazando su propio brazo con el de él y tirando con fuerza para alejarlo de allí._

 _Al pasar junto a ellos, Mulciber le arrebató el libro de la mano a Lily y se apartó con presteza cuando ella hizo ademán de recuperarlo._

 _-¡Mulciber! ¡Devuelveselo ahora mismo! –exclamó James a punto de sacar la varita del bolsillo, pero Lily lo detuvo aferrando su muñeca con firmeza._

 _-Dame el libro, Mulciber –dijo Lily con total calma extendiendo la mano que le quedaba libre en su dirección._

 _-¿Leyendo basura muggle? ¿Y tú te haces llamar bruja? –inquirió Mulciber impregnando de menosprecio cada silaba, con una expresión de repugnancia en la cara._

 _-No es una bruja, es una sangre sucia –dijo Rosier torciendo el gesto._

 _Y entonces Mulciber hizo algo que Lily no vio venir: lanzó el libro hacia el lago con todas sus fuerzas y éste se hundió de inmediato en las oscuras aguas al mismo tiempo que los tentáculos del calamar gigante, que ya tenía algo que llevarse a la boca._

 _-¡Serás hijo de…! -empezó James, y tras deshacerse del agarre de Lily ya estaba dispuesto a blandir la varita cuando una voz a lo lejos gritó su nombre a sus espaldas._

 _-¡Señor Potter!_

 _Era Slughorn, que avanzaba a paso raudo por los terrenos del castillo._

 _-A usted le andaba buscando, señor Potter –dijo Slughron resoplando cuando llegó frente a ellos, sin percatarse de lo que había estado a punto de suceder-. Tiene que acompañarme al castillo. Y debo hablar también con el señor Black y el señor Pettigrew. La profesora McGonagall se unirá más tarde a nosotros; ahora mismo se encuentra reunida con el director._

 _James estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder, cuando Lily lo interrumpió:_

 _-Disculpe, profesor, ¿qué ocurre?_

 _Estaba furiosa, y no pensaba dejar que Rosier y Mulciber tuvieran lo que habían ido a buscar. Sí querían ver caer a James, aquel no iba a ser el día. Esos dos gorilas con retraso mental iban a tener que quedarse con las ganas..._

 _Slughorn se atusó el bigote con nerviosismo y dejó de mirar a James para observar a Lily._

 _-Verá, señorita Evans, el señor Potter y sus amigos… Digamos que han transgredido unas cuantas normas del colegio esta tarde._

 _Y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Lily soltó la mejor mentira de toda su vida:_

 _-Profesor Slughorn, no sé qué cree usted que ha hecho Potter, pero sea lo que sea, debe de haber un error. Potter y yo hemos estado toda la tarde juntos modificando los horarios de las rondas de los prefectos. ¿Recuerda que nos hemos encontrado frente a su despacho antes?_

 _-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo…_

 _-Pues justo antes de verle a usted, hemos estado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick. Y antes de eso hemos pasado la tarde en la sala común reorganizando las rondas. Y Black y Pettigrew estaban allí también. Así que… creo que le han tomado el pelo, señor, lo siento._

 _Slughorn parecía confundido, pero no daba la impresión de estar dispuesto a poner ninguna pega a las explicaciones de Lily._

 _-Profesor Slughorn, ¿no irá a creer de verdad…? –comenzó Mulciber, que tenía la misma cara de aturdimiento que Rosier a su lado._

 _-Mulciber, ¿estás poniendo en duda mi palabra? Te recuerdo que soy Premio Anual –le interrumpió Lily señalando con el dedo su insignia y alzando apenas la barbilla en actitud desafiante-. ¿De veras crees que voy a encubrir las faltas graves de otros?_

 _-Por supuesto que no –respondió Slughorn de manera tajante en lugar de Mulciber, que estaba boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. La cara de Rosier era igualmente ridícula._

 _-Profesor, Potter y yo tenemos que regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor para reunirnos con los prefectos. Si necesita hablar con nosotros para aclarar esta situación, puede encontrarnos allí –dijo Lily con aplomo y mirando con decisión a Slughorn._

 _-Gracias, señorita Evans. Sí, puede que tenga que hablar con ustedes de nuevo… -contestó el profesor atusándose de nuevo el bigote, pensativo-. Buenas tarde, entonces._

 _-Buenas tardes, profesor –respondieron al unísono Lily y James._

 _Y antes de que nadie pudiese añadir nada más, ambos se encaminaron hacia el castillo sin prisa pero sin pausa._

 _-Tenemos que avisar a Sirius y a Peter ya, antes de que metan la pata. Pero no corras, o pareceremos culpables –susurró Lily._

 _-Eso ha sido brillante –dijo James mirando a Lily maravillado-. En serio. Bri-llan-te –silabeó con expresión extasiada-. Gracias, te debo una._

 _-No te acostumbres. No puedo tapar todas las burradas que hagas –respondió Lily con una sonrisa torcida. Acto seguido su expresión se tornó furiosa-. Pero no te voy a engañar. Ver las caras de imbéciles que se les han quedado a Rosier y a Mulciber ha sido genial._

 _-En el fondo eres una rebelde –comentó James, complacido._

 _Lily meneó la cabeza con una débil sonrisa en los labios. A lo mejor sí que tenía algo de rebelde…_

 _-Siento lo del libro. Mulciber es un auténtico hijo de puta –dijo James con rabia contenida, al tiempo que cruzaban las puertas de roble del castillo y entraban en el hall._

 _-No te preocupes –respondió Lily, pero sí que parecía alicaída-. Al menos hemos evitado que se salgan con la suya y vosotros os habéis librado por esta vez._

 _-No lo hemos evitado. Lo has evitado. Tú solita –le corrigió James, que seguía mirándola con admiración-. Sirius va a alucinar cuando se lo contemos. ¡Se la has colado a Slughorn!_

 _-Ya… Supongo que a Sirius le va a costar creérselo. Siempre me llama la prefecta perfecta…_

 _-No te quejes. A mí me llama Premio Anal._

 _Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante semejante confesión y al segundo siguiente prorrumpió en unas sonoras carcajadas. Tal fue el ataque de risa, que se quedó en mitad de la escalinata de mármol del hall agarrada a la barandilla, atrayendo las miradas de los alumnos que pasaban por allí en dirección al Gran Comedor para la cena._

Presente. 17 de enero, lunes.

Sentada al fondo de la biblioteca, Lily cerró de golpe el libro gastado y descolorido. James y ella ya no eran amigos y las risas que habían compartido ya no significaban absolutamente nada. Lily se dijo a sí mima que tenía que dejar de pensar en el estúpido James Potter de una vez por todas, porque no merecía que le dedicara ni cinco minutos siquiera.

Se puso en pie, tomó el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa dispuesta a devolverlo a su estante y fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención. La luz de la lámpara que había justo sobre su cabeza iluminaba la deslustrada mesa de madera, y Lily pudo ver que en una esquina alguien había grabado una snitch, dentro de la cual se leían claramente dos iniciales: J & L.

Es una casualidad, pensó Lily sintiendo una sacudida en el estómago. Una ridícula y estúpida casualidad. Tenía que serlo… Y a pesar de que se había quedado en la biblioteca tratando de apaciguar su genio, Lily salió de allí igual o peor que cuando había entrado.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2. Espero que os haya gustado.

Por cierto, ¿cuál es vuestro relato favorito de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo? El mío es "El corazón peludo del brujo".

Próximo capítulo "El plan".

¡Un beso a todos!


	3. El plan

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias a **Paula** y a **StydiaShippsJily** por sus reviews, me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia.

Música recomendada:

 **Bitter sweet symphony de The Verve**

 **Iris de Goo Goo Dolls**

 **My happy ending de Avril Lavigne**

 **Hysteria de Muse**

Por cierto, no sé si hace falta que aclare de dónde viene el título del fic. ¿Alguna vez habéis oído el dicho " **Mala hierba nunca muere** "? Pues en este caso esa mala hierba es Bertha, o como Sirius la llama, "Berza".

Y ahora sí que sí, os dejo con el capítulo...

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El plan**

A pesar de que los Merodeadores ya habían decidido llevar a cabo el O.J.E.T.E (Operación Jorkins Es Tremendamente Estúpida, como Sirius insistía en llamarlo), aún no habían trazado una estrategia para abordar a Bertha y proponerle... lo que fuese que tenían que proponerle. Porque, de hecho, ese era el fallo del plan, que no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo explicarle la situación a Bertha.

-Bueno, está claro que vamos a tener que decirle la verdad, ¿no? –dijo Sirius la mañana del jueves en el desayuno-. Que malinterpretó por completo lo que escuchó y que Cornamenta y yo sólo estábamos bromeando. Así que no es justo que Evans pague los platos rotos.

-Ya, ¿y tú te crees que apelando al buen corazón de Jorkins vamos a conseguir algo? –contestó James con ironía.

-De acuerdo, entonces tendremos que sobornarla, ¿no? Es decir, darle lo que pida, sea lo que sea, a cambio de...

-Ya sabemos lo que significa sobornar a alguien, Canuto –replicó James, que los último días había estado muy susceptible. Y todo se debía a que dos días atrás había sorprendido a dos Hufflepuffs de séptimo debatiendo en los baños de los chicos cuál de los dos intentaría ligarse a Lily primero. Ambos habían acabado en la enfermería con una trompa de elefante en la cara, por supuesto. Y en cuanto a Luke Stevenson, su compañero bocazas del equipo de quidditch, debía quedarse en el campo después de cada entrenamiento para dar diez vueltas al estadio. Corriendo.

-Bien, pues de hoy no pasa, ¿vale? –dijo Remus mientras untaba una tostada de mantequilla-. Antes de la cena tenemos que hablar con ella. Pero recordad que tiene que estar sola.

Así pues, los Merodeadores se pasaron el resto del día hasta la hora de comer vigilando los movimientos de Bertha entre clase y clase. Jorkins siempre iba acompañada por dos chicas: una de ellas pertenecía al equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, y la otra al Club de Lectura de Novela Romántica. James había utilizado sus contactos de capitán de quidditch para averiguar que el equipo de Hufflepuff tenía entrenamiento esa misma tarde, y Sirius había hecho uso de su sonrisa de casanova para convencer a Rachel Simmons, la presidenta del Club de Lectura, de que cambiara la reunión del viernes para ese día. De modo que los Merodeadores tenían el camino libre para llevar a cabo el plan.

Después de la última clase de la tarde, los cuatro chicos salieron del aula de Encantamientos y se encaminaron hacia el hall del castillo. Gracias a su cargo de Premio Anual, James se había hecho con el horario de Jorkins, por lo que sabía que tenía clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y a la fuerza Bertha debía pasar por la entrada del castillo si quería ir a su sala común o a cualquier otro lugar.

Vieron entrar a una chica rolliza por la puerta de roble junto a otras dos más menudas. James, Sirius, Peter y Remus tenían la intención de seguirlas a una distancia prudencial, con disimulo. Una de ellas se despidió de las otras dos y se perdió tras una puerta situada en el hall del castillo, seguramente de camino a su sala común en busca de su escoba y su uniforme de quidditch. Bertha y la otra chica subieron la escalinata de mármol juntas hasta el primer piso, donde se despidieron, y la amiga de Jorkins torció hacia la derecha con un libro de color lila bajo el brazo: _Peligrosamente ardiente_. Entonces Bertha entró en el baño del primer piso. Bingo, Jorkins ya estaba sola.

Cuando cinco minutos después Bertha salió al pasillo y se encontró a los cuatro chicos apostados en la puerta como si fuesen unos guardias de seguridad, dio un respingo y un paso hacia atrás, sobresaltada:

-¡Éste es el baño de las chicas! ¡No podéis entrar! –exclamó a la defensiva con una mirada suspicaz.

-Lo sabemos, Bertha, por eso te esperábamos aquí fuera –contestó James, que permanecía recostado contra el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados contra el pecho.

-¿Me esperabais? ¿A mí? –Bertha frunció el ceño y su expresión se tornó aún más recelosa.

-Sí, sí... Es que, verás, Bertha –Sirius ya había empezado a usar aquel tono de voz meloso que solía emplear con sus ligues-, necesitamos que nos hagas un pequeño favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué favor?

-Bueno, en realidad no es un favor propiamente dicho –respondió Remus, que parecía el más normal en aquella estampa: James tenía aires de mafioso, Sirius ya le había guiñado el ojo a Bertha un par de veces a lo playboy, y Peter... bueno, Peter era Peter-. Bien... la verdad es que...

James, harto de que Remus diera tantos rodeos, fue directo al grano:

-Queremos que te retractes. Que desmientas el rumor que extendiste sobre Lily –Remus le propinó un ligero codazo a James para que fuese con más calma. Si querían conseguir algo tendrían que tratar a Jorkins con menos brusquedad.

Bertha enarcó las cejas. Desde luego los Merodeadores habían conseguido sorprenderla.

-¿Te refieres al notición de que Lily Evans y James Potter montaron una fiestecilla privada en el armario de las escobas? ¿Y por qué habría de desmentirlo? Sinceramente, no te entiendo, Potter. Pensé que tú estarías encantado de que todo el colegio se enterase de que por fin habías conseguido "algunos avances" con Evans. Al fin y al cabo, se ha pasado los último años rechazándote, y de paso humillándote en público. Aunque ese es tu problema –dijo Bertha muy resuelta-. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que me estás pidiendo que mienta, me trae sin cuidado. Arréglatelas tú solito.

-Es que resulta que no te estoy pidiendo que mientas sobre lo que pasó, porque en realidad la cuestión en todo este asunto es que _no pasó_ –replicó James, enfadado.

-¿Qué? No me digas que hubo gatillazo... –murmuró Bertha con la misma expresión en la cara que cuando estaba a punto de soltar un chisme de lo más jugoso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó James, ofendido.

-El caso es que no pudo haber gatillazo porque Lily y James nunca han estado encerrados en un armario a solas –explicó Remus, mientras James seguía farfullando por lo bajo que él no tenía ningún problema de ese tipo.

-De hecho, James y Evans ni siquiera han estado a menos de un metro de distancia el uno del otro –repuso Sirius.

-Eso no es cierto –lo contradijo James-. Una vez le rocé el hombro con una mano sin querer...

-¡Wow, Cornamenta, qué atrevido! Supongo que por lo menos lo harías por encima de la túnica, ya sabes lo importante que es utilizar protección... –comentó Sirius en son de burla.

Mientras tanto, Bertha les miraba a ambos como en un partido de tenis. Y parecía bastante entretenida.

-¿Me estás diciendo –Bertha observaba a James con un asomo de duda en sus ojos- que Evans y tú... nada de nada?

-¡Hasta que por fin lo entiendes! –exclamó James con las manos alzadas.

-Pero yo escuché perfectamente que... Tú dijiste que...

-Lo que yo dije fue que ojalá Lily estuviese dispuesta a acompañarme al armario de las escobas alguna vez, no que lo hubiese hecho realmente –puntualizó James-. Más quisiera yo... –musitó después por lo bajo.

-Sí, Bertha, estabamos de broma –lo apoyó Sirius-. Deberías haberte dado cuenta... Si prestases más atención cuando espías a los demás, no habrías montado semejante lío...

-Claro, con razón Evans estaba tan enfadada... –murmuró Bertha como si estuviese hablando consigo misma.

-Bueno... tampoco creo que se hubiese puesto a dar saltos de alegría de haber sido cierto. Por raro que te parezca, Bertha, a la gente no le gusta demasiado que se divulgue su vida privada –dijo Remus.

-Bien, de acuerdo, entonces es mentira, ¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? –exclamó James, contrariado.

-Pues eso. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de mí si de repente soltara que ese chisme, que, por cierto, ha sido uno de los mejores del curso, es una farsa? –Bertha parecía totalmente consternada.

-Mmmm… Déjame que piense… -respondió Sirius con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz-. ¡¿Nos estás tomando el pelo?! No creo que tu reputación se vea más afectada de lo que ya lo está...

-¡Perdería mi credibilidad!

-¡Joder, Jorkins! –espetó James sin nada de paciencia-. ¡Ponle un poquito de imaginación al asunto! A lo mejor puedes inventarte un nuevo rumor; eso se te da genial, ¿no?

-Bien... supongo que podría decir que tú –dijo Bertha, concentrada, señalando a James- lanzaste ese farol delante de Black, en plan fanfarrón, ya sabes, por aquello de que te lo tienes bastante creído y demás... Porque en realidad fue eso lo que pasó.

-No, no fue eso lo que pasó –protestó James, molesto-. Sirius sabía muy bien que entre Lily y yo no había habido nada. Nunca. A riesgo de parecer repetitivo: estaba bromeando –silabeó con ganas de estrangular a Bertha.

-Honestamente, nadie se tragaría eso...

James pareció pensarlo con detenimiento.

-No esperarás que Evans te perdone y luego se enamore locamente de ti después de oír que me contaste esa trola sólo para pavonearte... –le dijo Sirius con una mueca de incredulidad a James.

Bertha se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se volvió muy decidida.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas, Potter. Tampoco pretenderás que te pinte como un santo, porque, desde luego, estás muy lejos de serlo...

-De acuerdo –James, resignado, estiró el brazo y selló el trato estrechando la mano de Bertha.

-Joder, Cornamenta, así no vas a conseguir nada con Evans... –dijo Sirius.

James se encogió de hombros:

-Al menos dejarán de molestarla.

-Pero...

Todos se giraron en dirección a Bertha, y por su expresión podía adivinarse que estaba a punto de cobrarse "el favor".

-...yo también quiero sacar algo a cambio. Es lo justo, ¿no? Y si no cumplís vuestra parte, no hay trato.

-Eso ya nos lo esperábamos, así que dispara –contestó James, que se moría de ganas por perder de vista a Jorkins.

Bertha sonrió satisfecha y muy despacio desvió su mirada de un Merodeador a otro, hasta que al final dijo:

-Quiero una cita...

Sirius ya estaba pensando que tendrían que lanzarle una maldición Imperius a algún pobre desgraciado para que fuese con ella a Hogsmeade, cuando Bertha acabó la frase observándole fijamente:

-...con Black.

-¡¿Qué?!

El grito de Sirius se escuchó a lo largo de todo el pasillo, y seguro que dos pisos más arriba también. Aún en estado de shock, se volvió hacia sus amigos con una mirada horrorizada. No podían hacerle eso... No podían...

-Bueno, chicos, os lo pensáis y ya me daréis una respuesta, pero que sea pronto, ¿eh?, que este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade –Bertha dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de poner un pie en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, giró la cabeza-. ¡Ah, Potter, se me olvidaba! Dame la exclusiva si al final consigues engatusar a Evans, ¿de acuerdo? –y se perdió escaleras arriba.

-Esta tía está como una cabra...

Recorrieron el camino hasta la sala común de Gryffindor en silencio, pero una vez llegaron al dormitorio masculino, Sirius pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba y explotó:

-¡Esto es horrible, tíos! ¡Horrible! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Una cita con la "Berza" Jorkins! ¡Os juro por mi colección de cromos de las ranas de chocolate que preferiría que me lanzaran un Avada!

Sirius, al borde de un colapso nervioso, se tumbó en su cama de golpe, haciendo crujir el somier:

-¿Y qué será de mi reputación? –se lamentaba-. Cuando todos me vean con la "Berza" en Hogsmeade será el fin... ¿Tendré que besarla? –dijo de repente con voz asustada, poniéndose en pie con tanta rapidez que perdió el equilibrio.

-Canuto, tampoco es para tanto –opinó Remus, y pensó que si las miradas matasen, a esas alturas él ya estaría tieso en el suelo de la habitación-. No me mires así... Escucha, sólo tienes que ir con ella a Hogsmeade, tomar un par de cervezas en Las Tres Escobas...

-¿En Las Tres Escobas? ¡Ni hablar! –le interrumpió Sirius-. Todo el mundo va allí, y prefiero que haya pocos testigos... o mejor, ninguno.

-Está bien, pues os tomáis las cervezas en otro sitio, da igual –prosiguió Remus, irritado-. Luego entráis en alguna tienda...

-¡Que no, Lunático! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Que no me puedo pasear con la "Berza" en público!

-¡Maldita sea, Canuto, por mí como si la quieres llevar a Cabeza de Puerco! Lo que trato de decirte es que antes de que te des cuenta estarás de vuelta en Hogwarts.

-Antes de que me dé cuenta seré el hazmerreír del colegio, eso es lo que pasará... –murmuró Sirius con pesadumbre -. Me convertiré en un paria... Mi popularidad caerá en picado y tendré peor reputación que Snivellus...

-Entonces... ¿lo harás? –preguntó James sin querer parecer demasiado ansioso.

-¿Es que tengo otra opción?

James esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda a Sirius.

-Te debo una, Canuto.

-De eso puedes estar seguro.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o-

-Te he dicho mil veces que lo siento, Tina. Fue un accidente.

Marlene, sentada en la alfombra del dormitorio con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada contra la cama, pasaba distraída las páginas amarillentas de un libro.

-¿Un accidente? –repitió Celestina con una mueca de escepticismo desde su cama, donde se hacía la manicura-. ¡Pero si lo tiraste por la ventana!

-Es que estaba medio dormida, lo hice sin querer. No era consciente... Yo creo que padezco alguna especie de sonambulismo...

-¡Y un cuerno! Nunca te gustó mi despertador... –rebatió Celestina con el ceño fruncido.

Marlene chascó la lengua con impaciencia y volvió su atención de nuevo al libro de Encantamientos, pensando que a Celestina acabaría pasándosele la rabieta tarde o temprano. Pero antes de seguir leyendo la teoría sobre el encantamiento proteico, recordó un asunto que tenía pendiente:

-Este sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade –dejó caer como al descuido, tratando de sonar casual-. ¿Lily?

-Sí, sí, te he oído –la pelirroja parecía muy concentrada en sus deberes y apenas levantó la vista del libro.

-Ya... Y... ¿Tienes algún plan?

-No. Nada en especial. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-Pero podría haber tenido algo que hacer si hubiese querido –replicó Celestina con un tono de voz acusador mientras se secaba con su varita el esmalte de uñas.

Lily ignoró aquel comentario y continuó escribiendo su ensayo de Herbología con cuidado de no emborronar el pergamino.

-¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó Marlene mirando de hito en hito a las dos chicas.

-Nada importante –contestó Lily con voz monótona.

-¿Cómo que nada importante? Scott Preston le ha pedido una cita esta mañana –respondió Celestina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Scott Preston? ¿Ese Huffie tan mono? –Marlene se había puesto en pie y en vista de que Lily parecía seguir muy interesada en su redacción, le arrancó literalmente la pluma de la mano-. ¿Y le has dicho que no?

-¡Marlene! –protestó Lily tratando de alcanzar la pluma que la chica escondía detrás de su espalda, lejos de la pelirroja.

-Vamos, cuenta.

-No hay nada que contar –espetó Lily, resignada a terminar sus deberes más tarde-. Me pidió una cita para este sábado en Hogsmeade y yo le dije que me parecía un chico muy simpático, pero que no estaba interesada. Eso es todo.

-Pobrecito... Deberías haber visto la cara que puso... –le dijo Celestina a Marlene-. Lily es una rompecorazones.

-¡No digas bobadas! ¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho? ¿Aceptar la invitación cuando no he pensado nunca en él como en algo más que un amigo? –inquirió Lily molesta.

-Bueno, una cita no hace mal a nadie –refutó Celestina-. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor después habrías cambiado de opinión y...

-No habría cambiado nada –la interrumpió Lily-. Y no pienso darle falsas esperanzas. Eso no está bien, Tina.

-No creo que por pasar una tarde en Hogsmeade, Scott se pusiese a repartir invitaciones para vuestra boda...

-¿Qué importa Scott Preston? –Marlene atajó la discusión con una clara intención-. Hay muchos ejemplares en Hogwarts entre los que escoger...

A continuación Marlene le dirigió a Celestina una significativa mirada para que dejase de intentar meterle a Scott por los ojos a Lily.

-A ver, ¿qué estáis tramando ahora? –preguntó Lily con desconfianza, después de haber captado muy acertadamente el comentario de Marlene y las miraditas de turno entre sus dos amigas.

Marlene agarró del brazo a Lily y juntas se acomodaron en la cama de Celestina, que ya había acabado con su sesión de belleza.

-Se trata de Tristan.

-¿Tristan? ¿Tristan Geller? –preguntó Lily y Marlene asintió-. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Marlene resopló con impaciencia y miró a Lily con lástima.

-De verdad, Lily, eres una de las alumnas con más talento del colegio, pero cuando no se trata de Pociones y Encantamientos, eres un absoluto desastre.

Lily frunció el ceño, ofendida. ¿Cómo que un desastre? ¿Es que le había pasado algo a Tristan y ella no se había enterado?

-A ver, Lily, te lo diré de la manera más simple posible para que lo entiendas –dijo Marlene. Después respiró profundamente y lo soltó-: A Tristan le gustas.

Durante los siguientes segundos nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. Marlene y Celestina esperaban a que Lily reaccionara, pero parecía que todavía no había digerido la noticia.

Tristan Geller era un chico de Ravenclaw con quien Lily solía sentarse en clase de Runas Antiguas desde que se matriculó en esa asignatura hacía ya más de cuatro años. Ni Celestina, ni Marlene estudiaban Runas, por esa razón Lily se juntaba en aquella clase con Tristan y Remus.

-Esta vez te equivocas, Marlene. Me parece que tu radar necesita una revisión urgente –dijo Lily, divertida.

-No ha sido cosa de mi radar –respondió Marlene-. Más bien ha sido Laurie quien me lo ha dicho, y teniendo en cuenta que es el mejor amigo de Tristan... yo diría que la información es cien por cien verídica.

Lily no pudo objetar nada en contra de Marlene entonces.

-En realidad yo debería haber sido más discreta, porque se supone que tú no tenías que saber tan directamente que Tristan está loco por ti –continuó hablando Marlene ante la expresión de desconcierto de Lily-, aunque yo contaba con que al menos lo hubieses sospechado. ¡Es tan obvio! En fin... el asunto es que Laurie me pidió que te sondeara, ya sabes, para saber si Tristan tiene alguna posibilidad contigo... pero es mejor que las cosas queden claras. Así que... bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te apetece salir este sábado con Tristan?

La cara de Lily en aquellos momentos era un poema: la boca ligeramente abierta, la mirada fija en los ojos azules de Marlene y las cejas enarcadas a más no poder.

-Vamos, Lily, Tristan está bastante bueno –la animó Celestina.

-¡Eh! Ese tío es territorio vedado, Tina –le advirtió Marlene apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario –se defendió Celestina-. Pero sigo pensando que está muy bueno, para qué negarlo.

-Bueno, Lily, di algo, ¿no? –le instó Marlene, que esperaba la respuesta con expectación.

Lily boqueó como un pez fuera del agua y por fin pudo articular las primeras palabras:

-No es buena idea.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron Celestina y Marlene al mismo tiempo.

-Pues porque no y punto.

-¡Vaya, eso lo explica todo! ¡Qué argumento tan sólido! –espetó Marlene con sarcasmo.

-Deja las ironías, ¿quieres?

-Pues tú deja las paranoias. Seguro que piensas que está interesado en ti por todo ese rollo de Potter –contraatacó Marlene con irritación-. Pues que sepas que Tristan lleva colado por ti mucho tiempo, el problema es que nunca ha reunido el valor suficiente para decírtelo.

-Es que... –Lily se mordió el labio, vacilante-, ¿Tristan y yo? Me llevo de maravilla con él, pero...

-No hay chispa, ¿verdad?

-¡Schhhh! –Marlene chistó a Celestina, tras lo cual volvió a mirar a Lily-. No pierdes nada por ir con él a Hogsmeade. Nunca has estado con Tristan en otro sitio que no fuera la biblioteca o el aula de Runas, yo creo que lo pasarías bien con él. Además, voy a encargarme de que Laurie no le dé muchas esperanzas, por si la cosa no sale bien, y podemos salir los cuatro juntos, como una cita doble. Así no te sentirás tan incómoda.

Lily aún tenía sus dudas, muchas dudas en realidad, pero ante las miradas alentadoras de sus dos amigas, se encogió de hombros con inseguridad, aceptando. En menudo lío se estaba metiendo...

-¡Genial! –exclamó Marlene dando un bote en la cama-. Lo pasaremos en grande, ya lo verás, Lily. ¿Y tú, Tina? Seguro que algún amigo de Laurie estaría más que encantado...

-Yo ya tengo planes –le cortó Celestina con aire misterioso.

-¿Y a qué esperas para contárnoslo? –preguntó Lily con ganas de cotillear sobre algo que no tuviese que ver con ella.

-Tengo una cita con Ludo.

Tanto Lily como Marlene abrieron los ojos de par en par, antes de mirarse mutuamente de reojo.

-¿Con Bagman? ¿Estás hablando de Ludo Bagman? –quiso asegurarse Marlene.

-El mismo.

-Pero si es idiota –contestó Marlene, que pocas veces se frenaba a la hora de decir lo que pensaba-. Estoy casi segura de que es incapaz de contar hasta diez sin utilizar los dedos de las manos.

-Eres una exagerada... –murmuró Celestina mientras Lily se reía a carcajadas tumbada en la cama.

-No sabía que estuvieses interesada en Bagman –comentó Marlene.

Celestina se encogió de hombros:

-Es guapo.

-Es bastante imbécil –dijo de nuevo Marlene.

-Y es alto... –Celestina no parecía prestar mucha atención a Marlene, sino que con una sonrisa atontada enumeraba todas las cualidades de Ludo, que para ella eran las más importantes-. Y atlético...

-Además, creo que tiene un pequeño problemilla con las apuestas... –Marlene seguía despotricando contra Ludo, muy en su línea.

-¿Y os habéis fijado en sus brazos musculosos? Pero, claro, eso es normal, porque como es golpeador del equipo de Hufflepuff...

-Creo que lo único que se le da bien es el quidditch...

-Y tiene unos ojos azules increíbles...

-¿He mencionado ya que es un poco lento? –dijo Marlene apuntándose con el dedo índice la sien.

-Bueno, ya basta, ¿no? –exclamó Celestina, que había vuelto a recuperar su expresión normal-. Tampoco voy a casarme con él; sólo es una cita.

-Ya, un par de tazas de té en el salón de Madame Puddifoot y unos cuantos achuchones nada más llegar a Hogwarts detrás de alguna armadura.

-¡Marlene! –exclamó Celestina, escandalizada.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. ¡Espero saber vuestra opinión! ¡Un beso enorme!

Próximo capítulo: "Citas". Y yo creo que con ese nombre está claro lo que viene...


	4. Citas

!Hola a todos! Y un saludo especial para **StydiaShippsJily**.

Música recomendada:

 **Somebody told me de The Killers**

 **Losing grip de Avril Lavigne**

 **She moves in her own way de The Kooks**

 **Use somebody de Kings of Leon**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Citas**

El sábado por la mañana amaneció despejado, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Aunque el frío era tal que traspasaba los abrigos y los gruesos jerseys de lana, por lo menos era casi seguro que la tarde en Hogsmeade no se vería estropeada por la lluvia.

Sirius fue el primero en despertarse y tras una ducha rápida, se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama con la toalla enroscada alrededor de la cintura. No parecía muy contento, a pesar de ser fin de semana y haber una salida a Hogsmeade a la vista. Pero, claro, no era de extrañar para los otros tres chicos que ya comenzaban a desperezarse.

-Todavía no puedo creer que esta tarde vaya a salir con la "Berza" –dijo Sirius con voz mortificada y la vista clavada en el dosel de la cama.

-Un consejo, Canuto –le advirtió Remus mientras apartaba las mantas y se ponía en pie-: cuando estés a solas con ella, procura no llamarla así. No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

Remus había sido el encargado de hacerle saber a Bertha que el acuerdo estaba cerrado y Sirius había aceptado las condiciones (o la sentencia de muerte, como decía él). Lo extraño de todo el asunto para los Merodeadores era que Bertha no había difundido el notición aún. Tal vez buscaba un mayor impacto cuando todos pudiesen verlos juntos. Porque Bertha había acordado con Remus que Sirius le estaría esperando en la entrada del castillo para ir juntos hasta el pueblo; nada de quedar a una hora exacta en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, no señor, aquello debía ser una cita en condiciones. Y Sirius se sentía como si estuviese a punto de llegar el Apocalipsis. Aunque él no dejaba de pensar que el fin del mundo era preferible a una cita con Jorkins. Al día siguiente, Bertha se encargaría de cumplir su parte del trato y todos contentos. O casi todos.

-Esto es una pesadilla... –murmuró Sirius a través de sus manos, que cubrían su cara por completo.

-Tranquilo, Canuto.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Cornamenta, porque aquí el que tiene que sufrir soy yo y no tú. Después de esto, Evans y tú no tendréis más remedio que nombrarme padrino de vuestro primer hijo.

-Por cierto, habrás anulado tu cita con Samantha Parker, ¿verdad? –preguntó Peter, que se había incorporado en la cama para alcanzar una caja de grageas de su mesita de noche.

-Sí, sí... Lo hice antes de saber lo que me esperaba –contestó Sirius con una mueca de horror-. Creo que a Samantha le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere de que la he cambiado por la "Berza".

-¿Y por qué cancelaste la cita con Parker antes de saber lo de Jorkins? –inquirió Peter, extrañado. Un segundo después escupió una gragea con un gesto de repugnancia-. ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! ¡Sabor a mocos!

-Colagusano... No sé si estoy preparado para oír tu respuesta, pero... ¿Cómo puedes saber a qué saben los mocos? –Sirius miraba a Peter con una mezcla entre el espanto y la repulsión y sin esperar una contestación, dijo-: En fin... anulé mi cita con Samantha porque tenía pensado invitar a McKinnon a tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas.

-Tú no me escuchas cuando yo te hablo, ¿verdad? –espetó Remus con irritación-. ¡Que Marlene ya está saliendo con alguien!

-Relájate, Lunático, que me acuerdo de esa conversación a la perfección. Aunque lo que no me dijiste es con quién está saliendo.

-Se llama Laurie...

-¿Laurie? –lo interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona-. ¿Pero ese no es nombre de chica? No me digas que McKinnon se ha cambiado de acera, porque entonces sí que voy a empezar a pensar que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella...

-Laurie Daniels –acabó Remus-. Y que sepas que Laurie es el diminutivo de Laurence.

-¿Daniels? ¿El cazador del equipo de Ravanclaw? –exclamó Sirius con el ceño fruncido-. Joder, ahora entiendo por qué todo el mundo le llama Daniels...

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y ocupó el baño para no tener que seguir escuchando las idioteces de Sirius.

-¿Tienes algún plan para esta tarde, Cornamenta?

James, que mientras esperaba su turno para la ducha revolvía el contenido de su baúl, levantó la vista en dirección a Sirius y negó con la cabeza.

-Remus, Peter y yo daremos una vuelta por Hogsmeade y aprovecharemos para reunir provisiones, ¿no? –dijo James mirando a Peter, que asintió en señal de acuerdo; y a continuación volvió a dirigir su atención al fondo de su baúl-. Tenemos que hacer inventario, porque creo que no nos queda ni una bomba fétida… Pero hay polvos pica-pica de sobra, este año los hemos utilizado muy poco...

-Pensé que tal vez intentarías hablar con Evans en Hogsmeade –comentó Sirius al tiempo que se peinaba delante del espejo-. A lo mejor está más dispuesta a escucharte con una buena cerveza de mantequilla de por medio.

-Prefiero esperar a que Jorkins arregle el lío que montó y luego ya veremos...

-No te despistes, Cornamenta, no vaya a ser que se te adelante otro y Evans se consiga un novio –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? –preguntó Remus, que salía en ese mismo momento del baño dejando tras de sí una nube de vapor. Mientras sacaba la ropa interior de un cajón, siguió hablando-. Aunque yo no me precipitaría con eso de que son novios, por una cita no...

-Un momento –James levantó una mano en el aire interrumpiendo a Remus-. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Remus, con los calzoncillos aún en la mano, pasó los ojos de James a Sirius y de Sirius a James varias veces. Después desvió la vista hacia los boxers de algodón que sujetaba y los observó como si fueran el objeto más interesante que hubiese en la habitación.

-¿Lunático?

James, que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado arrodillado junto a su baúl, se aproximó a Remus:

-Mmm... No te sulfures –empezó con tono conciliador-, pero... Lily... digamos que esta tarde la tiene ocupada.

-¿Cómo?

-Joder, Cornamenta, pues que tiene una cita, está claro, ¿no? –dijo Sirius con ironía-. Me parece que eres el único que no lo ha captado, ¿verdad, Colagusano?

-¿Eh?

Peter estaba demasiado ocupado buscando una gragea con sabor a fresa, pero cuando escuchó que alguien lo mencionaba levantó la cabeza, desorientado.

-Olvidad lo que he dicho –masculló Sirius.

-No estoy para bromas, Sirius –contestó James con seriedad. Después se dirigió a Remus-. Ya puedes ir soltando la lengua.

-Lily tiene una cita esta tarde con Tristan Geller –soltó Remus sin rodeos, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan bocazas.

-¿Ese tío que va contigo a clase de Runas? –inquirió Sirius, pero a James le interesaban más otras cuestiones.

-¿Y tú cómo te has enterado?

-Será que ha hecho buenas migas con Jorkins y le ha dado el soplo. ¿Por qué no vas tú con ella a Hogsmeade, Lunático? –ninguno hizo caso de los chistes de Sirius.

-Me lo ha dicho Tristan.

-Ya, y no me lo has contado porque estabas esperando a... –James, que se notaba de lejos que no estaba de muy buen humor precisamente, dejó inacabada la frase para que Remus lo hiciera por él.

-No pensaba decirte nada –respondió Remus con total sinceridad.

-¡Genial!

-Por Merlín, James, es solamente una insignificante tarde en Hogsmeade y ni siquiera van a estar solos, porque Marlene y Daniels van con ellos, como una salida de amigos en grupo.

-¡Qué bien informado estás!

-¡No la tomes conmigo! ¡No soy yo el que va a salir con Lily!

-Pues lo siento mucho por Geller, porque esta tarde ya tenemos planes: boicotear esa "cita" –espetó James con fiereza.

-A mí no me metas –Remus alzó las manos en señal de tregua-. Tristan no es mal tío, y él no tiene la culpa de...

-¡Pero tú de quién eres amigo! –exclamó James, indignado-. ¡Que se supone que estás de mi parte!

-Mira, James –Remus ya estaba un poco harto de discutir por algo que él consideraba una tremenda tontería-, no estoy ni de tu parte, ni de la de Tristan. Aquí no hay ningún bando. Y deja ya las neuras.

-¡Que deje las neuras, me dice! –gritó James, alterado, mirando a Sirius, que se estaba aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír por respeto a su amigo.

-¿Te quedas más tranquilo si te digo que Tristan no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Lily? –dijo Remus.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó James con desconfianza.

-Porque ayer coincidí con Lily en la biblioteca –comenzó a explicar Remus-. Estuvimos hablando y... no parecía muy ilusionada con la salida a Hogsmeade.

-Pero, ¿qué te dijo? ¿Hablasteis de Geller? –James se había acercado aún más a Remus y parecía ansioso por más información.

-No, no hablamos de Geller –respondió Remus con voz cansada-. Fui yo quien mencionó la visita a Hogsmeade, y te aseguro que no estaba nada entusiasmada. Como si no fuese a hacer nada especial.

-Pues entonces está clarísimo –afirmó Sirius con suficiencia-, porque ya sabéis lo pesadas que se ponen las chicas cuando tienen planes con un tío que les gusta de verdad: que qué me pongo, que si ese pantalón me hace un trasero enorme, que si ese vestido es demasiado atrevido para la primera cita...

James y Remus no se molestaron en contestar, pero sí que intercambiaron una mirada que decía sin lugar a dudas lo mismo: pobre mujer aquella que tuviese que aguantar a Sirius…

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

A las tres en punto de la tarde, los Merodeadores salieron por el hueco del retrato en dirección a la entrada del castillo. Sirius arrastraba los pies con aire desolado y por su cara cualquiera diría que iba camino del patíbulo.

-¿Creéis que si me pongo el gorro de lana y me coloco la bufanda estratégicamente para que sólo se me vean los ojos, alguien me reconocerá? –preguntó Sirius antes de llegar al primer piso con ambas prendas entre las manos.

-No quiero ser pesimista, pero intuyo que Jorkins va a pasearte como un mono de feria por el pueblo –contestó Remus-. Así que creo que vas a tener difícil lo de esconderte.

Sirius hizo un mohín de desesperación y siguió andando sin decir una palabra.

Nada más poner un pie en las escaleras de mármol de la entrada, Sirius divisó el cabello moreno de Bertha, que lo esperaba junto a la enorme puerta de roble, sola. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, movió ligeramente el cuello, como si se estuviese preparando para un combate o algo peor, y después dijo con voz grave:

-Deseadme suerte, tíos, porque la voy a necesitar.

Y con paso decidido se acercó a Bertha, que sonrió coqueta al verlo aproximándose.

-No es nada exagerado... –murmuró Remus irónicamente con las cejas enarcadas.

Un par de chicas que venían de los jardines y cruzaban la puerta de entrada, miraron alucinadas cómo Sirius y Bertha salían juntos fuera del hall del castillo.

James desvió la vista de la silueta de su mejor amigo, que se alejaba poco a poco caminando por los terrenos al lado de Bertha Jorkins hasta convertirse en una mancha apenas distinguible, para fijarse en algo que él consideraba mucho más importante en aquellos momentos. Lily y Marlene acababan de hacer acto de presencia en el vestíbulo, donde Laurie Daniels y Tristan Geller ya las estaban esperando. Tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras, Marlene se colgó del brazo de Daniels y los cuatro salieron del castillo hacia Hogsmeade.

-Vamos.

James emprendió la marcha a cierta distancia de las dos parejas, puesto que tampoco era cuestión de ponerse en evidencia. Pero de repente, Remus se plantó delante, cortándole el paso:

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

James se encogió de hombros y apartó a Remus con urgencia.

-Daos prisa, no quiero perderles el rastro.

-¡Hey, quieto, Sherlock Holmes! –exclamó Remus agarrando el extremo de la bufanda de James, que tuvo que parar en seco si no quería morir estrangulado.

-¿Sherlock... qué?

Remus ignoró la pregunta.

-No pensarás pasarte toda la tarde detrás de ellos, ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió James simplemente-. Bueno, a menos que se les ocurra entrar en el salón de té de Madame Puddifoot, porque paso de que me vean allí con vosotros dos; ese sitio es sólo para parejitas románticas...

-¡Yo me niego! No me apetece hacer el ridículo... –dijo Remus, enfadado-. ¿Crees que no se darán cuenta de que "casualmente" vamos a los mismos sitios que ellos, al mismo tiempo?

-Pues no vengas –replicó James, muy digno. Se volvió hacia Peter y añadió-: Vámonos, Colagusano.

James y Peter continuaron el camino hacia Hogsmeade con paso rápido, pues para entonces apenas podían ver con claridad el borrón rojo que era el cabello de Lily. Remus, solo, con los brazos en jarras, el ceño fruncido y contrariado, resopló de mal humor y echó a andar detrás de sus amigos, pensando que si James estaba dispuesto a pasarse el resto del día persiguiendo a Lily Evans y compañía, el único que podía asegurarse de que no se metiese en ningún lío era él.

Por momentos, Remus hubiese deseado estar en el lugar de Sirius, porque el panorama era realmente vergonzoso: por un lado, Lily, Marlene, Tristan y Laurie paseaban por Hogsmeade con total normalidad, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas y hablando animadamente, y luego estaban James, Remus y Peter, que parecían tres idiotas, caminando detrás de ellos en silencio, porque cada vez que Remus abría la boca para intentar decir algo, James, que estaba "un poco" frenético, le chistaba para que se callara y así poder seguir escuchando las conversaciones entre Tristan y Lily, aunque teniendo en cuenta que estaban a unos diez metros de distancia, aquello era imposible.

En una ocasión, los cuatro entraron en una librería y James insistió tanto en seguirles hasta dentro, que Remus tuvo que tirar de él con todas sus fuerzas para pararle los pies. Media hora después, cuando los Merodeadores estaban al borde de una hipotermia, Marlene fue la primera en salir de la tienda con una bolsa en la mano.

-Van hacia Las Tres Escobas –dijo James con dificultad, pues le castañeteaban los dientes del frío-. Vamos.

-¡Merlín, gracias! –farfulló Remus a través de la bufanda. Si no entraban en calor de inmediato, nunca podría recuperar la movilidad de los dedos congelados.

James abrió la puerta de la taberna y tras un vistazo rápido, localizó a Lily sentada entre Tristan y Marlene en una mesa al fondo.

-Tenemos suerte –les susurró James a Peter y Remus-. Hay una mesa libre muy cerca de donde están ellos.

-Uy, sí, qué suerte –espetó Remus con sarcasmo-. Ya me estaba preocupando que no pudiésemos seguir espiándoles...

Peter se acercó a la barra para pedir tres cervezas de mantequilla mientas Remus y James tomaban asiento en una mesa, desde donde por primera vez repararon en la presencia de Sirius y Jorkins, que habían ocupado un sitio cerca de la puerta. Bertha parecía distraída mirando a su alrededor continuamente, como si estuviese buscando a alguien, y giraba la cabeza con brusquedad cada vez que oía el tintineo que producía la campanilla de la puerta cuando ésta se abría para dar paso a más estudiantes. Sirius, con cara de circunstancias, daba pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando a su jarra de cerveza, y trataba de ignorar con dignidad los cuchicheos de las chicas de la mesa de al lado.

Remus, que había pensado encontrarse con una escena en la que Bertha intentaba comerse a besos a Sirius, se extrañó bastante. Unos minutos después, cuando la puerta de Las Tres Escobas volvió a abrirse y Peter ya había regresado con las cervezas, tras un largo trago de la reconstituyente bebida, Remus se fijo de nuevo en Sirius y lo que vio entonces le hizo escupir parte de la cerveza a la cara de Peter.

Bertha se había acercado tanto a Sirius que resultaba poco probable que el aire pasase entre ellos y había escondido parte del rostro en la base del cuello del chico, que tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía en trance. Y a lo mejor lo estaba, pensó Remus, tratando de imaginarse a sí mismo muy lejos de allí, pero sobre todo, muy lejos de Jorkins.

-Pobre Canuto... –murmuró Peter mientas se limpiaba los restos de cerveza de la cara con un pañuelo.

Remus, que no tenía ningún ánimo por seguir contemplando la escena, se volvió hacia James, y lo vio, cómo no, con la "antena" puesta dos mesas más allá, donde Lily se reía de algo que había dicho Tristan.

James miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido y masculló algo que sonó a "Menudo cretino", para después preguntar:

-¿Alguno de los dos sabe leer los labios? Porque con este ruido es imposible enterarse de nada...

Remus, perplejo por los límites insospechados a los que estaba dispuesto a llegar James, negó con cabeza y se bebió de un solo trago lo que quedaba en su jarra, pensando que tal vez debería pedir algo más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla para que aquella patética tarde pasase más deprisa. Mientras tanto, Peter le explicaba a James que su abuelo era un experto leyendo los labios, y que él había aprendido un poco. Como Remus tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, los tres fijaron la vista en la boca de Tristan, muy concentrados. Menudo cuadro formaban... James, Peter y Remus observando a Tristan como si estuviesen hipnotizados...

De pronto, Peter dio un respingo, irguiéndose en su asiento, y abrió los ojos al máximo, lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto cómico.

-¡Será caradura...!

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó James, alarmado, mirando alternativamente a Peter y a Lily-. ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Geller acaba de decirle a Evans literalmente: "Tengo ganas de meterte mano". ¡Este tío no pierde el tiempo con tonterías! ¡Y ella se queda tan tranquila! Joder con Evans...

James se puso en pie de golpe y estuvo a punto de volcar la silla, que se había tambaleado peligrosamente. Su mirada era mitad amenazadora mitad furiosa, y su único objetivo en mente era claro: aniquilar a Tristan Geller.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto? –increpó Remus agarrando la manga del suéter de James con presteza antes de que cometiese una estupidez. Con un movimiento rápido hizo que se sentara de nuevo y luego se dirigió a Peter-: ¿Y tú quieres hacer el favor de no decir tantas memeces? Lo que en realidad ha dicho Tristan es: "Tengo ganas de ver a mi hermano", y no "Tengo ganas de meterte mano".

Un par de chicas de cuarto curso que pasaban junto a la mesa de los Merodeadores en ese preciso momento intentando encontrar un sitio libre donde sentarse, escucharon las últimas palabras de Remus dirigidas a Peter y, enarcando las cejas con sorpresa, siguieron adelante.

-Estupendo... –murmuró Remus encogiéndose en su asiento y tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Vaya, Lunático... –susurró Peter, que miraba a Remus con admiración-. No sabía que fueses tan bueno leyendo los labios...

-Y no lo soy, lo que pasa es que tú eres malísimo.

-¿Que tiene ganas de ver a su hermano? –repitió James con aprensión-. ¿Estás seguro de que ha dicho eso?

-¿Tú crees que alguien normal con dos dedos de frente soltaría una barbaridad como esa? –contestó Remus-. Y tiene sentido, porque su hermano mayor lleva varios meses en Australia trabajando para Gringotts.

James pareció aceptar la explicación y volvió a relajarse, pero sin dejar de observar ni por un segundo la mesa en la que Lily bebía con una pajita su bebida de color violeta.

Mientras tanto, Marlene y Laurie parecían muy entretenidos manteniendo una conversación a base de susurros y medias sonrisas, y estaban tan cerca el uno del otro como Sirius y Bertha.

Lily no lo estaba pasando nada mal; de hecho, Tristan era un chico encantador y atento con quien podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Pero después de esa "cita" en Hogsmeade, estaba más convencida que nunca de que las cosas con él no iban a ninguna parte. Mientras hablaban de Julius, su hermano mayor, Tristan se había acercado apenas un palmo a Lily, y a pesar de que la distancia entre los dos seguía siendo considerable, ella se había apartado con disimulo, sintiéndose incómoda al pensar qué podía pasar si Tristan acortaba los centímetros que los separaban. Definitivamente aquello debía significar algo. Algo como que no habría una segunda cita con Tristan.

-Nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente, chicos –dijo Marlene al tiempo que abrochaba los botones de su abrigo-. ¿Nos vemos aquí dentro de un rato?

-¿Un asunto pendiente? –Lily sentía curiosidad por saber el porqué de la sonrisa burlona de Marlene.

-Bueno... sí...

-Quiere espiar a Celestina –soltó Laurie de improviso con condescendencia.

-¡No es cierto! –replicó Marlene, ofendida-. Sólo quiero ver qué tal le va en su cita con Bagman. No creo que sea tan raro; es mi amiga, ¿no?

Lily escondió una sonrisa dando un trago a su bebida, y ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevió a rechistar. Así que Marlene y Laurie se pusieron en pie y dejaron solos a Lily y Tristan. No habían transcurrido ni dos minutos desde que la pareja había salido de Las Tres Escobas, cuando Lily reparó en una bolsa negra que había en el suelo, cerca de sus pies.

-Marlene se ha olvidado el libro –dijo Lily sujetando la bolsa con una mano-. Será mejor que la alcance y se lo devuelva antes de que piense que lo ha perdido.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –se ofreció Tristan haciendo amago de levantarse.

-No, no te molestes. Seguro que aún están muy cerca de aquí, sólo serán un par de minutos, y si dejamos la mesa libre, no creo que cuando volvamos siga estando vacía. No voy a tardar nada.

-De acuerdo.

Lily salió fuera de la taberna y el aire frío le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Se apresuró a abotonar su abrigo negro y sin molestarse en ponerse los guantes, se alejó de la entrada de Las Tres Escobas, mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Se fijó en cada pareja que paseaba por la avenida, aunque tampoco eran muchas, ya que había empezado a nevar, pero ninguna de ellas eran Marlene y Laurie.

Anduvo calle arriba en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos y al doblar la esquina tampoco divisó la melena oscura de Marlene cubierta por un gorro de lana gris, de hecho, lo único que vio fue al grupo de Slytherins de séptimo acercándose.

Lily decidió que no valía la pena seguir buscando a Marlene y Laurie teniendo en cuenta que no sabía siquiera dónde podían estar. Sí que se habían dado prisa... Giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a volver a las Tres Escobas con Tristan cuando escuchó una desagradable voz a sus espaldas:

-¡Eh, sangre sucia! ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "Unas cuantas verdades".

Un beso a todos los que me leéis; espero vuestra opinión. ¡Muchas gracias!


	5. Unas cuantas verdades

¡Un saludo a todos!

Gracias una vez más a StydiaShippsJily por sus comentarios. ¡Un beso, guapa!

Música recomendada:

 **Listen to your heart de Roxette**

 **Give you what you like de Avril Lavigne**

 **Apologize de One Republic**

 **Losing my religion de REM**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Unas cuantas verdades**

James no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Lily, ni siquiera para hablar con Remus y Peter. Aunque hablar... lo que se dice hablar... Intercambiar un par de monosílabos cada cinco minutos no puede calificarse precisamente como entablar una conversación muy amena...

De pronto, Laurie y Marlene se pusieron en pie y tras despedirse, salieron de Las Tres Escobas, dejando a Lily y a Tristan...

-¡Solos! –exclamó James soltando la jarra de cerveza con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa, tanto, que logró sobresaltar a Remus y Peter-. ¡Lily y Geller están solos ahora! –le dirigió a Remus una mirada rabiosa como si él fuera el responsable de todos sus problemas y siseó-: ¿Por qué demonios les han dejado solos?

Remus se encogió de hombros y se bebió de un solo trago la segunda jarra de la tarde, hidromiel sin alcohol.

-Tal vez Daniels y McKinnon quieran un poco de intimidad –apuntó Peter.

-¡Fantástico! ¿Y han tenido que elegir justamente este momento para buscar intimidad? ¿No podían aguantarse las ganas de hacer manitas hasta llegar a Hogwarts? –espetó James de mal humor.

-Se ve que no –Peter fue hacia la barra y regreso poco después con otra jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Relájate, Cornamenta –dijo Remus con una sonrisa atontada, echándose hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla y repantingándose en su asiento.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –inquirió James observando con extrañeza a Remus, que había comenzado a reírse cuando un chico de tercero trastabilló con la pata de una mesa en su camino hacia la salida.

-¿A mí? –con una mueca exagerada de sorpresa, Remus se señalo a sí mismo-. A mí no me pasa nada. Por primera vez en toda la jodida tarde, creo que me lo estoy pasando bien. Y eso que pensaba que iba a ser una auténtica mierda... Con todo ese rollo de seguir a Lily...

Oh, oh... Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor y alumno educado y ejemplar, no solía utilizar con tal ligereza palabras como "mierda" o "jodida".

James enarcó las cejas e intercambió una mirada de asombro con Peter. Remus había empezado a reírse de nuevo, y ninguno de los presentes sabía el motivo.

-¿Qué puñetas ha tomado éste tío? –preguntó Peter bromeando, pero en cuanto metió la nariz en la jarra vacía de Remus, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que la alejaba de sí mismo-. ¡Esto huele a alcohol!

-¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible... Aquí no sirven alcohol a los estudiantes –James le arrancó de las manos la jarra a Peter y él también olisqueó los restos de bebida, tras lo cual adoptó una expresión de horror-. ¡Rosmerta ha debido de equivocarse! ¡Esto es hidromiel con alcohol!

-¡Lunático está borracho! Al final va resultar ser una tarde de lo más interesante... –comentó Peter.

-¿Que yo estoy borracho?

-Podríamos meternos en un buen lío por esto –contestó James ignorando a Remus-. Los profesores podrían pensar que nosotros hemos conseguido el alcohol por otros medios que...

-¡Evans se larga! –lo interrumpió Peter.

-¿Se van? –James giró la cabeza con rapidez y vio cómo Lily se ponía en pie.

-Yo diría que es ella la que se va; parece que Geller se queda aquí –contestó Peter tras observar durante unos instantes a Lily, que se dirigía hacia la salida dejando a Tristan solo en la mesa.

-Creo que ha sido la cita más corta de la historia –dijo James con petulancia, sintiéndose repentinamente satisfecho y animado, sin importarle demasiado que a su lado Remus hubiese empezado a entonar el himno de la casa de Godric Gryffindor con bastante exaltación.

En el mismo momento en que Lily salió por la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, James se puso en pie, dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa y mientras se ponía el abrigo, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Peter y Remus para que lo siguiesen fuera.

-¿Pretendes ir muy lejos con Lunático a cuestas? –preguntó Peter señalando a Remus, que en aquellos momentos se entretenía silbando a un par de chicas de sexto que sonrieron con coquetería-. Porque me parece que Evans va a acabar dándose cuenta...

James le asestó un buen codazo a Remus para que se callara (lo cual surtió efecto) y tiró de él, caminando detrás de Lily a cierta distancia.

-¡Eh, sangre sucia! ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

James no podía ver qué sucedía exactamente porque Lily había girado en la esquina, pero había oído a la perfección esa desagradable voz y hubiese apostado su escoba a que pertenecía a Evan Rosier. Aceleró el paso, con Peter y Remus a sus espaldas. Aún oía la voz de Rosier, pero no la de Lily, quien posiblemente estuviese haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios ofensivos del Slytherin y a las risas de sus compañeros. Cuando dobló la esquina, vio por primera vez a cinco chicos ataviados con capas negras y bufandas de color verde y plateado caminando tras Lily, que, sin hacerles el menor caso y con los ojos fijos en el suelo nevado, seguía adelante en dirección a James, sin haberle visto aún.

-Tu sitio no está en Hogwarts, sangre sucia. Los de tu clase sois una deshonra para los magos de estirpe mágica –Mulciber escupió las palabras con una repulsión que quedaba gravada en su rostro. Wilkes y Avery asentían con conformidad, Rosier sonreía con soberbia y Snape mantenía su expresión seria-. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y regresas con la escoria como tú? Vuelve al basurero al que perteneces y del que nunca debiste salir…

-Sí… Vete con tus repugnantes padres muggles, sangre sucia –añadió Rosier con desprecio.

A James le zumbaban los oídos y las risas burlonas de los Slytherins atravesaban su cerebro, retumbando sin parar, haciéndole sentir cada vez más furioso. Lily detuvo sus pasos a poca distancia de James, y cuando levantó la vista del suelo, pudo ver sus mejillas rosadas, el pelo rojo agitándose a su alrededor a causa del viento y unos ojos verdes vacíos que lo miraban sin verlo, fijos en un punto inconcreto a la altura de su hombro. Los dedos de Lily se aflojaron, dejando caer la bolsa con el libro al suelo.

James introdujo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su abrigo en busca de su varita, pero Lily fue más rápida. Un fogonazo y Mulciber aulló de dolor cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Otro haz de luz dorado y Rosier cayó al suelo, sujetándose el estómago y retorciéndose en la nieve con el rostro contraído en una mueca de pánico. Wilkes se agachó para ayudar a los dos Slytherins, mientras Avery blandía su varita, que en menos de dos segundos salió volando de sus manos hasta las de James. Snape no parecía dispuesto a involucrarse en una pelea, y se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano.

Lily guardó su varita en el bolsillo y, dando media vuelta, emprendió el camino de vuelta a pasos agigantados en dirección al colegio. James lanzó lejos la varita de Avery, que todavía sujetaba entre sus manos, y fue tras Lily.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Lily, espera!

Pero ella no daba muestra alguna de haberle oído siquiera y continuó andando sin aminorar la marcha. James casi tuvo que echar a correr para alcanzarla, y cuando lo hizo, le cortó el paso plantándose justo delante de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Lily sorteó a James y trató de seguir avanzando por el sendero de piedra que conducía hacia la salida del pueblo; sin embargo, unas manos firmes agarraron las suyas, obligándola a dar media vuelta y a quedar cara a cara con James, que vio cómo los ojos de Lily lo observaban con una mezcla entre el dolor y la rabia.

-¡Ya basta, Potter! –gritó ella deshaciéndose de un tirón de sus manos. De pronto sintió mucho frío, y cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba puestos los guantes-. ¡Por una vez en tu vida, déjame en paz! ¡Sólo déjame...!

El brillo de sus ojos y la voz apenas quebrada de Lily, impulsaron a James a intentar retenerla o a acompañarla hasta el castillo al menos, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Cuando giró la cabeza con brusquedad dispuesto a quitarse de encima a quienquiera que lo estuviese retrasando, se encontró con Remus, que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Déjalo estar, James.

Y parecía tan serio, que resultaba difícil creer que fuese la misma persona que media hora antes se había bebido de un sólo trago una jarra de hidromiel con alcohol y se reía hasta de su propia sombra.

-Pero...

-James –el tono de voz de Remus era inflexible y no dejaba lugar a discusiones-. En serio, no la sigas ahora.

James tenía la extraña sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. Cuando desvió la vista hacia un lado, reconoció en el suelo la bolsa que llevaba Marlene tras salir de la librería, y que Lily había dejado caer antes de hechizar a los dos Slytherins. La recogió al tiempo que una voz grave y enfurecida gritaba a sus espaldas:

-¡Tu amiguita se ha metido en un buen lío, Potter!

-¡Cierra tu asquerosa bocaza, Avery, si no quieres acabar peor que ellos! –contestó James señalando a Rosier y Mulciber, que continuaban tendidos en la nieve.

Avery le lanzó a James una mirada fría y despreciativa, que en un instante pasó a ser de alivio cuando sus ojos se posaron en algo detrás de James, o mejor dicho, en alguien.

-¡Profesora!

James, Peter y Remus, sobresaltados, giraron la cabeza por impulso, encontrándose con una muy, pero que muy enfadada profesora McGonagall.

-¡¿Se puede saber, por Merlín, qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?! –preguntó con voz autoritaria mientras comprobaba el estado de Rosier y Mulciber.

-Profesora McGonagall, todo ha sido cosa de...

-He sido yo, profesora –James atajó a Avery justo a tiempo, antes de que Lily se viera envuelta en un problema.

-Espero una explicación por su parte, señor Potter –dijo la profesora McGonagall con una expresión severa y dura dibujada en el rostro.

-¡No! Evans...

Antes de que Avery pudiese continuar, se vio interrumpido una vez más, en esta ocasión por la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Lily Evans? ¿Qué tiene que ver la señorita Evans en esto?

La profesora miró a su alrededor, como si esperase ver a la pelirroja por allí cerca.

-Lily no tiene nada que ver en esto, profesora –respondió James ante las atónitas miradas de Avery y Wilkes, que lo observaban extrañados-. Ella ni siquiera está aquí, como puede comprobar –continuó extendiendo los brazos y apuntando con ambas manos a la calle desierta-. Y Remus y Peter tampoco han hecho nada malo, profesora. Rosier y Mulciber... dijeron cosas realmente... horribles sobre Lily, y yo...

-Y usted se tomó la justicia por su mano, señor Potter, como de costumbre.

La profesora McGonagall miró a Avery de nuevo, que parecía tan contrariado y sorprendido que no acertaba a abrir la boca y desmentir la versión de James, al igual que Wilkes.

-¿Algo más que quieran añadir? –inquirió la profesora con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Señor Snape? –dijo en dirección al Slytherin, que no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

-No, profesora –sentenció Snape.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall centró su atención en ayudar a incorporarse a Mulciber, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por unas pústulas sangrantes de aspecto muy desagradable, y Rosier, que seguía apretándose el estómago con una mueca de dolor, Avery y Wilkes intercambiaron una mirada ceñuda con Snape, que negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y observó con odio y regodeo a James, como quien ha alcanzado un triunfo.

La profesora McGonagall miró a James por última vez para decir:

-Señor Potter, regrese inmediatamente al castillo. Dudo que sea necesario decir que está castigado. En cuanto a ustedes –se dirigió entonces a los Slytherins-, me encargaré de hablar cuanto antes con el profesor Slughorn sobre este incidente, a quien, como jefe de su casa, compete decidir si merecen o no un castigo. Y –cuando parecía que había dado por terminado el discurso, aún quedaba algo más que agregar-, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Los Merodeadores regresaron a Hogwarts de un ánimo pésimo. Desde luego, no se podía contar aquella salida a Hogsmeade como una de las mejores. Y estaban más que seguros de que Sirius opinaría lo mismo.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la sala común, hicieron una parada en las cocinas para que Remus pudiese tomar algo para prevenir la resaca. Una vez en la sala común, James se sentó cómodamente en un sillón cerca de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Había insistido en no subir a la habitación, por si Lily pasaba por allí; aún tenía consigo la bolsa que la pelirroja había perdido en Hogsmeade.

Sirius traspasó el retrato de la Señora Gorda justo cuando el reloj de la sala común marcaba las siete. Se desplomó con cansancio al lado de James y echó un vistazo a las expresiones apagadas de sus amigos.

-¿Y esas caras? Que yo sepa, vosotros no habéis tenido que salir con la "Berza".

-James está castigado –respondió Peter.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sirius irguiéndose en el sillón y paseando la vista de unos a otros, esperando una explicación.

Entre Peter y Remus pusieron al corriente a Sirius sobre todo lo ocurrido, mientras James lanzaba miradas de soslayo unas veces al hueco del retrato y otras a las escaleras que ascendían hasta los dormitorios femeninos.

-La verdad es que Mulciber y Rosier se han superado a sí mismos hoy. Incluso viniendo de ellos, ha sido demasiado –dijo Remus con una mueca de desprecio.

-Sí... dijeron cosas muy... crueles –opinó Peter-. Pero ya sabemos cómo son esos Slytherins... Lo que realmente me ha sorprendido ha sido la reacción de Evans... Ella, que siempre parece mantenerlo todo bajo control y normalmente suele ignorar ese tipo de comentarios...

-Pues a mí no me extraña –murmuró Remus por lo bajo con los ojos fijos en el fuego de la chimenea.

James, Sirius y Peter lo observaron como si él supiese algo que los demás habían pasado por alto. Remus vaciló unos segundos y ante las insistentes miradas de sus amigos, cabeceó como si no estuviese muy seguro de decir en voz alta lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Finalmente, se decidió y soltó:

-Los padres de Lily están muertos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó James, que inconscientemente había clavado los dedos en el reposabrazos del sillón con fuerza.

-Sí... Pasó hace algo más de dos años, en un accidente de coche.

Esa confesión fue recibida con uno de los silencios más aplastantes. Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero finalmente no dijo nada y se dejó caer con pesadumbre de nuevo contra el respaldo del sofá; Peter miraba a Remus con fijeza y James... James ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-Pero... Pero... yo no sabía nada... –susurró James al cabo de un par de minutos, pasmado aún por la noticia. De repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de nada de lo que rodeaba a Lily, absolutamente nada acerca de su vida fuera de las paredes de ese castillo, y se sintió tremendamente estúpido... Se sintió peor que mal.

Remus se encogió de hombros:

-Tampoco tiene por qué llevar colgado del cuello un cartel que diga que no tiene padres.

-No, pero tú sí lo sabías –rebatió James con obstinación.

-Porque ella misma me lo contó. Pasó justo antes de empezar el quinto curso, y ya sabéis que por aquel entonces comenzó mi amistad con Lily, cuando a los dos nos nombraron prefectos.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada? –por algún motivo la voz de James sonó áspera.

-¿Tú has oído hablar de la discreción por casualidad? –respondió Remus de mala gana.

-Ya, pero...

-Le corresponde a Lily decidir a quién contárselo y a quién no, ¿no te parece?

James no contestó a la pregunta, sino que se removió incómodo en su asiento. Estaba enfadado y tratada de pagarlo con Remus, pero en el fondo era muy consciente de que con quien estaba molesto realmente era consigo mismo. Por aquella época, él había sido un crío inmaduro e idiota que revoloteaba constantemente alrededor de Lily, cuando lo único que ella había necesitado era un amigo, alguien con quien hablar y sincerarse, alguien como Remus. Y James no había sabido ganarse esa confianza.

-¿Qué...? ¿Quién se hizo cargo de ella después del accidente?

-Vive con su hermana mayor y su abuela desde entonces.

-¿Creéis que esos cabrones de Slytherin lo sabían? –inquirió Sirius, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento-. Me refiero a lo de los padres de Evans...

-No tengo la menor idea. Pero de ser así, me parece de lo más ruin –respondió Remus amargamente.

-Esto no se va a quedar así –masculló James con rabia.

-Aquí vuelve el caballero andante... –murmuró Sirius.

Remus trató de hacerle entrar en razón:

-James, más te vale dejarlo pasar, porque te puedo asegurar que a Lily no le haría ninguna gracia que te metieras en sus asuntos.

-Después de haberle salvado el pellejo frente a McGonagall y haberse llevado de premio un castigo que en realidad debería cumplir ella, Evans no tiene de qué quejarse. De hecho, tendría que aceptar una cita con Cornamenta como agradecimiento, ¿verdad? –comentó Sirius codeando a James y levantando las cejas repetidas veces con picardía.

-Sí, ya, esa es otra... –resopló Remus.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Peter con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues que a Lily no le va a gustar un pelo eso de que James haya cargado con las culpas –explicó Remus como si fuera obvio-. Lily tiene un sentido de la honestidad y la justicia muy firme y claro; jamás permitiría que otra persona pagara por algo de lo que ella es responsable. Ten por seguro, James, que hablará con la profesora McGonagall para aclararlo todo.

-Eso ya lo veremos –dijo James-. Desde luego lo va a tener muy difícil para conseguir que esos imbéciles la respalden; ya visteis lo contento que se puso Snape cuando supo que yo me iba a llevar todo el "mérito" de Lily.

-¿Y tú qué tal en tu cita con Jorkins, Canuto? –preguntó Remus cambiando de tema.

-Un asco, pero eso yo ya lo sabía –contestó Sirius con pesadumbre-. El caso es que cada día entiendo menos a las tías... Al principio pasaba de mí como del estiércol de porlock, y luego de repente estaba de lo más empalagosa...

-Sí... yo también me he dado cuenta de eso... Y me parece bastante raro, la verdad –comentó Remus con aire pensativo.

-Ya, pero es que Jorkins _es_ rara –apuntó Sirius-. Bueno, el caso es que ya está hecho... Mañana a estas horas, Cornamenta, todo el colegio sabrá que Evans nunca dejó de ignorarte y que tú eres un cretino que se dio el pego... Qué bien, ¿no?

-Por lo menos hay algo que nos sale según lo previsto...

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

-¡Menudos hijos de...! –exclamó Marlene, que a último momento se mordió la lengua, recordando que Celestina se escandalizaba fácilmente-. ¡Espero que se pudran en la enfermería!

Lily acababa de poner al corriente a Marlene y Celestina sobre lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade y el porqué de su repentina marcha al castillo. Las tres chicas se habían sentado en la cama de Marlene, formando un círculo alrededor de una caja de bombones y pastelillos caseros que Celestina había recibido de su madre esa misma mañana. En cuanto Lily terminó de contarles lo sucedido, Tina había abierto su baúl y había sacado el paquete de dulces con determinación, repitiendo una vez más lo que siempre solía decir en las situaciones de crisis (como lo era aquella):

El chocolate es el mejor remedio para:

El mal de amores.

Los momentos en los que uno se encuentra con la moral y el ánimo por los suelos.

El estrés causado por los exámenes.

Una combinación entre la A, la B y la C (la más grave de todas).

Pues bien, aquella era una situación de tipo B. Así que Lily se estaba atiborrando de azúcar, al igual que Marlene y Celestina, que no podían dejar que Lily pasara por aquel trance sola.

-Sabía que algo debía de haber pasado para que no regresaras a Las Tres Escobas –dijo Marlene-. Porque Laurie y yo ni siquiera nos cruzamos contigo cuando volvimos. Y al ver allí a Tristan más solo que la una...

-Tristan... –susurró Lily-. ¡Lo dejé plantado! No es que tuviera intenciones de repetir la salida, ¿sabéis? Pero tampoco pretendía dejarlo tirado como una colilla... Y por si fuera poco, he perdido tu libro, Marlene...

-No te preocupes por eso, Lily –contestó Marlene con una sonrisa-. No tiene importancia. Y Tristan no parecía enfadado, yo más bien diría que estaba preocupado. Cuando hables con él, lo entenderá.

-Eso no es todo –continuó Lily con una expresión aún más acongojada-. Me he metido en buen lío por embrujar a Mulciber y a Rosier...

-¡Se lo merecían!

-No creo que la profesora McGonagall esté de acuerdo contigo, Tina –repuso Lily, decaída-. Sólo tengo que esperar a que venga a buscarme y...

-Niégalo todo –dijo Celestina con seguridad después de tragarse un bombón.

-No digas tonterías. Había testigos que podrían contar lo que de verdad pasó. No tengo intenciones de mentir. Voy a decir la verdad y punto –respondió Lily muy decidida.

-¡Bah! Ya ves... Teniendo en cuenta que Avery, Snape y Wilkes forman parte del grupo de Mulciber y Rosier, no se puede decir que sean testigos muy imparciales precisamente...

-Recuerda que no eran los únicos que estaban allí y vieron lo que pasó –replicó Lily, esta vez de mal humor-. No sé ni por qué me extraño, si Potter siempre sale de la nada, para molestar, cómo no...

-¿Para molestar? ¿En serio? –inquirió Celestina con las cejas enarcadas-. Por lo que nos has contado no parece que su intención fuese molestar.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Tina –contestó Lily, exasperada-. Es como si estuviera en todas partes. Me doy la vuelta y... ¡Pam! Ahí está siempre... En el comedor, en la biblioteca, en Hogsmeade... Rosier y su pandilla buscan diversión a mi costa tocándome las narices, y... ¡Sorpresa! Ahí está de nuevo Potter. No quiero parecer paranoica, pero es como si me siguiese a todas partes. ¡Me lo encuentro hasta en la sopa! Es frustrante, es... ¡Aggghhhh! –exclamó lanzando un bombón contra el edredón de la cama, que rebotó y fue a parar al regazo de Marlene, y de ahí a su boca-. Se cree que voy a olvidar tan fácilmente el enredo que ha montado con ese asqueroso rumor...

Marlene masticaba un pastelillo, dispuesta a escuchar a Lily, pero no a replicar, dado el mal genio que irradiaba la pelirroja. Sin embargo, Celestina no pensaba guardarse para sí lo que llevaba pensando tanto tiempo:

-¿Sabes, Lily? Yo creo que a ti ese dichoso rumor te trae sin cuidado. Lo que realmente te disgusta, lo que realmente te duele, es que fuera James Potter quien te hiciera algo así. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona, simplemente... ya lo habrías olvidado. Admítelo de una vez por todas y deja de engañarte a ti misma.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Oh... ¿Insinuar? Lo siento, porque no trataba de insinuar nada. En realidad pretendía decirte muy claramente a la cara que sientes algo por James.

Marlene esperaba con los ojos muy abiertos la reacción de Lily, aunque ya intuía que se avecinaba tormenta. Celestina, por otro lado, mantenía una expresión desafiante y, a pesar de que sabía que estaba adentrándose en terreno peligroso, seguía pensando que alguien tenía que decirle a Lily unas cuantas verdades, ya que ella misma parecía de lo más testaruda al querer seguir negando lo que ya comenzaba a ser más que evidente para sus dos amigas.

-Es una broma, ¿no? –dijo por fin Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-No –contestó Celestina muy seria.

-¿Potter y yo? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No he oído una locura semejante en mi vida! Sabes que no le soporto.

-Lo dudo bastante.

Lily se irguió y se apartó un mechón pelirrojo de su rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

-¿Tú también piensas lo mismo? –preguntó Lily mirando fijamente a Marlene, que no tenía ganas de discutir aquel tema, en parte porque esperaba que Celestina se equivocase. Aunque no podía negar que aquella idea ya le había pasado por la cabeza antes.

-Mmm... ¿Habéis probado los pastelitos cubiertos de glaseado? Porque son los mejores... –contestó alargándole uno a Lily, que le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido; está fuera de lugar. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando de Potter –dijo Lily tajantemente. Después se levantó de la cama de Marlene y se tumbó en la suya propia con el libro de Transformaciones en las manos.

Celestina y Marlene cruzaron una mirada de resignación: si Lily no quería hablar del tema, nadie podía obligarla, y desde luego, esa tarde ya había tenido suficiente, así que ninguna de las dos pensaba insistir.

-Bien... Yo voy a darme un paseo hasta las cocinas, a por una botella de zumo de calabaza –dijo Marlene dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Después de tantos bombones y pasteles, me muero de sed...

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

-Mira, James, yo sólo te digo que si quieres hablar con Lily, no lo hagas hoy –dijo Remus, y viendo que su amigo hacía amago de abrir la boca para protestar, lo interrumpió-: Y tampoco mañana.

Llevaban casi media hora hablando del mismo tema: ¿debía James tratar de hablar con Lily durante la cena, en el caso de que ella se presentara en el Gran Comedor? Aún tenía consigo la bolsa que había perdido en Hogsmeade, y teniendo en cuenta que se moría de ganas por saber cómo estaba Lily, aquella era una muy buena excusa.

-¿Sabes, Cornamenta? Lunático... –empezó Sirius, pero algo a espaldas de James acaparó su atención, haciéndolo callar y desviar la mirada hacia ese algo, que parecía moverse en dirección a la salida de la sala común a juzgar por el recorrido que seguían los ojos de Sirius.

James giró la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a Marlene saliendo por el hueco del retrato. Se puso en pie de inmediato:

-¿Lily estaba con ella?

-No. Iba sola –contestó Peter.

-Bueno, pues... yo me voy –dijo Sirius al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.

-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando –murmuró Remus con expresión acusadora.

-De acuerdo, no es lo que estás pen...

-¡Sirius!

-No seas pelmazo, Lunático. ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

Y sin decir ni una palabra más ni esperar otro comentario por parte de Remus, Sirius salió de la sala común.

Recorrió a toda prisa el pasillo en el que se encontraba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor, y bajó un par de pisos, pero no tropezó con Marlene. Tal vez ella había subido en lugar de bajar. O quizá él había sido demasiado lento. Por culpa de Remus, por supuesto... Él y su manía de que no podía ligarse a Marlene... ¡Vaya sí podía!

Aún no se había dado por vencido y bajaba otro piso más, cuando escuchó unos gritos procedentes del corredor al que estaba a punto de llegar. En mitad de las escaleras, se detuvo a escuchar, y no le llevó mucho tiempo reconocer las voces. Dos voces.

-...y adviértele de que si se le vuelve a pasar por la cabeza la idea de atacarnos de nuevo, esa repugnante sangre sucia será historia, ¿ha quedado claro?

-¡A quién llamas sangre sucia, cara de troll!

Sirius apareció detrás de Marlene, que acababa de sacar la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones y apuntaba con ella a un chico de espeso cabello negro y ojos oscuros, que a su vez también dirigía su varita hacia el pecho de Marlene.

-Ya basta, Avery.

Al oír la voz de Sirius a sus espaldas, Marlene giró bruscamente la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya... El traidor a la sangre al rescate –dijo Avery con desdén-. ¿Es que acaso te revuelcas con él, McKinnon?

-No estoy tan desesperada, Avery. Aunque, en cualquier caso, no creo que eso fuera peor que andar con toda esa basura de Slytherin de la que te rodeas...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!

Sirius, con la varita en alto, se situó junto a Marlene con agilidad en mitad del pasillo, al mismo tiempo que alguien se presentaba por sorpresa al pie de las escaleras. Y tenía que tratarse justamente de la profesora McGonagall:

-¡Esto es el colmo! –exclamó de forma enérgica, con lo que los tres alumnos bajaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo-. ¡Hoy la casa de Gryffindor se está cubriendo de gloria! –dijo mirando a Marlene y Sirius-. ¿Intentando cumplir castigo junto a su inseparable amigo Potter, señor Black?

Sirius no dijo absolutamente nada, y cuando Marlene estaba punto de abrir la boca para dar explicaciones, tiró disimuladamente de la manga de su jersey en señal de aviso: era imposible tratar de librarse del castigo, y si se quedaban callados, al menos el sermón de McGonagall sería breve.

Avery tampoco se molestó en rechistar, pero observaba a la profesora McGonagall con profundo desprecio.

-¡Castigados! ¡Y ahora diríjanse directamente a sus respectivas salas comunes!

Avery bajó en dirección a las mazmorras caminando con aires de superioridad, la profesora McGonagall se perdió al final del corredor y Marlene se quedó allí sola con Sirius, pensando que debía haber hecho algo terrible en una vida anterior para haberse ganado una detención con "el grandísimo idiota de Black".

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "Los lunes apestan".

Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. ¿Os está gustando la historia? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Regular?

¡Un beso a todos los que estáis detrás de la pantalla del ordenador!


	6. Los lunes apestan

¡Un saludo a todos los que seguís leyendo!

 **StydiaShippsJily** : Me alegro de que la historia te guste, espero que siga así... ¡Un beso enorme!

 **Paula** : Pues sí, James ha pagado los platos rotos... Y es que como dicen por ahí, por amor uno puede llegar a hacer cualquier tontería... En este capítulo vas a ver la reacción de Lily, a ver qué te parece. ¡Un besazo!

Música recomendada:

 **Don´t tell me de Avril Lavigne**

 **Savin´ me de Nickelback**

 **Ooh La de The Kooks**

 **Have you ever seen the rain de Creedence Clearwater Revival**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Los lunes apestan**

-Ha sido un fin de semana horrible, pero... aunque suene raro, no quiero que acabe este día –comentó Sirius tumbado en la alfombra del dormitorio mientras hojeaba la revista _El Mundo del Quidditch_.

Era domingo y los Merodeadores se encontraban muy ocupados practicando la actividad a la que solían dedicarse todos los domingos sin excepción: holgazanear. Peter roncaba ligeramente oculto tras los doseles; Remus, con los pies apoyados donde debería haber estado su almohada, lanzaba una pequeña pelota de goma contra el cabezal de madera de la cama para después atraparla y volver a repetir el mismo proceso una y otra vez, consiguiendo un ritmo constante con aquel golpeteo; y James estaba sentado en una silla con los pies sobre el único escritorio de la habitación, garabateando unas letras en un trozo de pergamino usado: J & L.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Remus.

-Creo que está bastante claro: la cita de ayer con Jorkins no fue una de las mejores en mi lista, y no quiero ni pensar en cómo habrá afectado eso a mi imagen... Pero es que además esta semana tengo un castigo por delante... Y les estoy rezando a Merlín, Agripa y Circe para no tener que soportar al desequilibrado de Avery durante la detención y que, en cambio, McGonagall, en su infinita sabiduría, decida que McKinnon y yo debemos cumplir el castigo juntos... muy juntos... –explicó Sirius con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada traviesa.

Tras escuchar las últimas palabras, Remus dejó de lanzar la pelota automáticamente y aunque puso los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación, se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario.

-Creedme, funcionará... –siguió Sirius con demasiada seguridad-. Es la oportunidad perfecta para atacar... Cuando estemos solos...

-Sirius –lo interrumpió James dejando la pluma y el pergamino sobre el escritorio-, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero... es un castigo, no una cena romántica bajo la luz de la luna. ¿Entiendes? Así que perdóname si dudo que se lance a tus brazos mientras limpiáis las medallas y las copas en la Sala de Trofeos, o desinfectáis los barriles del aula de Pociones donde Slughorn almacena las tripas de tritón...

-Ya, pero te olvidas de un detalle: entre el polvo de la Sala de Trofeos y las tripas de tritón, estaré yo –Sirius se señaló a sí mismo y después chasqueó la lengua con altanería-. Y eso es algo que ni siquiera Marlene "Témpano de hielo" McKinnon puede pasar por alto. ¿Y tú qué, Cornamenta? ¿Cuáles son tus planes con Evans?

James resopló con fuerza, y varios mechones que caían por su frente con aire atractivo se agitaron.

-Puede que mañana intente devolverle el libro que se dejó en Hogsmeade y de paso tantearé el terreno... No lo sé, la verdad.

-James, recuerda que Bertha ya ha cumplido con su parte del trato –lo atajó Remus-. Que no te extrañe que Lily no esté muy por la labor de entablar una conversación contigo...

-¿Cómo sabes que la "Berza" ya ha entrado en acción? –preguntó Sirius.

-Porque el "rumor" ha llegado hasta mis oídos hoy justo después de la hora de la comida.

-En fin, Cornamenta –suspiró Sirius-, si tienes decidido enfrentarte a Evans mañana, será mejor que tengas la varita a mano, por si acaso...

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

-... y eso es todo lo que acaba de contarme Mary cuando me he cruzado con ella no hace ni quince minutos en la sala común. Ella se enteró anoche gracias a Patrick, que a su vez lo había oído en la sala común de Hufflepuff, donde, por lo visto, fueron Lisa y Margot las primeras en divulgarlo, y ya sabes que Margot es una de las mejores amigas de Jorkins –le recitó Marlene de carrerilla a Lily el lunes por la mañana, aunque la pelirroja se había perdido casi al principio y lo único que había retenido era "Mary-blablablá-Jorkins"-. Así que... es bastante obvio de dónde ha salido esa información...

-¿Bastante obvio, dices? –preguntó enarcando las cejas Celestina, que aún seguía enfundada en un albornoz de color púrpura y sujetaba una toalla entre las manos.

-¡Pues claro! –exclamó Marlene con vehemencia-. Esto ha sido cosa de Bertha Jorkins.

-¡Ya ves tú! ¡Como si eso bastara para afirmar que es cierto! –espetó Lily, enfadada-. ¿O es que ya no recuerdas la primera versión? Esa en la que Potter y yo acabamos en un armario...

-Esta vez es distinto –dijo Marlene con rotundidad-. Porque esta es una versión bastante más verosímil que la otra...

-¿Verosímil? –repitió Lily con los labios fruncidos en señal de disconformidad.

-Lily tiene razón –Celestina aprovechó la oportunidad para meter baza en la conversación-. A mí tampoco me parece del todo creíble, porque, veamos, ¿desde cuándo James y Jorkins son íntimos amigos? Tanto como para andar contándose secretitos...

-No lo sé, ¿tal vez desde que su mejor amigo sale con ella? –contestó Marlene con un ligero tono de sabihonda en la voz.

-Pero... ¿seguro que están saliendo? –preguntó Celestina, que no había tenido el "honor" y el "placer" de ver con sus propios ojos a Sirius y Bertha juntos en Hogsmeade.

-Mira, Tina, si hubieras estado allí, no lo pondrías en duda. Aunque he de confesar que a mí todavía me cuesta trabajo creerlo...

-Eso sí que es raro –dijo Lily-. Porque... ¿Black y Jorkins? ¿Black y Jorkins? ¡Venga ya! ¿Sirius Black, el eterno casanova, y Bertha Jorkins, la eterna alcahueta? Aquí hay algo que no encaja...

-¿Y eso qué importa? Por fin dejarán de murmurar a tus espaldas y Potter ha quedado como lo que verdaderamente es: un chulo de mier...

-¡Marlene! –la interrumpió Celestina justo a tiempo.

-Por cierto, hablando de Potter –dijo Marlene como si de repente hubiese recordado algo-. ¿Sabíais que él también está castigado?

-No –respondió Celestina.

Lily negó con un movimiento de cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Tienes idea de lo que ha hecho esta vez?

-Ni la más remota, pero... es extraño que no estén involucrados ni Pettigrew, ni Black, ni Lupin, ¿no? Quiero decir que... bueno, tal vez no tenga nada que ver... pero... aún así... ya sabéis, con todo ese rollo de los Merodeadores y sus estúpidas bromitas... es raro que Potter no comparta castigo con ninguno de ellos, y... no sé...

-No sabes explicarte ni tú misma –dijo Celestina, por lo que se ganó una mirada bastante antipática de Marlene.

-Ahora que mencionáis el tema de los castigos –comentó Lily mientras se anudaba el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo-. Estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad. ¿Creéis que el hecho de que McGonagall aún no me haya citado en su despacho por lo que pasó en Hogsmeade significa que...?

-No significa absolutamente nada –la interrumpió Marlene tratando de restarle importancia, aunque ella misma pensaba que la situación era bastante complicada para Lily.

-Tú crees que...

-Lo que yo creo es que si no os dais prisa en terminar de vestiros, no vamos a tener tiempo ni de desayunar si queremos llegar a tiempo a clase –dijo Marlene desde el umbral de la puerta, dirigiéndole una mirada especialmente impaciente a Celestina, que aún deambulaba de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando su zapato derecho y su libro de Encantamientos.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Lily no podía estar más confundida. Había aprovechado el descanso de treinta minutos del que disponían los alumnos tras las dos primeras horas de clase para devolver un libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca, y casualmente, o mejor dicho, desgraciadamente, se había encontrado con la profesora McGonagall en el segundo piso. Pensando que tarde o temprano debería hacer frente al castigo y a la reprimenda de la jefa de su casa, (que, desde luego, no sería como para tomárselo a la ligera, teniendo en cuenta que Rosier y Mulciber aún seguían en la enfermería y no saldrían al menos en una semana), Lily había inhalado aire con fuerza y se había preparado para lo peor al ver acercarse a la profesora. Pero, para su sorpresa, la profesora McGonagall se había detenido el tiempo justo para informar a Lily de la fecha de la siguiente reunión de prefectos y Premios Anuales, y después había continuado su camino en dirección al tercer piso. Y ya estaba. Eso había sido todo.

Durante la comida, mientras revolvía con expresión inquieta su puré de patatas, Lily no podía dejar de repetirse mentalmente que nada de aquello tenía sentido. ¡Había atacado a dos alumnos, que, como consecuencia, habían acabado en la enfermería, y McGonagall ni siquiera se había molestado en restarle puntos, o castigarla, o... cualquier otra cosa que fuese normal en aquella situación, menos hablarle de una reunión y darle los buenos días!

Al mismo tiempo que Lily pensaba que la profesora McGonagall debía de estar perdiendo facultades, una lechuza se posó frente a Marlene.

-¿De quién es? –inquirió Celestina-. Si es ese cupón de descuento de Tiroslargos Modas que estabas esperando, recuerda que todavía tienes que compensarme por lo que le hiciste a mi despertador...

-Ojalá fuese un cupón de descuento –contestó Marlene, repentinamente amargada-. Es de McGonagall. Quiere que vaya esta tarde a su despacho para ponerme al corriente sobre mi castigo. Sea lo que sea, espero no tener que pasar ni un sólo minuto con Black o con Avery... Sobre todo con Avery.

-¡McGonagall tiene que estar de broma!

Las tres chicas giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver a Sirius, que con expresión indignada, tenía la vista fija en un pergamino que sujetaba James entre las manos, con aire abatido.

-¡De verdad, tiene que estar de broma! –repitió Sirius estrujando en su mano derecha un sobre arrugado igual al que había recibido Marlene.

-Debe de tratarse del castigo –susurró Celestina-. Seguro que Black también ha recibido una carta de McGonagall.

-Pues parece más preocupado por Potter que por él mismo –comentó Lily, que de pronto sintió mucha curiosidad por echarle un vistazo al pergamino que James había doblado con parsimonia y había guardado en el bolsillo de su túnica.

La penúltima clase de la tarde para Lily, justo después de la hora de la comida, era Runas Antiguas. Lily sabía de antemano que lo que le esperaba durante esa hora no iba ser nada agradable. Así que como ya había tenido tiempo de sobra para ensayar una disculpa mentalmente durante toda la mañana, cuando se encontró con Tristan en la entrada del aula, fue bastante más fácil a como se lo había imaginado en un principio. Aunque eso no significaba que no fuese una situación violenta (lo había dejado más plantado que una mandrágora en su primera cita y como colofón, no pensaba compensárselo con otra visita al pueblo en la que por lo menos dieran por terminada la salida de mutuo acuerdo...). Por suerte, Remus llegó como caído del cielo para interrumpir aquel momento tan incómodo. Bendito Remus Lupin.

Tras la clase de Pociones de la tarde, mientras Celestina acudía a una reunión del coro y Marlene se perdía con Laurie por alguna de las aulas vacías del cuarto piso antes de acudir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, Lily se enfrascó en las páginas amarillentas de un enorme libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en una mesa al fondo de la biblioteca, en su sitio favorito, justo al lado de una de las altas vidrieras de la sala de estudios.

Casi una hora después, Lily decidió que ya era hora de estirar las piernas y buscar un libro que le fuera útil para su trabajo de Encantamientos. Caminó entre las estanterías atestadas de viejos volúmenes cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo, y por fin alargó el brazo, escogió un libro y hojeó el índice en busca de algo que le fuera de ayuda para su ensayo. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el libro, ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar correspondiente y probar con otro pasillo lleno de tomos polvorientos, escuchó algo justo al otro lado de la estantería que hizo detenerse a Lily, contener la respiración y, sobre todo, "poner la oreja" para oír a hurtadillas.

-... y Bertha me lo ha confirmado.

-¿Así que era todo mentira?

-Pues sí. Hay tíos de lo más asquerosos...

Lily no sabía a quiénes pertenecían aquellas dos voces, ni tampoco la tercera:

-Entonces... ¿James Potter dijo que se había acostado con Lily Evans... sólo porque sí?

-No sólo porque sí, Robin –contestó una de las voces con un deje de aspereza-. Supongo que pretendía darse aires de "gran conquistador" frente a sus amigos... La historia de siempre. Aunque, de todas formas, nadie supo nunca a ciencia cierta si realmente habían llegado a tanto en aquel armario... Personalmente, yo creía que eso había sido una exageración. Bueno... ahora ya sabemos que en realidad no pasó nada entre ellos. Nada de nada.

-James Potter ha resultado ser un auténtico cerdo...

-Desde luego. Tan distinto a Sirius Black... Él sí que es encantador.

Lily no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y no creéis que Bertha ha sido de lo más hábil sacándole esa información a Potter? Esa chica realmente tiene talento, sé de lo que hablo. Eso es periodismo de investigación en toda regla. Podría acabar trabajando para _Corazón de Bruja_ , si quisiera...

A esas alturas Lily ya había escuchado suficientes bobadas. Se alejó de allí sin hacer el menor ruido y continuó buscando entre las estanterías. Pero al parecer, nadie salvo ella tenía intenciones de estudiar aquella tarde en la biblioteca: al final de aquel pasillo dos chicos de sexto de Gryffindor mantenían una conversación bastante acalorada a base de cuchicheos exaltados, que bien podía atraer la atención de la señora Pince si no ponían más cuidado. Aunque no daba la impresión de que ese detalle pudiese importarles, no cuando ni siquiera habían reparado en la presencia de Lily, y continuaban enfrascados en su propia cháchara.

-...y ahora Potter no podrá jugar el próximo partido contra Slytherin.

-¿Es que McGonagall se ha vuelto loca?

-Por supuesto que se ha vuelto loca. Es la única explicación posible para que haya decidido suspender al mejor cazador del equipo de su propia casa.

-Podría haberle impuesto cualquier otro castigo: sacar brillo a las medallas y a las placas de la Sala de Trofeos, servir en las cocinas, barrer con un cepillo de dientes el patio trasero... ¿Es que a McGonagall se le han acabado las ideas? Por no hablar de las mazmorras... Cualquiera diría que no han pasado el plumero por allí en siglos. ¿Te has fijado en la capa de mugre que se amontona en...?

-Sin Potter en el equipo, lo vamos a tener más complicado. ¿Quién va a sustituirle? No hay ningún cazador suplente...

-Lo sé...

-Si perdemos el partido y la posibilidad de ganar la Copa, será culpa de Potter. ¿Quién demonios le mandaría embrujar a Rosier y a Mulciber? Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya... He oído que van a pasarse toda la semana en la enfermería. Menuda bromita...

Lily, que había estado escuchando con atención hasta ese momento, se quedo de piedra, totalmente paralizada. Entre tanto, los dos chicos de Gryffindor se alejaron de aquel pasillo en silencio y algo apurados al haber reparado en que la prefecta de su casa los miraba atentamente, tal vez a punto de restarles puntos por hablar en la biblioteca.

¿Que Potter había embrujado a Rosier y a Mulciber? ¡Pero si había sido ella misma la que había enviado a ese par de bocazas directamente a la enfermería! Lily no entendía nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo que acababa de escuchar no tenía el menor sentido.

Tras salir del trance en el que estaba sumida, Lily recogió a toda prisa sus libros, los pergaminos, las plumas… y lo metió todo de manera desordenada en su mochila para salir casi corriendo de la biblioteca con un objetivo claro en mente: dar cuanto antes con Remus Lupin. Mientras cruzaba la puerta pensó que ciertamente la biblioteca era el lugar idóneo si una quería estar a la última con los cotilleos del colegio.

Sus pies la dirigieron directamente a la sala común, pero allí no había ni rastro de ninguno de los Merodeadores. Después de sopesar si se sentía lo suficientemente osada y desesperada como para subir al dormitorio de los chicos, desechó la idea y salió por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda, en dirección al hall del castillo. Bajó los últimos escalones de mármol de un salto pensando en hacer un barrido por los jardines, cuando por las puertas de roble aparecieron Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Ninguno de los dos Gryffindors había reparado en Lily, pues ambos se encontraban enfrascados en una conversación a base de susurros. Lily se aproximó con resolución a ellos, plantándose delante de Remus, que frenó justo a tiempo evitando chocar con ella estrepitosamente.

-¡Lily!

-Hola, Remus –la pelirroja giró entonces la cabeza hacia Sirius-. Hola, Black –ni siquiera esperó una respuesta y al segundo siguiente su atención ya volvía a centrarse en Remus de nuevo-. Tenemos que hablar. Es importante.

Remus enarcó las cejas ante la urgencia de Lily y Sirius dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Ambos sabían de sobra de qué iba todo aquello, de hecho, Remus ya estaba esperándolo.

-Bien, vamos a la sala común y…

Pero Lily no quería perder el tiempo con formalismos. Quería zanjar aquel tema cuanto antes, aunque fuera en mitad del hall del castillo.

-¿Es cierto que Potter está castigado por embrujar a Rosier y a Mulciber?

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una breve mirada.

-Directa al grano, ¿eh, Evans?

Lily ignoró el comentario de Sirius y continuó observando a Remus con fijeza, a la espera de una aclaración, algo como "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" o "No, qué va, es que le sorprendieron robándole la ropa interior a Snape para colgarla junto al estandarte de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor". Sin embargo, no escuchó nada de eso.

-Sí.

Un monosílabo de lo más esclarecedor que no hizo sino confundir aún más a Lily. Contra todo pronóstico para los chicos, en lugar de nombrar a Merlín y a los cuatro fundadores, o pedir explicaciones furiosa y a gritos, Lily permaneció en silencio observando a Remus con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo has entendido, Evans? –preguntó Sirius impregnando cada sílaba de sarcasmo.

-Sí –repuso ella cortante y aún desconcertada-. Y, sin embargo, no tiene ningún sentido. Yo embrujé a Mulciber y a Rosier; tú estabas ahí, Remus, lo viste y no fuiste el único. Había varios testigos que pueden corroborarlo. Así que ya me estáis explicando por qué diablos todo el mundo cree que fue Potter.

Remus suspiró sonoramente y a continuación dijo:

-Después de que tú te fueras, apareció McGonagall. Imagínatelo, estaba furiosa… Y cuando preguntó qué había pasado… -hizo una pausa, incómodo- James le dijo que había sido él.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Lily con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo algo así?

-¿No lo sabes? ¿En serio? –inquirió Sirius con cara de pocos amigos. Toda la situación sobre el castigo de James le tenía de muy mal humor.

Lily dejó de mirar a Remus para observar a Sirius, esperando una buena respuesta, una que fuera mínimamente convincente.

-El muy idiota lo ha hecho porque tú le importas.

Las palabras de Sirius tuvieron un extraño efecto en Lily, que sintió una sacudida en el estómago y un calor que le subió desde el pecho hasta las mejillas. Meneó levemente la cabeza provocando que su melena se agitase, como si estuviese tratando de espantar un insecto molesto.

-Potter no tenía por qué hacer eso –repuso contrariada y más confusa que al principio de aquella conversación-. Él no tenía por qué…

-Por si no te has parado a pensarlo, Evans, James te ha salvado el pellejo –la interrumpió Sirius con hastío.

-Pues yo no recuerdo haberle pedido que hiciera tal cosa y mucho menos que… -empezó Lily, dirigiéndole una mirada furibunda al chico.

-Oh, claro, tú eres demasiado orgullosa para pedirle nada a nadie…

-Ya basta –Remus interrumpió aquella discusión antes de que alguno de los dos llegara más lejos, justo cuando Lily se disponía a replicar.

-Tengo que aclarar esto –afirmo la pelirroja con firmeza-. Tengo que hablar ahora mismo con McGonagall.

Sirius resopló sonoramente y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Buena suerte.

Lily ladeó la cabeza y le lanzó a Sirius una mirada de completa exasperación.

-Voy a arreglarlo.

-Evans, nadie va a respaldar tu versión. _Nadie_ –recalcó el chico-. Remus y Peter no lo harán, se lo han prometido a James, y la palabra de un Merodeador es sagrada –declaró con evidente orgullo-. Y esos sucios Slytherins…

-Exacto –le interrumpió Lily apuntándolo con un dedo-. Ellos pueden decirle a McGonagall que en realidad…

-¡Oh, vamos, Evans! ¿No te das cuenta de que ellos tampoco van a desmentir nada en absoluto? –preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja inquisitivamente-. No puedes ser tan ingenua. Vamos, Evans, eres una chica lista, piensa. James va a perderse el próximo partido contra Slytherin. ¿De verdad crees que Rosier, Mulciber o cualquiera de ellos haría algo para evitarlo? Todo lo que ha pasado les viene como quaffle al aro… No, ni creas que van a contar la verdad. Si hubiesen querido, ya lo habrían hecho.

Lily hundió los hombros derrotada y se sintió estúpida, porque sí, a veces era muy ingenua.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? Esto es un desastre… -negó con la cabeza repetidas veces con pesadumbre-. No debí perder los estribos, es todo culpa mía…

-Lily, nadie te culpa –dijo Remus con suavidad.

-¿Perdona? –inquirió Sirius desviando la mirada hacia su amigo con incredulidad.

Sirius recibió un pisotón de Remus por toda respuesta.

-Tengo que hablar con Potter –declaró Lily con rotundidad. Entonces consultó su reloj-. No falta mucho para la cena…

-No creo que vayas a encontrar a James en el Gran Comedor, si es eso lo que estás pensando –dijo Remus-. Ahora mismo está cumpliendo el castigo con Filch, y a saber cuándo acabará…

-¿También va a cumplir castigo con Filch? –preguntó Lily, sorprendida, sintiéndose todavía más culpable.

-Sí, Evans, es que fuiste muy mala con Rosier y Mulciber –contestó Sirius como si estuviese regañando a un niño travieso mientras agitaba el dedo índice en dirección a Lily-. A ver, no me malinterpretes, se lo merecían. En fin… Me encantaría seguir con esta agradable charla, pero tengo que ir al despacho de McGonagall para saber qué clase de penitencia me tiene preparada…Con el inmenso cariño que le tengo yo a esta mujer y ella no hace más que castigarme… -se quejaba Sirius mientras se alejaba en dirección a las escaleras de mármol.

Remus sonrió abiertamente al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Lily, que tenía una expresión de derrota en el rostro.

-Lily, ya sé que las cosas se han liado un poco, pero…

-¿Un poco sólo?

-Ya está hecho. No puedes arreglarlo –afirmó Remus, que había emprendido el camino hacia la sala común junto a Lily.

-Tengo que intentarlo al menos.

-Lo sé –le sonrió Remus. Conocía bastante bien a Lily como para saber que intentaría hacer lo correcto costase lo que costase.

Una vez hubieron traspasado el hueco del retrato, Lily se despidió de Remus y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de las chicas, donde esperaba encontrar a sus amigas. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar de todo aquel embrollo y encontrar una solución, y pensaba que en cuanto compartiese aquello con Marlene y Celestina no se sentiría tan angustiada. Pero ninguna de ellas se hallaba en la habitación. De modo que Lily, agobiada, cerró de un gran portazo, dejó su mochila en una esquina y esperó sentada a que llegaran, mientras todo lo que había oído esa tarde resonaba en su cabeza.

De pronto, Celestina entró como un vendaval en el dormitorio y azotó la puerta con tanta fuerza que hasta la Señora Gorda debía de haber oído el estruendo.

-¡Lily, estás aquí! ¡Ni te imaginas lo que me ha pasado! ¡Estoy tan furiosa que…! –Celestina apretaba los puños con fuerza y tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas de pura rabia, pero se interrumpió repentinamente al percatarse de la expresión abatida en la cara de su amiga-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Será mejor que esperemos a Marlene, porque no me apetece nada tener que contar esta historia dos veces… -respondió Lily, alicaída-. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Lo mismo te digo: esperemos a Marlene… -contestó Celestina cruzándose de brazos-. Sólo te adelanto una cosa: voy a empezar a pasar de los hombres desde ya.

Y sin añadir nada más, se sentó junto a Lily, que la miraba entre sorprendida e incrédula.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho por Marlene, que apareció pocos minutos después del mismo humor que sus dos amigas.

-¡Qué asco! –exclamó y dio un portazo con demasiada fuerza, igual que habían hecho Lily y Celestina antes que ella. Abajo, en la sala común, debían de preguntarse si la puerta se habría salido ya de los goznes o no-. Vengo de hablar con McGonagall. Tengo que pasarme el resto de la semana limpiando los servicios averiados del tercer piso, ya sabéis… Esos que algunos bromistas han destrozado a base de cohetes explosivos, casualmente los mismos aseos donde hicieron aquellas pintadas sobre ti, Lily… ¡Tengo que limpiarlos sin magia! ¡Y con Sirius Black! Lo único bueno es que no voy a tener que aguantar a Avery… Slughorn se encarga de su castigo. Espero que tenga que limpiar los restos de excrementos de doxy del fondo de todos los bidones del aula de Pociones sin guantes. ¡Ja! Siempre se pasea por el colegio como si fuese de la realeza, seguro que le da un soponcio si… –parecía que Marlene tenía ganas de seguir quejándose, pero se contuvo al fijarse en las caras de sus amigas-. ¿Qué ha pasado? Que yo sepa vosotras no tenéis que pasar los siguientes días limpiando las cacas de medio Hogwarts…

Celestina y Lily se miraron, como preguntándose sin mediar palabra quién tendría el primer turno para lamentarse.

-Tú primero –dijo Lily.

Celestina suspiró con fuerza, se apartó el cabello castaño de la cara con un gesto que denotaba lo realmente enfadada que estaba y dijo:

-Ludo Bagman me pidió aquella cita para ir a Hogsmeade solamente por una apuesta.

Tanto a Lily como a Marlene se les cayeron las mandíbulas de la sorpresa, y fue ésta última la primera en responder, sin mucho tacto:

-¡Menudo cerdo! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que no salieras con él!

-¡Muchas gracias, escuchar eso es de gran ayuda ahora mismo! –exclamó Celestina aún más enfadada, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Marlene chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, pero su expresión se suavizó un tanto.

-Lo siento, Tina. ¡Es que tienes un gusto pésimo para los chicos!

Mientras Celestina se paseaba en círculos por el dormitorio, no dejaba de farfullar lo que parecía una retahíla de insultos dirigidos a Ludo Bagman. De repente, se plantó con los brazos en jarras y los ojos convertidos en dos rendijas y dijo con un tono de voz frío y agresivo nada habitual en ella:

-Ah, no, pero esto no se va a quedar así… Juro por Merlín que me las va a pagar.

-Cuenta conmigo, yo te ayudo encantada –se ofreció Marlene, cuya mirada helada no presagiaba nada bueno para Ludo Bagman. Celestina asintió satisfecha y entonces dirigió la vista hacia Lily.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Sí, a ver si puedes superarnos, aunque lo tienes difícil… -dijo Marlene con sarcasmo.

-Cuando os lo cuente no os lo vais a creer… -replicó Lily con un tono sombrío.

Y de ese modo la pelirroja les puso al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde: cómo se había enterado en la biblioteca de que la profesora McGonagall había castigado injustamente a James sin jugar el próximo partido contra Slytherin, y cómo Remus y Sirius le habían aclarado que la explicación a que ella se hubiese librado como por arte de magia de ese castigo era que Potter había cargado con las culpas voluntariamente. Cuando hubo acabado las caras de Marlene y Celestina eran idénticas: sus mandíbulas estaban colgando y miraban a Lily con una expresión atónita.

-Tenías razón: no puedo creer lo que nos acabas de contar –dijo al fin Marlene-. Por tu bien, mejor que ningún Gryffindor se entere de que en realidad fuiste tú la que embrujó a Rosier y a Mulciber, Lily, porque entonces los fanáticos del quidditch se lanzarán a tu yugular.

Lily compuso un gesto de fastidio y replicó molesta:

-En serio, Marlene, tengo que arreglar esto. Necesito vuestra ayuda. Evidentemente, tengo que hablar con McGonagall, pero no sé qué…

-Mira, Black tiene razón por mucho que me fastidie admitirlo –le interrumpió Marlene-. Tú eres prefecta y Premio Anual, tienes un expediente intachable. McGonagall prácticamente te adora. Mientras que Potter…

-Potter también es Premio Anual –atajó Lily-. Y sus calificaciones son excelentes.

-Sí, misterios de la vida… Pero no estamos hablando de las notas de los exámenes, Lily –la cortó Marlene, exasperada-. Hablamos de que Potter lleva siete años alborotando, buscando problemas, haciendo gamberradas, gastando bromas, retándose a duelo con esos mismos Slytherins precisamente… y un largo etcétera.

-Es verdad. Nadie en su sano juicio creería que en lugar de él fuiste tú la que embrujó a Rosier y a Mulciber –sentenció Celestina.

-Aun así, voy a hablar con McGonagall y a contarle la verdad –afirmó Lily, decidida.

-El caso es que el quidditch genera mucho… furor en Hogwarts, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sobre todo cuando se trata de un enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿Sabes a dónde quiero llegar? McGonagall va a pensar que estás intentando salvarle el pellejo a Potter para que el equipo de Gryffindor no quede perjudicado de cara al partido contra Slytherin. Es lo que yo pensaría –opinó Marlene perspicazmente-. Al fin y al cabo, hay testigos que han dejado muy claro que fue Potter el culpable.

Lily se volvió hacia Celestina, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Sin embargo, Celestina no contesto de inmediato, parecía estar sopesando si debía o no decir aquello que estaba pensando.

-Lo que yo creo es que no os estáis enfocando en lo verdaderamente importante. ¿Por qué James ha hecho algo así? Se supone que ya no sois amigos, Lily; de hecho ahora mismo vuestra relación es pésima, y él no te debe nada. Y a pesar de todo, se lleva una bronca de McGonagall y un castigo que te corresponde a ti, y ni siquiera después de saber que va a perderse un partido de quidditch (que es de las cosas que más le importan aquí en Hogwarts, y lo sabéis) ha sido capaz de decir la verdad.

Celestina soltó todo aquello sin dejar de mirar a Lily fijamente y con un tono de voz que denotaba lo irritada que estaba, porque al parecer a Lily se le escapaba algo que era evidente a todas luces. Como la pelirroja no atinaba a decir nada, Celestina continuó bajo el escrutinio de Marlene, que era obvio que si no había dicho ni una sola palabra, era porque pensaba exactamente lo mismo:

-Has hablado con Remus y con Sirius. ¿Qué te han dicho exactamente? Tienen que haberte dado alguna explicación, porque no me creo que no les hayas preguntado por las razones que han llevado a James a hacer algo así –dijo Celestina, sagaz.

Lily frunció el ceño porque intuía qué dirección estaba tomando esa conversación. La verdad era que se había saltado a propósito aquella parte de la historia, pero Marlene y Tina habían clavado sus miradas en ella y sabía que no iban a dejar de insistir en ello.

-Black dijo que Potter lo había hecho porque yo le importo –balbuceó Lily, incómoda, mirando de pronto cualquier otra cosa menos las caras de sus dos amigas.

Marlene y Celestina intercambiaron una mirada que no era en absoluto de sorpresa, si no de entendimiento mutuo.

-Bueno, eso estaba clarísimo –afirmó Celestina.

Marlene por el momento se mantenía al margen, pues no estaba segura del humor de Lily en aquellos momentos y no pensaba que fuera muy apropiado que las dos la hostigasen al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –inquirió Lily que se había envarado al oír aquellas palabras.

Celestina rodó los ojos y, hastiada, respondió:

-Vamos, Lily, es evidente que James siente algo por ti; algo lo suficientemente profundo y significativo como para haberse pasado años y años detrás de ti a pesar de que lo has rechazado unas mil veces. Y lo que ha ocurrido ahora sólo lo confirma. Sé que tienes muchas dudas, sobre todo por ese estúpido rumor que se extendió por todo el colegio sobre vosotros dos, pero te lo repito, a mí todo ese asunto siempre me olió a chamusquina y creo que por fin deberías escuchar qué tiene él que decir.

Aquel discurso fue recibido con un silencio aplastante. Lily, con las mejillas de un encendido tono rosa, respondió con indignación:

-¿Siempre te pones de su parte? ¿Es que ahora Potter es un santo?

-No es ningún santo, ¿quién lo es, a fin de cuentas? Pero tampoco es tan malo como tú te empeñas en ver –respondió Celestina con calma negando con la cabeza-. Ya te lo dije, Lily, lo que realmente te molesta, o te decepciona mejor dicho, es que todo este lío que montó Jorkins saltó en el momento en el que tú empezabas a ver a James con otros ojos. Y te hizo daño, claro, porque tú ya confiabas en él.

-Yo no siento nada por Potter –refutó Lily, impasible, su expresión impenetrable, aunque sus mejillas continuaban sonrosadas.

-No te haces ningún favor a ti misma negándotelo. Y a nosotras no nos engañas. Olvidas que nos conocemos desde hace muchos años.

Aquella frase, que obviamente incluía a Marlene, provocó que Lily la mirara a ella entonces. Y por fin tomó partido en la conversación:

-Mira, yo no sé de qué va Potter realmente… -dijo dubitativa-. Pero a ti sí te conozco bien, y creo que estás escondiendo lo que sientes por él porque tienes miedo de que te haga daño.

Lily tensó la mandíbula, tal vez reprimiendo una respuesta airada. Se alisó la falda del uniforme y se levantó del borde de su cama con resolución.

-Bien. Vale. Voy a ver si consigo hablar con McGonagall antes de la cena.

Y sin más demora salió del dormitorio con premura sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de Marlene y Celestina, que intercambiaron una mirada cuando la puerta se cerró con suavidad detrás de Lily.

-Podría haber ido peor, ¿no? –preguntó Marlene con sorna.

-Es tan cabezota… -dijo Celestina con pesadumbre-. ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

-¿Quieres inmiscuirte? –Marlene le dirigió a Celestina una mirada muy seria-. Mucho cuidado, Tina.

Pero Celestina, con la mirada perdida en la puerta por la que Lily había desaparecido, pareció no escuchar la advertencia de su amiga.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Lily recorría deprisa los corredores casi vacíos con la intención de encontrar a McGonagall en su despacho antes de que ésta bajara al Gran Comedor para la cena. Había esperado encontrarse un poco menos angustiada tras su charla con Marlene y Celestina, pero había ocurrido justo lo contrario. Las palabras de Tina retumbaban en su cabeza, haciendo que ni siquiera prestara atención a la alumna a la que casi había atropellado en su trayecto. No se dio cuenta del camino que había seguido, pero que tras tantos años en Hogwarts sus pies conocían a la perfección, hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Llamó con suavidad y casi al instante una voz exclamó desde el interior que podía pasar.

Lily, que estaba nerviosa pero decidida, le dio las buenas noches a la profesora tras entrar y tomando aire se preparó para lo que se le vendría encima.

-Usted dirá, señorita Evans –dijo la profesora McGonagall sentada tras su escritorio.

-Profesora McGonagall, ha habido un malentendido y he venido para aclararlo. James Potter no fue quien embrujó a Rosier y a Mulciber –la profesora entrecerró los ojos ligeramente con interés, pero Lily no le dio opción a réplica-. Fui yo.

La profesora McGonagall enarcó las cejas y se enderezó en su silla.

-¿Disculpe?

-Fui yo, profesora. Yo…

-Usted ni siquiera estaba allí, señorita Evans. ¿Cómo es eso posible? –la mujer parecía más enfadada que sorprendida.

-Sí, yo estuve allí –dijo Lily con vehemencia-. Pero antes de que usted…

-James Potter admitió haber sido el causante, señorita Evans –volvió a interrumpirla como si aquello zanjara cualquier cuestión-. Y el _sí_ que se encontraba allí.

La profesora McGonagall, recelosa, miraba a Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabe usted que había allí varios alumnos y que todos ellos atestiguaron que fue, en efecto, James Potter el culpable? –inquirió con suspicacia la jefa de Gryffindor.

-Profesora, sé que parece raro, pero Potter… -insistió Lily.

Sin embargo, una vez más fue incapaz de formular una frase completa porque volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Es curioso que esté usted aquí contándome esta historia, cuando, de hecho, ya me advirtieron de que esto podía pasar –declaró enfadada la profesora McGonagall con los labios fruncidos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Lily, extrañada.

-El señor Snape, que además se encontraba con el señor Rosier y el señor Mulciber cuando ocurrió, me dijo tras conocer la suspensión del señor Potter para el próximo partido, que seguramente algún miembro de Gryffindor trataría de exculparle con la intención de que el equipo de quidditch no se viese perjudicado –explicó la profesora McGonagall con acritud ante una asombrada Lily-. Por descontado, le dije al señor Snape que eso era altamente improbable, sino imposible. Debo admitir, avergonzada, que me equivoqué –observaba a Lily con tanta severidad que la pelirroja a duras penas podía aguantar su mirada-. El señor Potter ha traspasado muchos límites a lo largo de los años, y si he suspendido al cazador del equipo de _mi_ casa –enfatizó- no es por capricho, señorita Evans, es porque sencillamente espero que de una vez por todas el señor Potter entienda que sus actos tienen consecuencias, en este caso graves. Dos de sus compañeros siguen en la enfermería y confío en que privarle del quidditch le dé una lección y le haga reflexionar al fin. La verdad es que confiaba en que el nombramiento de Potter como Premio Anual tuviese efectos positivos en él. Ya veo que no ha sido así.

Lily tragó en seco, azorada, pero aún allí de pie en el despacho, no retiró la mirada de los ojos de la profesora McGonagall.

-No voy a castigarla, señorita Evans. Por esta vez. A pesar de haberme mentido, sé que sus razones han sido nobles, así que lo dejaré correr. Ahora diríjase al Gran Comedor para la cena. Buenas noches.

La rotundidad de la respuesta de la profesora McGonagall y el hecho de que hubiese vuelto a enfrascarse en el pergamino que tenía frente a ella le dejaron muy claro a Lily que no había lugar a réplica. Sintiéndose muy frustrada salió del despacho y se quedó allí en el corredor vacío, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared junto a la puerta. Se maldijo a sí misma por lo bien que Severus la conocía. Él sabía perfectamente que ella acabaría por contarle la verdad a la profesora McGonagall, y ya se había encargado el muy… el muy _Slytherin_ de asegurarse de que cuando lo hiciera su palabra quedara en entredicho... Severus realmente odiaba a James.

Desoyendo las órdenes de la profesora McGonagall, Lily no bajó al Gran Comedor. En su lugar, con un nudo en el estómago y sin poder dejar de pensar en James Potter, regresó a su dormitorio cruzando los dedos por encontrarlo vacío, para no tener que seguir escuchando lo que Celestina y Marlene pensaban sobre ella. Y gracias a Merlín, así fue.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "La verdad, un castigo y un secreto"

¡Mucha gracias por los reviews, de verdad que se aprecian! ¡Muchísimo! ¡Un beso a todos!


	7. La verdad, un castigo y un secreto

¡Hola a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí!

No pensaba actualizar hasta mañana, pero ya que **StydiaShippsJily** parece que se ha quedado con ganas de más... ¡Pues venga! Este capítulo va para ti, guapa.

Música recomendada:

 **Far away de Nickelback**

 **Always where I need to be de The Kooks**

 **Undisclosed de Muse**

 **Pieces de Sum 41**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** **La verdad, un castigo y un secreto**

El martes por la mañana en los dormitorios de séptimo de la torre de Gryffindor los ánimos no eran mucho mejores que los del día anterior. Lily madrugó más que nadie, se dio una ducha rápida y tras ponerse el uniforme en tiempo récord, agarró su mochila y salió del dormitorio en el momento en que Marlene y Celestina se levantaban de la cama.

-Nos está evitando –aseveró Celestina con gesto serio.

-No, ¿tú crees? –dijo Marlene con sarcasmo al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

En ese preciso momento Celestina decidió que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, tanto si le gustaba a Lily como si no.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de los chicos a James Potter le estaba costando hasta lo imposible levantarse de la cama.

-Merlín, ayúdame... –masculló, agotado, tanteando en la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafas-. Esto de ser el ayudante de Filch es muy duro… ¡Me duelen músculos que ni sabía que tenía! Sólo con pensar que me quedan dos semanas así, se me quitan las ganas de vivir…

-Ánimo, James –le alentó Remus-. Dos semanas pasan volando.

Por toda respuesta, James le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Por cierto, ¿creéis que Evans habrá hablado ya con McGonagall? –preguntó Sirius, que acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Ni idea. Quizá. Se lo preguntaré cuando la vea –respondió Remus, que en esos momentos se disponía a ocupar el baño.

-En serio, Lunático, no sé cómo puedes seguir estudiando este tostón de asignatura –comentó Sirius echándole un vistazo al grueso tomo sobre Aritmancia que estaba encima del escritorio cuando fue a recoger su libro de Encantamientos. Junto a él, había una bolsa que Sirius reconoció-. ¿No decías que ibas a devolverle ayer a Evans el libro que se le cayó en Hogsmeade?

-Pfff… Sí, bueno… La verdad es que el único momento en el que la he visto desde el sábado, fue ayer en clase. No sé si me está evitando a propósito o ha sido casualidad –contestó James, que por fin se había levantado de la cama con gran esfuerzo.

Sirius observaba a su amigo, que parecía un zombi arrastrando los pies agotado, e intercambió una mirada de pena con Peter al tiempo que murmuraba:

-Las tonterías que un hombre puede llegar a hacer por una mujer…

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

En el desayuno Lily consiguió evitar hábilmente a Marlene y Celestina en el Gran Comedor sentándose junto a Mary Macdonald, una alumna de sexto curso de Gryffindor, y sus amigas. Sin embargo, la primera clase del día era Transformaciones, asignatura que las tres chicas compartían, y entonces sería bastante más difícil mantener las distancias.

Lily llegó de las primeras a la puerta del aula y esperó junto al resto de sus compañeros. Minutos después, Marlene y Celestina doblaron la esquina y se acercaron.

-¿Habéis leído los tres capítulos que nos mandó McGonagall? –preguntó Celestina.

Marlene asintió y Lily comprendió que sus amigas trataban de normalizar la situación tan tensa que se había creado entre ellas. En ese momento, una risa atronadora que se extendió por todo el pasillo las sobresaltó. Vieron de lejos a los Merodeadores, que se acercaban con Sirius a la cabeza, riéndose de algo que James le estaba contando. Detrás de ellos iban Peter y Remus, que parecía algo taciturno. Lily se fijó en que Marlene también debía de haberlo notado, porque miraba al chico fijamente. Entonces ella se giró en dirección a Lily y ambas intercambiaron una mirada, a sabiendas de lo que pensaban sin necesidad de cruzar ni una palabra. Al día siguiente por la noche habría luna llena y entonces Remus tendría que pasar por una dolorosa y desagradable transformación. Tanto Lily como Marlene estaban al corriente de aquel secreto, al contrario que Celestina.

Durante mucho tiempo, Severus había insistido una y otra vez en que Remus escondía algo. En la época en la que Lily y él aún eran amigos, él se había empeñado en hacerle ver en varias ocasiones que Remus era en realidad un licántropo. Lily, que en un principio había desechado aquella idea, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar con el paso de los años que Severus tenía razón.

Lily y Remus habían comenzado a ser amigos a raíz de su nombramiento como prefectos. La pelirroja se dio cuenta enseguida de que tenían muchas cosas en común, y de que el chico no se parecía demasiado al resto de sus amigos. Y así había comenzado a pasar cierto tiempo en compañía de Remus, y la certeza de lo que él era se abrió paso ante ella. Las excusas sobre sus ausencias tras la luna llena no habían logrado convencer a Lily, que esperaba el día en que él por fin se sincerara. Pero ese día parecía no llegar. De modo que una tarde como otra cualquiera durante su sexto curso, Lily decidió sentarse junto a Remus en la sala común aprovechando que él se encontraba a solas, tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y mirándole a los ojos le dijo suavemente: "Sé lo que eres y no me importa. Somos amigos y te prometo que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo". Y como si no hubiese ocurrido nada en absoluto, Lily abrió su libro de Encantamientos y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes ante un atónito y conmovido Remus.

A partir de ese momento, él se había sentido en confianza con Lily para compartir con ella ciertos detalles: el modo en que Dumbledore había previsto todo para que él pudiera asistir a Hogwarts, y que tanto James, como Sirius y Peter estaban al corriente de su secreto. Un secreto que peligraba con salir a la luz, pues si uno prestaba la suficiente atención y era capaz de detectar las sutiles pistas, no era imposible llegar a una conclusión acertada. De hecho, así había sido como Marlene finalmente se había enterado ese mismo curso.

Pocas semanas antes de las Navidades, Marlene había acudido a ella muy seria con un mapa lunar en la mano y unas muy bien fundadas sospechas. Se había percatado de que todas las ausencias de Remus desde que había comenzado el curso habían coincidido con la luna llena, un hecho al que nunca antes había prestado atención, y a menos que ella estuviese completamente paranoica, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Tras asegurarse de que Marlene no había compartido con nadie más sus conjeturas, Lily rehusó aquella "idea absurda" y se escabulló en cuanto pudo para buscar a Remus y contarle lo que había ocurrido. El chico, desconsolado, le preguntó a Lily si pensaba que Marlene era una persona tolerante y de fiar, y que de serlo, no tenía por qué mentir por él. Lily le había asegurado a Remus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que su amiga lo entendería. Y así había sido. Obviamente, la noticia había impresionado a Marlene, pero al día siguiente en clase de Pociones cuando Remus y ella se cruzaron de camino al armario de los ingredientes, ella le sonrió y él supo que todo estaba bien.

Y de ese modo, los Merodeadores habían dejado de ser los únicos que conocían el lado oculto de Remus Lupin.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Durante el resto del día hasta el final de las clases, los chicos pudieron comprobar que la noticia de que James Potter, cazador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, no jugaría el próximo partido contra Slytherin había sentado bastante mal a sus compañeros de casa. Los Merodeadores, que gozaban de cierta popularidad en el colegio, siempre habían caído muy bien en general al resto de Gryffindors. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos James no pudo dejar de notar que varios de sus compañeros habían cambiado sus habituales saludos amables por miradas rencorosas y susurros airados. A pesar de la eterna rivalidad entre los miembros de Slytherin y Gryffindor y de que Rosier y Mulciber tenían una fama nefasta en Hogwarts, muchos alumnos no aplaudían el comportamiento de James, puesto que le había costado una suspensión. Es más, lo veían como una temeridad innecesaria teniendo el encuentro de quidditch a la vuelta de la esquina. De modo que James Potter había pasado de ser un miembro admirado de Gryffindor a ser…

-Un apestado –dijo James, desalentado-. Me he convertido en un apestado.

-No te preocupes, Cornamenta. Cuando hayamos ganado el partido, se les olvidará –intentó reconfortarlo Sirius, tras cruzarse con un grupo de alumnos de sexto que le habían lanzado miradas de desdén a James a la salida de la última clase.

-Tú lo has dicho: si ganamos el partido –replicó James con una mirada elocuente.

Y de pronto sucedió lo más insólito que podía ocurrirle a James Potter: Lily Evans se acercó y le dirigió la palabra. Y ni siquiera estaba gritando.

-¿Tienes un momento, Potter? Quería hablar contigo.

James parpadeó confuso y sintiéndose estúpido por no ser capaz de componer ni una sola palabra, asintió con la cabeza. A espaldas de Lily, Marlene y Celestina acababan de salir del aula de Encantamientos y al ver a la pelirroja entablando conversación con James, ambas decidieron quedarse en un discreto segundo plano.

-Yo me voy a cumplir el castigo –anunció Sirius apartándose el pelo de los ojos con un movimiento elegante-. ¿Te vienes McKinnon? Hemos quedado con McGonagall en el tercer piso.

Marlene emitió un sonido gutural por toda respuesta y siguió a Sirius de mala gana.

-Voy con vosotros. Tengo tutoría con McGonagall en veinte minutos –comentó Peter y echó a andar con rapidez para alcanzarlos.

-Nos vemos luego en la sala común –dijo Remus despidiéndose de Lily y James con un movimiento de cabeza y encaminándose hacia la torre.

Celestina se quedó mirando la espalda de Remus durante unos segundos hasta que éste desapareció de su vista, y entonces como si acabase de tomar una determinación, se despidió de Lily y se marchó.

Cuando tanto James como Lily se percataron de que se habían quedado solos, el ambiente se tensó más aún. Lily carraspeó incómoda y cambiando el peso de un pie a otro soltó:

-Quería decirte que sé lo que ha pasado; sé que McGonagall te ha castigado por lo que pasó con Rosier y Mulciber –Lily hizo una breve pausa. Mientras miraba los ojos castaños de James no pudo evitar escuchar en su cabeza el eco de las palabras de Celestina de la tarde anterior-. Y… Eh… Quería que supieras que ayer hablé con ella. Le dije la verdad, pero no me creyó.

-Lo cierto es que no me sorprende. No te preocupes, Lily. Está bien. Además, ya sabes que yo tengo mucha experiencia cumpliendo castigos, así que… -bromeó James con una sonrisa torcida.

-No es justo que estés castigado. Y es aún menos justo que vayas a perderte el partido contra Slytherin –Lily exhaló un sonoro suspiro-. ¿Sabes qué? Severus le dijo a McGonagall que seguramente alguien intentaría hablar con ella y convencerla de que tú eras inocente.

-Ya, bueno… Eso tampoco me sorprende.

-Voy a intentar arreglar esto.

-Lily, te lo digo en serio, no hagas nada –insistió James con suavidad.

Y Lily se perdió en sus ojos castaños, que parecían realmente sinceros. Lo parecían, pero… ¿había sido James sincero siempre? Esa era la cuestión. Lily se sentía terriblemente culpable por todos los problemas que le había ocasionado a James sin intención: los castigos con Filch, la suspensión de un partido de quidditch… Por no mencionar la animadversión que había levantado el chico entre sus compañeros de casa por haber perjudicado al equipo.

Y había algo más. Mucho más. Lily también sentía una confusión y una congoja que sabía que poco tenían que ver con la culpa. En el momento en el que se disponía a preguntarle a James el porqué de todo aquel embrollo, cuando quería escuchar de su propia boca una explicación para todo aquello, una voz grave y desagradable atravesó el corredor en el que se hallaban:

-¡Potter, ven conmigo!

Lily se giró y vio a Filch a sus espaldas, haciéndole a James un gesto con la mano.

-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Lily –James se recolocó la mochila sobre el hombro y pasó junto a la pelirroja, pero entonces se detuvo-. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Esto se te cayó en Hogsmeade. No había tenido ocasión de devolvértelo –dijo al tiempo que abría su mochila y sacaba una bolsa. Acto seguido se la extendió a Lily, que la recibió con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

-Gracias.

Y sin más demora, James siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, mientras Lily, sin poder deshacerse del sentimiento de desazón al verle marchar, se quedaba en aquel pasillo sujetando el libro que Marlene había comprado en Hogsmeade y que ella había dado por perdido. Igual que había dado por perdido a James. Pero ¿y si…?

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Celestina llegó corriendo al retrato de la Señora Gorda y tras pasar por el hueco del mismo, le bastó tan sólo un rápido vistazo para constatar que Remus Lupin no se hallaba ya en la sala común. Chasqueó la lengua contrariada, y su mirada se desvió hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios masculinos. Sabía de sobra que tenía prohibido subir allí, pero estaba decidida y eso no la detuvo. De modo que un minuto después se encontraba de pie frente a una puerta en cuya placa podía leerse: séptimo curso. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos y esperó. Casi al instante, Remus abrió la puerta y su expresión de sorpresa fue tal que hizo que Celestina sonriera.

-Tiene gracia. Me he cruzado en las escaleras con un chico que ha puesto exactamente la misma cara.

Remus aún desconcertado, preguntó:

-Eh… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir, no quiero sonar grosero, es que…

-Remus, ya sé que como prefecto es tu deber, pero no me quites puntos, por favor –bromeó Celestina interrumpiéndole, aunque no estaba segura del todo sobre si Remus sería o no capaz de restarle puntos por presentarse allí-. Ahora en serio. Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante.

Lupin la dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras ella con un gesto de extrañeza grabado en el rostro. Celestina dejó la mochila junto a uno de los baúles y entonces se giró en dirección a Remus.

-Tienes que contarme absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado con respecto a James, Lily, Bertha Jorkins y el mismísimo Dumbledore, si es que también ha tenido algo que ver en todo este enorme enredo –soltó a bocajarro la chica-. Y no te dejes ningún detalle.

Remus sonrió, complacido de que al menos Celestina estuviese dispuesta a escuchar por fin la verdadera versión de todo aquel embrollo. Consultó su reloj y respondió con sarcasmo:

-Espero que no tengas nada que hacer, porque esto va a llevarme un buen rato.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Entretanto, Sirius y Marlene ya se habían puesto manos a la obra. Cuando ambos llegaron al tercer piso con Peter, la profesora McGonagall se encontraba allí esperándolos fuera de los aseos que debían limpiar. Les dio unas cuantas instrucciones, les señaló una cubeta llena de trapos, productos de limpieza y demás enseres y les confisco las varitas para asegurarse de que hacían todo el trabajo sin magia. Antes de que la profesora se fuera con Peter en dirección a su despacho les informó de que regresaría en dos horas.

Más de una hora después, Marlene seguía rascando la suciedad de uno de los inodoros. Los aseos estaban temporalmente fuera de servicio porque alguien había considerado graciosísimo hacer estallar unas cuantas bengalas en varios retretes, provocando que… en fin… provocando algo realmente repugnante, además de unos destrozos descomunales. Las puertas estaban hechas trizas, aquellas en las que Marlene recordaba haber visto unas pintadas de lo más ofensivas referidas a Lily. Al menos ya no estaban allí… Otra parte positiva era que podían usar guantes. Lo peor era que tenía que aguantar a Sirius Black (si es que había algo peor que aquel olor nauseabundo que les provocaba arcadas de tanto en tanto). Desde que habían comenzado con la limpieza, Sirius apenas se había callado. No hacía más que hablar y hablar... Y en una ocasión a Marlene le había parecido que le había guiñado un ojo, aunque a lo mejor era sólo un tic producido por aquel hedor…

Cuando Sirius le estaba contando una anécdota en la que estaban involucrados James, él mismo, su motocicleta y unos chicos muggles, Marlene, hastiada de aquel incesante parloteo, le cortó sin miramientos:

-¡Black, ya está bien! ¡Toma aire al menos! ¿Qué te parece si acabamos con esto en silencio? Pfff…. De verdad, no sé cómo te aguantan en tu casa…

Sirius se encogió de hombros y comentó despreocupadamente:

-No lo hacen, por eso me fui.

Estaba claro que Sirius había soltado aquello sin pensar, como casi la mitad de las cosas que decía. Marlene, que continuaba atareada en uno de los cubículos inclinada sobre el retrete, giró la cabeza tan rápido en dirección a Sirius que sintió un latigazo en el cuello.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

Sirius, que frotaba con un cepillo una mancha inmensa de dudosa precedencia en el suelo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Marlene. Dudó un instante, hasta que dijo con una voz carente de cualquier emoción:

-Me fui de casa con 16 años. Fue durante el verano, pocas semanas antes de empezar el sexto curso. Vivo en casa de James desde entonces -explicó como si tal cosa, tras lo cual siguió con su labor.

Durante una fracción de segundo Marlene pensó que debía de estar tomándole el pelo, pero al momento siguiente vio algo en su expresión, no supo el qué, que le hizo saber que hablaba completamente en serio. Daba la impresión de que Sirius trataba de restarle importancia y Marlene no supo si realmente era así, en parte porque apenas le conocía en realidad, y en parte porque su expresión era impenetrable.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que Marlene no había dejado de mirarle fijamente, puesto que había abandonado la tarea de frotar con insistencia el inodoro y su brazo colgaba inerte con el cepillo en la mano.

-¿Qué?

Marlene boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Por primera en su vida no sabía qué contestarle a Sirius Black. Él pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-No tienes que decir nada. Tú sabes quién es mi familia, sabes cómo piensan. Conoces a Regulus y durante todos estos años ya has visto con qué tipo de personas se relaciona. Yo no soy igual que ellos –dijo Sirius con aspereza-. Era algo que a la larga tenía que pasar. Ellos han elegido su camino y yo el mío.

Sirius volvió a concentrarse en aquella mancha tan persistente y Marlene también continuó con su tarea, aunque de manera distraída. Llevaba casi siete años estudiando con Sirius y jamás se había parado a pensar en su vida fuera de Hogwarts. La verdad era que pasaban tantísimo tiempo al año en aquel castillo que a veces parecía que la vida fuera de aquellos muros no existiera. Sabía de sobra qué clase de familia era la de Sirius: un linaje de sangre pura que abogaba por mantener esa misma pureza en la comunidad mágica. Y también sabía de buena tinta que, pese a ser un Black, Sirius no compartía esos ideales. Sin embargo, nunca se había parado a pensar en la clase de vida que debía de haber llevado, habiendo crecido en una casa que se regía bajo unos valores que él rechazaba y odiaba, y tampoco se había preguntado qué clase de relación debía de mantener Sirius con su familia, ni los problemas que pudieran provocarle sus diferencias.

Marlene reconoció para sus adentros, avergonzada, que siempre había visto a Sirius como un chico pagado de sí mismo, rebelde, gamberro y despreocupado. Nada más. No obstante, Remus, que era el único de los Merodeadores con el que Marlene pensaba que se podía hablar con normalidad, siempre había defendido su postura de que Sirius era un gran amigo, leal a rabiar, y que había mucho más que descubrir de él bajo aquella fachada. Marlene tuvo que admitir que para hacer lo que había hecho Sirius, uno tenía que ser muy valiente. Y Potter lo había acogido en su casa…

-Así que… ¿Desde entonces pasas todas las vacaciones en casa de Potter? –preguntó Marlene, que por primera vez desde que había comenzado aquel castigo participó activamente en la conversación.

-Sí. La verdad es que los Potter se han portado de maravilla conmigo. Volveremos en vacaciones de Pascua, y esa será la última vez que me quedé allí. No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad… Después de acabar el colegio me gustaría vivir por mí cuenta, ya sabes, alquilar un apartamento o algo así.

Antes de que a Marlene le diera tiempo de añadir algo, la profesora McGonagall apareció en la puerta de los aseos e inspeccionó la sala con ojo crítico:

-Bien, ya pueden marcharse. Mañana aquí a la misma hora.

Asqueados y oliendo ligeramente a desinfectante, Sirius y Marlene se pusieron en pie, se quitaron los guantes y alcanzaron las varitas que la profesora les tendía.

Fuera de los servicios, apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, Laurie Daniels esperaba a Marlene, que esbozó una sonrisa al verle. Sirius sabía que tres eran multitud, así que se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a la sala común. Y nada podía haberle preparado para lo que se encontró cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. La escena en cuestión podía describirse de la siguiente manera: Remus estaba sentado encima del escritorio con las piernas colgando y una sonrisa torcida en los labios, pero lo verdaderamente anómalo en aquel escenario era Celestina (¿Celestina Warbeck en el dormitorio de los chicos?), que estaba sentada en la cama de Sirius (¡en _su_ cama!), agarrada al poste de ésta con una mano y desternillándose de risa sin poder parar, tanto que incluso un par de lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó Sirius, que se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la habitación para evitar ojos curiosos.

Cuando Celestina vio a Sirius allí plantado, el ataque de risa se intensificó aún más, provocando que la chica se balanceara hacia atrás y hacia adelante, como una desquiciada. Sirius miró a Remus inquisitivamente, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros ensanchando su sonrisa todavía más.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada.

-Verás… yo estaba solo en la habitación, y de repente Celestina se ha presentado en la puerta pidiéndome que le contara lo que _realmente_ ha estado pasando entre James y Lily –contestó Remus, con la risa de Tina de fondo, que remitía poco a poco-. Absolutamente todo. Desde que se extendió el rumor hasta hoy.

Sirius enarcó las cejas, sorprendido por el repentino interés de la chica por conocer su versión de los hechos, es decir, la verdadera versión de los hechos. Celestina, que por fin había dejado de reír, se secaba las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vale, pero ¿de qué se ríe?

Remus le lanzó a Sirius una mirada de lástima.

-De lo tuyo con Bertha.

Y las carcajadas volvieron a empezar. A Sirius le cambió la cara radicalmente y mientras apuntaba a Celestina con su dedo índice y le lanzaba una mirada asesina, le espetó:

-¡No tiene gracia!

Celestina, que no podía hablar, y de hecho apenas podía respirar, asentía con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras reía. Sirius decidió cambiar el tema de conversación por otro más interesante y menos traumático:

-¿Y a qué se debe este interés ahora?

Celestina continuaba con la risa floja y a Sirius ya le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Nada, tú no te agobies, cuando puedas –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos. Desvió la vista hacia Remus, que se notaba de lejos que estaba aguantándose la risa. Menudo amigo…

Celestina por fin paró de reír, carraspeó y dijo:

-Había algo raro en todo esto. Algo que no terminaba de encajar. No me convenció lo que dijo Bertha: que James había sido capaz de ir contando por ahí que él y Lily habían tenido un idilio en el armario de las escobas…

-Uy, un idilio, qué fina…

Celestina ignoró a Sirius y continuó:

-Y lo que dijo después sobre que James le había confesado que era todo mentira… Bueno, eso sí que no tenía ningún sentido.

-Ya te he dicho que le pedimos que dijera la verdad –dijo Remus-. Le explicamos que había sido todo un malentendido, pero no hubo manera de convencerla de que lo hiciera… Así que al final James aceptó que le dejara a él a la altura del barro, siempre y cuando dejara a Lily en buen lugar.

-Qué mono… -la expresión de Celestina era de total ternura. Entonces cambió a otra de desagrado-. Y Bertha qué asquerosa…

-Pues sí –corroboró Sirius-. Doy fe de ello. Ya sabíamos que muy brillante no era, habiendo repetido curso dos veces… Pero es que encima es más mala que un dolor, la muy…

Sirius soltó una palabrota bastante malsonante que hizo que Celestina ahogara una exclamación, escandalizada.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a hablar con Lily? –le preguntó Remus a Tina.

-Sí, claro, Lily tiene que saber la verdad. Sólo tengo que encontrar el momento oportuno.

-Y rezarle a Merlín –añadió Sirius.

Celestina compuso un gesto de comprensión y replicó:

-Ya sé lo que piensas: Lily tiene mucho carácter. Pero es razonable, créeme.

-Que tenga carácter no es tu principal problema. La cuestión es que ahora mismo no soporta a James –comentó Sirius-. ¿Por qué piensas que va a creerte, más aún si le dices que todo te lo ha contado Remus, que es amigo de James?

Celestina frunció los labios y negando con la cabeza le lanzó una mirada condescendiente a Sirius, como si hubiese algo que él no había comprendido todavía.

-Eso de que Lily no soporta a James… Permíteme que lo dude. Lo que pasa es que está dolida. James y ella ya empezaban a ser buenos amigos justo cuando empezó todo este lío. Se ha sentido traicionada. Lo que contó esa idiota de Jorkins fue muy desagradable. Lily no sabe qué es verdad y qué es mentira, no sabe si puede confiar en James… Está muy confundida –terminó Celestina. No pensaba contarles que además estaba segura de que Lily sentía algo por James, eso no le correspondía a ella.

Sirius resopló con escepticismo y dijo:

-De todos modos, lo tienes difícil. Mucha suerte.

-En fin… -murmuró Celestina levantándose de la cama en la que había estado sentada y recogiendo su mochila del suelo-. Será mejor que me vaya –entonces se dirigió hacia Sirius-. Y… Por cierto, James puede estar seguro de que eres un buen amigo –Celestina le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, pasó por su lado y salió del dormitorio riéndose por lo bajo.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula y miro con odio a Remus.

-Borra ahora mismo esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara.

Lupin saltó del escritorio con gracia y sin poder dejar de sonreír le dijo a Sirius:

-Venga, no te enfades. Vamos a ver si Filch ha dejado libre a James.

-Y si no, podemos prender unos petardos para distraerle.

-No, que luego le toca a James limpiarlo.

Mientras Remus y Sirius discutían sobre qué medidas podían tomar para rescatar a su amigo de las garras del conserje, cruzaron la sala común y el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Antes de llegar al final del corredor, vieron cómo James se acercaba a ellos con paso rápido.

-Hey, íbamos a buscarte –dijo Sirius y consulto su reloj-. Hoy te ha soltado mucho antes.

-Es que McGonagall ha hablado con Filch. Le ha dicho que no puede tenerme castigado todos los días hasta las tantas, que es un abuso…

-Estará contento el hombre entonces… -comentó Sirius con sarcasmo.

-Sí, tan contento que me ha ordenado limpiar un montón de recipientes con ingredientes para pociones caducados… Slughorn debería revisar más a menudo lo que guarda en los armarios de las mazmorras, porque, en serio, había cosas tan podridas que no sé ni lo que eran… -James se pasó una mano por la cara con gesto estresado-. Necesito un respiro, menos mal que mañana es luna llena…

-Exacto. Un poco de acción es lo que nos hace falta a todos, ¿verdad, Lunático? –dijo Sirius con un tono de voz entusiasta-. Cuando nos reunamos mañana por la noche en la Casa de los Gritos ya veréis cómo…

-¡¿Es que estáis locos?!

Aquel susurro exaltado hizo que los tres chicos pegaran un brinco y que el corazón casi se les saliera del pecho. Lily había salido de detrás de la armadura que había justo al lado del tramo de escaleras. Y no estaba sola. Marlene iba con ella.

La expresión en el rostro de Lily era de horror, sus ojos verdes exageradamente abiertos y brillando de puro miedo. Marlene, a su lado, estaba pálida y pasmada por completo.

-Es broma, decidme que es broma –rogó Lily con un tono de voz que rayaba la desesperación.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, maldiciéndose en silencio por haber mantenido esa conversación de manera tan despreocupada en el corredor y sin haber advertido la presencia de las chicas.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a escuchar a escondidas como una vieja chismosa?

James le dio un manotazo a Sirius en el brazo para que se callase, aunque era difícil empeorar aquella situación todavía más.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Habéis perdido por completo la cabeza! –exclamó Lily angustiada. Marlene parecía incapaz de articular palabra.

-Lily, tranquilízate, no es… bueno, no es exactamente lo que parece –dijo James extendiendo las manos en su dirección en un gesto que pedía calma.

-No podéis acompañar a un… -Lily miró a su alrededor para comprobar que efectivamente seguían solos en el corredor-. No podéis acompañar a un hombre lobo en luna llena –apenas susurró-. ¡Intentaría atacaros, por Merlín! No es dueño de sus actos y lo sabéis muy bien. ¡Por favor, Remus, di algo!

Lily observaba a Lupin con gesto suplicante, sin entender cómo podía estar considerando la posibilidad de que sus amigos lo acompañaran en semejante situación.

Remus se sentía avergonzado y le estaba costando una barbaridad sostenerle la mirada a Lily. Entonces contempló a James y a Sirius con gesto derrotado y dijo:

-Creo que tenemos que contarles la verdad; me refiero a _toda_ la verdad, para que puedan entenderlo.

James asintió y Sirius resopló con hastío antes de decir:

-Vale, pero aquí no. Ya hemos comprobado que cualquiera puede oírnos.

Y encabezando al grupo, Sirius recorrió a grandes zancadas el pasillo en busca de una clase vacía. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro del aula, James cerró la puerta y con un toque de varita se aseguró de que sus voces no pudieran escucharse en el pasillo.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Eran las primeras palabras que salían de la boca de Marlene, que seguía pálida como la cera.

-Bien… Vale… Esto… -fue James quien tomó la palabra, y mirando a sus dos amigos, decidió que lo mejor era ser directo-. Somos animagos y las noches de luna llena acompañamos a Remus en su transformación, porque bajo la forma de un animal él no nos ataca.

Lily y Marlene se quedaron como si les hubieran dado con una maza en la cabeza: aturdidas, confusas y con una expresión desorientada en la mirada.

-¿Qué? –atinó a murmurar Lily.

Remus miró a James y a Sirius y ladeó la cabeza como dando a entender que le dieran a él la oportunidad de explicarlo.

-Empezaré por el principio. Todo comenzó hace dos años…

-¡¿Dos años?! –exclamó Lily al borde de un ataque de nervios, interrumpiendo a Remus-. ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con…?

-Lily, por favor, escúchame y no me interrumpas. Cuando acabe puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras. Como iba diciendo –continuó Remus, a quien se le veía nervioso-, hace dos años, cuando estábamos en quinto curso, James, Sirius y Peter consiguieron por fin, tras muchos esfuerzos, convertirse en animagos.

-¿Pettigrew también? –pregunto Marlene sin poder contenerse, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, como si la sola idea de que Peter fuera capaz de semejante hazaña fuera impensable. Remus le dirigió una mirada exasperada-. Lo siento. Continúa –murmuró azorada.

-Cuando nos conocimos en Hogwarts, yo no me atreví a confesarles lo que realmente era por miedo a que dejaran de ser mis amigos. Pero acabaron descubriéndolo, igual que vosotras. Y en lugar de apartarme, decidieron acompañarme en mis trasformaciones. Les costó tres años conseguir convertirse en animagos, y cuando por fin lo lograron en quinto curso, empezaron a acompañarme en las noches de luna llena. Cuando estoy con ellos, siento que soy… más humano y menos peligroso, y como ha dicho James, bajo una forma animal no corren peligro porque, como ya sabéis, los hombres lobo sólo atacan a las personas.

Aquella confesión fue recibida con un silencio aplastante que se hizo eterno. Los cinco se miraban unos a otros intermitentemente, ellos expectantes y ellas conmocionadas. Fue Marlene quien rompió el silencio:

-A ver si lo he entendido: sois animagos ilegales y una vez al mes desde hace dos años os reunís con un hombre lobo adulto en plena transformación para pasar la noche con él.

James, Sirius y Remus asintieron al mismo tiempo en silencio.

-Ya. Y lo habéis mantenido en secreto hasta ahora.

Los chicos volvieron a asentir.

-Es decir, que obviamente Dumbledore no sospecha nada de todo esto.

Y de nuevo asintieron por tercera vez consecutiva. Parecía que los tres compartían el mismo tic nervioso.

-Ah. Vale. Pues todo claro entonces –dijo Marlene de manera mordaz-. Estáis completamente chiflados…

Al contrario que Marlene, Lily había enmudecido. Observaba a Remus dividida entre la incredulidad, el miedo y la tristeza. Aquella historia parecía pura ciencia ficción, y sin embargo, no dudo ni un instante de su veracidad, pues la cara de Remus era como un libro abierto en aquellos momentos: podía leer en sus rasgos la ansiedad y el remordimiento. Lily trató de imaginarse a James, Sirius y Peter acompañando a un hombre lobo en plena luna llena y le resultó, como poco, aterrador; incluso aun siendo animagos, se le encogía el estómago sólo de pensarlo. Pero después ese miedo dejaba paso al abatimiento, pues sabía bien que Remus vivía mortificado por su condición, acomplejado por la imagen que la comunidad mágica tenía de los licántropos, a pesar de que ni era culpa suya, ni aquello lo hacía valer menos como persona.

-No vais a delatarnos, ¿verdad? –preguntó James con cautela y una mirada casi suplicante.

Lily negó con la cabeza y Marlene contestó con firmeza:

-Claro que no –a continuación frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, pensativa-. Por cierto, ¿en qué animales os convertís?

-Peter es una rata, James un ciervo y yo un perro.

-Eso tengo que verlo –replico Marlene con la curiosidad impregnando cada sílaba y los ojos bien abiertos.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y preguntó con una sonrisa torcida:

-¿Ahora?

-Esto no es para tomárselo a broma –dijo Lily muy seria, tomando parte en la conversación por primera vez desde que habían entrado en aquella aula-. Lo que hacéis es muy peligroso, ¿y si…?

-Evans, ya te lo hemos dicho: llevamos dos años pasando la luna llena con Remus, y nunca ha ocurrido nada –dijo Sirius con toda tranquilidad.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada. Por muy seguro que se mostrara Sirius, eso no significaba que no pudiese ocurrir un accidente. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de James, sintió un nudo en el estómago; mañana por la noche él estaría paseándose por la Casa de los Gritos con un hombre lobo… Aquello era demencial se mirase por donde se mirase…

-Por favor, no lo hagáis –les pidió Lily con un deje de angustia en la voz.

James se vio incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y se removió incómodo en su sitio.

-Mira, Evans, no te ofendas, pero esto no es asunto tuyo –respondió Sirius sin brusquedad, pero inflexible-. Os agradecemos que vayáis a guardar nuestro secreto. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, tenemos que irnos.

Sirius les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Remus y a James y los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida antes de que ninguna de las chicas pudiera oponerse.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado de nuevo tras la espalda de Remus, Marlene y Lily se miraron entre sí.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar? –exclamó Marlene con las cejas enarcadas-. Esto es de locos…

Lily se pasó una mano por su melena pelirroja con nerviosismo.

-Jamás en toda mi vida podría haber imaginado algo como esto… Y no hay manera de impedirles que lo hagan…

-Pobre Remus… Tiene que ser muy duro pasar por algo así…

Lily asintió apenada.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Tras salir de la clase, Sirius, James y Remus avanzaron deprisa por el corredor.

-Vamos a buscar a Peter –dijo Sirius-. Propongo que hoy cenemos en las cocinas, así evitamos cruzarnos por ahora con Evans y McKinnon en el Gran Comedor. Esta noche no quiero un sermón sobre lo irresponsables que somos y blablablá…

James se encogió de hombros, conforme, pero Remus no dijo absolutamente nada, parecía estar absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Antes de que hubiesen llegado al piso inferior, dijo apesadumbrado:

-Tienen razón. Es una locura. No deberíamos volver a hacerlo.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada y éste último resopló sonoramente.

-No les hagas caso, Lunático. ¿Es que alguna vez ha pasado algo? –inquirió Sirius.

-No, pero…

-Pues ya está –zanjó Sirius con prontitud-. Tenemos totalmente controlada la situación, así que no te agobies.

-Sirius tiene razón, Remus, no somos nuevos en esto –añadió James-. No le des más vueltas, ¿vale?

Sirius y James conocían muy poco a Remus si pensaban realmente que no pensaba darle vueltas a aquel asunto.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Próximo capítulo: "Día en vilo, noche en vela"

¡Un beso a todos!


	8. Día en vilo, noche en vela

¡Un saludo a todos! Y en especial a **StydiaShippsJily** por seguir ahí. ¡Se agradece! ¡Un beso!

Música recomendada:

 **Feeling good de Muse**

 **I´m with you de Avril Lavigne**

 **How do you do de Roxette**

 **Wish I could fly de Roxette**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: **Día en vilo, noche en vela****

El miércoles por la mañana Lily se despertó intentando asimilar que lo ocurrido la tarde anterior había sucedido realmente y no había sido sólo un mal sueño. Al cruzarse con Marlene en la puerta del baño y ver que ella también tenía una sombra de preocupación en la mirada, se dijo a sí misma que desgraciadamente todo era muy real.

Cuando Lily, Marlene y Celestina bajaron a la sala común con las mochilas al hombro, se encontraron allí con Remus, Sirius y James, que seguramente estaban esperando a que Peter bajara del dormitorio. Lily no pudo evitar mirar con cierta angustia a Remus, que pareció notar que alguien lo observaba, porque giró la cara en dirección a ella. Aquellos ojos verdes no hicieron sino provocarle un sentimiento de culpa a Remus, que se levantó del sillón y murmurando algo hacia Sirius y James, se puso en marcha. Estos miraron sobre sus hombros y al ver allí a Lily y a Marlene, intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión y siguieron a Remus a través del retrato.

Aquel día las clases no fueron nada productivas para Lily. A pesar de que intentaba concentrarse y tomar sus acostumbrados apuntes, le era imposible. Lo único que pululaba por su cabeza constantemente era que aquella noche habría luna llena. Se moría de ganas por hablar con Remus, pero a Lily no se le escapó que él la estaba rehuyendo. Normalmente en clase de Runas Antiguas se sentaban uno junto al otro, ya que ninguno de sus amigos cursaba esa asignatura, pero aquel día Remus le cedió su sitio como por casualidad a Tristan Geller (el que fuera la "cita-fiasco" de Lily en Hogsmeade). De modo que Lily no había vuelto a cruzar ni media palabra con él desde la tarde anterior.

En cuanto a Remus, no podía evitar sentirse muy culpable. Sabía de sobra que lo que hacían quebrantaba quién sabe cuántas normas del colegio, sin contar con que Dumbledore había confiado en él y Remus no estaba correspondiendo precisamente a esa confianza. Pero después pensaba en los buenos ratos que pasaba con James, Sirius y Peter las noches de luna llena, en lo mucho que lo aliviaba la compañía de sus amigos, y no se sentía con fuerzas para renunciar a lo mejor que le había pasado jamás.

Durante las clases Remus notaba de vez en cuando las miradas de Lily y Marlene sobre sí mismo, cargadas de preocupación y angustia. Unas miradas que le hacían sentir que tal vez estaban siendo demasiado imprudentes. Por ese motivo, durante el descanso a la hora de la comida, había intentado hacerles ver a James, Sirius y Peter que tal vez el riesgo que corrían era excesivo. Por descontado, no obtuvo ningún apoyo.

-Lunático, te lo digo por última vez: deja ya de comerte la cabeza –dijo Sirius de mal humor a la salida del Gran Comedor-. Anoche hablamos largo y tendido sobre esto y pensaba que habíamos dejado claro que no había de qué preocuparse.

-Es que Lily y Marlene tienen razón: es peligroso –insistió Remus.

-Bueno, si no hubiese un poco de peligro, ¿qué gracia tendría? –opinó Sirius con descaro-. Menos mal que no saben que a veces también vamos al Bosque Prohibido, porque si no tendríamos a Evans y a McKinnon pegadas al cogote ahora mismo…

-¿Estáis seguros de que no van a delatarnos? –pregunto Peter, asustado.

-Segurísimos, Colagusano –afirmó James con rotundidad-. Por eso no te preocupes.

-Mira, Remus, no te amargues por lo que Evans y McKinnon te digan. Están asustadas. De acuerdo, es lógico. Pero eso es porque nunca han estado con nosotros durante la luna llena –explicó Sirius-. Si pudieran ver por ellas mismas que no es para tanto, y que James y yo tenemos controlada la situación…

-¿Y yo qué? –se ofendió Peter.

-Colagusano, tú te conviertes en rata –contestó Sirius, exasperado-. Si Lunático se pone en plan lobo feroz, ¿qué piensas hacer tú?

Peter pensó en una buena respuesta durante unos segundos y después cabeceó de mala gana, admitiendo que Sirius tenía razón.

-Además, este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts –continuó Sirius, impertérrito-. Sólo nos quedan seis lunas llenas aquí, contando la de esta noche. ¿Vamos a desaprovecharlas?

Remus no contestó, sino que se encogió de hombros, evasivo. Al verle, Sirius compuso una sonrisa torcida y socarrona, porque conocía bien a Lupin y sabía que aquella noche de luna llena no sería diferente de las demás, a pesar de las dudas. Aquella noche los Merodeadores volverían a caminar con forma animal por los terrenos del bosque.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

La última clase los miércoles por la tarde para los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor era Herbología y la compartían con los alumnos de Hufflepuff. A pocos días para finalizar el mes de enero, los jardines de Hogwarts estaban completamente nevados y aunque el viento frío no conseguía colarse dentro de los invernaderos, las temperaturas eran lo suficientemente bajas como para que los alumnos no se desprendieran de sus gruesas capas allí dentro.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase, todos los alumnos se quitaron los guantes de trabajo, recogieron los útiles de jardinería y se amontonaron cerca de la salida que daba a los terrenos. James vio la cabellera de Lily unos cuantos metros por delante, justo bajo el dintel de la puerta que daba al exterior. Entonces, cuando aún tenía los ojos clavados en el pelirrojo cabello de Lily, una voz dijo a su derecha:

-¿Cómo te va con Evans, Potter? ¿Sigue odiándote a muerte? –pregúntó Bertha sin miramientos, obviamente habiéndose percatado de que el chico seguía con la mirada a Lily.

James suspiró con fuerza y se armó de paciencia para no ser grosero con Bertha y decirle lo que realmente pensaba de ella (como por ejemplo, que era una metomentodo odiosa y repelente a la que casi nadie en Hogwarts, salvo una o dos personas, soportaba). A su izquierda, Sirius giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de la chica, y automáticamente compuso tal mueca que parecía que acababa de echar un trago de poción crecehuesos.

-¡Vaya, pero si es Bertha Jorkins! ¡Nuestra Hufflepuff favorita! –soltó Sirius con una voz encantadora y completamente falsa-. ¿Qué tal te trata la vida, Berza… digo, Bertha?

-No me quejo… -contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros, y al parecer sin haber detectado el sarcasmo en la voz del chico.

Bertha observó a Sirius con ojos curiosos mientras caminaban ya fuera del invernadero y le dijo con un tono de voz confidencial:

-He oído que Samantha Parker sigue disgustadísima porque la dejaste plantada para ir conmigo a Hogsmeade. ¿Vas a intentar arreglarlo con ella?

Las ansías por cotillear de Bertha Jorkins no tenían límites. Su descaro y lo caradura que era tampoco.

Sirius enarcó las cejas y miró indolente a Bertha antes de contestar:

-Si te digo que no, ¿vas a volver a pedirme una cita?

Bertha soltó una risotada cargada de malicia y con una sonrisa torcida replicó:

-Black, no te lo tengas tan creído. Estás bastante bueno, sí, pero a mí no me gustas –comentó mirándole con cierto desaire-. Sólo fui a Hogsmeade contigo para darle celos a Alvin Elliston. ¡Nos vemos! –con un ademán se despidió de los Merodeadores y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a sus dos amigas, que caminaban un par de metros por delante de ellos.

Sirius, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, detuvo sus pasos, quedándose clavado en la nieve. James, Remus y Peter se giraron para mirarlo, cada cual intentado que no se notara demasiado lo mucho que les estaba costando contener una sonrisa, no digamos ya una carcajada.

-La Berza me utilizó para darle celos a otro tío… -murmuró Sirius, estupefacto-. Me siento… usado. ¡Soy un hombre objeto! –acabó indignado.

James y Peter se dieron la vuelta para poder reírse a gusto y Remus resopló antes de decir:

-Anda ya, Sirius. Qué más te da que Jorkins no esté colada por ti, si no la soportas… Claro, por eso estaba tan rara aquel día: primero no te hacía ni caso, mirando constantemente la puerta de las Tres Escobas cada vez que se abría, ¿lo recordáis? Y después, de repente, no podía quitarte las manos de encima… Seguro que estaba esperando a que Elliston apareciera por allí… -comentó Remus con perspicacia.

Mientras caminaban con dificultad por la nieve en dirección al castillo, Sirius aún tenía una expresión de total desconcierto grabada en el rostro, una mueca que sus amigos consideraron bastante cómica y que generó varias risas.

Cruzaron las puertas de roble del castillo y subieron las escaleras de mármol, mientras Sirius murmuraba lo ultrajado que se sentía y lo bajo que había caído Bertha, que había pasado de ser, según él, una alcahueta a ser una "femme fatale". Cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba ubicada la biblioteca, a James le dio tiempo de ver a Lily y a Marlene entrando en la sala de estudios sin Celestina, y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Tengo que devolver un libro de la biblioteca, nos vemos más tarde –dijo James y sin más dilación se alejó de sus amigos, que continuaron su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor tras despedirse.

James traspaso el umbral de la puerta y pasó deprisa por delante de la señora Pince, que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si pensara que no tramaba nada bueno. Caminó junto a varias mesas ocupadas por estudiantes y enseguida localizó a las dos chicas al fondo de la sala.

Lily y Marlene tenían unos cuantos libros esparcidos sobre la mesa y estaban ocupadas sacando pergamino y tinta de sus respetivas mochilas, por lo que no vieron a James acercándose ni deteniéndose frente a ellas. Él carraspeó para llamar su atención y cuando ambas levantaron la cabeza el gesto de sorpresa en sus rostros fue evidente.

-¿Puedo hablar con vosotras un momento? Serán sólo cinco minutos –susurró James y acto seguido miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que la señora Pince no andaba cerca. Ni ella ni ningún otro curioso.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada interrogante y Lily se encogió de hombros, tras lo cual Marlene volvió sus ojos azules hacia James y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien… Es sobre Remus –empezó James, tensó, pues había muchas posibilidades de que aquella no fuera una charla agradable-. Sé que pensáis que lo que hacemos es una locura, pero… -Marlene enarcó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, dando a entender que esa afirmación era más que obvia-. Pero es importante para Remus. Es… Es nuestra manera de apoyarle, de hacer que se sienta uno más… De hacer que se sienta _normal_. Tú lo conoces bien –en ese momento se dirigió a Lily, que lo observaba a su vez con tristeza-. Sabes que no se acepta a sí mismo. Que no se valora. Y es tan injusto… Porque es una de las mejores personas que conozco, uno de mis mejores amigos… Sólo porque tenga… bueno… "un pequeño problema peludo", por decirlo de alguna manera, no significa que valga menos. Y esto… lo que hacemos, de algún modo, le ayuda. Le alivia en cierta medida. Ya le oísteis, cuando estamos con él durante su transformación se siente menos bestia y más humano. Y ahora, después de lo que dijisteis, se siente muy culpable. Tiene dudas. En realidad, siempre las ha tenido en el fondo, porque, en fin… ya sabemos que lo que hacemos no es muy legal precisamente… El caso es que creo que ahora se siente bastante mal consigo mismo y sólo quería pediros que no le agobiarais.

Cuando James terminó, tanto Lily como Marlene tenían la misma mirada de ojos tristes. Ambas asintieron en silencio y entonces James, que hasta ese momento había estado inclinado sobre la mesa para poder hablar en susurros, se irguió y dijo:

-Gracias. Me voy, tengo una cita ineludible con Filch.

Después dio media vuelta y se marchó de la biblioteca, dejando a las dos chicas bastante más desmoralizadas que antes de su encuentro.

Marlene resopló con fuerza, se giró en su asiento para mirar a Lily y dijo:

-¿Te sientes tan mal como yo? Porque no sé tú, pero en estos momentos yo me veo a mí misma como un asqueroso gusarajo.

Lily frunció los labios y asintió con pesar.

-Yo no tenía intención de hacer sentir mal a Remus, sólo quería que recapacitaran y que entendieran hasta qué punto es peligroso lo que hacen.

-Ló sé, yo también.

Lily se frotó la frente, con un nudo en el estómago y una sensación ardorosa en el pecho.

-¿Sabes por qué más me siento mal? –preguntó Marlene, y cuando Lily volvió a mirarla a los ojos vio en ellos una expresión muy seria-. Por haber tenido durante todos estos años una opinión tan equivocada de cómo es Potter.

Lily, avergonzada, dirigió la mirada a su regazo y asintió en señal de acuerdo. Ella también había pensado lo peor de James Potter en muchas ocasiones. Siempre había creído que era un presuntuoso sin remedio e irresponsable hasta la saciedad. No obstante, a pesar de todo, también había pensado que era una buena persona. De hecho, no hacía tanto tiempo, unos meses tan sólo, incluso empezó a ver en él algo diferente, algo que no había sido capaz de ver antes más allá de su arrogancia. Pero entonces entre ellos se abrió una brecha insalvable a causa de aquel asqueroso rumor, acabando por completo con su reciente amistad. Y cuando pensaba que por fin tenía una idea bastante clara (y nefasta) de cómo era Potter, de repente empezaban a salir a la luz un montón de revelaciones sobre él que hacían que Lily se sintiera confusa, muy pero que muy confusa.

Y también le asustaba lo que sabía que estaba sintiendo (porque por supuesto que entendía lo que le estaba pasando, aunque intentase enterrarlo en los más profundo de su cabeza). Porque, sí, James Potter era a veces (sólo a veces) un poco arrogante. Pero también era condenadamente bueno y considerado con sus amigos, tanto que estaba dispuesto a saltarse unas cien normas y a arriesgarse a ser expulsado por estar junto a Remus las noches de luna llena. Tan brillante y con tanto talento, que había conseguido convertirse en animago con sólo quince años. Tan leal, que había llegado a cumplir castigos con Sirius Black por gamberradas que en realidad él no había cometido, solamente por hacerle compañía a su mejor amigo durante la detención. Tan amable, que siempre tenía tiempo para ayudar a los alumnos más pequeños cuando lo necesitaban. Tan paciente, que a pesar de haber sido rechazado infinidad de veces por Lily de manera brusca, seguía sonriéndole por las mañanas al darle los buenos días. Tan desinteresado, que en esos momentos estaba cumpliendo un castigo con Filch que en realidad le correspondía a ella (sin contar con la suspensión del partido de quidditch).

Lily enumeró mentalmente aquella larga lista de cualidades y se sintió aún más culpable. Y también más confundida, porque se dio cuenta de que todas esas cosas que sabía de James no cuadraban con la idea de mentiroso fanfarrón que se había sembrado en su cabeza semanas atrás. Una idea que se había asentado en su mente cuando se enteró de que él iba contando por ahí a los cuatro vientos que él y ella…

-Sigue pareciéndome una locura –Marlene interrumpió los pensamientos de Lily de repente-, pero entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hacen. Y supongo que si llevan dos años escapándose con Remus en las noches de luna llena y no les ha pasado nada, ni les han pillado… bueno, será que saben lo que hacen.

Lily asintió en silencio.

-Estás muy callada –dijo Marlene con cautela, porque intuía que Lily no estaba bien-. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Por toda respuesta, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de hablar.

-De acuerdo. Pero sea lo que sea que te esté pasando por la cabeza ahora mismo, que sepas que cuando te apetezca me lo puedes contar. Yo no te voy a juzgar.

Lily miró a Marlene a los ojos, unos ojos que la observaban con afecto, y por un instante tuvo la sensación de que su amiga la conocía tan bien que sabía lo que le estaba pasando tal vez mejor que ella misma.

-En fin… Tengo que irme –comentó Marlene consultando su reloj-. Ya sabes, hasta el viernes sigo castigada con Black.

Marlene recogió todas sus cosas y tras darle un suave apretón en el brazo a Lily, se fue de la biblioteca dejándola sola y con una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Cuando Marlene llegó al tercer piso, vio a Sirius entrando en los aseos y a la profesora McGonagall esperando de pie junto a la puerta. Al verla llegar, la jefa de Gryffindor se marchó advirtiéndoles de que volvería dos horas después.

Tras la conversación que habían mantenido la tarde anterior James, Sirius, Remus, Lily y ella misma, Marlene no estaba muy segura de qué humor iba a encontrarse al chico, pero éste no daba muestras de que hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo común. Como si enterarse de que sus compañeros de curso se iban de "fiesta" con un hombre lobo una vez al mes no fuese algo extraordinario.

-Hey, McKinnon, ¿lista para trabajar duro? –preguntó Sirius mientras se quitaba la túnica y se remangaba la camisa-. ¿Sabes qué? Empiezo a creer que en realidad los elfos domésticos han desertado y por eso nos tienen a ti y a mí aquí limpiando retretes… Sólo espero que no hayan mandado a Avery castigado a las cocinas, porque sería capaz de envenenarnos a todos…

Marlene sonrió sin poder evitarlo y después de dejar su mochila y su túnica a un lado, soltó:

-¿De verdad vamos a hacer como si lo de ayer no hubiese pasado?

Sirius, que se estaba poniendo unos guantes, levantó la vista hacia Marlene y le dedicó una de las sonrisas de la marca Black. A continuación, solamente dijo:

-Como quieras.

Marlene, sin embargo, no se decidió a comentar nada aún. Tenían por delante dos largas horas de castigo, y no quería que la cosa se pusiera tensa de entrada. De modo que los siguientes quince minutos los pasaron en completo silencio, raspando la porquería de los lavabos. Mientras frotaba, Marlene pensó que había al menos una pregunta que quería hacerle a Sirius y se moría de curiosidad.

-Oye, Black, he estado pensando… -ella dejó el trapo que tenía en la mano sobre el lavabo ya impoluto, y Sirius abandonó la tarea de limpiar los espejos para mirarla con curiosidad-. Cuando nos contasteis que sois animagos y tú dijiste que adoptas la forma de un perro… no llegaste a especificar en qué raza de perro te conviertes. Dime la verdad, ¿eres un chihuahua? –preguntó Marlene con sorna.

Sirius soltó tal carcajada que su risa reverbero en las paredes de azulejo, produciendo un sonido estridente que sin duda se había escuchado fuera en el pasillo.

-¿Un caniche, entonces? –insistió Marlene, que había empezado a reírse también.

A Sirius le costó parar de reír y cuando lo hizo por fin pudo contestar, con una sonrisa en los labios aún:

-Al final va a resultar que eres hasta graciosa… ¿De verdad crees que tengo pinta de chihuahua? No… La forma que adopto es la de un enorme perro negro.

Marlene observaba a Sirius con una mezcla de asombro y fascinación.

-Ahora en serio. Sabes que es increíble que consiguierais algo así con tan solo quince años, ¿no?

-Voy a tomarme eso como un halago. Gracias, Lennie.

-¿Lennie? –Marlene arrugo la frente con disgusto-. Ni hablar, prefiero seguir siendo McKinnon. Si vuelves a llamarme Lennie, sobre todo en público, te lanzó una maldición.

-Entonces te pasarías otra semana limpiando los baños de Hogwarts. Vamos a hacer una cosa, tú eres Marlene y yo soy Sirius. Así de simple.

Marlene se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a barrer el suelo de los aseos, donde por todas partes había diseminados trozos de bengala, de las puertas hechas añicos y otras cosas que eran irreconocibles y cuya procedencia era mejor ni plantearse.

-Por cierto, y aprovechando que has sacado tú el tema –comenzó Sirius despacio, como tanteando el terreno-, ya sé que Evans y tú no aprobáis lo que hacemos, pero Remus…

-No hace falta que sigas. Lily y yo hemos hablado con Potter antes –le interrumpió Marlene y Sirius enarcó las cejas, sorprendido-. En la biblioteca. Bueno, en realidad ha sido él quien ha hablado, porque nosotras no hemos abierto la boca… Resumiendo: Lily y yo no teníamos intención de hacer sentir mal a Remus. Y no vamos a entrometernos.

Sirius asintió, satisfecho, pensando que aquella conversación había sido mucho más fácil y llevadera de lo que pensaba. De hecho, cuando había intentado imaginarse cómo sería, en su cabeza Marlene no dejaba de gritarle y de repetirle una y otra vez lo irresponsables, dementes y majaderos que eran.

-Si te soy sincero, no pensé que llegarais a ser tan razonables –admitió Sirius.

-Ya… A ver, no me malinterpretes, sigo pensando que estáis locos, pero la vuestra es un tipo de locura… generosa y bienintencionada. Y eso podemos comprenderlo.

Sirius agradeció las palabras de Marlene con una sonrisa sincera de verdad, la mejor de su repertorio sin duda, y continuaron con la limpieza, mientras Sirius contaba uno chistes algo obscenos y malísimos que hicieron que en el corredor se escuchara el eco de las risas de ambos.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Lily y Celestina se encontraban en una de las mesas de la sala común, muy ocupadas tratando de terminar sus redacciones de Encantamientos, cuando Marlene y Sirius cruzaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ambos iban charlando cordialmente y se despidieron de manera amigable, para sorpresa de Lily y Celestina.

Marlene se derrumbó en una butaca junto a sus amigas y dejó su mochila a los pies de la mesa, al parecer sin intención de terminar sus deberes aquella tarde.

-¿Qué tal el castigo? –preguntó Celestina.

-Un asco –contestó Marlene, concisa. A continuación, se olfateo la manga de la túnica-. Me parece que se me ha pegado el olor a retrete atascado… ¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó acercándose a Celestina, que retrocedió frunciendo la nariz.

-No… Sólo hueles un poco a desinfectante… Pero, escucha, yo me refería a qué tal el castigo con Sirius.

-Ah, pues bastante mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Así que ya no tienes ganas de tirarlo de la torre de Astronomía? –inquirió Celestina con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-La verdad es que no –Marlene parecía sorprendida con su propia respuesta.

-¿Cómo así? –Celestina parecía bastante complacida por algo.

-Pues… Supongo que tengo que reconocer que en realidad Sirius es bastante simpático –dijo a regañadientes Marlene-. Cuando pasas tiempo con él te acabas dando cuenta de que, aunque es un poco idiota a veces, es un buen chico.

Celestina se arrellanó en su sillón, se cruzó de brazos y miró con suficiencia a Marlene, mientras sonreía abiertamente:

-Entonces, se podría decir que ahora mismo no tienes más remedio que tragarte tus propias palabras, ¿no?

Marlene entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada irritada a Celestina, mientras Lily, que había dejado a un lado su ensayo de Encantamientos porque aquello era más interesante, disimulaba una sonrisa.

-¿No, Marlene? –insistió Celestina.

Pero Marlene no pensaba darle el gusto, así que cabeceó de manera evasiva y miró hacia otro lado.

-Me tomaré eso como un sí –declaró Celestina regodeándose-. Siempre os he dicho que esos chicos no son tan malos como vosotras pensabais.

-Dijo Santa Celestina, patrona de los Merodeadores –comentó Marlene en son de burla.

-Lo que tú quieras. Pero ya verás, Sirius y tú vais a acabar siendo amigos –predijo Celestina agitando un dedo delante de las narices de Marlene, que la miraba como si estuviera loca-. Os parecéis más de lo que tú crees: los dos tenéis una enorme confianza en vosotros mismos, os valéis del sarcasmo cada dos por tres y gastáis el mismo mal humor. Entre otras cosas.

Marlene miraba a Celestina con el ceño fruncido de manera tan exagerada que a Lily le costó no reírse. Aparentemente indignada, Marlene prefirió no contestar y meneó la cabeza con expresión exasperada.

-Tenéis que admitir que Sirius es un chico decente, y teniendo en cuenta de qué familia proviene… eso es mucho. Fijaos en su hermano Regulus. O en su prima Bellatrix, por ejemplo. Nosotras no llegamos a coincidir con ella aquí en Hogwarts, pero por lo que he oído por ahí, es el mal personificado... Imaginaos al resto… Mi padre me dijo que una prima lejana de la madre de Sirius intentó hace unas cuantas décadas que el Ministerio considerara la idea de legalizar la caza de muggles… -explicó Celestina con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Lily con voz estrangulada, dirigiendo a Celestina una mirada cargada de espanto.

Por toda respuesta, Celestina asintió con seriedad. Entretanto, Marlene no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sirius le había contado durante su primera tarde castigados. Se irguió en el sillón y apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa, quedando así más cerca de Lily y Celestina. Entonces, cuando supo que sólo ellas podrían oírla, dijo:

-¿Vosotras sabíais que cuando Sirius tenía 16 años se fue de su casa?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

Lily y Celestina soltaron a la vez sendas exclamaciones de asombro, al tiempo que miraban sorprendidas a Marlene. Ésta asintió con gravedad antes de continuar:

-Digamos que surgió el tema durante nuestro primer día de castigo. Sirius se escapó de su casa el verano antes de empezar sexto curso. Supongo que la situación sería insostenible… Prácticamente todos en su familia son magos tenebrosos que apoyan a Quien-vosotras-sabéis y teniendo en cuenta que Sirius detesta y desprecia por completo esas ideas… En fin, debe de haber sido insoportable vivir en esa casa…

Lily y Celestina se miraban consternadas sin saber qué decir. Entonces Lily cayó en la cuenta de algo:

-Un momento… ¿Y dónde vive ahora Sirius?

-En realidad, si lo piensas es obvio, ¿no? –contestó Marlene alzando las cejas-. En casa de los Potter.

Lily cabeceó de manera distraída, dándole la razón a su amiga. Sirius se había fugado de casa y James le había acogido en la suya… Tuvo que repetírselo mentalmente dos veces para acabar de creérselo. Una vez más, James había demostrado lo leal que era. Y no había presumido de ello… Así como tampoco Sirius había intentado hacer alarde de su rebeldía tras marcharse de su casa. Lily sintió una repentina oleada de cariño y admiración hacia ellos. Por lo valiente que había sido Sirius y lo incondicional del gesto de James.

Mientras oía las voces de Marlene y Celestina sin escucharlas realmente, Lily sentía como en su cabeza bullían un montón de ideas y pensamientos, enredados entre sí. Demasiada información nueva sobre los Merodeadores en tan sólo 24 horas…

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Después de la cena en el Gran Comedor, Lily, Marlene y Celestina regresaban a la sala común con intención de adelantar parte del trabajo pendiente, mientras las dos últimas no paraban de discutir.

-Marlene, te lo repito por enésima vez: yo no tengo tu libro sobre pociones curativas –insistió Celestina, irritada, al llegar al séptimo piso.

-¡Pues ya me dirás dónde está entonces! Estoy segura de que te lo dejé a ti –respondió Marlene igual de exasperada-. He mirado antes en mi mochila y no está ahí.

-¡Que yo no tengo tu libro!

-¡Es que no es mío! ¡Ese es el problema! Lo saqué la semana pasada de la biblioteca, y si no lo devuelvo la señora Pince me va a colgar de la viga más alta –replicó Marlene al tiempo que cruzaban el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Subamos a la habitación a buscarlo. Ya verás como yo no lo tengo –dijo Celestina, crispada llegados a aquel punto.

Mientras Marlene y Celestina subían las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, Lily se dirigió a la mesa que habían ocupado aquella tarde y donde aún estaban sus libros y su mochila. En el momento en el que se sentaba y abría su libro de Encantamientos, el retrato se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a los Merodeadores.

Lily observó cómo tomaban asiento en unos sillones apartados junto a uno de los ventanales de la torre. Remus, de espaldas a ella, se había inclinado hacia adelante y escuchaba a Sirius, que cuchicheaba alternando la mirada entre sus amigos. Lily desvió la vista hacia las escaleras por las que habían desaparecido Marlene y Celestina y, decidida, se puso rápidamente en pie. Se acercó deprisa al sillón que ocupaba Remus, se sentó en el reposabrazos y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro ante las desconcertadas miradas del resto. Remus giró la cabeza en su dirección cuando notó el cálido contacto y enarcó las cejas al ver allí a Lily, que se inclinó para evitar que algún alumno de Gryffindor pudiese escucharla:

-Quiero que sepas que a Marlene y a mí…. no nos parece del todo mal lo que hacéis. No te sientas culpable, Rem.

-¿De veras? –preguntó él, aprensivo.

-En serio. Lo entendemos –respondió Lily dedicándole una débil sonrisa-. Nos preocupa, claro, pero lo entendemos. No ha cambiado nada entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily le dio un último apretón en el hombro a Remus antes de ponerse en pie. Paseó su mirada de uno a otro y cuando sus ojos se posaron en James, sintió una sacudida en la boca del estómago. Sentía que tenía que decir algo, que necesitaba decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, era como si se le hubiesen quedado atascadas en la garganta. Tragó en seco y por fin murmuró:

-Tened cuidado esta noche.

Acto seguido, Lily dio media vuelta sin añadir nada más y se dirigió a su mesa, donde tomó asiento sola.

-¿Lo ves, Lunático? –dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en el brazo a su amigo-. Ya te habíamos dicho James y yo que no había ningún problema con ellas.

-Exacto –afirmó James desviando la vista de Lily a Remus de nuevo-. Es normal que al principio cuando se enteraron casi les diera un infarto al imaginarse la situación… ¿Os acordáis de la primera vez que vimos a Remus transformado? –preguntó sonriendo dirigiéndose a Sirius y a Peter-. Colagusano casi se lo hace encima.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y Remus le dio unas palmaditas benevolentes en la espalda a Peter, que negaba con vehemencia con la cabeza y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.

-En resumidas cuentas –dijo Sirius-, es natural que su primera reacción fuera ponerse en "modo madre", pero una vez pasada la primera impresión, lo han aceptado. Marlene me ha dicho que…

-¿Marlene? –le interrumpió Remus con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa asomando en su cara-. ¿Cuándo ha pasado de ser McKinnon a ser Marlene?

James había enarcado tanto las cejas que casi habían desaparecido bajo el cabello que le caía por la frente y Peter sonreía abiertamente, contento de poder tomarle un poco el pelo a Sirius.

-Ese es su nombre, ¿no? –respondió Sirius, que miraba a Remus desafiante, como esperando la próxima pulla.

-Ya… ¿Y qué tal con Marlene, entonces? –preguntó Remus, que parecía estar divirtiéndose bastante.

-Bien –contestó Sirius escuetamente, con una expresión insondable, marca de la casa.

James y Peter alternaban la mirada de uno a otro, como si estuviesen en un partido de tenis.

-¿Bien? Entonces supongo que ya habrás hecho algún avance con ella, ¿no? Porque la idea era pedirle una cita, ¿verdad? –Remus se mostraba insistente con el tema y no disimulaba para nada lo encantado que estaba, porque conocía demasiado bien a Sirius y ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Sirius se acomodó en el sillón de manera insolente (captando la mirada de varias chicas cercanas y provocando una reacción que James solía denominar como "siriusitis"), alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia a Remus.

-No voy a pedirle una cita a Marlene.

-¿No decías que los encantos de Sirius Black eran infalibles? –a esas alturas Remus ya tenía una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro-. ¿No decías que podías ligarte a la chica que quisieras? ¿Incluida Marlene?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y cabeceó con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios.

-¿Eso he dicho yo?

-Sí, palabra por palabra –confirmó Remus con rotundidad.

Sirius hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano.

-Bah, no deberías tomarme tan en serio. Aunque he de decir que me halaga que me prestes tanta atención.

-Qué idiota eres… -murmuró Remus meneando la cabeza, y sin intención alguna de darle un giro a la conversación, por supuesto-. ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea con respecto a Marlene?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, tras lo cual se desabrochó un par de botones del cuello de la camisa. Para entonces, la "siriusitis" de las tres chicas que se encontraban en el sofá más cercano había alcanzado la cota máxima.

-Verás, Rem, lo…

-No me llames así –le cortó Remus con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Evans te llama Rem… Rem –siguió Sirius con una sonrisita burlona.

-Suena bastante peor cuando lo dices tú.

-Suena ridículo en ambos casos… ¿Sabes? Tienes muy poca consideración con tus amigos, con Cornamenta más concretamente –comentó Sirius, y Remus le miró extrañado sin prever cuál sería su próxima payasada-. Evans te dedica sonrisitas mientras te llama Rem, y el pobre James aquí delante sufriendo en silencio, muriéndose por que ella le mire siquiera y le llame Jimmy o Jimbo, cuando en realidad lo único que Evans le llama es gilipoll…

Un manotazo en la nuca por parte de James hizo callar a Sirius, mientras Peter y Remus reían. Aunque James se había cruzado de brazos y aparentaba estar ofendido, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en la comisura de sus labios.

-Vamos, Sirius, deja de decir estupideces. No vas a invitar a salir a Marlene porque… -James dejó la frase inacabada y con un movimiento de la mano instó a Sirius a que la terminara por él.

-Me cae bien –dijo Sirius simple y llanamente-. No sé… Es simpática. Y divertida. Y no se ha puesto en plan loca histérica al saber lo que hacemos las noches de luna llena. Creo que eso ha sido lo más sorprendente de todo…

Remus colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius con solemnidad y a continuación dijo:

-Sirius, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Estás madurando. Igual hasta nos sorprendes empezando a recoger los calzoncillos que dejas tirados por el baño.

James y Peter estallaron en carcajadas. Sirius solamente rodó los ojos y apartó el brazo de Remus de un manotazo.

-Lo que te está pasando es que estás trabando amistad con Marlene –explicó Remus hablando ya en serio-. A lo mejor tienes suerte y se convierte en tu primera amiga, si es que es capaz de aguantarte la pobre...

-¡Eh, que yo ya tengo un montón de amigas! –exclamó Sirius, indignado.

-No, Canuto, tú tienes un montón de ex despechadas a tus espaldas, que no es lo mismo –replicó James y Peter a su lado asintió.

Sirius sopesó aquella respuesta durante unos pocos segundos y al final, reticente, tuvo que darle la razón a James con un movimiento de cabeza.

Varios metros más allá, Celestina y Marlene ya habían regresado del dormitorio y seguían discutiendo, porque al parecer el libro no había aparecido.

-Me va a matar, me va a matar… Pince me va a matar… -murmuraba Marlene volviendo a mirar en su mochila-. Lily, ¿no lo tendrás tú, por casualidad?

Lily, que llevaba un buen rato intentando concentrarse en su redacción de Transformaciones sin éxito, levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿No se lo habrás prestado a Laurie? –preguntó Lily.

Marlene se rascó la barbilla con la pluma de manera distraída y entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar.

-Anda, pues creo que sí…

Celestina, enfadada, bufó de manera estrepitosa.

-Marlene, eres un desastre… ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Hoy Lily y tú estáis como en otro planeta, en serio…

Las aludidas intercambiaron una rápida mirada y no contestaron, porque la verdad era que Celestina había acertado de lleno, aquel día tenían la cabeza en otra parte.

Lily desvió la vista en dirección a los Merodeadores y les vio charlando animadamente y riendo como siempre. Si no supiera lo que estaban a punto de hacer aquella noche, jamás habría percibido la emoción en sus miradas o los susurros conspiradores. Pero lo sabía, y no podía apartarlo de su mente. Mientras Lily los observaba, Remus se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el hueco del retrato después de intercambiar unas pocas palabras con los chicos. En su camino hacia la salida, les dedicó a ella y a Marlene un disimulado gesto de despedida con la mano. Lily suspiró y volvió a mirar a los Merodeadores. Entonces se dio cuenta de que James la miraba fijamente y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que ascendía hasta su pecho. Él compuso una sonrisa insegura y se volvió hacia Sirius y Peter, que seguían cuchicheando.

Poco a poco la sala común fue vaciándose, hasta que al final sólo quedaron allí un par de alumnos de sexto, los Merodeadores, Marlene, Lily y Celestina, que llevaba un buen rato insistiendo en que deberían irse a la cama y terminar los deberes de Transformaciones al día siguiente. Obviamente, Tina no sabía que la tarea de la profesora McGonagall no era precisamente lo que las mantenía aún en la sala común. La verdad era que Lily esperaba que los dos alumnos de sexto, que escribían en unos pergaminos larguísimos, se largaran de una buena vez, y también cruzaba los dedos para que Celestina decidiera subir al dormitorio sin esperarlas a ellas. Llevaba toda la tarde con unos nervios muy molestos asentados en el estómago y tenía la sensación de que si hablaba con los chicos antes de que se escabulleran, se sentiría más tranquila.

-Chicas, es casi medianoche –anunció Celestina después de un bostezo-. ¿No es mejor que dejemos esto para mañana? Yo la verdad ya no sé ni lo que estoy escribiendo…

-Sube tú, Tina. Lily y yo te alcanzamos enseguida –respondió Marlene-. Quiero adelantar un poco de trabajo.

-Pero si apenas has escrito unas pocas líneas en casi dos horas. Y Lily igual –dijo Celestina, mirándolas a ambas alternativamente-. Ya os lo he dicho antes: hoy estáis como en otro mundo… ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Que si ha pasado algo? No, nada… -contestó Marlene encogiéndose de hombros con un desinterés muy bien fingido.

Lily conocía bastante a Celestina y sabía que era una persona muy perspicaz y sensitiva que leía fácilmente las emociones de los demás. Así que como lo último que quería era tener que explicarle nada de lo que estaba por ocurrir a su amiga, se dio por vencida.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Estamos demasiado cansadas para hacer algo de provecho a estas horas. Mañana será otro día –y Lily se dispuso a recoger sus libros y sus pergaminos.

Marlene, de mala gana, la imitó y guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila, al igual que Celestina. Antes de subir las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, Lily echó un último vistazo a los Merodeadores y una vez más aquella noche cruzó una mirada con James. Una mirada intensa cargada de emociones que dejó a Lily con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Los doseles de la cama ocultaban parcialmente la visión que Lily tenía del cielo nocturno, aunque podía apreciarse con claridad el brillo que la luna llena producía en la noche despejada. Volvió a cambiar de postura por enésima vez y se preguntó si Marlene habría tenido más suerte que ella y habría conseguido conciliar el sueño. Tomó su varita de la mesita de noche e iluminó el reloj. Las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Suspiró con pesadez. Se preguntó si a partir de entonces todas las noches de luna llena se las pasaría en vela, imaginándose escenas disparatadas en las que un hombre lobo, un ciervo, un perro y una rata pasaban el rato juntos.

Lily se dio por vencida y se incorporó en la cama. Aquella noche no iba a poder pegar ojo. Apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero y se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un gesto de ansiedad. Dudó durante un par de minutos y finalmente se levantó de la cama y se puso un jersey encima del pijama. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común. Allí, ocupó un sillón cerca de la chimenea y con un movimiento de varita encendió el fuego. Se acurrucó en la butaca y su mirada se perdió en el movimiento hipnótico de las llamas. No sabía exactamente por qué o para qué había bajado a la sala común. Lo único que sabía era que no aguantaba ni un minuto más acostada en su cama.

Dieron las cuatro… Las cinco… A las seis menos cuarto de la mañana, Lily decidió levantarse para estirar las piernas y tras dar un par de vueltas a la sala común, volvió a ocupar su lugar inicial.

Alrededor de las seis y media, escuchó rezongar a la Señora Gorda a través del retrato, que se abrió pocos segundos después. Lily, en tensión, clavó los dedos en el reposabrazos del sillón, a la espera de ver varias figuras asomándose en la entrada. Pero lo raro fue que, a pesar de que había oído claramente la voz de la Señora Gorda, así como unos susurros, y el retrato se había abierto, allí no había nadie. Hasta que de pronto surgieron de la nada. Literalmente. James, Sirius y Peter aparecieron de repente cuando se deshicieron de lo que, a todas luces, era una capa invisible. Lily se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte, pero como las sombras de la sala común aún ocultaban su figura a los ojos de los recién llegados, ellos no repararon en su presencia.

-Sí mañana a primera hora no tuviésemos Transformaciones –comenzó Sirius sin poder evitar un bostezo que entrecortó sus palabras-, intentaría fingir una gripe o algo así, pero con McGonagall no va a colar… Si fuese el viejo Sluggy… ¡Joder, Evans! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?!

Sirius, que fue el primero en verla, sobresaltó a James y a Peter al dar un brinco y soltar semejante exclamación de asombro.

-Si sigues con esa costumbre de salir de la nada sin avisar, un día de estos me va a dar un ataque al corazón… -comentó Sirius con una mano sobre el pecho.

Sin embargo, Lily no le contestó, ocupada como estaba en mirar boquiabierta la capa que James sostenía.

-Eso es una capa de invisibilidad –murmuró Lily, sobrecogida. No era una pregunta.

James no se molestó en esconderla, pues era evidente que Lily les había pillado in fraganti.

-Es de James –dijo Peter.

-Muy útil, si lo que quieres es merodear por el castillo de madrugada –explicó Sirius con orgullo-. ¿Por qué crees que nunca nos han descubierto?

Lily se aproximó aún fascinada y por unos segundos olvidó la preocupación que la había mantenido despierta toda la noche.

-¿Puedo? –ella, curiosa, extendió una mano hacia James, que asintió y le pasó la capa de invisibilidad.

Lily, que nunca había visto una capa como esa, a pesar de haber leído y oído hablar sobre ellas, tuvo una sensación muy rara. Era ligera, de un género fluido, y al dejarla correr entre sus dedos, tuvo la extraña sensación de estar tocando algo líquido convertido en tejido.

-Es increíble –susurró Lily devolviéndole la capa a James.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del chico, Lily salió de su estupor momentáneo y el motivo que la había conducido a salir de su dormitorio a las tantas de la madrugada volvió a llenar su mente por completo.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

-Muy bien. Sin problemas, como siempre –contestó James y consultó su reloj-. A estas horas seguro que la señora Pomfrey ya ha llevado a Remus a la enfermería.

-¿Has pasado aquí la noche, esperándonos? –preguntó Sirius con las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Lily sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza. Tal vez la débil iluminación de la sala común pudiera hacérselo pasar por alto a los demás. O tal vez no.

-He bajado hace un rato. No podía dormir… –musitó Lily, azorada.

-Ya… Seguro que no has parado de imaginarte escenas macabras –replicó Sirius con sorna y a continuación extendió los brazos a ambos lados-. Pues ya ves que estamos perfectamente. Bueno… James se ha llevado un buen porrazo, es que Remus estaba juguetón hoy…

Sirius le dio una palmada a James en el hombro y éste dio un respingo y contuvo lo más que pudo una mueca de dolor, apretando la mandíbula.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó inconscientemente a James.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas herido? ¿Es grave?

Cuando Lily se percató de lo cerca que estaba de James, dio un disimulado pasó hacia atrás, y él parpadeó aturdido ante el torrente de preguntas.

-No… No es nada. Ha sido sólo un golpe sin importancia.

Lily, incrédula, desvió los ojos hacia Sirius, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Tranquila, pelirroja, tenemos James Potter para rato.

Lily, poco convencida, miró de nuevo a James con la preocupación grabada en su cara.

-De todas formas, cuando vayáis mañana a ver a Remus a la enfermería, dile a la señora Pomfrey que le eche un vistazo a tu hombro, por si acaso –dijo Lily, y James hizo un gesto evasivo con la cabeza-. En serio, James, hazlo. Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a la cama y vosotros también, aunque para la hora que es ya… Hasta luego.

Lily dio media vuelta y se perdió escaleras arriba, dejando a los chicos solos.

-Me ha llamado James –musitó éste con una sonrisa tonta y una expresión soñadora en la cara-. Ya no soy Potter. Ahora vuelvo a ser James.

Sirius y Peter intercambiaron una mirada divertida y optaron por no tomarle el pelo a su amigo, que parecía estar en una nube. Bueno, Sirius al menos lo intentó…

-Sí, sí… Es evidente que Evans está loca por tus huesos, Cornamenta –comentó Sirius en son de burla al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a James.

-Bueno… Si ha pasado aquí la noche… Puede que eso signifique algo… -apuntó Peter haciendo gala de una perspicacia poco habitual en él.

James exhibió una mueca desafiante mirando a Sirius y después le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Peter, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

He intentado que el fic sea lo más canon posible, por eso he visitado varias veces la página de eldiccionario . org (sin los espacios junto al punto, si no los pongo fanfiction lo borra, no sé por qué). En ella se recopilan todos, o casi todos, los datos sobre los personajes, lugares, hechizos... Lily, Marlene y Celestina hablan sobre Sirius y su familia en este capítulo ("una prima lejana de la madre de Sirius intentó hace unas cuantas décadas que el Ministerio considerara la idea de legalizar la caza de muggles"), y esa parte en concreto no es de mi cosecha. Esa "encantadora" mujer es realmente parte de la familia Black según Rowling.

Próximo capítulo: "A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas".

¡Un beso a todos los que me leéis!


	9. A situaciones desesperadas

¡Hola a todos!

 **Paula:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Me dijiste que no te imaginabas cuál iba a ser la situación de ahora en adelante, así que espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, en el que pasan unas cuantas cosillas que... en fin, mejor leerlo, ¿no? ¡Un beso!

¡Y se acerca el final del fic! En principio son 11 capítulos, pero como el último es laaaaaargoooo, no sé si dividirlo en dos... De modo que serán 11 o 12 capítulos. Ya os contaré...

Y por otro lado, aprovecho para hacer autopromoción: estoy terminando un one shot de Ron y Hermione que publicaré en breves.

Música recomendada:

 **Fading like a flower de Roxette**

 **Wish you were here de Avril Lavigne**

 **Naive de The Kooks**

 **Give me love de Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: **A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas****

Apenas transcurrió media hora desde que Lily subió a su dormitorio hasta que sonó el despertador. Aunque sabía que tendría que levantarse en muy poco tiempo, se acostó igualmente en la cama sólo para evitar preguntas, sobre todo por parte de Celestina, que estaba al margen de lo que ocurría con Remus.

Lily se puso en pie y se frotó los ojos. Tenía la vista cansada y cuando se miró en el espejo no le sorprendió descubrir que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pues no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó Celestina aún acostada en su cama, al tiempo que se desperezaba.

Lily le devolvió los buenos días sin mucho ánimo.

-Serán para ti… -masculló Marlene, levantándose con pesadez de la cama e intercambiando una mirada fatigada con Lily.

-Tú siempre tan agradable por las mañanas… -dijo Celestina dirigiéndose al baño, y a continuación canturreó alegremente-. ¡Me pido el primer turno para la ducha!

Marlene enarcó una ceja y observó con desdén cómo se cerraba la puerta del baño tras Celestina.

-¿Quién puede estar de buen humor teniendo que madrugar? Está mal de la cabeza… -Marlene volvió la vista hacia Lily-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Nada de nada.

-Ya… La verdad es que yo tampoco he podido descansar muy bien…

De pronto, a través de la puerta cerrada del baño se escuchó el agua correr en la ducha. Lily tomó asiento a los pies de su cama y decidió sincerarse con Marlene, sabiendo que Celestina no saldría enseguida del baño.

-He bajado a la sala común esta madrugada –soltó Lily y Marlene, que estaba sacando su uniforme del armario, se quedó muy quieta con la percha en la mano-. No podía dormir.

-¿Y?

-Llegaron sobre las seis y media. Estaban bien –aclaró Lily ante la mirada inquisitiva de Marlene, que resopló aliviada, y arrojó su uniforme sobre la cama-. Bueno, creo que James se llevó un buen golpe, pero aparentemente estaba bien.

Marlene, que se había alarmado momentáneamente, asintió y suspiró con pesadez.

-Así que… Bajaste a la sala común y te quedaste allí esperándoles durante horas… -dijo Marlene como si fuese un comentario sin importancia, pero su mirada, seria, decía lo contrario.

Lily se encogió de hombros y se miró las manos como si estuviese examinado sus uñas. Pero quedaba claro que estaba evitando la mirada de Marlene.

-Estaba preocupada –explicó Lily, como si pensara que tenía que justificarse-. Sólo quería comprobar que llegaban sanos y salvos.

-Yo también estaba preocupada. Pero yo no bajé, Lily –replicó Marlene con los ojos fijos en su amiga-. Tú sí. Tú te has pasado la noche en vela, porque no has podido dormir hasta que les has visto llegar. Hasta que le has visto llegar a él, mejor dicho. ¿No?

Lily seguía resistiéndose a mirar a la cara a Marlene. En ese preciso instante, la puerta del baño se abrió. Lily se puso en pie súbitamente y dio media vuelta para que Celestina, que iba enfundada en un albornoz, no viera sus mejillas sonrosadas ni su mirada abrumada.

-Ya he terminado, podéis ocupar el baño.

-Ve tú, Marlene –dijo Lily, que revolvía los libros de su mochila de espaldas a su amiga, fingiendo que buscaba algo.

Marlene miró con fijeza la nuca de Lily y compuso una mueca de hastío. Celestina las observó a ambas, reparando primero en la expresión exasperada de Marlene y después en los ojos cansados de Lily, cuando ésta dejó de hurgar en su mochila y levantó el rostro.

-Tienes mal aspecto, Lily. ¿No has dormido bien? –preguntó Celestina.

Lily simplemente se encogió de hombros. Celestina frunció el ceño, pensando que su amiga mostraba una actitud un tanto extraña y hermética desde hacía unos días. Más concretamente, desde que le había soltado de manera directa y sin sutilezas que en lugar de despreciar a James Potter, sentía algo por él. Algo muy diferente y completamente opuesto a la antipatía que tanto se esforzaba en aparentar. Tras aquello, había habido cierta tirantez entre ellas y Celestina sentía que tenían una conversación pendiente. Sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para ello. Que bien podía ser aquel, por qué no.

-Lily, ya sé lo que te pasa. No hace falta que finjas –soltó Celestina sin miramientos-. Además, tengo algo que contarte. Hace un par de días estuve hablando con Remus.

Lily enarcó las cejas, sorprendida y alarmada a partes iguales, y cruzó una breve mirada con Marlene, que a espaldas de Celestina, se encogió de hombros con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

-¿A… a qué te refieres? –preguntó Lily con cautela.

-Sé que estás molesta desde que tuvimos… aquella conversación sobre James.

Lily no dijo nada, sino que esperó, expectante. No quería dar un paso en falso.

-Y no sé si lo que te voy a decir te va a sentar mal o no, pero tengo que decírtelo igualmente. Así que prométeme que vas a escucharme hasta que acabe de contártelo todo y después…

-¡¿Quieres soltarlo de una vez?! –exclamó Marlene.

Celestina le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Volvió la vista hacia Lily e ignoró a Marlene.

-El martes por la tarde estuve hablando con Remus. Subí a su dormitorio y…

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Marlene con una expresión jocosa en la cara, cortando nuevamente a Celestina-. ¿Que tú, con lo remilgada que eres, subiste al dormitorio de los chicos? ¿En serio?

Celestina, harta, le dedicó un gesto airado a Marlene.

-¿Quieres callarte y dejar de interrumpirme todo el tiempo? Y sí, estuve en el dormitorio de los chicos. Sirius estaba castigado y Peter tenía tutoría con McGonagall. Tú también estabas castigada, Marlene. Yo vine a la sala común mientras tú –señaló a Lily- le contabas a James que habías estado hablando con McGonagall sobre lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade. ¿Lo recordáis? Quería hablar con Remus, pero cuando llegué a la sala común, no estaba; ya había subido a su habitación.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Ya nos has detallado los pormenores de dónde estaba cada uno aquella tarde –dijo Marlene con sarcasmo, impaciente-. ¿Quieres ir al grano y decirnos qué es eso de lo que hablasteis?

Celestina cerró los ojos y resopló con fuerza.

-¿Tú no ibas a ducharte?

-Sí, iba a hacerlo, antes de escuchar que estuviste en la habitación de los chicos con Remus… Aunque igual me da tiempo a darme una ducha, volver y todavía le estás dando a Lily un informe detallado sobre qué alumnos estaban aquella tarde en la sala común, el número de escalones que hay hasta el dormitorio de los chicos o…

-No discutáis –le cortó Lily, que no podía esperar más para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas-. ¿Qué pasa con Remus?

Celestina suavizó su mirada cuando se dirigió de nuevo a Lily.

-Hablé con él porque quería saber cuál era su versión de los hechos sobre el rumor que extendió Jorkins.

Lily soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. De modo que Celestina seguía sin tener ni idea de que Remus era un licántropo… Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de lo que acababa de oír.

-Y tienes que escuchar esto, Lily. Es importante que sepas lo que de verdad pasó, porque ha sido todo un enorme malentendido.

A continuación, Celestina se dispuso a relatarles a Lily y a Marlene todo cuanto Remus le había contado. Y en esa ocasión Marlene no puso objeciones a escuchar absolutamente todos los detalles: cómo Bertha Jorkins había malinterpretado y sacado de contexto un comentario sarcástico entre James y Sirius; cómo la muy idiota se lo había inventado todo pensando que en realidad era cierto; cómo había corrido el rumor sin que pudieran evitarlo; cómo habían intentado razonar con Jorkins sin éxito (en este punto la revelación de que Sirius había ido con Bertha a Hogsmeade chantajeado dejó a Lily con la boca abierta y a Marlene muerta de risa); y cómo finalmente la única solución a la que había accedido Jorkins a petición de James, fue divulgar que él mismo se lo había inventado todo.

Cuando Celestina hubo terminado, un silencio aplastante se apoderó del dormitorio.

-Lily, de verdad, tienes que creerme –dijo Celestina con vehemencia-. Remus no sería capaz de mentir sobre algo así... Vosotros dos sois buenos amigos

Lily se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensativa, y fijó su mirada en un punto inconcreto mientras todo lo que Celestina le acababa de contar resonaba en su cabeza. Claro que lo creía. Y no sólo porque aquella información venía de Remus, sino porque por primera vez todo cobraba sentido. Todo encajaba a la perfección. Inmediatamente, sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Había sido tan injusta con James… Y él no tenía la culpa de nada… Había intentado hablar con ella en infinidad de ocasiones y ella lo había ignorado por completo. Incluso Remus había tratado de aclarárselo, en vano. Ella, sin embargo, no le había dado opción a hacerlo y Remus lo había respetado, por la amistad que les unía. Qué ironía… Ella pensando que "el malo" de aquella historia era James, cuando en realidad "la mala" había sido ella. Bueno, ella y Bertha Jorkins, la muy… _bruja_.

-¿Lily? –tanteó Marlene con un tono de voz cauteloso, haciendo que Lily saliera de su ensimismamiento y logrando que volviera a dirigir la mirada hacia sus amigas, que la observaban expectantes.

-Soy una idiota –murmuró Lily meneando la cabeza con pesadumbre.

Marlene y Celestina intercambiaron una mirada atribulada. Aquella declaración no dejaba duda alguna: Lily sí creía todo cuanto acababa de escuchar.

-Vamos, Lily, no te sientas mal… -trató de animarla Marlene.

-¿Que no me sienta mal? –repitió Lily elevando el tono de voz-. ¡Marlene, he tratado tan mal a James…! Me he portado fatal con él…

-La verdad es que yo tampoco le di a Potter ni el beneficio de la duda siquiera… -aceptó Marlene con culpa. Entonces se dirigió a Celestina con una sonrisa-. Al final lo hiciste.

-¿El qué?

-Entrometerte. Bien hecho –admitió Marlene con sinceridad.

-Ojalá lo hubieses hecho antes… -murmuró Lily con voz apagada-. Y después deberías haberme obligado a escucharte y haberme abofeteado por ser tan imbécil…

-En realidad, llevaba un tiempo muriéndome de ganas por entrometerme (como dice Marlene), pero la verdad es que pensaba que ibas a ponerte furiosa cuando te enteraras. No quería que pensaras que te estaba traicionando o algo así.

Lily negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Hiciste lo correcto. No como yo… He sido demasiado testaruda…

-Lily, ahora que sabes la verdad, puedes arreglarlo –dijo Celestina con ánimo.

-Cierto –apoyó Marlene, tras lo cual desvió la vista en dirección al reloj que colgaba de la pared. Al segundo siguiente abrió los ojos de par en par-. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es tardísimo! Vamos a tener que saltarnos el desayuno e ir directamente a clase.

Las tres chicas se pusieron en marcha con rapidez, yendo de aquí para allá en el dormitorio. Veinte minutos después, corrían por el pasillo en dirección al aula de Transformaciones. Llegaron casi sin aliento justo cuando sus últimos compañeros cruzaban la puerta. Al entrar, Lily vio a James, a pesar de que no lo estaba buscando, y todo lo que Celestina le había contado le sobrevino con repentina fuerza. Pensaba que no podía sentirse peor, pero al ver su cara cansada (igual que la de ella, seguramente), notó un nudo en la garganta y una vergüenza apabullante. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo, pero tenía que reparar el daño que había causado.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Aquella mañana había sido eterna. Lily se sentía más somnolienta a medida que pasaban las horas y por si fuera poco notaba un agujero en el estómago a causa de haberse saltado el desayuno. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de la comida se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada de hambre. Pero no era cuestión de saltarse también el almuerzo, por lo que se obligó a comer algo.

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la última clase de la tarde, Runas Antiguas, Lily suspiró aliviada. Había sido un día nefasto. Hasta el profesor Slughorn había notado lo despistada y cansada que estaba, cuando por descuido, estuvo a punto de hacer una mezcla explosiva con su poción. Aunque ella no era la única que estaba muerta de sueño. Lily no pudo evitar fijarse en las caras adormiladas de James, Sirius y Peter, que de vez en cuando cabeceaban sobre sus pupitres.

Mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca a devolver un libro, Lily pensó en ir a visitar a Remus a la enfermería. James y Sirius (junto con Marlene) tenían que cumplir el castigo por la tarde, así que probablemente sólo Peter iría a verle. Supuso que Celestina estaría en la sala común, ya que como ni ella ni Marlene cursaban Runas Antiguas, habían acabado las clases una hora antes que Lily.

Tras salir de la biblioteca, fue a la enfermería. Pero al llegar allí se llevó un chasco cuando la señora Pomfrey le dijo que Remus estaba dormido. De modo que se encaminó a la sala común, donde encontró a Celestina en el sillón que solían ocupar habitualmente. Lily se sentó a su lado y tras una brevísima conversación, se dedicaron a escribir el ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tenían que entregar el lunes.

Un par de horas más tarde, Marlene y Sirius hicieron acto de presencia en la sala común. Sirius venía desternillándose de risa por algo que Marlene, que hacía aspavientos con las manos, le estaba contando. Se despidieron y mientras Sirius subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, Marlene tomó asiento junto a Lily.

-Qué buen rollo tenéis, ¿no? –comentó Celestina, divertida.

Marlene se encogió de hombros y observó cómo Celestina ponía punto y final a su trabajo:

-Ese es el ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que teníamos que hacer, ¿verdad? Yo ni siquiera lo he empezado. Por culpa del maldito castigo esta semana a duras penas estoy llevando los deberes al día…

-Bueno, piensa que mañana será tu último día castigada. Por cierto, ahora que Sirius y tú sois uña y carne, ¿vas a entrar a formar parte de la pandilla de los Merodeadores y nos vas a dejar de lado? Es un tema que me preocupa, la verdad–preguntó Celestina con ironía, aparentando que hablaba en serio-. Si te han puesto un apodo, es que ya eres una de los suyos.

-Ja, ja –silabeó Marlene con una expresión hosca-. Muy graciosa, me parto de risa contigo, Tina.

-Vamos, si admites que yo tenía razón cuando dije que Sirius y tú acabaríais siendo amigos, dejo de tomarte el pelo definitivamente.

Marlene meneó la cabeza y miró a Celestina con tedio. Lily, entretanto, fruncía los labios conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Qué inmadura, Tina. Pero si tanta ilusión te hace… De acuerdo. Tú tenías razón y yo estaba equivocada: resulta que Sirius me cae bien –dijo Marlene con desinterés y un gesto de indiferencia.

-Bah, si no te cabreas, no tiene gracia…

En ese momento, una mancha de color escarlata pasó por su lado y salió a toda prisa por el hueco del retrato. Era Sirius, que llevaba puesto su uniforme de quidditch. El equipo de Gryffindor jugaba el partido contra Slytherin ese mismo sábado, y seguían entrenando duro hasta el último día.

-¿Sabes algo del equipo? –preguntó Lily a Marlene-. ¿Sirius te ha comentado algo? ¿Qué tal les va?

Marlene notó cierta inquietud en el tono de voz de Lily, y supo cuál era el motivo. Era evidente que se sentía muy culpable porque James no iba a poder jugar aquel partido.

-Sí… Algo hemos hablado. Están entrenando muy duro, y ya han sustituido a James, pero… El nuevo cazador no es muy bueno. Eso dice Sirius... En realidad sus palabras exactas fueron "es igual de bueno que Snape encima de una escoba". Pero yo creo que es un exagerado, no puede ser para tanto…

Lily se recostó en su sillón y no pudo evitar que se notara lo alicaída que estaba.

-Vamos al dormitorio, allí podremos hablar tranquilamente –propuso Celestina.

Recogieron sus libros y sus pergaminos y subieron a su habitación. Una vez dentro, Celestina no perdió el tiempo y abordó directamente el asunto:

-Lily, tú no tienes la culpa de que James no pueda jugar el próximo partido –al ver que Lily iba a protestar, Celestina alzó una mano para detenerla y continuó-. Lo que quiero decir es que aunque tú embrujaras a Rosier y a Mulciber, no es responsabilidad tuya lo que hiciera después James. Tú no le echaste la culpa a él. Si hasta hablaste con McGonagall para arreglarlo...

-Eso es cierto –apuntó Marlene.

-Ya, pues eso no hace que deje de sentirme culpable –replicó Lily con brusquedad-. Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí… ¿Cómo puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados? Mientras todo el mundo cree que el que ha perjudicado al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor es él… ¡Pues no puedo! ¡Y no quiero!

-Eso también es cierto –repitió Marlene-. El problema es que me parece que no vas a poder hacer nada.

Lily refunfuñó por lo bajo, enfadada. Celestina, por el contrario, estaba sonriendo, lo cual contrastaba bastante con aquella escena.

-Al menos todo esto tiene su lado bueno.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? –preguntó Marlene mirando a Celestina como si pensara que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Que Lily por fin ha aceptado lo que siente por James.

A Lily aquel comentario le pilló con la guardia baja. Abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, ante la mirada de circunstancias de Marlene y la tímida sonrisa de Celestina.

-Porque ahora no vas a negarlo, ¿no? Con todo lo que hemos avanzado.

Marlene miró sorprendida a Celestina, pensando en lo descarada que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía. Las mejillas de Lily adquirieron un tono rojo encendido y por fin musitó algo cohibida:

-No, no voy a negarlo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Marlene con curiosidad.

Aquella era la pregunta del millón de galeones. Qué iba a hacer… Se moría de ganas por hablar con James tanto como temía aquel momento. Ansiaba decirle que por fin había comprendido que él no había tenido nada que ver con el malicioso rumor que había corrido por todo Hogwarts sobre ambos; quería que supiera que sentía haber sido tan obstinada y haberse negado a darle una oportunidad al menos para explicarse; deseaba darle las gracias por haber intentado, a pesar de todo, arreglar aquel lío… Quería decirle tantas cosas más… Pero no estaba segura de que a esas alturas él quisiera escucharlas…

-Quiero hablar con James, claro, pero… Supongo que no va a ser fácil. Tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadado…

Marlene, que conocía demasiado bien a Lily, intuía sin lugar a error lo que le estaba pasando en aquellos momentos por la cabeza.

-Lily, ¿es que crees que James no va a querer escucharte? ¿O piensas que tal vez te guarde algún rencor por lo que ha pasado entre vosotros? –inquirió Marlene con incredulidad-. No seas tonta. Deberías escuchar lo que Sirius dice sobre James. Y sobre ti… ¿Sabes de qué me he enterado hoy? Los servicios del tercer piso que hemos estado limpiando Sirius y yo son los mismos en los que aparecieron aquellas pintadas sobre ti, ya sabes… Esos grafitis tan desagradables de tinta permanente que alguien pintarrajeó, después de que se extendiese por todo el colegio el dichoso rumor… Pues bien, ¿sabes quién destrozó el baño a base de petardos explosivos y cohetes cortesía de Zonko, al no poder borrar la tinta indeleble de esas asquerosas pintadas? James Potter con la ayuda de Sirius Black –declaró Marlene ante las atónitas miradas de Lily y Celestina-. Sirius me lo ha confesado hoy… Y ni siquiera he podido enfadarme con él, porque lo hicieron por ti… Y tú ya sabes de sobra que esa no es la única locura que ha hecho James por ti. Ahora mismo, sin ir más lejos, está con Filch cumpliendo un castigo que te ganaste tú. Dio la cara por ti en Hogsmeade, va a perderse el próximo partido de quidditch y más de medio Gryffindor le tiene ojeriza por ello… Y no te ha pedido nada a cambio. Convenció a Jorkins para que cambiase su versión de lo ocurrido entre vosotros, aún a riesgo de quedar como un auténtico cerdo, para que dejaran de molestarte y de hablar a tus espaldas –enumeró Marlene sin hacer ni una sola pausa-. ¿Todo eso no te dice nada? No te culpo por tardar tanto en ver las cosas claras, yo también he sido muy escéptica… Hasta ahora.

Lily sentía el corazón latir más fuerte que nunca dentro de su pecho y un hormigueo agradable en la boca del estómago.

-Lily, James está enamorado de ti –dijo Marlene de tal modo que sonó como una afirmación irrefutable-. ¡Es que a estas alturas ya es obvio! Vamos, que no hay que ser un genio para verlo. Y por si no fuese tan evidente, siempre puedes preguntarle a Sirius: "La pelirroja tiene agilipollado a James, el pobre no hace más que suspirar por ella por todos los rincones; da pena verlo" –parafraseó Marlene en una pobre imitación de Sirius.

Lily esbozó una tímida sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Marlene. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si era cierto que James…? De pronto, le vino a la cabeza la última vez que le había pedido una cita… Hacía tanto tiempo ya… Mirándola con aquellos ojos castaños y despeinándose el cabello, nervioso. Antes solía sacarle de quicio que hiciera aquello, pero últimamente se había descubierto a sí misma pensando que en el fondo le hacía gracia su pelo alborotado, disparado en todas direcciones. Había intentado encerrar en un rincón de su cabeza todos esos nuevos sentimientos, pero no había podido engañarse a sí misma, y tampoco había podido engañar a sus amigas. Desde que habían comenzado su último curso en Hogwarts, había estado viendo cosas en James que no había visto antes. Tal vez él había cambiado, o tal vez siempre había sido así y ella simplemente no había sido capaz de verlo. Pero ahora sí que lo veía, con más claridad que nunca…

-Tú también estás agilipollada, Lily –dijo Marlene con una sonrisa maliciosa, escrutando la expresión encandilada de la pelirroja.

-¡Marlene! –exclamó Celestina dándole un fuerte manotazo.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Marlene frotándose el brazo donde había recibido el golpe-. Mírala. No podría estar más colgada por él.

Celestina y Marlene dirigieron su atención a Lily, esperando una reacción por su parte. Pero ella parecía estar absorta en sus propios pensamientos, como si ni siquiera estuviese prestando atención a Marlene y Celestina.

-Estoy enamorada… -susurró Lily de repente con voz débil y la mirada perdida. Enfocó la vista en sus amigas, que sonreían, y repitió-. ¡Ay, Merlín, estoy enamorada de James Potter! ¡Del caradura y sinvergüenza James Potter!

-Ya. Lo veníamos sospechando, no creas que no… -comentó Marlene con desparpajo-. Piensa que podría ser peor. Podrías estar enamorada de Sirius Black, por ejemplo.

Celestina soltó una carcajada que contagió a Marlene, e incluso Lily sonrió abiertamente. Pero cuando sus amigas por fin dejaron de reír, Lily dejó de ver el lado divertido de la situación y volvió a agobiarse. Se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada, y Celestina supo leer perfectamente en su rostro lo que le pasaba.

-Lily, habla con él. Ya verás, va a ser más sencillo de lo que crees –dijo Celestina viendo cómo Lily se descalzaba y se acomodaba en su cama.

-Esto es como quitarse una tirita. Tienes que hacerlo de golpe y sin pensarlo –opinó Marlene y después reparó en el gesto de asco que le dirigió Celestina-. ¿Qué?

-Lo que Marlene quiere decir, a su manera, es que no te lo pienses demasiado. No le des tantas vueltas y no lo retrases más. Hazlo directamente: le buscas, le dices que quieres hablar con él y cuando estéis a solas, te sinceras. Se honesta y abierta y todo saldrá bien.

Marlene se sentó cerca de Lily, a los pies de su cama, y asintió en señal de conformidad antes de decir:

-Sí, y después cuando acabéis de hablar, le saltas encima y le das un buen morre…

-¡Marlene! –exclamó Lily, abochornada, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera acabar. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojo carmesí.

-Apoyo la moción –dijo Celestina y movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-Entonces… -empezó Lily, dubitativa-. ¿No creéis que esté enfadado o… harto de mí?

-Qué va, mujer. Si te adora… -comentó Celestina tomando asiento en la cama de Lily también-. Recuerdo que cuando hablé con Remus, me contó que James se puso celosísimo al enterarse de que tenías una cita con Tristan Geller. Aunque, bueno, yo tampoco lo llamaría cita, porque fuisteis a Hogsmeade junto con Marlene y Laurie y luego encima le dejaste allí solo sin avisarle…

-Calla… –Lily le dio un almohadazo-. Cada vez que me acuerdo… Pfff…

-Tranquila. Fue culpa de Marlene, por empeñarse en que salieras con Tristan…

-¡Eh! Que yo sólo intentaba que Lily se distrajera y dejara sus problemas con Potter a un lado…

-Hablando de Hogsmeade… -empezó Lily-. Aparte de hablar con James, claro, sigo queriendo arreglar el lío que armé al embrujar a Rosier y a Mulciber.

-Lily, creía que ya habíamos…

-Sí, ya sé que pensáis que no hay vuelta de hoja –cortó Lily a Celestina-, y que tal y cómo han sucedido las cosas es prácticamente imposible…

-Prácticamente, no. Imposible a secas. Es imposible que McGonagall crea que James es inocente –aseguró Marlene rotundamente-. Y además, te recuerdo que el partido contra Slytherin es este sábado por la mañana, y estamos a jueves. ¿Cómo vas a solucionar todo este lío en poco más de un día?

Celestina y Marlene miraban a Lily como si dieran por sentado que aquella cuestión estaba más que zanjada. Lily ya había hablado con la profesora McGonagall, y ésta no había creído ni una palabra de lo que había escuchado.

-Lily, habla con James y acláralo todo con él. En cuanto a lo otro… No tiene arreglo –dijo Marlene-. Que James va a perderse el partido del sábado es un hecho. Y la gente no estará eternamente enfadada con él, sobre todo si Gryffindor gana… James siempre ha sido muy popular y ha sabido ganarse la simpatía del resto de compañeros. A la larga se les olvidará lo que ha pasado…

Lily hizo un mohín de duda, poco convencida con aquellas palabras.

-Deberíamos bajar a cenar –propuso Celestina consultando su reloj.

Marlene y Lily asintieron conformes, y las tres chicas se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando pasaron por la sala común, Lily se fijó en que no había allí ni rastro de los Merodeadores, y lo mismo ocurrió en el comedor. ¿Dónde se habrían metido?

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

-Escalera de color. Mira y llora, Canuto. Vuelvo a ganar –dijo James, satisfecho de sí mismo, recogiendo las fichas que habían pasado a ser suyas.

Sirius arrojó sus cartas sobre la colcha de la cama de Remus con rabia y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y adoptando una postura descuidada.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores –replicó Sirius.

Tras el entrenamiento de quidditch de Sirius y el castigo de James con Filch, los chicos se habían reunido en la enfermería para visitar a Remus y habían conseguido convencer a la señora Pomfrey para que les dejara quedarse a cenar con él (no era la primera vez que lo hacían). Tras la cena, Sirius había sacado una baraja de póker del bolsillo y habían improvisado una timba sobre la cama de Remus, utilizando como fichas grageas de Bertie Boot de todos los sabores.

-Los hay que no tienen suerte ni en el juego ni en el amor –contestó James a la indirecta de Sirius, que le devolvió una sonrisa del todo irónica.

Peter volvió a repartir las cartas y mientras Remus aparentaba estar concentrado en la mano que le había tocado, dejó caer como al descuido:

-Por cierto, Lily vino a verme esta tarde. Pero como estaba dormido, la señora Pomfrey no le dejó pasar.

Al no recibir respuesta, continuó:

-¿Os habéis visto últimamente?

James se dio por aludido cuando Remus le dirigió una breve mirada por encima de las cartas que sostenía. Echó una ojeada a las suyas, subió la apuesta y respondió:

-No… En clases, claro, pero ya sabes… Me paso las tardes castigado disfrutando de la encantadora compañía de Filch, así que no. No veo a Lily, ni a nadie en general… Mi vida social ahora mismo es nula.

La pregunta de Remus no había sido formulada al azar. Desde que había hablado con Celestina hacía ya dos días, esperaba… algo. No sabía muy bien qué en realidad, pero confiaba en que, si Lily por fin sabía lo que de verdad había ocurrido, le tendiera una mano amiga a James. Por otra parte, Sirius y Remus habían acordado no contarle nada de momento a su amigo acerca de la charla con Celestina en su dormitorio, para que, si aquello no daba resultados, no se llevara otro desengaño.

-Pfff… Cómo te entiendo… Entre el castigo y los entrenamientos… Menos mal que mañana es mi último día castigado –comentó Sirius, contento.

-Pues qué bien –rezongó James, irritado-. A mí sólo me quedan… Bah, ni sé cuánto. Éste va a ser el castigo más largo de mi vida… Pero siempre me queda el consuelo de machacaros al póker –dijo al mismo tiempo que mostraba su full a los demás con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Tras la cena, Lily, Marlene y Celestina regresaron a la sala común. Marlene decidió ponerse en serio con el ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que sus compañeras ya habían terminado, y que ella ni siquiera había comenzado por culpa del castigo. Lily y Celestina, que llevaban sus tareas al día, decidieron dejar los libros al menos por aquella noche y jugar unas partidas de snap explosivo.

Mientras Lily y Marlene ocupaban unas butacas cerca de la chimenea, Celestina subió al dormitorio en busca de su baraja de snap explosivo. Lily giró la cabeza y echó un vistazo a la sala común, y a su lado Marlene, que ya había estirado un pergamino sobre la mesa, supo lo que estaba haciendo.

-A lo mejor James y los demás están ya en su dormitorio.

Al escucharla, Lily se volvió para mirar a Marlene y asintió vagamente con la cabeza. Aquella era una posibilidad, pero después de saber que los Merodeadores contaban con una capa invisible, que prácticamente les daba carta blanca para moverse por todo Hogwarts a su antojo, pensó que podían estar en cualquier sitio.

Marlene avanzaba con su redacción al tiempo que Lily y Celestina se entretenían con el snap explosivo (en el caso de la pelirroja, lanzando miradas de tanto en tanto al hueco del retrato también). Pero las horas pasaban y los Merodeadores seguían sin hacer acto de presencia en la sala común. Lily, que no había dormido absolutamente nada, notaba los parpados muy pesados y bostezaba con mayor frecuencia. Convenciéndose de que aquella noche no podría hablar con James, decidió subir a su dormitorio, dejando a Marlene y Celestina en la sala común.

-Nosotras subimos enseguida –dijo Celestina, que se apropió de un ejemplar de El Profeta abandonado en la mesa de al lado y comenzó a hojearlo.

Lily arrastró los pies hasta su dormitorio, exhausta. Se puso el pijama, se cepillo los dientes y antes de salir del baño, escuchó las voces de Celestina y Marlene.

-Eh, Lily, le estaba comentando a Marlene que mañana hay reunión del Club Slug. ¿Te apetece?

Lily se encogió de hombros. No estaba precisamente de ánimo para fiestas y además aquellas reuniones no acababan de gustarle del todo. Era cierto que uno podía pasarlo bien allí si coincidía con algún amigo, y también era una buena oportunidad para relacionarse con compañeros de otras casas, pero había ciertas compañías bastante cuestionables en aquel club. Como por ejemplo Avery o Rosier. Por no hablar de la tendencia del profesor Slughorn a rodearse de alumnos que él consideraba brillantes mientras ignoraba al resto. Aquella actitud tan interesada y calculadora disgustaba a Lily, que se sentía dividida, porque en realidad el profesor era muy agradable.

-Vamos, Lily, anímate –le instó Celestina-. ¡Además, el domingo es tu cumpleaños! A mí me parece una buenísima idea empezar a celebrarlo desde el viernes en la fiesta de Slughorn…

Lily se dijo a sí misma que en aquellos momentos ya tenía demasiados quebraderos de cabeza como para pararse a pensar en su cumpleaños…

-¡Claro que sí! Necesitas distraerte un poco… -dijo Marlene-. Y a lo mejor James también va. Podrías aprovechar para hablar con él, porque viendo que Filch lo tiene absorbido, no sé cuándo vas a tener la oportunidad de verle…

Lily pensó que aquel era un buen motivo para ir a la reunión. Si se encontraba allí con James, podría aclarar las cosas con él por fin.

-¿Y tú vas a invitar a alguien? –le preguntó Marlene a Celestina.

-No.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has perdido la fe en los hombres después de lo de Bagman? –le tomó el pelo Marlene, que ya llevaba puesto el pijama.

-Pues sí –contestó Celestina con aspereza-. Y no me lo recuerdes… Seguro que va a la reunión el muy imbécil…

Lily oía la conversación sin prestarles mucha atención. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que le diría a James si finalmente tenía la ocasión de encontrarse con él en la reunión del Club Slug. Necesitaba disculparse con él y se moría de ganas por soltar de una vez por todas aquello que le reconcomía por dentro. Si además pudiese arreglar el desastre que había empezado en Hogsmeade…

Cada vez que pensaba en la breve charla que había mantenido con la profesora McGonagall, se sentía frustrada. Lily, siendo honesta, había contado la verdad y había sido ninguneada completamente. Y desde entonces no había sido capaz de encontrar una alternativa para solucionarlo. No sabía qué podía hacer para que le creyeran. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué debía hacer para que se descubriese la verdad. _La verdad_ … Un momento… ¿Y si…? La idea le sobrevino tan de repente que se sintió apabullada durante unos segundos. Lo pensó detenidamente. Era una locura. Una auténtica locura. Probablemente el mayor disparate que podría habérsele ocurrido.

-Acabo de tener una idea –murmuró Lily como ida.

Marlene intercambió una mirada extrañada con Celestina. Ambas esperaban a que Lily continuara, pero parecía bastante ensimismada.

-Ya. ¿Y piensas contárnoslo hoy? ¿O esperamos a mañana? –preguntó con ironía Marlene.

Lily, que ya se había metido en su cama y estaba sentada en ella, echó la colcha a un lado y se puso en pie frente a sus dos amigas, que aún estaban ocupadas recogiendo sus ropas.

-Ya sé qué hacer para que McGonagall me crea y James quede libre del castigo –anunció Lily con voz agitada-. Voy a robar veritaserum del armario privado de Slughorn. Cuando me lo haya tomado, no tendrá más remedio que creerme.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Tanto Marlene como Celestina miraban a Lily fijamente, pasmadas, sin pestañear apenas, como si estuviesen viendo algo increíble.

-¿Eh?

Fue lo único que atinó a decir Marlene. Era como si le hubiesen dado un sartenazo en la cabeza. Celestina fue bastante más expresiva:

-Estás de broma, ¿no? Si no, es que te has vuelto loca.

Lily negó repetidas veces con la cabeza muy seria.

-¡Venga ya, Lily! ¡Cómo has podido tener una idea tan absurda! ¡Estás chiflada! ¡Chalada! ¡Como una cabra! –explotó Celestina. Marlene, mientras tanto, seguía en shock.

-¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? –musitó Lily, más para sí misma que para sus amigas, sin hacer caso de la reacción de Celestina.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que cómo no se te ha ocurrido antes? –Celestina no podía estar más atónita-. ¡Y tú di algo! –exhortó a Marlene.

-Yo es que estoy alucinando –masculló Marlene, todavía con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

-Pensadlo: si McGonagall cree que quien miente soy yo, entonces con el veritaserum podré demostrarle que digo la verdad –explicó Lily como si fuese de lo más normal.

-Lily, no lo digas como si fuera algo razonable. O simple. Ni una cosa ni la otra. Es la mayor locura que he oído en mi vida –dijo Celestina con calma, intentando hacer recapacitar a Lily.

-¡Pues precisamente por eso! ¡Llevo toda la vida haciendo lo correcto! ¡Jamás me he saltado una norma del colegio! ¡Jamás! –exclamó Lily, exaltada-. A lo mejor… a lo mejor ya es hora de que haga una locura por una vez en mi vida. Por James. Él se la ha jugado por mí, y esta vez quiero ser yo quien lo haga por él.

-Ay, Merlín… Es verdad lo que dicen: el amor vuelve tontas a las personas… -dijo Celestina, horrorizada.

Lily resopló, irritada, y Marlene aprovechó aquel momento para intervenir:

-A ver, Lily, escúchame. Piensa bien en lo que acabas de decir. Es de locos. Primero, porque no es tan fácil colarse en el despacho de Slughorn. Segundo, porque hurgar en el armario de ingredientes y pociones y robar el veritaserum sin que te pillen, va a ser un milagro. Y tercero, porque aunque todo lo anterior te salga bien, en el momento en el que te tomes la poción delante de McGonagall, quedará clarísimo de dónde la has sacado y lo que has hecho. ¿Qué crees que te va a pasar entonces?

-El año pasado un estudiante de Ravenclaw robó algunos ingredientes del armario privado de Slughorn. Lo sé porque en una reunión de prefectos se habló de ello. Le castigaron, sí, pero no le expulsaron –explicó Lily como si aquello acabase con la discusión.

-Lily, lo que tú pretendes es robar veritaserum, no unos pocos ingredientes. ¿No piensas que eso es más serio? –arguyó Celestina.

-Supongo que tendré que confiar en la indulgencia de McGonagall y Slughorn –contestó Lily, a quien cada vez se la veía más segura.

-Bueno… Tratándose de ti, podrías hasta salirte con la tuya –comentó Marlene, pensativa.

-¡¿Es que tú también te has vuelto loca?! –gritó Celestina, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

-No, no… No te confundas. Sigo pensando que es una demencia absoluta, pero no puedes negar que Lily tiene un expediente intachable. Inmaculado –puntualizó Marlene ante la mirada de pocos amigos de Celestina-. Es prefecta y Premio Anual. Y también es el ojito derecho de Slughorn. ¿Tú crees que la expulsarían? Además, hay que tener en cuenta que no va a usar la poción en otra persona, sino que va a tomarla ella misma. Ahora bien –matizó dirigiéndose a Lily-, no es una apuesta segura y desde luego tu plan sigue pareciéndome un disparate, se mire por donde se mire.

-Sé que no es el mejor plan de la historia, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido, y las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas –dijo Lily, resuelta.

Celestina seguía mirando a Lily con inquietud, intentando hallar el modo de hacerle entrar en razón y disuadirla. Se propuso boicotear aquella descabellada idea señalando todos los inconvenientes que se le pasasen por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Slughorn guarda veritaserum en su armario privado? –preguntó Celestina, recelosa.

-Parece que no conoces a Slughorn… Le encanta presumir: sobre la cantidad de personas influyentes y famosas que conoce, sobre el montón de regalos que recibe de todos ellos, sobre su colección de licores… Y –enfatizó Lily en ese punto- sobre su habilidad para preparar pociones especialmente complicadas. Sé que en el armario de su despacho, junto con los ingredientes a los que los alumnos no tenemos acceso, guarda una buena colección de pócimas. Y lo sé porque él mismo ha alardeado sobre ello: veritaserum, zumo de mandrágora, filtro de los muertos, poción multijugos… y un montón más.

-De acuerdo, ¿y cómo piensas colarte en su despacho? –continuó preguntando Celestina.

-No voy a colarme. No lo necesito. Aprovecharé la reunión de mañana para robar el veritaserum.

Celestina abrió los ojos al máximo y dijo como si no diera crédito:

-¿Vas a hacerlo con el despacho repleto de gente?

-Piénsalo. Es el momento ideal. Habrá mucha gente, música, ruido… Slughorn estará ocupado atendiendo a todos sus invitados… Sólo tengo que pasar desapercibida y contar con una buena distracción.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? Quiero decir que no creerás que Slughorn no se ha asegurado de cerrar el armario con magia, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que he pensado en eso. Después de que ese chico de Ravenclaw del que os he hablado antes robara los ingredientes de su armario, Slughorn puso un hechizo detector en la cerradura. Si utilizase el encantamiento alohomora, saltaría el sensor… Sólo he de buscar otra manera de hacerlo.

-Vaya, sí que estás bien informada… -comentó Marlene, impresionada.

-Las reuniones de prefectos son aburridísimas a veces. Aunque para compensar, son una buena oportunidad de estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en Hogwarts.

Celestina, frustrada, se dio cuenta de que al parecer nada de lo que dijera podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Lily. A su lado, Marlene seguía perpleja.

-Lily, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Porque no es como para tomárselo a la ligera –dijo Marlene. Se acercó a Lily y colocó una mano sobre su hombro-. Estás agotada. Ha sido un día muy largo y todas necesitamos descansar. Dejémoslo por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Celestina asintió de mala gana, y Lily también estuvo conforme. Tal vez Marlene pensaba que con la luz del nuevo día su amiga reconsideraría aquella insensatez, aunque cuando finalmente apagaron las luces y se acostó, no tuvo un buen presentimiento.

* * *

Y fin del capítulo. Los Merodeadores casi no salen, este ha sido un capi de chicas (Girl Power!). ¿Qué os parece? ¿Qué pensáis de la reacción de Lily al enterarse por fin de la verdad? ¿Y de su plan? ¿Se ha vuelto loca Lily? Dejadme un review para saberlo, ¡un beso a todos!

Próximo capítulo: El Club Slug.


	10. El Club Slug

¡Hola a todos los que me seguís leyendo!

Aquí os traigo el capítulo 10. Aún no he decidido si voy a dividir el siguiente capi en dos o no, por lo largo que es... Todavía tengo que corregirlo... De cualquier modo, ya sabéis que será si no el último, el penúltimo.

Cambiando de tema, ya he publicado el one shot de Ron y Hermione, por si a alguien le interesa. Está en esta misma cuenta y se llama **Vueltas y más vueltas**.

Mención especial para **StydiaShippsJily** por seguir ahí al pie del cañón, ¡muchas gracias guapísima!

Música recomendada:

 **The power of love de Huey Lewis and The News**

 **Keep holding on de Avril Lavigne**

 **Ilargia de Ken zazpi**

 **Wonderwall de Oasis**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** **El Club Slug**

El viernes por la mañana amaneció muy nuboso y no tardó demasiado en empezar a llover. Lo que en un principio había sido una llovizna, pronto se convirtió en un aguacero. El rugido del viento y el golpeteo de las gruesas gotas contra los cristales de las ventanas hicieron que Lily se despertara temprano. Tumbada boca arriba en la oscuridad, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue la descabellada idea que había tenido la noche anterior. Y cuantas más vueltas le daba, más convencida estaba de lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando sonó el despertador, Lily fue la primera en levantarse y ocupar el baño. Salió poco después envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello goteando. Mientras se ponía el uniforme, notaba las furtivas miradas de Celestina, que asombrosamente no había sacado aún a colación la charla de la noche anterior.

-¿Vamos a hacer como si anoche Lily no nos hubiese dicho que va a cometer un robo en el despacho de un profesor?

Ahí estaba. Lily se preguntó cuánto tiempo se habría estado mordiendo la lengua Celestina antes de soltar aquel reproche cargado de ironía.

-Dame un respiro, ¿no? –respondió Lily al tiempo que se secaba el cabello con la varita-. Por lo menos espera a que desayune. Si vamos a discutir, que sea con el estómago lleno.

-Lily, no es momento para bromear, ¿no te parece?

-Tina, no empieces con los sermones tan temprano, por favor –respondió Marlene intentando calmar los ánimos, y a Lily le sorprendió que no se sumara a Celestina en su intención por reprenderla-. Deberías darle tiempo a Lily para que piense bien qué es lo que va a hacer, antes de agobiarla con una regañina, ¿no te parece?

Celestina apretó los labios y movió la cabeza en un gesto de conformidad.

-Ya hablaremos de ello a la hora de la comida. Ahora daos prisa o nos quedaremos sin desayunar igual que ayer –dijo Marlene antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Lily se sintió agradecida con Marlene por haber frenado las ansias de Celestina de darle una buena reprimenda a esas horas de la mañana. Pero sabía que solamente había atrasado el momento.

La primera clase del día era Encantamientos y mientras los alumnos practicaban con sus varitas, el profesor Flitwick se paseaba entre ellos. Durante los ejercicios prácticos la sala se llenaba de ruido y voces, por lo que aquella clase les daba la oportunidad de cotillear sin llamar la atención del profesor. La prefecta de Ravenclaw, que se sentaba detrás de Lily, le comentó que la tarde anterior cuando ella y otro prefecto patrullaban por los pasillos habían sorprendido a tres alumnos de Slytherin tratando de embrujar al guardián de Gryffindor.

-Siempre igual… -rezongó Marlene meneando la cabeza con gesto asqueado-. No se morirían por jugar limpio por una vez…

La atmosfera que se respiraba en el castillo antes de un enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin no solía ser agradable. Los jugadores de Gryffindor se veían sometidos a las reiteradas burlas y al acoso de sus rivales, y en más de una ocasión varios alumnos de ambas casas habían acabado en la enfermería. Lily supuso que en aquella ocasión no habría excepción.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Lily ya sabía lo que le esperaba, así que estaba preparada para las miradas hostiles de sus amigas. Se sentó y se sirvió un buen plato de pasta.

-Lily, ¿has reconsiderado esa locura? –preguntó Celestina sin andarse con rodeos.

Lily levantó la vista de su plato y la miró a los ojos a la vez que asentía.

-¿Y?

-Voy a hacerlo. Estoy…

-¡Lily, por favor! –espetó Celestina, que estaba sentada enfrente de Lily y al lado de Marlene.

-Estoy decidida –continuó Lily con determinación.

-No, estás loca –le corrigió Celestina con una mirada enfadada.

-Como sea, no vais a convencerme de lo contrario. Os lo digo para que os ahorréis la charla –dijo Lily removiendo sus espaguetis con demasiada fuerza, tanto que alguno fueron a parar fuera del plato.

-De todas formas, dale otra vuelta, Lily –le aconsejó Marlene, a quien se la veía preocupada, pero no enfadada como Celestina-. Y por cierto, ¿has pensado ya en cómo vas a abrir el armario privado de Slughorn?

-¿Sin usar la fuerza? No. Ese es el único problema.

-Sí, ese es el único problema… -replicó Celestina con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y pensó que tendría que pasarse el resto del día aguantando aquella actitud tan negativa por parte de Celestina. De hecho, en aquel momento había vuelto a abrir la boca, seguramente para decir una vez más lo mal que le parecía todo aquello y lo loca que estaba Lily. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera, Celestina tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de soltarlo, porque en ese preciso momento apareció Sirius con las manos en los bolsillos y una de sus sonrisas. Lily nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlo.

-Hey, chicas, ¿qué tal? ¿Os importa que me siente aquí?

Las tres a la vez negaron con la cabeza y Sirius se sentó junto a Lily, frente a Marlene y Celestina. A lo lejos, James y Peter avanzaban por el Gran Comedor y ambos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver qué lugar había ocupado Sirius. Tras saludar a los presentes, James se sentó junto a su amigo, y a su lado Peter.

-Marlene, hoy es nuestro último día de castigo. ¿Estas emocionada? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

-No sabes cuánto… Tenemos que celebrarlo. ¿Vais a ir a la reunión del Club Slug?

Sirius, que acababa de llevarse a la boca un buen bocado de asado, tragó y contestó con una mueca de desagrado:

-Sí… A pesar del mal gusto de Slughorn para elegir a ciertos invitados, nos pasaremos por allí. La verdad es que hay unos cuantos subnormales en el club, creo que podéis adivinar perfectamente a quiénes me refiero… Pero si sabes qué compañías evitar, puedes llegar a pasártelo medianamente bien… A lo mejor podemos convencer al viejo Sluggy para que nos deje brindar por nuestra libertad con hidromiel envejecida –y levantando su copa de zumo de calabaza Sirius fingió un brindis.

-A mí no me han invitado –dijo Peter con expresión mustia.

-Podemos llevar invitados. Yo no pensaba pedírselo a nadie, ¿quieres ir conmigo, Peter? –sugirió Celestina con amabilidad.

Peter se sonrojó y abrió la boca ligeramente antes de contestar:

-Eh… Eh… Sí, cla-claro –balbuceó, emocionado.

-¡Hey, tu primera reunión del Club Slug! Tienes que ponerte muy elegante y guapo, Pete –dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda por detrás de James, que estaba en medio.

-¿Y tú, James? –preguntó Marlene.

Lily se irguió y prestó especial interés porque aquella parte de la conversación sí que le interesaba de verdad.

-Supongo que sí, si Filch no me entretiene demasiado.

-Qué bien, entonces nos veremos todos allí. Resérvame un baile, Peter –dijo Sirius frotándose las manos con una emoción exagerada que hizo reír a los demás.

Los chicos terminaron de comer antes que ellas, y tras despedirse, se encaminaron hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Marlene saboreaba su trozo de pastel con el entrecejo fruncido y tras mirar a Lily con fijeza durante varios segundos como si estuviese sopesando algo, se levantó al tiempo que decía:

-Se me ha olvidado comentarle algo a Sirius, voy a ver si le alcanzo.

Y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Lily y Celestina se miraron sin saber qué podía ser aquello tan urgente que no podía esperar. Unos cinco minutos después (que Celestina aprovechó para intentar persuadir a Lily de que olvidase su arriesgado-absurdo-insensato-suicida plan), reapareció Marlene.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lily muriéndose de ganas por cambiar de tema.

-Nada.

Y aunque Marlene hizo un gesto de desgana dando a entender que aquello no tenía ningún interés, Lily no se lo creyó en absoluto. Sin embargo, como Marlene se había mostrado bastante más indulgente con ella que Celestina, quiso devolverle el favor y no preguntó. Tina estaba tan ocupada taladrando a Lily con una mirada acusadora que ni se percató de que Marlene tal vez estaba ocultando algo.

Durante la tarde, Lily se dio cuenta de que se sentía bastante más inquieta. No veía la hora de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases. Había empezado a tener un tic en la pierna y no podía dejar de sacudirla con nerviosismo.

Cuando faltaba una media hora más o menos para que terminara la clase de Transformaciones, Marlene, que se sentaba al lado de Lily, le pasó a ésta con disimulo un pequeño trozo de pergamino doblado. Ella lo abrió y leyó lo que ponía con cuidado de que la profesora McGonagall no la viera:

 _¿Estás absoluta, total y completamente segura de que quieres hacerlo?_

Lily arrugó el trozo de pergamino y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. Se giró hacia su derecha y asintió con firmeza mirando a Marlene, que escrutó los ojos de Lily con detenimiento. Pudo ver determinación y arrojo en ellos. Marlene asintió también en señal de aceptación.

Cuando sonó la alarma, Celestina fue la más rápida en recoger sus cosas y meterlas con apremio dentro de la mochila.

-Chicas, tengo reunión del coro. Nos vemos en la sala común, Lily –dijo Celestina antes de salir deprisa del aula.

Marlene recogió su libro y sus pergaminos lentamente, pues quería que fuesen las ultimas en abandonar la clase. Lily la esperaba con la mochila colgada del hombro sin conocer sus intenciones. Cuando se quedaron solas, Marlene cambió el ritmo repentinamente y terminó de meter sus pertenencias a toda prisa en su mochila.

-Espera un momento –murmuró Marlene y se dirigió a la entrada del aula.

Asomó la cabeza fuera, volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta. Lily, que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, la miraba con las cejas enarcadas.

-Si tan decidida estás a hacerlo, voy a ayudarte.

Lily no se esperaba aquella reacción. Sorprendida y agradecida a partes iguales, respondió:

-Marlene, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo no te pediría que…

-Tú no me lo has pedido. Me he ofrecido yo. Así que calla y escucha. Antes, a la hora de la comida, le he preguntado a Sirius cómo se puede forzar una cerradura protegida con un sensor para detectar un alohomora.

Lily abrió la boca, horrorizada.

-¡Marlene! ¡¿Se lo has contado?! ¿Cómo has…?

-Chsssst, calla y escúchame –le instó Marlene acercándose a Lily y echando una hojeada rápida a la puerta-. Por supuesto que no le he contado nada. Sólo le he preguntado si conoce algún modo de abrir una cerradura como esa.

-¿Y él que te ha dicho? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-Obviamente quería saber qué tramaba, pero no se lo he contado, claro. No ha insistido y me ha dicho que estaría encantado de ayudarme si pretendía transgredir las normas. Está como una cabra… El caso es que me ha dado la solución –anunció Marlene metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica con una sonrisa y sacando de él…. una navaja.

Lily frunció el ceño y tomó en sus manos el utensilio que Marlene le ofrecía. Era una navaja no muy grande con el mango oscuro y brillante, tal vez de ébano.

-Es de Sirius, me la ha prestado. Puede abrir cualquier cerradura y deshacer todo tipo de nudos –explicó Marlene.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Lily con el estómago encogido por la emoción.

-Sí. Al menos Sirius parecía bastante seguro… Me ha dicho que siempre que la ha utilizado le ha funcionado. A saber qué habrá hecho con ella…

-Muchas gracias, Marlene –dijo Lily visiblemente aliviada y agradecida. A continuación guardó la navaja en la mochila.

-De nada –contestó Marlene encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia-. Vamos, te acompaño a la sala común, tengo un rato libre antes del castigo.

Juntas se dirigieron en dirección al séptimo piso donde se encontraba el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Subieron a su dormitorio y dejaron allí sus mochilas. Lily no tenía intención de hacer sus deberes aquella tarde, pues sabía que iba a ser incapaz de concentrarse teniendo la cabeza en otra parte. De modo que le pidió prestado a Mary el último número de la revista de moda _Cosmowitch_ y se sentó a hojearla junto a Marlene, que poco después tuvo que marcharse.

No habían transcurrido ni quince minutos, cuando el hueco del retrato se abrió y entraron Celestina y Remus juntos. Ella parecía bastante agitada mientras le explicaba algo a él, que escuchaba atentamente. Entonces vieron a Lily, se aproximaron y se sentaron frente a ella.

-¡Lily! No sabes lo que ha pasado… -comenzó Celestina colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo-. Unos chicos de Slytherin han intentado embrujar a Sirius.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿está bien?

Lily dejó a un lado la revista y se inclinó hacia adelante, impaciente.

-Sí, sí… No le ha pasado nada. Ahora mismo debe de estar con Marlene cumpliendo el castigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Celestina siguió relatando la historia mientras Remus sólo escuchaba:

-Yo venía en dirección a la sala común después de salir de la reunión del coro y me he encontrado con Marlene, que iba hacia el tercer piso, ya sabes, donde cumplen el castigo… Así que la he acompañado. Pues bien, acabábamos de llegar al corredor del cuarto piso cuando al fondo del pasillo, a lo lejos, vemos a Sirius. Y de repente, salen de los servicios cuatro tíos con la varita en la mano. Tenía toda la pinta de que estaban esperando a que Sirius pasara por allí de camino al castigo –Celestina estaba tan nerviosa que no dejaba de recolocarse el mismo mechón de pelo una y otra vez-. Estaban apuntando a Sirius, que no les había visto. ¡Iban a atacarle por la espalda, los muy cobardes! Y entonces Marlene y yo les hemos lanzado unos cuantos hechizos justo a tiempo de evitar que embrujaran a Sirius.

Lily observaba a Celestina con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión mitad de asombro mitad de indignación.

-No ha quedado ni uno en pie –continuó Celestina-. Después Sirius nos ha ayudado a meterlos a todos en los servicios y los hemos dejado allí. Alguien los encontrará tarde o temprano… Marlene y Sirius han bajado al tercer piso y yo he venido hacia aquí corriendo. De camino me he encontrado a Remus.

-Sí, yo también venía a la sala común. La señora Pomfrey me ha dado el alta esta tarde –dijo Remus tomando parte en la conversación por primera vez.

-Sirius nos ha dicho que no digamos nada, que no hay testigos y que esos Slytherins tienen tanto que perder como nosotras porque trataban de hechizarle a él. Así que cree que no dirán qué ha pasado realmente –explicó Celestina, pero parecía preocupada-. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Que tiene razón –afirmó Lily, convencida-. No van a admitir que intentaban embrujar al golpeador de Gryffindor. Sería vuestra palabra contra la de ellos, y seguro que os castigarían a todos.

-Sí, sin contar con que no creo que quieran reconocer que perdieron en un duelo de cuatro contra dos. Es un poco patético… -comentó Remus-. Además, ten en cuenta que podrían pasar horas hasta que los encuentren en los baños, así que los profesores no pueden saber cuándo los han embrujado. Sirius y Marlene tienen coartada porque están castigados. Tú estabas en la reunión del coro. Y ahora estás aquí, rodeada de gente que podría confirmarlo.

-No sé… no sé… -murmuró Celestina con inquietud-. Es la primera vez que me meto en semejante lio… Estoy de los nervios…

-Tranquila. Seguro que os libráis de ésta –trató de sosegarla Remus-. Si Sirius estuviese aquí, te diría que con la práctica, a la larga ni te inmutas cuando te saltas las normas.

Al menos aquel comentario hizo reír a Celestina, que se relajó sólo un poco.

Ya que Remus por fin había salido de la enfermería tras dos días allí, Lily aprovechó para ponerle al día de las clases que se había perdido y le echó una mano con los deberes. Un par de horas después, cuando Celestina hojeaba aún algo inquieta el ejemplar de _Cosmowitch_ y Lily le explicaba a Remus el último capítulo que habían leído en clase de Transformaciones, Sirius y Marlene aparecieron por el hueco del retrato.

-¡Somos libres! ¡Libres! –gritó Sirius alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo y fue a sentarse junto a Celestina en el sofá.

-Los baños del tercer piso nos han quedado impecables, así que prohibido usarlos, ¿entendido? Con el trabajo que nos ha costado… -dijo Marlene dejándose caer como un peso muerto en el mismo sofá, provocando que Sirius y Celestina botaran en sus sitios.

-Sí, vamos a pedirle a McGonagall que ponga un cordón de terciopelo rojo en la entrada y que conserven los servicios tal cual, de exhibición –añadió Sirius con sorna.

-Por cierto –dijo Marlene adoptando de pronto un gesto serio-. ¿Os ha contado Tina lo que ha pasado?

Sin necesidad de que Marlene fuese más específica, Lily y Remus comprendieron a qué se refería y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora tengo guardaespaldas. Deberíais haberlas visto, han estado increíbles –dijo Sirius, sonriente, pasando ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Marlene y Celestina, que estaban sentadas a ambos lados de él.

Lily y Remus se echaron a reír, al contrario que Marlene y Celestina, que pusieron los ojos en blanco casi al mismo tiempo.

-Sirius, ¿es que nunca te tomas nada en serio? –preguntó Celestina con expresión severa.

Él se cruzó de brazos, entrecerró los ojos y fingió que le daba vueltas a aquella idea durante unos momentos antes de contestar:

-Mmmm… La verdad es que no.

Celestina suspiró con pesadez y Marlene expuso en voz alta lo que en el fondo llevaba toda la tarde preguntándose:

-¿Habrán encontrado ya a esos capullos de Slytherin?

-No lo sé, pero ni se os ocurra ir por ahí haciendo preguntas –advirtió Sirius cambiando su expresión a una más seria por primera vez-. No sabemos nada de nada, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando alguien lo comente, haceos las sorprendidas.

-Eso es evidente, no somos tan tontas… ¿Por quién nos tomas? –inquirió Celestina, molesta.

-¿Por quién os tomo? –repitió Sirius, mordaz-. Por el tipo de personas que nunca infringen las normas. Y por eso precisamente se os nota la culpa de lejos.

Lily pensó que Sirius tenía razón en algo. Si uno pretendía transgredir las reglas y salirse con la suya sin consecuencias, era imprescindible ser capaz de disimular muy bien después. Si aquella noche tenía intención de robarle a Slughorn en sus propias narices, tendría que imitar la actitud desvergonzada y caradura de Sirius.

-Tranquilo –repuso Marlene con frialdad-. Te aseguro que nadie va a notar nada.

-En realidad, la que más me preocupa es Celestina. Tú pareces más decidida, pero mírala a ella –comentó Sirius y acto seguido apretó con una mano los mofletes de Tina, dándole un aspecto del todo ridículo-. Mira que carita de ingenua…

-¡Eh! –Celestina, ofendida y con las carcajadas de los demás de fondo, le dio un manotazo a Sirius para que la soltara.

-Deberíamos subir a cambiarnos ya –propuso Lily mirando su reloj-. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer, Remus? ¿Vienes?

Como Slughorn nunca le había enviado una invitación a Remus para asistir al club, Lily solía pedirle a él que la acompañara. Pero teniendo en cuenta que tan sólo habían transcurrido dos días desde la luna llena, no estaba segura de que Remus tuviese muchas ganas de fiesta.

-Sí, Remus, anímate. Además, esta vez viene Peter también. Estaremos todos, no puedes faltar –dijo Sirius.

-¿Peter va a la reunión? –se extrañó Remus, que sabía que su amigo tampoco recibía las invitaciones del profesor de Pociones.

-Sí, Celestina le ha invitado. Es tan buena… -contestó Sirius con un semblante tierno.

Celestina ignoró a Sirius y se puso en pie con resolución:

-Lily tiene razón, deberíamos ponernos ya las túnicas de gala o llegaremos tarde. Por cierto, ¿y James?

-Supongo que aún estará con Filch… -respondió Remus encogiéndose de hombros-. El que no tengo ni idea de dónde está es Peter…

-Estará en el dormitorio probándose modelitos –comentó Sirius. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia las chicas-. Nos vemos aquí en… ¿media hora? ¿Os dará tiempo?

Ellas asintieron y acto seguido se encaminaron hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Una vez allí, Lily fue directa a su armario y sacó de él una túnica de gala. Era de un precioso color verde esmeralda, con un pronunciado escote en la espalda y un fino ribete de un verde más oscuro que adornaba los bordes. Estiró la túnica sobre la cama y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Celestina.

-Espero que te lo hayas pensado mejor y que hayas cambiado de idea.

Lily negó con la cabeza y fue inflexible cuando hablo:

-No he cambiado de idea, Tina. No insistas más.

Celestina resopló, exasperada, y Marlene se aproximó, situándose junto a Lily.

-Tina, si Lily ha decidido seguir adelante con el plan, tenemos que respetarlo. Ya es mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¿Es que no te preocupa que la expulsen? –preguntó Celestina con desazón.

-Claro que me importa, no digas tonterías. Pero no sé por qué das por hecho que eso es lo que va a pasar. Lily está siendo muy imprudente, sí, pero tú estás siendo muy pesimista.

Celestina miró entonces a Lily y le preguntó:

-Doy por hecho que has encontrado la manera de forzar el armario privado de Slughorn.

Por toda respuesta, Lily se giró, fue en busca de su mochila, la abrió y sacó de ella la navaja de Sirius para mostrársela a Celestina, que la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Pero no fue Lily quien contestó, sino Marlene:

-Esa navaja puede abrir cualquier cerradura. Me la ha prestado Sirius. Pero él no sabe para qué se la he pedido.

Celestina compuso una mueca, mitad incrédula mitad escandalizada.

-Al final va a resultar que Sirius es una mala influencia para ti… No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto…

-Mira, Tina, si Lily va a quebrantar unas cuantas normas del colegio esta noche, entonces yo estoy con ella –dijo Marlene con fiereza-. Si está completamente decidida, no va a haber nada que ni tú ni nadie le pueda decir para hacerle cambiar de idea. Como si no la conocieras… Es una locura, sí, pero yo estoy con ella en esta locura. Porque los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas.

A Lily le conmovió la rabiosa y sincera declaración de amistad de Marlene. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que su amiga le devolvió.

Durante un largo minuto nadie dijo nada en aquella habitación, hasta que de pronto, Celestina hizo un aspaviento con las manos y exclamó:

-¡A la mierda, joder! ¡Hagámoslo!

Lily y Marlene enarcaron las cejas, sorprendidas. Si Celestina, la siempre correcta y bien educada Celestina, comenzaba a usar palabras como "mierda" y "joder", entonces es que la situación era extrema.

-¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Has pensado ya cómo vas a hacerlo? –preguntó Marlene con la voz cargada de intriga.

-Nosotras te cubriremos –afirmó Celestina, segura.

-Chicas, no quiero que os metáis en esto…

-Vamos, Lily, si vas a hacerlo, necesitarás nuestra ayuda –dijo Celestina-. Mira, sigo pensando que todo esto es de locos, pero si convencerte de que no lo hagas es imposible, la única opción es ayudarte. Marlene tiene razón. Así que lo haremos juntas.

Lily se sintió agradecida por la lealtad que estaban mostrando sus amigas.

-Tengo un plan para distraer a la gente –dijo Lily, dubitativa, pues la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado -. Lo único que necesitaré, tal vez, es que vosotras me ayudéis a pasar desapercibida.

-Eso está hecho –aseguró Marlene con firmeza.

-¿En qué has pensado? –preguntó Celestina.

-Mmmmm… Creo que es mejor que no lo sepáis… Así vuestra reacción será genuina –contestó Lily.

Durante los siguientes minutos las chicas estuvieron muy ocupadas preparándose para la reunión. Se vistieron con sus túnicas de gala (mientras que la de Lily era verde, la de Celestina era de color champagne y la de Marlene de un tono azul cobalto), e iban de aquí para allá escogiendo los zapatos, los pendientes…

Debían darse prisa si no querían llegar tarde. Mientras Marlene le recogía el cabello a Lily en un moño y lo adornaba con un prendedor de plata, Celestina se probaba varios pares de zapatos, indecisa.

-¿Sabéis que? Si lo pensáis, todo esto es muy romántico –comentó Celestina con voz soñadora.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Marlene, que la miraba como si pensara que estaba volviéndose loca.

-¡Pues de Lily y James, de qué va a ser!

-Ya… ¿Y qué es lo romántico?

-Ay, Marlene, qué poco sensible eres a veces… Me refiero a que Lily va a hacer una locura por amor… ¿No te parece romántico, tierno, apasionado…?

Lily se sonrojó levemente y Marlene le dijo con una sonrisa burlona a Celestina:

-Deja de leer tantas novelas románticas… No vaya a ser que acabes creyendo que el tipo de hombres que aparecen en esos libros existen de verdad…

Lily río mientras inspeccionaba su aspecto en el espejo. Se veía nerviosa, así que respiró hondo un par de veces tratando de infundirse ánimos y después se giró hacia sus amigas:

-¿Bajamos?

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Sirius, Remus y Peter ya estaban allí esperándolas con sus elegantes túnicas de gala. Al verlas, Sirius emitió un largo y sonoro silbido que llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¡Pero qué tres bellezas! ¡Hay mucho nivel en Gryffindor, eh!

-Cállate –le espetó Marlene con brusquedad, lo que al parecer hizo gracia a Sirius.

-¿Y James? –preguntó Celestina mirando en derredor. Lily le dio las gracias mentalmente.

-Me dijo que si no llegaba a tiempo, no le esperásemos –respondió Sirius-. Supongo que irá después…

Lily se sintió frustrada. Había esperado encontrarse a James en la reunión, y ahora tal vez no llegaría a tiempo… No empezaba bien la noche…

Todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Slughorn y al llegar al corredor en el que se encontraba, vieron allí a varios alumnos esperando. Uno de ellos era Laurie, el novio de Marlene, que sonrió nada más verla y se acercó.

-Buenas noches –saludó Laurie a los presentes, después de darle un fugaz beso a Marlene.

Tras un breve intercambio de saludos de cortesía, Sirius se adelantó y llamó a la puerta del despacho. Unos segundos después, Slughorn se hallaba ante ellos, con su sonrisa afable y su pronunciada barriga cubierta por un chaleco de terciopelo verde.

-¡Buenas noches, muchachos! ¡Me alegro de veros! Pero, pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí fuera…

El despacho, muy amplio, estaba engalanado con colgaduras de color verde, dorado y escarlata a lo largo de las paredes. La elaborada y antigua lámpara que colgaba del techo bañaba la estancia con una luz rojiza. Había distribuidos por la sala varios taburetes tapizados y adornados con borlas y algunos sillones mullidos. En conjunto, era una decoración un tanto recargada. Para ocasiones como aquella, Slughorn solía soltar por la estancia varias hadas, que aleteaban cerca del techo, y decenas de velas, que titilaban suspendidas en el aire. Ya había allí unos cuantos alumnos, que charlaban animadamente y se mecían al ritmo de la música que sonaba en un gramófono situado junto a la pared. Había también algunos elfos domésticos, que se movían con agilidad entre los alumnos, llevando bebidas y canapés.

Lily tomó la copa que Celestina le tendía y tras darle un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla, sus ojos fueron a parar directamente a aquel mueble que tantas veces había visto antes, pero que nunca le había llamado tanto la atención como en aquel momento. Era un armario estrecho, de unos dos metros de altura. Sintió un desagradable hormigueo en el estómago y deseo tener algo más fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla en las manos. Suspiró con pesadez. Tenía toda la velada por delante, más le valía relajarse un poco si no quería meter la pata. Volvió su atención hacia sus amigos, que conversaban ajenos (no todos) a sus nervios.

-¿Cómo ves el partido de mañana, Sirius? –preguntó Laurie.

-Con más ganas que nunca de machacar a Slytherin.

Laurie sonrió abiertamente y le dio una palmada amistosa a Sirius en el hombro.

-Eso espero. No es ningún secreto que Ravenclaw apoya a Gryffindor. Es una lástima que Potter no pueda jugar, porque tú y él juntos formáis un buen tándem… ¿No crees que su suspensión os pueda perjudicar?

-Bueno… obviamente la falta de James se nota, pero somos un buen equipo con estupendos jugadores, y estoy seguro de que aún sin él, tenemos posibilidades de ganar.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de estar escuchando un programa radiofónico sobre quidditch? –comentó Marlene, cosechando las risas de todos.

-¡Por la victoria de Gryffindor mañana! –exclamó Sirius y alzó su copa para brindar con el resto.

En ese preciso momento el profesor Slughorn hizo acto de presencia y preguntó con una sonrisa:

-¡Oh! ¿Tan seguro está usted de que van a vencer a Slytherin mañana, señor Black?

-Bueno, profesor Slughorn, es evidente que usted apoya a Slytherin, pero siga mi consejo: si va a apostar, hágalo por Gryffindor.

Slughorn se echó a reír sujetándose su oronda panza con ambas manos.

-Esa confianza en sí mismo es de admirar, señor Black. Desde luego, no se puede negar que el de Gryffindor es un gran equipo. Una lástima que el señor Potter haya sido suspendido, porque su actuación siempre es un espectáculo para los amantes del quidditch… Y hablando del señor Potter… -comentó Slughorn mirando a su alrededor-. ¿No ha venido con ustedes?

-Estaba castigado, señor. Filch lo tiene esclavizado últimamente, pero seguro que aparece más tarde –respondió Sirius.

-Eso espero… Los que no han podido venir son el señor Selwyn y el señor Yaxley. Los han encontrado a ellos y a dos alumnos más de Slytherin embrujados en los aseos del cuarto piso…

Celestina se atragantó con su bebida y le acometió una tos tremenda, al tiempo que se sonrojaba violentamente. Marlene, que sí había conservado la calma y tenía una expresión asombrosamente insondable, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga.

-Vaya… ¿Qué ha pasado, señor? –preguntó Sirius en una increíble actuación de (fingida) sorpresa. Había que reconocer que el muy descarado era bueno, muy bueno…

-Quién sabe… Son incapaces de decir qué les ha ocurrido, parecen confusos a causa de los hechizos que recibieron… Tal vez bajo los expertos cuidados de la señora Pomfrey a la larga consigan aclararnos que sucedió.

Mientras Slughorn hablaba, la cara de Celestina había pasado por varias fases, a cada cual más llamativa. Sirius, a quien este hecho no le había pasado por alto, le extendió su copa a Remus y dirigiéndose a Slughorn, dijo:

-Si me disculpa, señor, me encantaría sacar a bailar a la señorita Warbeck.

Y como un perfecto caballero, elegante y cortés, se acercó a ella, inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció su mano a Celestina, que la tomó, confusa.

-¡Por supuesto, muchacho, divertíos! –respondió Slughorn alegremente con una sonrisa paternal.

Lily pensó que seguramente el profesor había atribuido la expresión apabullada de Celestina a la petición del chico, pero nada que ver, y desde luego, seguro que no se había fijado en cómo Sirius la fulminaba con la mirada mientras la conducía a la zona de baile en el centro del despacho y lejos de Slughorn.

En ese momento, el profesor vio a alguien a lo lejos, le saludó con la mano y tras despedirse de los chicos, se perdió entre los demás invitados.

Lily miró a su alrededor y divisó a varios metros de allí a Avery. Apartó la mirada, asqueada, y se fijó en otras caras conocidas. Todos y cada uno de ellos, salvo los compañeros invitados por otros alumnos, habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionados para estar allí. Potter y Black eran dos apellidos de renombre en la comunidad mágica, por lo que ambos pasaron a ser parte del Club Slug desde que pisaron Hogwarts, aunque Lily sabía que Slughorn se regocijaba con el talento que ambos habían acabado demostrando. Con Celestina y Marlene había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo. Ambas habían recibido sendas invitaciones desde el inicio. La madre de Tina era una famosísima cantante que compartía el nombre con su hija, Celestina Warbeck, por lo que era imposible pasar por alto el parentesco. Los padres de Marlene, por otro lado, eran aurores. Lily, al contrario que sus amigas, no recibió una inmediata petición para unirse al Club Slug. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Slughorn quedo tremendamente impresionado con sus dotes para las pociones y con las buenísimas referencias que había recibido de todos sus profesores. Y así fue como consiguió llegar a formar parte de aquellas reuniones.

Lily continuó paseando la mirada por el despacho, fijándose en los distintos invitados, sobre todo en los que estaban demasiado cerca del armario de las pociones. Algunos de los magos adultos que se encontraban allí ya habían acudido a fiestas anteriores. Como Devlin Whitehorn, fundador de la empresa de escobas de competición Nimbus, que conversaba con un par de jugadores de la Liga Profesional de Quidditch.

Lily seguía inspeccionando la sala mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida de manera distraída y oía a medias las conversaciones que se sucedían a su alrededor. De pronto, Sirius y Celestina volvieron a aparecer por allí.

-Eres un desastre, Tina –le dijo Marlene por lo bajo negando con la cabeza.

-Te quedas corta… -murmuró Sirius-. Tenemos suerte de que Slughorn no sea demasiado avispado…

Celestina compuso una mirada de disculpa que de repente se transformó en otra de pura rabia.

-Qué asco… Sabía que estaría aquí, el muy…

Lily siguió la mirada de Celestina y enseguida comprendió el cambió de su amiga. Junto a Devlin Whitehorn y los jugadores de quidditch, acababa de aparecer Ludo Bagman.

-¿Qué te pasa con Bagman? –inquirió Laurie-. Pensaba que salíais juntos…

Marlene le dio a su novio un pisotón que debió haber llegado antes. Éste compuso una mueca de dolor y miró a la chica confundido.

-¡¿Salías con Bagman?! ¡No me jodas, Warbeck! –exclamó Sirius sin reprimir una carcajada-. Qué perdida estás en la vida…

Celestina tenía tal cara de desagrado que parecía que en lugar de estar bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla estaba bebiendo bilis.

-¿En serio salías con él? –preguntó Remus, sorprendido.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! –explotó Celestina dando una patada en el suelo y derramando parte del contenido de su copa-. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. No salía con él, ¿de acuerdo? Salí _una_ vez con él. De hecho, casualmente, fue el mismo día que tú saliste con Bertha Jorkins –dijo mirando a Sirius con un regocijo cruel.

A Sirius se le borró de golpe la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese día, Sirius? –preguntó Celestina con maldad.

-La verdad es que intento olvidarlo con todas mis fuerzas –declaró Sirius con tono lúgubre-. Los traumas es mejor dejarlos atrás.

-Pues Ludo Bagman es mi trauma personal –replicó Celestina con aspereza.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Remus, que se había inclinado hacia adelante ávido de información y con una expresión de chismoso empedernido en la cara.

-No me seas Jorkins, Remus… -espetó Sirius.

Remus se irguió con dignidad, balbuceando que aquello no le interesaba en absoluto, que él estaba al margen de los cotilleos y que había preguntado simplemente por sacar un tema de conversación.

-Fue una apuesta –respondió al fin Celestina con una mirada dura e implacable-. Me pidió una cita por una apuesta.

Los chicos recibieron aquella confesión con estupor.

-¡No me jodas! –exclamó Sirius verbalizando lo que estaban pensando todos.

-Me enteré cuando le escuché al muy idiota hablando con sus amigos… Y después le grité durante un buen rato, claro –explicó Celestina notablemente enfadada.

-¿Y? –tanteó Sirius con interés.

-¿Y? Ya está, eso fue todo. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces, evidentemente.

Sirius le dio un trago a su bebida mientras miraba a Celestina con detenimiento. Entonces preguntó:

-¿No tienes ganas de darle un escarmiento?

Celestina enarcó las cejas y no necesito pensar demasiado en aquella respuesta:

-Sí, claro que quiero darle una lección… Es cruel jugar con las personas como él hizo. Pero…

-Pero eres demasiado cándida para urdir un plan de venganza –la interrumpió Sirius esbozando una de sus sonrisas canallas-. Tranquila, ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

-¡Me apunto! –dijo Marlene levantando la mano, y Lily asintió a su lado.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Lily se sentía cada vez más inquieta. No dejaba de lanzar miradas de soslayo al armario que había al fondo del despacho, y de maldecir mentalmente a los que merodeaban cerca de él charlando y riendo.

Laurie y Sirius volvían a estar sumidos en una conversación muy intensa sobre quidditch y Remus y Peter estaban junto al bufé, por lo que Marlene aprovechó la ocasión para murmurarle a Lily:

-¿Vas a hacerlo ya o qué? Porque esto es una agonía…

Lily chascó la lengua con impaciencia y miró con fastidio a Marlene antes de susurrar:

-¿Crees que es tan fácil? Y encima no dejan de sudarme las manos, qué asco…

Lily se frotó las palmas de las manos contra la túnica con insistencia. Marlene no parecía mucho más serena que ella, a decir verdad.

-Teníamos que haberle pedido ayuda a Sirius. Nosotras no tenemos experiencia rompiendo las reglas, pero él es summa cum laude.

-Sí, claro, ¿a cuántas personas más quieres involucrar en esto? –contestó Lily, alterada-. Lo que necesito es que se larguen de allí.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Lily señaló a tres alumnos que charlaban con unas copas en la mano junto al armario.

-Entonces lo único que nos hace falta es algo que llame su atención –Celestina se unió a la conversación en susurros.

-Sí, eso sería lo ideal, pero…

-Tengo una idea –le cortó Celestina. Entonces dejó de susurrar y dijo con una voz bien audible-. Por cierto, Sirius, bailas de pena.

Sirius, que estaba a menos de dos metros de Celestina hablando con Laurie, se interrumpió en mitad de una frase, giró la cabeza en dirección a la chica y enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí… Bueno, no es que lo hagas del todo mal, es sólo que… Eres bastante soso –comentó Celestina con desgana.

-¿Soso? ¿Yo? –Sirius se había aproximado un par de pasos y miraba a Celestina con una mezcla de incredulidad e indignación.

-Sí. Pero no te lo tomes a mal, es…

-Perdona, pero soy un bailarín excelente. Mi insufrible madre se empeñó en que recibiera clases de baile de salón cuando era niño –explicó Sirius adoptando un gesto de desprecio-, y entre eso y mi talento natural… En fin, que no podrías estar más equivocada.

-Pues antes no me ha parecido que fueses tan bueno…

-¿Quieres repetir? –preguntó Sirius con voz desafiante y los ojos entornados-. Y esta vez te advierto de que vamos a dar un buen espectáculo…

Celestina se encogió de hombros, aceptó la mano que Sirius le tendía y le guiñó un ojo a Lily antes de dirigirse hacia la zona de baile.

Había algunas parejas deslizándose al ritmo de la música en el centro del enorme despacho, pero en cuanto Sirius y Celestina comenzaron a bailar, les hicieron sombra a todos. Había que admitir que Sirius no había exagerado en absoluto, el muy fanfarrón bailaba francamente bien. Se movía con elegancia y soltura y llevaba a Celestina con gracia y delicadeza. Pronto se envalentonó, y sus pasos de baile se volvieron más complicados e impresionantes.

En muy poco tiempo, Sirius y Celestina consiguieron llamar la atención de casi todo el mundo, que se agolpaba para mirarlos.

Remus le dio un suave codazo a Lily y señaló con la cabeza a un grupo de chicas que miraban a Sirius con cara de bobas.

-Fíjate, un ataque de "siriusitis" en masa…

Lily sonrió y entonces reparó en que los alumnos que habían estado charlando junto al armario de las pociones se habían acercado a la zona de baile. La idea de Celestina había tenido éxito. Lily se giró hacia Marlene para avisarle de que había llegado el momento, cuando vio a espaldas de su amiga cómo Slughorn se aproximaba hacia allí mirándola a ella. ¡Genial! Justo en aquel preciso instante…

-Marlene, Slughorn viene hacia mí. Tienes que entretenerlo, voy a hacerlo ahora –susurró Lily con rapidez.

Marlene tenía una expresión de alarma en el rostro, que rápidamente mudó a otra de determinación. Asintió con la cabeza y se giró en dirección a Slughorn, que avanzaba hacia ellas, mientras Lily se alejaba de allí lentamente con disimulo.

-¡Profesor Slughorn! Una fiesta estupenda, como siempre… Quería decirle que…

Lily pudo escuchar la voz de Marlene entablando conversación con Slughorn cuando ya estaba fuera del alcance del profesor. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie se fijaba en ella y entonces se dirigió a la mesa del buffet, donde aún quedaban bandejas de plata repletas de canapés. Pero en ese momento nadie prestaba atención a los aperitivos y aquel era el lugar indicado para llevar a cabo "la maniobra de distracción", pues se encontraba en el lado opuesto al armario de las pociones. Lily introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó tres bengalas de Zonco que había confiscado (muy oportunamente) a unos alumnos de segundo días atrás. Prendió las largas mechas con la varita y acto seguido, sin dudar, las lanzó bajo la mesa del buffet. El estruendo y el humo de colores de las bengalas serían suficiente para que nadie se fijara en lo que ella se disponía a hacer.

Mientras las mechas ardían, Lily se encaminó hacia el armario de las pociones, intentando no parecer demasiado culpable y caminando sin prisa pero sin pausa. Se situó junto al armario y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, agarrando con fuerza la navaja de Sirius justo en el momento exacto. La primera explosión sobresaltó a todo el mundo, provocando los gritos y aspavientos de todos los invitados. Enseguida comenzó a salir un denso humo de color rojo, azul y amarillo por debajo de la mesa del buffet. Lily no lo pensó dos veces.

Mientras unos lanzaban exclamaciones de aprobación y otros de indignación, y todos se dirigían hacia la salida tropezando con sillones y taburetes, Lily sacó del bolsillo la navaja, la introdujo entre las puertas del armario y la deslizó hacia abajo. Un clic le hizo saber que lo había conseguido. ¡Ya no estaba cerrado! Abrió las puertas con cuidado y echó un rápido vistazo a las baldas, donde se apilaban un montón de tarros y botellas con etiquetas. Empezó a leer a toda prisa aquellas diminutas inscripciones recordando que el veritaserum era incoloro. ¡Pero no veía ninguna poción incolora! El humo de colores había llegado hasta el fondo del despacho y sintió unas tremendas ganas de toser, cuando… ¡Ahí estaba! Vio la poción y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Alargó la mano, la agarró con fuerza, se la metió en el bolsillo y volvió a cerrar el armario, tras lo cual escuchó de nuevo un clic. Volvía a estar cerrado. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse de allí deprisa. Y entonces Lily pudo ver realmente el caos que había organizado.

El humo rojo, el azul y el amarillo se entremezclaban por todo el despacho, aunque aún podía verse con dificultad la figura de un hombre rechoncho. Un hombre calvo y barrigudo que se afanaba en extinguir unas llamas que surgían del mantel de la mesa del buffet. Lily, alarmada y algo aturdida, se dirigió con rapidez hacia la salida sin quitarle la vista de encima a Slughorn. Era evidente que al lanzar las bengalas bajo la mesa, alguna de las mechas había prendido accidentalmente la tela del mantel. Al final iba a ser cierto lo que Sirius solía decir: para hacer gamberradas y gastar bromas uno tenía que tener un talento natural.

Lily traspasó el umbral de la puerta cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con la mano e inmediatamente notó unos dedos aferrándose a su brazo:

-Estoy segura de que no te ha visto nadie –fue lo primero que le dijo Celestina al oído-. Lo tienes, ¿verdad?

Lily asintió, sin poder creerse aún lo que acababa de hacer. En un bolsillo llevaba la navaja de Sirius y en el otro la pequeña botella de veritaserum. Sentía como si los bolsillos le pesaran una tonelada.

En el corredor, Marlene vio salir del despacho a Lily y se alejó del lado de Laurie, acercándose a ella y a Celestina.

-¿De verdad tenías que prenderle fuego al mantel? –inquirió Marlene en un susurro disimulado y con una expresión conmocionada.

Lily compuso una mueca de disculpa. Sabía que aquella no podía contarse como una de sus ideas más brillantes, pero no pensaba que hubiese otro modo mejor de conseguir causar tanto revuelo entre todos los invitados. Las bengalas parecían una buena opción… hasta que provocaron un pequeño incendio.

-Eso fue un accidente. No se suponía que tuviese que quemar nada… -masculló Lily con nerviosismo, sujetando con fuerza la botella de veritaserum dentro de su bolsillo. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien iba a señalarla con el dedo y a gritar "¡Culpable!".

El pasillo estaba atestado por los invitados de la fiesta, todos ellos con expresiones similares de desconcierto y susto. Y de repente Lily lo vio a lo lejos. Caminaba en dirección al despacho de Slughorn, y cuanto más cerca estaba, mejor se apreciaba su expresión de confusión.

-¡Hey, James, no sabes lo que acabas de perderte! –exclamó Sirius.

Lily dio un brinco, sobresaltada, pues no había notado que Sirius estaba detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí fuera? ¿Eso que sale del despacho es humo… de colores? –preguntó James con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada.

-Alguien ha prendido unas cuantas bengalas, justo ahora –explicó Remus.

-Sí, y de paso también ha quemado la mesa del buffet. Aficionado… -dijo Sirius meneando la cabeza de lado a lado-. Una lástima… Los canapés estaban estupendos.

-Slughorn sigue dentro, apagando el fuego. Y supongo que ventilando el despacho –dijo Remus mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta abierta, por donde ya había dejado de salir humo.

-Entonces he venido para nada, ¿no? –comentó James con expresión decaída.

-Me parece que sí. Creo que un incendio es de esas cosas que se cargan una fiesta –dijo Sirius-. Es una pena que te la hayas perdido, porque me he marcado un baile con Celestina… Espectacular. ¿Verdad?

-No ha estado mal… -respondió Celestia, evasiva.

Sirius enarcó una ceja y la miro largamente con escepticismo.

-De acuerdo, ha estado genial –contestó por fin Celestina de mala gana, con una sonrisa contenida. Había que evitar que Sirius se lo tuviese más creído aún.

Sirius sonrió con cierta arrogancia y le dijo a James como si fuese una confidencia que nadie más podía oír:

-No va a admitirlo, pero somos los reyes de la pista.

En ese preciso momento, Slughorn salió del despacho, disgustado, y anunció en voz alta:

-Muchachos, será mejor que regreséis a vuestras salas comunes. Por Merlín, menudo desastre… Tendré que informar al profesor Dumbledore de esto –dijo levantando en su mano derecha frente a todos los restos de las bengalas chamuscadas-. Buenas noches, chicos.

Muy poco a poco, los alumnos fueron dispersándose en diferentes direcciones, murmurando sobre lo ocurrido con excitación. Lily vio a James dar media vuelta y caminar junto a Sirius sin prisa alguna por el corredor. Observó su espalda mientras se alejaba y sintió una sacudida en el estómago. No quería que se fuera… Quería hablar con él… Quería estar con él… Quería…

-¿Vamos, Lily?

Sin prestar atención a la voz de Celestina, Lily se puso en marcha y se apresuró para alcanzar a James. Cuando llegó a su lado, colocó una mano sobre su brazo. Al sentir el contacto, él se giró para mirarla con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, y se detuvo en seco al ver que se trataba de ella.

-¿Podemos hablar, James?

* * *

¡Chan chan chan...! ¿Lo he dejado en el mejor momento? Vosotros diréis...

¡Dejar review es gratis y se agradece un montón! ¡Un beso para todos!


	11. J & L

¡Hola a todos!

Finalmente decidí dividir en dos el último capítulo del fic, ya que lo veía demasiado largo. Así que éste es el penúltimo capi. El siguiente sí será el último. ¡Se acerca el final!

¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! Me hace mucha ilusión leeros, de verdad.

 **StydiaShippsJily** : Bueno, lo siento por dejar el capi anterior justo ahí, pero esa era precisamente la idea, dejarlo en lo mejor. Soy mala, sí, lo sé, jejeje...

 **Maca** : En respuesta a tu review, intento ser lo más fiel posible a la información que nos ha dejado Rowling (la que yo conozco, que algo se me puede escapar, claro). Consulto los libros cuando lo necesito y visito la pagína web eldiccionario . org. Soy muy friki, sí... Me gustaría seguir escribiendo más sobre James y Lily, la verdad es que me encantan y creo que son personajes que pueden dar mucho juego, porque es más lo que no sabemos que lo que sabemos.

 **Paula** : Bueno, dejé el capi anterior justo ahí para darle más emoción. Pero me temo que vas a tener que esperar hasta el próximo cap para ver cómo se resuelve todo... Espero que de momento este no te decepcione.

 **Princesa Mecánica** : Tu review me ha sacado más de una sonrisa. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encantan los reviews largos! Cuanto más largos, mejor. Y me encanta haber conseguido engancharte a la historia y que te la hayas leído de un tirón. En cuanto al shippeo... Así que Sirius con Celestina, ¿eh? Interesante... Y en cuanto a Lily en el capi anterior, yo me la imaginaba atacada de los nervios en la fiesta del Club Slug, al fin y al cabo ella no está acostumbrada a hacer gamberradas igual que los Merodeadores... Espero seguir leyéndote.

En cuanto a este cap... Espero que os guste el romance, porque este capi chorrea romance por todas partes... Y ya no digo más.

Música recomendada:

 **When you say nothing at all de Ronan Keating**

 **Kiss me de Sixpence None the Richer**

 **Wherever you will go de The Calling**

 **More than words de Extreme**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** **J & L**

-¿Podemos hablar, James?

Tres simples palabras que provocaron que además de James, el resto de los presentes también parasen sus pasos en seco en el corredor, reaccionando cada cual de un modo diferente: Sirius alternaba la vista de Lily a James sin perder detalle, Marlene y Celestina intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, la expresión de sorpresa de Peter era algo ridícula y Remus fue el único que tras unos segundos se puso en marcha discretamente. Laurie, por otra parte, era ajeno a aquel culebrón, por lo que cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se había alejado él solo del despacho de Slughorn y todos se habían quedado atrás, volvió sobre sus pasos e interrogó a Marlene con la mirada, sin entender nada.

-¿No nos íbamos? –inquirió Laurie mirando a Marlene con el ceño fruncido a causa de la confusión.

-Sí, claro –contestó de inmediato Marlene, haciéndole a su vez un gesto con la cabeza a Celestina, y ambas siguieron los pasos de Remus, que ya se había alejado en el corredor.

James, que no prestaba atención a nadie más que a Lily, ya había asentido con la cabeza.

-Bien… ¿Dónde crees que podríamos hablar… a solas? –preguntó Lily, inquieta.

James frunció levemente el ceño, pensativo, y en pocos segundos supo a dónde tenían que ir:

-¿Qué te parece el aula de Historia de la Magia? Siempre está abierta, ya sabes, como Binns es un fantasma no se molesta en cerrar con llave…

-Sí… Está bien… De acuerdo –respondió Lily, que no dejaba de maldecir internamente aquellos nervios que se le habían instalado en el estómago y no se iban.

Mientras tanto, Sirius y Peter seguían allí, como si todo aquello realmente tuviera que ver con ellos, aunque era evidente que Lily y James no les prestaban ninguna atención.

-¡Sirius! ¡Peter! ¿Queréis venir de una puñetera vez o qué? –vociferó Marlene desde el fondo del corredor sin ningún reparo.

Todos a una, James, Lily, Sirius y Peter se sobresaltaron y dirigieron la mirada hacia el punto del que venían los gritos de Marlene. Sólo entonces Sirius y Peter se despidieron alzando levemente la barbilla y se perdieron por el corredor con rapidez.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Lily con voz insegura.

James asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha, uno junto al otro, en dirección al primer piso, donde estaba ubicada el aula de Historia de la Magia.

-Espero que Binns no tenga por costumbre merodear por su clase a estas horas, porque a oscuras, en un aula vacía y de noche… Si se le ocurre aparecer a través de la pizarra, me puede dar un infarto –comentó James intentando llenar aquel silencio tenso.

Lily sonrió y decidió entonces que tenía que echarle valor, ser directa y no andarse por las ramas.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué quiero hablar contigo –dijo Lily cuando llegaron al primer piso. Podía divisar la puerta del aula de Historia de la Magia, unos metros más allá.

James asintió y Lily suspiró, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de sincerarse. Pasara lo que pasara, no podía guardarse nada dentro. No más.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, James –dijo Lily al llegar frente a la clase de Binns.

James dejó que Lily entrara primero y después de que él atravesara el umbral, cerró la puerta tras de sí. A través de las ventanas se colaban los rayos de la luna, iluminando débilmente la habitación, pero no lo suficiente, por lo que James se aproximó a un estante donde había varias velas. Encendió algunas con la varita, bañando la estancia de una luz dorada y acogedora, y se giró para mirar a Lily de nuevo.

-Lo siento, James –soltó ella antes de darle tiempo de cuestionar por qué de repente sí quería hablar con él con aparente urgencia-. Lo siento mucho.

-No entiendo nada, Lily –respondió James, confundido.

Lily comprendía perfectamente su desconcierto. Hacía unas seis semanas más o menos que no le dirigía la palabra, desde que le dijera unos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad que si por ella fuera, podía irse al mismísimo infierno. En realidad no era lo único que le había dicho. Aquella conversación no podía calificarse como cordial precisamente. Y después de todas aquellas semanas sin mirarle apenas, ahí estaba ella diciéndole lo mucho que lo sentía. Por supuesto, era normal que estuviese confuso.

Lily suspiró profundamente y dio un paso acortando las distancias con James.

-Me he equivocado tanto contigo… Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado y no puedo creer hasta qué punto he metido la pata. Hasta el fondo. Y lo siento... Lo sé todo, James. Ahora ya lo sé… Debería haberte dado una oportunidad para explicarte… No tendría que haber dado nada por hecho.

Aquellas palabras le dieron a James la respuesta a sus dudas y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Porque significaba que por fin había recuperado a Lily, por fin podría tenerla de vuelta… como antes de que se armara todo aquel lío. Volverían a pasar tiempo juntos haciendo las rondas por el castillo; se sentaría de nuevo a su lado en uno de los sillones de la sala común, mientras ella leía a Dickens y él se peleaba con sus deberes de Pociones; retomarían aquellas conversaciones profundas, y también absurdas a veces, frente a la chimenea… Serían amigos otra vez. Tan sólo amigos. James ya no aspiraba a nada más. Había perdido la amistad de Lily una vez y no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo por regresar a sus antiguas costumbres.

-Entonces… ¿Me crees? –preguntó James con cierto anhelo. Necesitaba escucharlo una vez más… Necesitaba saber con total certeza que las cosas volverían a la normalidad entre ellos.

Lily asintió con firmeza y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable. Mirando a James a los ojos en aquel momento pudo darse cuenta del daño que le había hecho.

-Te creo, James. Sé que tú no difundiste ese rumor sobre nosotros –respondió Lily con seguridad-. Y me gustaría decir que al final me di cuenta yo sola de lo evidente. Pero no ha sido así. He necesitado que me abrieran los ojos para poder ver lo que tenía delante.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió James con una expresión de confusión grabada en el rostro.

-Remus habló con Celestina y se lo contó todo. Y ella habló conmigo. Patético… -comentó Lily moviendo la cabeza con frustración-. Tendría que haberte escuchado yo a ti desde el principio… Supongo que me dejé arrastrar por lo que decían los demás, por la imagen que solía tener de ti antes de este último curso y… No es excusa, lo sé. Me he comportado como una autentica idiota…

-No pasa nada, Lily…

-No, James, sí que pasa –le interrumpió Lily, obstinada-. Me he portado fatal contigo, y tienes derecho a estar enfadado.

-No estoy enfadado...

-¡Pues deberías! –volvió a cortarle Lily con insistencia y el desasosiego marcado en su mirada-. ¡Tendrías que estar más que enfadado! Lo normal sería que…

-Bueno, pero a fin de cuentas yo nunca he sido muy normal, ¿no? –con una sonrisa torcida James frenó la retahíla de Lily a tiempo.

En cierto modo, la situación tenía un toque cómico, pensó James, con Lily empeñándose en que él no aceptara tan fácilmente sus disculpas y la mandara a la porra. O tal vez sus ganas de sonreír se debían sólo a que, después de todo, Lily estaba ahí con él.

James se aproximó a ella y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro al tiempo que decía enternecido:

-¿Qué te parece si lo olvidamos? ¿O prefieres que te grite un poco?

Lily no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa por primera vez y el rubor subió a sus mejillas al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de James sobre su hombro.

-En realidad sí que me merezco que me grites… Un poco al menos… -musitó Lily sintiendo un vacío en la boca del estómago cuando James retiró la mano.

Él negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida pintada en los labios.

-Creo que entiendo lo que ha pasado. Desconfiaste de mí porque en el fondo aún no me había ganado tu confianza del todo. Y eso es culpa mía, no tuya, por haber pasado tantos años comportándome como un idiota a tu alrededor. Supongo que se podría decir que los dos nos hemos equivocado.

Lily respiro hondo sintiéndose aliviada, porque después de todo James no le guardaba ningún rencor.

-Así que olvidemos lo que ha pasado –propuso James-. Y que todo vuelva a ser como solía ser antes. Antes de que Jorkins metiera su narizota, quiero decir –se apresuró a aclarar rápidamente con cierta alarma-. Al decir "como solía ser antes" no me refería a antes de este último curso, ya sabes… Aquella época en la que no me cansaba de pedirte una cita a todas horas… Tengo que admitir que me comportaba como un idiota -James se revolvió el pelo, algo incómodo-. No voy a volver a insistir en eso, en serio… Sólo quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo.

Lily se mordió el labio, acongojada, al escuchar la última frase. Sólo amigos… Celestina y Marlene le habían repetido una y otra vez que James sentía algo por ella, y parecían muy seguras al respecto. Pero entonces llegaba James y le decía que sólo quería su amistad… Lo pensó apenas durante unos segundos y supo que no podía quedarse con la duda, que tenía que arriesgarse. Y si había llegado tarde… bueno, era mejor saberlo cuanto antes.

-James… Pídemelo. Pídeme una cita por última vez… -musitó Lily sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel ante la expectación de una respuesta.

A James Potter rara vez le pillaban con la guardia baja, pero desde luego aquella podía contarse entre esas pocas ocasiones. Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, como si pensara que era imposible que hubiese oído bien, porque no habría podido prever aquello ni en un millón de años. Observó a Lily fijamente, deteniéndose en sus ojos verdes, sinceros y ansiosos, y de pronto sintió el corazón desbocado. No tuvo que escucharlo dos veces para saber qué tenía que hacer.

-Lily, sal conmigo.

Su voz no sonó tan segura como a él le hubiese gustado, pero aquello careció de importancia cuando vio la tímida sonrisa en los labios de Lily antes de darle un sí rotundo.

James dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que ella, y luego otro y entonces… Apenas los separaba un palmo de distancia. Debido a la considerable diferencia de estatura, Lily se vio obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder seguir mirando sus ojos castaños. Las manos de James volaron hacia el cuello expuesto de Lily, y con los pulgares dibujó tiernos trazos sobre el contorno de su mandíbula. La piel de Lily era tan suave… Aquellas ligeras caricias y el deseo en la mirada de James provocaron en ella tal sensación de debilidad y rendición, que aferró con fuerza sus manos a la pechera de la túnica de él al sentir las rodillas flojas.

Sin más esperas, sus labios se encontraron en un beso intenso, anhelado desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Lento al principio. Tierno. Dulce. Más profundo y desenfrenado después. Lenguas que jugaban en una danza apasionada a la que ninguno de los dos quería poner fin. Bocas que comenzaban a conocerse, a cada roce, a cada fricción, a cada aliento…

Las manos de James pasaron del cuello de Lily a su espalda, casi totalmente desnuda debido al sugerente escote de la túnica, y al instante, bajo aquellas caricias, ella sintió un hormigueo a lo largo de su columna. Los dedos de Lily se hundían en el cabello oscuro y despeinado de James, mientras él recorría con manos diligentes su espalda, hasta detenerlas en su cintura y abrazarla con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con ella, convirtiéndose en uno sólo. Una deliciosa sensación de plenitud se instaló en el pecho de Lily al sentir aquel estrecho abrazo.

Los inexpertos dedos de Lily acariciaban la nuca de James y se colaban por debajo de la túnica, provocando que algo similar al fuego líquido diera vueltas en el estómago de él.

Cuando se separaron lentamente, James contempló los impresionantes ojos verdes de Lily brillando más que nunca, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos, rojos y húmedos… Y entonces sintió una oleada abrasadora recorriendo sus venas. Jamás había visto a Lily más hermosa que en aquel momento…

-Wow… -musitó ella, apenas un susurró audible que James fue capaz de escuchar, porque sus bocas estaban tan próximas que ambos sentían el aliento del otro en el rostro.

-Una buena manera de resumirlo –dijo James con una sonrisa descarada bailando en sus labios.

Lily río suavemente y volvió a besar a James, pensando que nunca podría llegar a cansarse de aquella sensación: del toque de esos labios sobre los suyos, de sus grandes manos acariciando su piel, del estrecho contacto de su torso contra su propio pecho…

Los labios de James abandonaron la boca de Lily y dejaron un rastro de tiernos besos a lo largo de su mejilla, su mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja, hasta llegar a la zona más sensible de su cuello, donde se concentró a fondo en su objetivo de llevarla hasta el límite. Apenas sin ser consciente de ello y totalmente ajena a cualquier cosa que no fueran las sensaciones que James provocaba en ella con su lengua y sus dientes, Lily entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un leve gemido. Un sutil jadeo que James pudo escuchar perfectamente. Y aquello fue todo lo que bastó para desatar por completo el hambre y el deseo que James había albergado durante tantísimo tiempo por aquella pelirroja. Enterró su lengua en la boca de Lily con ansia y a continuación la asió con fuerza y determinación por la cintura y la sentó sobre el pupitre que tenía justo al lado, acomodándose después entre sus piernas. Por encima de la tela de la túnica, las manos de James viajaban de la cintura de Lily a sus caderas, luego a sus muslos y vuelta a empezar, en un baile frenético en el que ella también tomaba parte.

El tiempo en aquella aula voló entre besos y caricias. Entre los susurros de sus propios nombres y palabras inconexas. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hora era, y ni siquiera se habían parado a pensar en las consecuencias si Filch los atrapaba a las tantas de la madrugada besándose y tocándose como si no hubiese un mañana. De pronto, el ulular agudo de una lechuza en el exterior rompió el silencio de la noche y sobresaltó de tal manera a Lily, que apartó a James sin ninguna delicadeza y de un saltó bajó del pupitre. Con la vista fija innecesariamente en la puerta (era evidente que nadie iba a irrumpir en la clase), Lily cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de una falsa alarma y, aliviada, se llevó una mano al pecho. James, por otra parte, había comenzado a reírse con ganas por su exagerada reacción.

-Oh, vamos, no tiene tanta gracia –dijo Lily dándole un manotazo a James en el brazo, pero incluso ella tenía una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-Si hubieses podido verte, tú también te habrías reído, créeme –respondió James, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Lily y depositando un beso dulce y corto en sus labios.

-¿Tú eres consciente del lio en el que estaríamos metidos si nos pillan aquí? –preguntó Lily, posando sus manos sobre el torso de James.

-Sirius te diría que sin un poco de peligro, no hay diversión.

-Sirius no es ningún ejemplo a seguir –contestó Lily, risueña. Acto seguido, le vinieron a la cabeza todas las cosas que había averiguado acerca de Sirius durante los últimos días y frunció el ceño, pensativa-. O tal vez sí, después de todo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pensaba en lo que hizo Sirius por ti. El pobre tuvo que salir con Bertha… Si te soy sincera, me siento culpable…

James negó con la cabeza y colocó detrás de la oreja de Lily un mechón pelirrojo que había escapado de su moño. Después entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y contestó:

-Somos como hermanos. Nos cubrimos las espaldas el uno al otro.

A Lily le conmovió aquella declaración.

-Pídele que no me odie demasiado –dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada y un deje de culpa en la voz.

James soltó las manos de Lily y rodeó sus hombros abrazándola con fuerza. Ella hundió la nariz en su pecho y aspiró hondo su perfume, dejando que turbara sus sentidos.

-No te preocupes por eso. Sirius te ha dado el aprobado –dijo James y entonces besó la coronilla de Lily.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa contra el pecho de James y suspiró profundamente. Decidió que a partir de ese día aquel pasaba a ser su lugar favorito en el mundo: un hueco entre los brazos de James. Acto seguido pensó, un tanto avergonzada de sí misma, que se estaba convirtiendo en una cursi y una empalagosa a pasos agigantados…

-De verdad, siento todas las molestias que os he ocasionado…

-Lily…

-James, todo se podría haber aclarado desde un principio si yo te hubiese escuchado –le interrumpió ella aflojando un poco el abrazo y mirando a James a los ojos-. Pero en su lugar, decidí creer las idioteces que decían los demás y fíjate cómo se ha enredado todo: Jorkins ha ido echando pestes de ti por todo Hogwarts, tienes que cumplir tropecientos castigos con Filch, y por si fuera poco McGonagall te ha prohibido jugar el partido de quidditch de mañana. Es que…

-Lily –James pronunció su nombre con firmeza para cortar su incesante parloteo-. Mi castigo con Filch y mi suspensión del partido no son culpa tuya. Yo decidí asumir la responsabilidad. Lo hice por ti, sí, y lo volvería a hacer. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-Yo creo que sí –respondió Lily bajo la atenta mirada de James-. Si no hubiese estado tan enfadada contigo, no habría ido a Hogsmeade con Tristan, no habría tenido aquella desastrosa doble cita con Marlene y Laurie, y seguramente no habría acabado cruzándome con Rosier, Mulciber… y los demás. Y no habría terminado embrujándoles, claro.

-Eso no puedes saberlo con certeza. Pero me alegra oír que te arrepientes de haber ido a Hogsmeade con Tristan –respondió James con una sonrisa torcida que contagió a Lily, intentando aligerar el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-En realidad no me pareció una buena idea desde el principio, pero… Sólo quería dejar de pensar en ti –se sinceró Lily, acariciando la mejilla de James, que tomó su mano y le beso la palma con dulzura-. Y Marlene insistió tanto que supongo que yo…

-Vale, oficialmente odio a Marlene.

Lily se echó a reír y miró la expresión de fastidio de James, divertida.

-Aquella cita no significó nada. Nada en absoluto… No conseguí sacarte de mi cabeza por mucho que lo intenté.

-Y me alegro por eso –sentenció James, satisfecho-. Escúchame. No le des más vueltas a cómo han sucedido las cosas. Si todo lo que ha ocurrido nos ha traído hasta aquí, hasta este momento juntos, entonces ha valido la pena. Ha merecido la pena esperar, Lily, ¿no crees?

Lily se enterneció y asintió. ¿Cómo le había costado tanto trabajo ver al James que tenía delante? No era ni de lejos una alumna tan brillante, como muchos decían…

-He tardado años en llamar tu atención, pero ahora que lo he conseguido no voy a dejar que te me escapes, Lily.

-¿Años? –inquirió ella titubeante.

Por toda respuesta, James miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo. Tomó a Lily de la mano y la condujo hacia un pupitre situado al fondo de la clase.

-Aquí solía sentarme yo en clase de Historia de la Magia, hasta quinto curso. Después de los TIMOS no volví a las clases de Binns –explicó James. Entonces señaló la esquina del pupitre-. ¿Qué ves aquí?

A causa de la penumbra en la que estaba sumida la sala, Lily tuvo que agacharse para poder leer unas letras que alguien había grabado en la pequeña mesa de madera: J & L. Alzó la cabeza con rapidez para observar a James y formuló una pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía de antemano:

-¿J & L? ¿Somos… nosotros?

James asintió y Lily recordó que no era la primera vez que veía aquellas iniciales juntas:

-Un momento… Hace unas dos semanas más o menos, vi estas mismas iniciales grabadas en una mesa al fondo de la biblioteca. Pero aquellas estaban dentro de una snitch. ¿Eso también…?

-Sí, es obra mía –respondió James encogiéndose de hombros-. Qué puedo decir, es un hábito tonto que adquirí. Escribir nuestras iniciales juntas… -se revolvió el pelo, y a Lily le sorprendió ver que parecía avergonzado-. Te confieso que todavía lo hago a veces… Tal vez te parezca ridículo o…

Lily negó varias veces con la cabeza y James se relajó.

-No creo que sea ridículo –sentenció ella con una mirada cariñosa que a James le encantó.

-Bien, porque debe de haber como decenas de garabatos igual que este por todo el castillo…

Lily compuso una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, divertida, al imaginarse aquellas iniciales grabadas en los sitios más insospechados del colegio. James dirigió la vista hacia el pupitre de nuevo, pensativo esta vez.

-Supongo que cuando grabé esto hace dos años aún no lo sabía…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabías? –preguntó Lily, confundida.

-Lo mucho que acabaría queriéndote –soltó James con gravedad y sus ojos castaños clavados en los verdes de ella.

Escuchar aquella declaración tan directa y sincera hizo que a Lily se le encogiera el corazón. De repente, sentía sus propios latidos resonando con fuerza en sus oídos y una sensación cálida en el pecho que no podría haber explicado con palabras.

-Te quiero, Lily. Te he querido desde… -James hizo una brevísima pausa mirándola con una emoción que rayaba la adoración y se encogió de hombros-. Ya ni lo recuerdo –continuó con una voz aterciopelada que provocó que a ella se le erizara el vello.

Lily no tuvo que pensar demasiado qué hacer a continuación. Se dejó arrastrar por lo que sentía, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Rodeó el cuello de James con ambos brazos y lo besó de manera que él entendiera todo lo que significaba para ella.

Cuando por fin sintieron que les faltaba el aire, se separaron lentamente con las respiraciones agitadas y el pulso acelerado. Aún enredados en un abrazo íntimo, James rozó su nariz contra la de Lily con ternura y un segundo después pudo escuchar el susurro cargado de amor que salió de los labios de ella:

-Yo también te quiero.

James estaba (mal) acostumbrado a ser un ganador muy a menudo: era Premio Anual, uno de los alumnos con más talento del colegio, una estrella del quidditch, muy popular entre sus compañeros, un gamberro con un encanto natural que conseguía hacer que la gente a su alrededor se sintiera atraída por esa chispa que desprendía… Y sin embargo, James nunca jamás en toda su vida se había sentido más victorioso que en el mismo instante en el que escuchó la voz de Lily pronunciando aquellas cuatro palabras.

Los besos y las caricias se sucedieron sin cesar, con un significado más profundo entonces. Se querían. Estaban enamorados y finalmente ambos lo sabían.

Cuando los primeros rayos tímidos del sol empezaron a despuntar en el horizonte creando unas manchas anaranjadas y borrosas, ambos supieron que pronto amanecería y se separaron a regañadientes. Salieron al corredor en completo silencio con las manos entrelazadas y rezándole a Merlín para que Filch no estuviese patrullando los pasillos. Con pasos apresurados y sin detenerse, pudieron respirar aliviados por fin al cruzar el retrato de la Señora Gorda minutos después.

La sala común aún estaba caldeada debido al fuego que había ardido en la chimenea hasta hacia unas cuantas horas. Aunque se jugaba un partido de quidditch temprano después del desayuno, era muy improbable que algún alumno fuese tan madrugador como para sorprenderlos allí; al fin y al cabo, era sábado.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir –sugirió Lily colgada del cuello de James, de pie cerca de la repisa de la chimenea.

-¿Deberíamos? –repitió James rozando apenas los labios de Lily, que asintió sin mucho convencimiento-. Es sábado. Y yo no tengo que jugar el partido de quidditch. Así que…

El partido de quidditch… se repitió Lily mentalmente. Precisamente, esa era la razón principal para que James descansara al menos unas pocas horas antes del encuentro. Porque aunque él todavía no lo sabía, Lily pensaba asegurarse de que él jugara ese partido.

-Sí, deberíamos –dijo Lily con más convicción-. Aunque no puedas jugar, no creo que quieras perderte el partido…

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos aquí por la mañana? Y bajamos juntos a desayunar.

Por toda respuesta Lily asintió sonriente y James la siguió hasta las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos. Al pie de los escalones, él enmarcó el rostro de Lily con sus manos y la besó largamente una vez más, tomándose su tiempo para saborear cada recoveco de su boca.

Tras romper el contacto y después de una última sucesión de besos cortos, Lily al fin comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, con una irremediable y tonta sonrisa en los labios. La misma sonrisa de idiota rematado que tenía James Potter abajo en la sala común.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Apenas había dormido tres horas, cuando Lily sintió que un par de manos la zarandeaban con delicadeza. Medio dormida aún, pudo oír las voces de sus compañeras de habitación muy cerca.

-Está en plena fase REM todavía. ¿No la oíste llegar anoche?

-Ya te he dicho que no, Tina… ¿Cómo quieres despertarla así, si apenas la has movido? Vamos, apártate…

-Vale, pero no seas bruta.

Entonces Lily notó como alguien le agarraba por los hombros y la sacudía con muy poca sutileza al tiempo que decía bien alto:

-¡Lily! ¡Eh, Lily! ¡Vamos, despierta!

-¡Marlene, qué te he dicho!

Los ojos de Lily eran apenas dos rendijas mientras se incorporaba lentamente en la cama. Se frotó los parpados con somnolencia y cuando pudo enfocar la vista, allí estaban Marlene y Celestina, sentadas en su cama con sendas sonrisas.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió Marlene.

Lily se apartó el pelo de la cara y bostezó. Por Merlín, qué cansada estaba…

-Anoche te estuvimos esperando –explicó Celestina, dándole algo de tiempo a Lily para que se despertara por completo-. Pero tardabas tanto en venir que al final nos fuimos a la cama…

-Bueno, ¿vas a contarnos que pasó o qué? –preguntó Marlene muy impaciente-. Damos por hecho que la cosa fue bien, si no, no habrías pasado casi toda la noche con él… ¿A qué hora llegaste, por cierto?

-Al amanecer –respondió Lily con una sonrisa radiante.

Marlene emitió un silbido largo y descarado y a continuación soltó una expresión obscena que Celestina censuró con una mirada de disgusto.

-Y… -insistió Marlene con las cejas alzadas, ávida de más información.

-Y… James y yo estamos juntos –acabó Lily sin poder borrar de sus labios aquella sonrisa.

Celestina dio unos grititos ridículos mientras brincaba en la cama y en aquella ocasión fue Marlene la que le dirigió una mirada de desdén. Después volvió a observar a Lily y preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿No vas a darnos los detalles más jugosos?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y los siguientes quince minutos los pasó contestando absolutamente todas las preguntas indiscretas, atrevidas y de lo más cotillas de sus dos amigas. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que James le confesaba que la quería, tanto Marlene como Celestina adoptaron una expresión sensiblera en sus caras y emitieron la misma exclamación soñadora ( _¡Ohhhhhh…!_ ). Obviamente, Lily no pudo evitar reírse de ellas.

Mientras Celestina se daba una ducha, Marlene y Lily continuaban hablando sobre la noche anterior sentadas cómodamente en la cama de la pelirroja:

-… y nos quedamos charlando un rato abajo en la sala común. ¡No veas qué risas a costa de Sirius! Te juro que no me voy a cansar nunca de tomarle el pelo por lo de su cita con Jorkins… -dijo Marlene con una expresión maliciosa.

-Pobre Sirius… No te pases con él. Lo hizo para ayudar a James. Y hablando de Sirius… -Lily saltó de la cama y sacó la navaja del bolsillo de su túnica de gala, para dársela después a Marlene-. Devuélvele esto cuando puedas.

-¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? –preguntó Marlene jugueteando con la navaja entre sus dedos.

Lily no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería su amiga. Ahora que tenía el veritaserum en sus manos, la siguiente cuestión era cómo finiquitar el plan. Lily resopló con fuerza y se pasó una mano por la frente, un tanto preocupada.

-Los profesores van siempre directamente al Gran Comedor desde sus habitaciones… Así que es seguro que McGonagall va a estar allí cuando bajemos a desayunar.

-Y después del desayuno se juega el partido de quidditch. A las once en punto –comentó Marlene.

En ese momento, Celestina salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca y al ver las caras serias de sus dos amigas, preguntó:

-¿Qué os pasa?

-Estábamos hablando sobre cómo va a enfocar Lily la última fase de su plan –explicó Marlene-. McGonagall estará en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno y después seguramente irá directa al campo de quidditch.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo antes… -comentó Celestina mirando a Lily mientras se cepillaba su larga melena.

-En el Gran Comedor –anunció Lily con cara de circunstancias.

-¿En medio del Gran Comedor? –repitió Celestina con cara de susto y dejando repentinamente de peinar su cabello castaño.

Marlene resopló con fuerza y miró a la pelirroja con una expresión a medio camino entre el asombro y la lástima antes de decir:

-Lily, vas a hacer historia.

* * *

Y por ahora hasta aquí. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si me dejáis un review, la vida os recompensará con un James como el de este capi.

Os recuerdo que el próximo capítulo es el último. ¡Un beso a todos!


	12. Bien está lo que bien acaba

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

El fic ha llegado a su fin. Éste es el último capítulo, espero que os guste. ¡Un beso para todos los que me leéis!

 **Maca** : Cómo me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, porque era el momento cumbre de la historia, cuando James y Lily por fin daban el paso... Aquí tienes la resolución de toda la trama, espero no decepcionarte y me encantaría leer tu opinión. ¡Un beso!

 **StydiaShippsJily** : ¡Lo sientooooo! Pero tenía que dejar el capi anterior en suspense... Ahora sí que sí, se acaba. Espero de verdad que te guste y me gustaría leerte una última vez. ¡Un beso!

Al final del fic voy a dejar varias aclaraciones y comentarios, para quien le interese.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** **Bien está lo que bien acaba**

En el dormitorio de los chicos James intentaba (en vano) por primera vez en su vida domar su cabello rebelde frente al espejo del cuarto de baño. Ni siquiera con el pelo aún mojado tras la ducha conseguía dominarlo. En ese preciso momento, Sirius asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-¡Eh, fijaos! ¡Cornamenta está intentando peinarse! –gritó Sirius y acto seguido estalló en carcajadas.

-Muy gracioso… -masculló James de mal humor llegado a aquel punto, puesto que después de diez infructuosos minutos su pelo tenía el mismo aspecto que al principio. Resopló y lanzó el peine al lavabo, dándose por venido-. Se acabó. Es imposible…

Cuando James salió del cuarto de baño, Sirius seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Qué os parece? La pelirroja ha conseguido que Cornamenta se peine –comentó Sirius con sorna.

-Que lo intente, querrás decir –puntualizó Remus con una sonrisa.

Sirius echó un vistazo al cabello húmedo y alborotado de James y compuso una mueca altanera en su rostro.

-Jimmy, por mucho que lo intentes, nunca tendrás una melena como la mía –dijo Sirius mientras se apartaba de manera elegante el pelo de la frente. Normalmente aquel gesto solía levantar algún que otro suspiro por los corredores del castillo.

-Hoy te has levantado especialmente gracioso, ¿no? –contestó James mientras sacaba un suéter de color "rojo Gryffindor" de su armario.

-Sí, y el día acaba de empezar. Todavía me queda mucho repertorio –replicó Sirius, que deambulaba por la habitación sin vestirse todavía y con la toalla enrollada alrededor de la cintura-. Si Lily ha conseguido que por fin utilices un peine, significa que te tiene comiendo de su mano…

-¿Quieres vestirte de una puñetera vez? Eres el último, como siempre, y queremos bajar a desayunar ya –dijo James ignorando por completo los comentarios de Sirius.

-Tranquilo, es sábado, ¿qué prisa tienes? –preguntó Sirius al tiempo que miraba cómo James se pasaba el suéter por la cabeza. Entonces pareció entender algo y lanzó una exclamación-. ¡Ajá! Es por la pelirroja, ¿verdad? Te mueres por bajar a la sala común para ver si está allí esperándote… -se dirigió a Remus y Peter y añadió en tono lúgubre y solemne-. Colagusano, Lunático, hemos perdido a Cornamenta.

Remus negó varias veces con la cabeza con resignación antes de decir:

-Deja de decir idioteces y vístete de una vez, que tienes un partido de quidditch en hora y media.

-Me visto porque yo quiero, no porque me lo hayas dicho tú –respondió Sirius apuntando a Remus con el dedo índice.

-Y hablando del partido… -comenzó Peter un tanto ansioso-. ¿Crees que vamos a ganar, Sirius? Porque he apostado cinco galeones con Ludo Bagman a favor de Gryffindor…

-¿Cinco galeones? Deberías haber apostado veinte por lo menos, porque vamos a darle una paliza a Slytherin –contestó Sirius con demasiada seguridad al tiempo que sacaba varias prendas del armario y las arrojaba sobre su cama al descuido.

-Sirius, no te confíes –le advirtió James con seriedad-. Sabes lo sucio que juega Rosier… Intentará partirte la cabeza con una bludger. Bueno, a ti y a todos los jugadores de Gryffindor…

-Cornamenta, no me ofendas… ¿Crees que el subnormal de Rosier es mejor golpeador que yo?

James lo ignoró y después de abrocharse la capa se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio mientras decía:

-Os espero abajo, no tardéis.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, James pudo escuchar los comentarios absurdos de Sirius acerca de su hombría y de cómo la estaba perdiendo. Abajo en la sala común, no había ni rastro de Lily, de modo que James tomó asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos cuando Sirius, Remus y Peter aparecieron.

-¿Y la pelirroja? –preguntó Sirius mirando a su alrededor, con la escoba de quidditch en la mano-. ¿Para esto tanta prisa?

-Dale un respiro a James, ¿quieres? –pidió Remus mirando a Sirius con severidad.

El aludido levantó los brazos en señal de inocencia y Remus consiguió lo imposible: que Sirius se quedara callado un rato.

Apenas un par de minutos después, se escucharon pasos y voces procedentes de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios femeninos y por el hueco aparecieron Marlene, Celestina y Lily. Inmediatamente, James se levantó del sillón como impulsado por un resorte y aunque Sirius se moría de ganas por hacer un comentario burlón, la mirada que le lanzó Remus le hizo desistir.

Lily vio enseguida a James, puesto que nada más poner un pie en la sala común lo primero que había hecho había sido mirar a su alrededor buscándolo. Cruzaron una mirada intensa y tierna a la vez y se aproximaron al mismo tiempo, encontrándose a medio camino.

-Buenos días –susurró James entrelazando su mano con la de Lily.

Por toda respuesta ella sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso inocente en los labios a James.

-¡Oh, qué bonito! –exclamó Sirius con una voz exageradamente melosa.

Marlene pasó a su lado y le propinó un golpetazo en la nuca con la mano abierta al tiempo que decía:

-No incordies.

Mientras los demás se reían de Sirius y de su expresión compungida, salieron por el hueco del retrato en dirección al Gran Comedor. James y Lily caminaban rezagados con sus manos aún entrelazadas e intercambiando cariñosas miradas de tanto en tanto. Y por supuesto, aquello no pasó por alto para quienes se cruzaban con ellos, que los observaban como si lo que estaban presenciando fuera una alucinación. Teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que Lily no podía ver a James ni en pintura, aquellas reacciones eran de lo más normales. Se sintió un poco incómoda al pensar que en los próximos días se convertiría en el principal cotilleo del castillo, pero pensó que no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse, y que tampoco era tan terrible que la gente hablase de ella si el motivo por el que cuchicheaban la hacía tan feliz.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor, Lily sintió unos nervios ya reconocibles en la boca del estómago. Era la misma sensación que había tenido la noche anterior en el despacho de Slughorn al robar la botellita de veritaserum, que ahora estaba en su bolsillo.

Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y todos se sentaron, excepto Lily. Se mantuvo de pie junto a James, que le hizo un hueco en el banco para que tomara asiento a su lado. Pero en lugar de ocupar su lugar, Lily le miró y dijo.

-Vuelvo enseguida, tengo que… tengo que arreglar un asunto con McGonagall.

-¿Es urgente?

-Sí, es… bastante urgente.

James asintió y Lily dirigió la vista entonces a Celestina y Marlene, que le dedicaron un gesto mudo de ánimo. De modo que Lily dio media vuelta, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores como quien se dirige al patíbulo. Con la mirada clavada en aquella mesa, intentó infundirse valor. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada junto al profesor Slughorn, como era habitual, y ambos leían el periódico. Lily se situó frente a ellos dos, que aún no habían reparado en ella, y sacó de su bolsillo el veritaserum. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, nunca mejor dicho.

-Disculpe, profesora McGonagall –dijo Lily con voz atragantada.

La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor alzó la vista de El Profeta y la dirigió hacia Lily, que en aquellos momentos estaba tan tensa que notaba los músculos de la espalda agarrotados. Lily carraspeó y con algo más de seguridad continuó ante la mirada expectante de la profesora:

-Tengo que hablar con usted, profesora McGonagall.

Lily había conseguido también llamar la atención del profesor Slughorn, que la observaba con cierta curiosidad. Apretó con fuerza la poción que tenía en la mano y se precipitó hacia su propia ruina.

-Profesora McGonagall tiene que saber de una buena vez qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente en Hogsmeade el día que Rosier y Mulciber fueron embrujados –dijo Lily y después se dirigió al maestro de Pociones-. Profesor Slughorn, ¿reconoce esto?

Lily levantó la mano en la que llevaba la pócima para que ambos profesores pudieran verla. Slughorn entornó los ojos y al segundo siguiente los abrió por completo, tras reconocer aquella pequeña botella en cuya etiqueta se leía claramente una única palabra escrita de su puño y letra: veritaserum.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Cómo ha conseguido hacerse con eso, señorita Evans? –exclamó el hombre confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

A su lado, la profesora McGonagall tenía el ceño tan fruncido que sus dos cejas formaban casi una línea.

-¿Veritaserum? ¿Es autentico? –preguntó la profesora mirando a Slughorn con asombro.

-Esa botella estaba en mi armario privado, de eso estoy seguro –respondió el profesor, aturdido.

A esas alturas, el resto de profesores que desayunaban en la mesa, incluido Dumbledore, miraban con interés la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus narices. Y no eran los únicos. Los alumnos cuyos sitios se encontraban más cerca ya habían comenzado a levantar las cabezas, algunos incluso se habían puesto de pie.

-La… tomé prestada de su armario, profesor –respondió Lily, a quien le parecía que la palabra "robar" sonaría fatal-. La necesitaba para…

-¿Ha robado usted del armario privado de un profesor una poción altamente controlada? –casi gritó la profesora McGonagall, más enfadada de lo que Lily recordaba haberla visto jamás.

-¡Usted no me creyó, profesora! –exclamó Lily con los nervios de punta pero con decisión-. ¡No me creyó cuando le conté la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió en Hogsmeade con Rosier y Mulciber! Pues bien, habiendo tomado el veritaserum no tendrá más remedio que creerme.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera objetar nada o impedírselo, Lily descorchó la botella, se la llevó a los labios y dio un pequeñísimo sorbo. Casi al instante tuvo una sensación muy extraña, como si estuviera flotando a ras del suelo, como si su cuerpo no pesara nada en absoluto. Sentía que todas sus preocupaciones se habían evaporado, no había nada en absoluto en su cabeza.

-¡Señorita Evans! ¡¿Pero cómo se le ha ocurrido hacer tal cosa?! –exclamó McGonagall, que se había puesto en pie y tenía una expresión de horror en la cara.

-Tenía que hacerlo para que creyera en mi palabra, profesora –Lily escuchó su propia voz y no la reconoció como suya. Sonaba apagada y carente de expresión. _Vaya, qué sensación más rara_ , pensó-. Cuando le dije que yo había embrujado a Rosier y a Mulciber, usted no me tomó en serio. Así que se me ocurrió robar el veritaserum del despacho del profesor Slughorn con intención de tomármelo y demostrar que James es inocente. Él no hizo absolutamente nada –Lily no podía dejar de hablar, sentía como si una fuerza superior a ella la impulsara a responder con todo lujo de detalles-. James sólo me estaba encubriendo porque está enamorado de mí _-¡Pero no digas eso, pedazo de idiota!-_. Aunque yo no lo sabía entonces. Estaba muy enfadada con él porque pensaba que había extendido por todo el colegio un asqueroso rumor sobre nosotros dos. Y todo el mundo lo creyó. Todos pensaban que James y yo nos habíamos enrollado en el armario de las escobas… – _Merlín, me quiero morir ahora mismo_ …-. Pero no era cierto, claro. En realidad no fue James quien difundió ese rumor, sino Bertha Jorkins, que es una chismosa insoportable a la que todo el mundo odia porque se pasa la vida husmeando en asuntos ajenos. Y entonces James intentó arreglarlo, pero no hubo manera de hacer entrar en razón a la idiota de Bertha. Incluso Sirius se vio obligado a salir con ella, pero ni así se dignó a contar la verdad… El caso es que yo quería arreglar todo este embrollo, porque James no se merece estar castigado por algo que hice yo. Yo fui quien embrujó a Rosier y a Mulciber porque son dos auténticos hijos de puta, crueles, despreciables y mezquinos – _Ay, no… ¡Esa boca, Lily!_ -. Y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía que ser justa. Tenía que hacer que la verdad saliera a la luz de alguna manera, porque es lo correcto y porque quiero a James – _Y ahí va la guinda del pastel_. _Genial…_

Cuando Lily por fin dejó de hablar (apenas había tomado aire para soltar todo aquel discurso), se dio cuenta de que el Gran Comedor estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Los profesores que tenía delante la miraban con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión pasmada en los rostros, salvo Dumbledore, quien parecía que tenía una tímida sonrisa asomando en sus labios. De pronto, como si alguien hubiese subido el volumen en la sala, los murmullos de los alumnos se extendieron poco a poco por el comedor.

Lily esperaba los gritos de la profesora McGonagall, pero ésta parecía que se había quedado sin palabras. A lo mejor resultaba que Lily Evans era la primera persona en la historia que conseguía dejar sin palabras a Minerva McGonagall. Mientras esperaba la reprimenda de su vida, sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y cuando se giró hacia la derecha vio allí a James, con una expresión que se encontraba entre la sorpresa y la admiración.

-Lily… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Puede que también fuese la primera vez que James Potter se quedaba sin palabras. Al menos hasta que fue capaz de decir en un suave susurro:

-Eres increíble.

Conciso pero elocuente.

-Minerva –comenzó Dumbledore, consiguiendo que la atención de McGonagall pasara de Lily a él mismo-, creo que después de que todos hayamos oído la confesión de la señorita Evans, y cuando digo todos me refiero al colegio en pleno, no se puede negar lo evidente. Y es que el castigo del señor Potter ya no tiene sentido alguno. Sé que es competencia tuya, Minerva, pero ¿no crees que debería poder jugar el partido de quidditch de hoy?

La profesora McGonagall, intentando asimilar aún todo lo que acababa de suceder, asintió en silencio.

-Bien, entonces señor Potter, queda automáticamente exento de seguir cumpliendo sus castigos con el señor Filch y por supuesto, tiene permiso para disputar el encuentro contra Slytherin de hoy –dijo Dumbledore con una calma que nadie más compartía en aquel momento.

James enarcó las cejas sin poder creer aún lo sucedido, mientras Lily, a su lado, esbozaba una sonrisa lánguida con la vista ligeramente desenfocada, efecto de la poción, sin duda.

-La señorita Evans debería ir a la enfermería hasta que todo rastro de la poción haya pasado. Es lo más seguro para ella –comentó Dumbledore sirviéndose más té-. Minerva, no creo que quieras perderte el partido de Gryffindor. Después podrás tener una charla con la señorita Evans.

-Por supuesto –respondió McGonagall, recuperando de nuevo su expresión severa y autoritaria.

-Yo acompañaré a Lily a la enfermería, profesor Dumbledore –se ofreció James.

Por toda respuesta, recibió un leve asentimiento de cabeza del director, cuya expresión divertida y jovial contrastaba con el ceño fruncido de la profesora McGonagall y la cara de asombro del profesor Slughorn.

James, que aún sostenía la mano de Lily entre la suya, tiró de ella, y en el camino hasta la salida les acompañaron sin cesar los murmullos alterados de sus compañeros, así como sus miradas inquisitivas e indiscretas. Una vez que hubieron cruzado las puertas de roble, James se giró hacia Lily, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, escucharon pasos apresurados y una voz grave a sus espaldas:

-¡Eso ha sido insuperable, pelirroja! –exclamó Sirius, seguido de cerca por Remus, Peter, Marlene y Celestina-. ¡Se hablará de esto durante años!

Sirius estaba pasándolo en grande, como si hubiese presenciado la mejor broma de todas. En cuanto a Peter y Remus, parecían en estado de shock, con expresiones aturdidas y sin saber qué decir, al contrario que Marlene y Celestina, a las que todo aquello no había pillado por sorpresa como al resto.

-Se la has jugado a Slughorn y a McGonagall. Ya no eres la prefecta perfecta –continuó Sirius mientras caminaban en dirección a la enfermería-. Un momento… ¿Para eso querías la navaja? ¿Para que Lily pudiera abrir el armario privado de Slughorn?

Aquella pregunta iba dirigida a Marlene, que asintió con la cabeza.

-Lily sabía que el armario estaba hechizado para detectar un alohomora, así que había que pensar en otra manera de abrirlo… Y como tú vives al margen de la ley, pensé que tal vez sabrías cómo hacerlo. Y ya que lo mencionas… -Marlene sacó la navaja del bolsillo y se la dio a Sirius.

-Os estáis volviendo unas gamberras, ¿eh? –comentó Sirius en tono burlón.

-Lily, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada? –preguntó James mirándola.

-No te aproveches de ella, que ha tomado veritaserum… –bromeó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Me dijiste que dejara las cosas tal como estaban –respondió Lily con la misma voz inexpresiva-. Tú te esforzaste tanto por arreglar todo el lío que armó Bertha… Y encima estabas castigado por mi culpa… Me sentía responsable y quería solucionarlo por mi cuenta, sin meterte a ti en más problemas.

James la observaba enternecido y asombrado a partes iguales.

-¡Y no van a expulsarla! –exclamó Celestina, contenta-. ¿Habéis visto la reacción de Dumbledore? ¡No estaba enfadado en absoluto! ¡Al contrario, parecía incluso entretenido con tu historia! ¡No van a expulsarte, Lily!

-No, pero el castigo de McGonagall va a ser duro… –comentó Remus.

-Lily es Premio Anual y prefecta –apuntó Peter-. Tal vez McGonagall no sea tan severa con ella…

-McGonagall es un hueso duro de roer. Pero Slughorn… Lily es una de sus alumnas favoritas. Puede que interceda por ella… -opinó Sirius.

-¿Después de haberle robado? No sé…

-Remus, ¿siempre eres tan pesimista? –preguntó Marlene.

-Es la alegría de la huerta, ¿verdad? –contestó Sirius con sarcasmo. De repente, frunció ligeramente el ceño como si hubiese recordado algo-. Espera… Entonces… Fue Lily quien encendió las bengalas anoche en el despacho de Slughorn, ¿verdad?

Marlene y Celestina asintieron al mismo tiempo y Sirius lanzó una carcajada descomunal que reverbero en los muros de piedra.

Cruzaron la entrada de la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey acudió a su encuentro al oír sus voces.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la sanadora paseando la mirada de uno a otro.

-Lily ha tomado veritaserum. El profesor Dumbledore ha dado órdenes de que permanezca aquí en la enfermería hasta que se le pasen los efectos –contestó James ante la expresión atónita de la mujer.

-¿Veritaserum? ¿Seguro? ¿Cómo han podido administrarle veritaserum? ¿Quién?

-Lo mejor de todo es que se lo ha bebido ella solita, sin que nadie le obligue –respondió Sirius como si estuviese contando un chiste graciosísimo-. Cosecha del profesor Slughorn, directa de su armario privado.

-¿Cuántas horas cree que durará el efecto? –preguntó James mirando preocupado a Lily. Daba la impresión de estar ausente en aquella conversación, puesto que nadie se había dirigido a ella directamente.

-Todo depende de cuanto haya ingerido, claro –dijo la señora Pomfrey observando a Lily con mucho interés-. Señorita Evans, ¿puede decirnos qué cantidad de veritaserum ha tomado?

Tras escuchar su propio nombre, Lily miró a la señora Pomfrey y contestó con voz monótona:

-Muy poco. Un sorbo diminuto. Calculo que en un par de horas habrá pasado el efecto.

-Sí… Es posible. Si ha sido tan poco como ella dice… De acuerdo, será mejor que os marchéis, no podéis hacer nada por ella. Es cuestión de esperar –dijo la señora Pomfrey.

Antes de soltar su mano, James le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Lily y le susurró:

-Vendré a verte en cuanto acabe el partido.

Y mientras la señora Pomfrey conducía a Lily al fondo de la enfermería, Sirius y James corrían a toda velocidad hacia la sala común en busca de la escoba del capitán de Gryffindor recién restituido.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Lily pasó las siguientes dos horas sentada en un sillón al fondo de la enfermería. Después de que James y los demás se fueran, la señora Pomfrey la había dejado allí con un zumo de calabaza sin hacer preguntas y no se había movido desde entonces. Permaneció sentada cómodamente con aquella sensación ya familiar de ligereza y relax, como si tuviera la cabeza vacía. Pero poco a poco, aquel extraño efecto del veritaserum fue desapareciendo, y fue reemplazado por la preocupación ante la inminente charla que le esperaba a Lily con la profesora McGonagall. Supo a ciencia cierta que hasta el más mínimo síntoma de la poción había expirado cuando no pudo seguir estando quieta sentada en aquel sillón. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosa. ¿Hasta qué punto estaría enfadada o decepcionada la profesora McGonagall? ¿Y el profesor Slughorn? ¿Y sus compañeros de Gryffindor? ¿La despreciarían por haber estado a punto de dejar a James fuera de la convocatoria del partido contra Slytherin? ¿Habría ganado Gryffindor el encuentro? Se moría de ganas por salir de allí, pero no podía marcharse hasta hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

Lily había dado ya unas diez vueltas alrededor de su cubículo, cuando escuchó a la señora Pomfrey hablando con alguien, y reconoció de inmediato la voz de aquella persona. Apartó rápidamente la cortina que separaba su cubículo del contiguo y se dirigió a la entrada de la enfermería.

-¡James!

De lejos, daba la impresión de que la señora Pomfrey y James estaban discutiendo. Él aún llevaba puesto su uniforme de quidditch (con el que Lily pensó que estaba terriblemente guapo) y gesticulaba con la mano que le quedaba libre, ya que con la otra sujetaba la escoba.

-¡Lily!

-¡Ya le he dicho que no puede pasar así, señor Potter! –exclamó la señora Pomfrey señalando las botas de quidditch embarradas de James.

-¡Hemos ganado, Lily! ¡Hemos ganado!

Lily corrió a su encuentro y se echó a sus brazos delante de las narices de la señora Pomfrey, que se dio finalmente por vencida y se retiró a su despacho murmurando por lo bajo cuando James besó a Lily con entusiasmo. Él se separó de ella lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos y decir:

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Vuelves a ser… tú?

Lily asintió sonriente, contagiada por la alegría de James, y enseguida le bombardeó a preguntas:

-¡Pero cuéntame! ¿Cómo ha quedado el marcador? ¿Qué tal ha ido al partido? ¿Han jugado limpio o no? ¿Por qué llevas todavía el uniforme?

-¿Rosier y los suyos jugando limpio? ¿En serio crees que eso es posible? –contestó James con sarcasmo enarcando las cejas-. Hemos ganado 260 a 70. No me he cambiado porque no he pasado por los vestuarios. He venido volando directo hasta aquí nada más acabar el partido. Quería llegar antes que McGonagall.

-¿La has visto antes del partido? ¿Estaba muy enfadada? Menuda pregunta, estará furiosa… –comentó Lily con una mueca de angustia en el rostro.

-No la he visto. Pero como Gryffindor ha ganado, tal vez esté de mejor humor… Seamos optimistas –comentó James acariciando el cabello de Lily con intención de tranquilizarla-. Todavía no puedo creer lo que has hecho…

James observaba a Lily como si fuese lo más increíble y precioso que hubiese visto jamás.

-Tú también has hecho alguna que otra locura por mí, ¿no? Era mi turno –dijo Lily sonriendo y olvidando por unos segundos a McGonagall.

-Entonces se podría decir que somos el uno para el otro –respondió James enterrando su mano por completo en la suave melena de Lily.

Así fue como los encontró la profesora McGonagall, que desde la entrada de la enfermería tosió con fuerza para hacer notar su presencia. Ambos giraron la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía aquel repentino carraspeo, y casi al instante James apartó su mano de la cabellera pelirroja de Lily, que se alejó apenas un par de pasos de él.

-Señor Potter, debería usted ir a cambiarse. Yo tengo una charla pendiente con la señorita Evans, como bien sabe –dijo la profesora McGonagall con su habitual voz severa.

James se volvió a mirar a Lily, le dio un suave apretón en la mano y susurró:

-Nos vemos en la sala común.

Y sin mayor demora, James salió de la enfermería dejando allí a Lily a solas con la profesora McGonagall, durante unos segundos tan sólo, ya que la señora Pomfrey apareció de nuevo por la puerta de su despacho.

-Minerva, me había parecido oír tu voz… La señorita Evans puede marcharse, ya no se encuentra bajo los efectos del veritaserum. Por cierto, me encantaría escuchar la historia que hay detrás de todo esto… -dijo la señora Pomfrey mirando de soslayo a Lily con interés.

-Claro, Poppy, cuando quieras… Pero te advierto que te va a costar trabajo creértelo –respondió la profesora McGonagall mirando con dureza Lily-. Vayamos a mi despacho, señorita Evans.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, y en un silencio que a Lily se le antojó tenso, se encaminaron juntas hacia el despacho. Una vez dentro, Lily tomó asiento frente al escritorio de la profesora, que ocupó su lugar habitual tras la mesa.

Veinte minutos después, cuando Lily salía de la oficina de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, pensó que no había sido tan terrible como ella había imaginado. Y no podía estar segura, pero intuía (no sabía por qué) que el profesor Dumbledore tal vez había apaciguado de algún modo a la profesora. Obviamente, seguía siendo McGonagall, con su mirada implacable y su tono de voz autoritario; sin embargo, no parecía más furiosa que cuando James o Sirius armaban alguna de las suyas…

" _No esperaba un comportamiento tan inconsciente por su parte, señorita Evans_ ", "¡ _Por Merlín, es usted Premio Anual y prefecta! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo tan descabellado_?", " _El profesor Slughorn está realmente disgustado. ¡Robar veritaserum de su armario privado! ¡Qué atrevimiento!_ "… Aquellas habían sido solamente algunas de las cosas que Lily había escuchado en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Por supuesto, estaba castigada, aunque desconocía cuál iba a ser su sanción. McGonagall quería contar con la opinión de Slughorn, ya que había sido de su armario privado de donde Lily había sustraído el veritaserum. Lo menos grave de todo el asunto había sido, según McGonagall, que al menos Lily no le había dado la poción a nadie, sino que la había usado en sí misma.

El momento más surrealista, sin embargo, había llegado cuando McGonagall se disculpó por no haber considerado que la confesión que Lily le hiciera varios días atrás pudiera ser cierta. Teniendo en cuenta que James había cumplido varias semanas de castigos que no le correspondían, la profesora había expresado su intención de tener con él tan sólo una charla acerca de lo improcedente que era adjudicarse infracciones ajenas, sin ninguna otra consecuencia. También planeaba reunirse con el profesor Slughorn y los alumnos de Slytherin que no habían dudado en señalar a James como el culpable.

Lily le daba vueltas a todo aquello mientras se dirigía al despacho del profesor Slughorn. Le debía al menos una disculpa por lo ocurrido y además tenía que devolverle el veritaserum. Para su sorpresa, Slughorn se mostró bastante comprensivo con ella, y muy impresionado por haber pasado por alto el asalto a su armario privado. Al parecer, las disculpas sinceras de Lily habían bastado para ablandar al viejo profesor de Pociones.

-Así que el señor Potter, ¿eh? –comentó Slughorn con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Aquel simple comentario fue suficiente para que Lily se sonrojara de tal manera que sus mejillas casi adquirieron el mismo tono que su pelo.

-Si he de ser sincero, le diré que no me sorprende. El señor Potter siempre habla maravillas de usted… En una de las muchas reuniones del Club Slug me confesó que la única razón por la que seguía en mis clases era porque usted también asistía –dijo Slughorn riéndose por lo bajo.

-Bueno… No crea todo lo que diga James, profesor Slughorn. Es un bromista –murmuró Lily con timidez.

-Estoy convencido de que fue completamente honesto en aquella ocasión –respondió Slughorn con convencimiento-. Sólo espero que sus excelentes dotes para las pociones no se vean afectadas, ahora que estará más distraída… Y trate de que se le pegue algo al señor Potter. Bien, supongo que querrá celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor. Una lástima que se haya perdido el partido…No la entretengo más, señorita Evans.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, profesor Slughorn –dijo Lily con una sonrisa de gratitud.

-Yo también fui joven, Lily, y también hice alguna que otra locura por amor –le confesó Slughorn con aire cómplice, guiñándole un ojo.

Con una última sonrisa como despedida, Lily salió del despacho del profesor y se dirigió aprisa a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Leonem vincit –le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y esperó impaciente a que ésta dejara de charlar con su amiga Violeta.

Cuando el retrato se hizo a un lado, el sonido de la música, las voces y las risas se le vinieron encima a Lily de golpe, que por un momento se sintió aturdida. La sala común estaba llena a rebosar, como si todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se hubiesen reunido allí para celebrar su victoria, y así era probablemente. Muchos de ellos llevaban los colores de la casa pintados en la cara; de las paredes y los sillones colgaban banderas con franjas escarlatas y doradas; había pancartas de ánimo sobre la chimenea; Sirius, aún vestido con su uniforme de quidditch, repartía cervezas de mantequilla… Era una auténtica locura. De pronto, alguien tomó por el brazo a Lily y cuando volvió la cabeza vio a su lado a James.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Mientras Lily ponía al corriente a James a grandes rasgos sobre su charla con McGonagall y Slughorn, se abrieron paso hasta llegar al fondo de la sala, junto a uno de los enormes ventanales. Allí los esperaban Celestina, Marlene, Peter y Remus.

-¡Lily! –exclamó Tina, que parecía demasiado exaltada-. ¡Has llegado!

A su lado, Marlene la observaba con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Se giró entonces hacia Lily y preguntó:

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-No ha sido tan terrible como esperaba.

-Has vuelto pronto, pequeña delincuente –Sirius apareció por detrás de Lily y le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla-. McGonagall se ensaña bastante más con nosotros, qué injusticia… Esa mujer no es nada imparcial. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál ha sido el veredicto?

-No lo sé aún. McGonagall quiere reunirse con Slughorn para decidir cuál será mi castigo –respondió Lily al tiempo que descorchaba la cerveza fría.

-¡Es genial que no te hayan expulsado, Lily! –casi gritó Celestina con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y acto seguido se puso a cantar.

Lily miró a Marlene buscando explicaciones.

-Tina está borracha y es culpa de Sirius –dijo Marlene de carrerilla, pero no parecía ni preocupada ni molesta, más bien todo lo contrario, a juzgar por la sonrisilla que se esforzaba por reprimir.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay alcohol en esta fiesta?

Lily miró a Remus en busca de una respuesta, pero él evito sus ojos y se concentró en su botellín de cerveza como si fuera de lo más interesante.

-¡¿Culpa mía?! –exclamó Sirius dirigiéndose a Marlene-. Yo solo le ofrecí un poco de whisky de fuego a Celestina para que se relajara porque estaba de los nervios, pero no le dije que se lo bebiera de golpe. No pasa nada. Mírala.

Todos volvieron sus ojos hacia Celestina, que se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente y nadie sabía de qué.

-Yo no he dicho que me parezca mal –respondió Marlene-. Le vendrá bien desmelenarse un poco. Pero ha sido culpa tuya, eso no lo niegues.

Sirius había abierto la boca dispuesto a discutir, cuando Lily levantó la mano frente a su cara para frenarle y poder decir con acritud:

-Repito. ¿Hay alcohol en esta fiesta?

-Oh, vamos, ahora ya no puedes volver a ser la prefecta perfecta. No después de haberte saltado quién sabe cuántas normas –respondió Sirius, contrariado-. Vamos, Lily; Gryffindor ha ganado el partido, tu plan ha sido un éxito, no estás expulsada, seguro que el castigo que te espera es una birria porque eres el ojito derecho de Slughorn, James y tú estáis juntos… Y _alguien_ me ha dado el soplo de que mañana es tu cumpleaños… Tenemos mucho que celebrar, ¿no te parece?

Lily se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando expectantes (Sirius con ojos suplicantes). Resopló, resignada, y se encogió de hombros. Total, por un día… Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Slughorn: " _Y trate de que se le pegue algo al señor Potter_ ". Estaba siendo más bien al revés…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Celestina con expresión confusa.

-Pero ella que no beba más –susurró Lily al oído de Sirius, que levantó el pulgar en señal de acuerdo.

Durante las siguientes horas la fiesta en la sala común no decayó en absoluto: Sirius, Peter, Remus y James habían bajado a las cocinas con sus mochilas vacías y habían vuelto con ellas llenas de comida para todos; bailaron y cantaron (Celestina con más entusiasmo que nadie); la cerveza de mantequilla no se acababa nunca; organizaron carreras (apuestas incluidas) con los sapos de unos chicos de primer curso…

Lily, con James a su lado, se lo estaba pasando como nunca. Y para su tranquilidad y alivio, resultó que sus compañeros de casa no le guardaban ningún resentimiento por la suspensión temporal de James del equipo. De hecho, de vez en cuando, alguien se le acercaba para decirle que lo que había hecho en el Gran Comedor había sido increíble.

-James dio la cara por ti y tú la has dado por el –les dijo Celestina a Lily y a Marlene con voz soñadora-. Es tan romántico…

-¿Sigues bebiendo whisky?

-¡No! –exclamó Celestina mirando a Marlene indignada, aunque todavía tenía la vista algo desenfocada-. ¿Es que no crees que sea romántico?

-Eres demasiado cursi para mi gusto, Tina –respondió Marlene con el gesto torcido.

Lily se echó a reír y Celestina observó a Marlene como si la hubiese ofendido gravemente.

-Todo el mundo habla de ello –insistió Tina-. Y tú pensando que todos los Gryffindors te iban a odiar, Lily… ¡Y resulta que están impresionados contigo! ¡Saqueaste el armario de Slughorn, tomaste veritaserum y le plantaste cara a McGonagall! Y delante de todo el colegio -Celestina se echó a reír-. Fue alucinante, de verdad…

-Sí, bastante alucinante para ser tu primera vez quebrantando las normas –comentó Sirius, que acababa de hacer acto de presencia trayendo consigo más botellas de cerveza de mantequilla-. Eres la sensación del momento.

Lily hizo un mohín de incomodidad. No quería convertirse en el centro de atención, y mucho menos por haberse saltado las normas de una manera tan extrema.

-Vamos, cambia esa cara –espetó Sirius pasándole una cerveza a Lily-. Ahora eres de los nuestros: una autentica gamberra. Has entrado por la puerta grande, no se puede negar… Pero tenemos que pulirte, porque lo de incendiar el mantel en el Club Slug al prender las bengalas… Menuda cagada, pelirroja.

Celestina y Marlene estallaron en carcajadas y Lily se ruborizó ligeramente, al tiempo que intentaba cambiar de tema preguntando:

-¿Y se puede saber por qué llevas todavía el uniforme de quidditch?

-Ay, Lily, ¿no es evidente? –respondió Marlene en lugar de Sirius-. Pues porque a algunas chicas (a las más ingenuas) les encanta. Y el muy fanfarrón lo sabe.

Sirius se rió con ganas, pero no se molestó en negarlo. En ese preciso momento llegó James, que se había ausentado brevemente para subir a su dormitorio. Lily se fijó en que bajo un brazo llevaba sujeto un paquete envuelto y la capa de invisibilidad, cuidadosamente doblada para que nadie reparase en ella. Además, se había puesto una de sus gruesas capas de invierno y al llegar frente a Lily le ofreció otra a ella.

-Acompáñame, por favor –le pidió James.

Lily comprendió entonces por qué llevaba la capa de invisibilidad e iba tan abrigado. Dejó libre el sillón en el que estaba sentada y tomó la capa negra que James le ofrecía.

-Qué bonita pareja hacen… -murmuró Celestina con una voz un tanto melosa.

-¿Seguro que has dejado el whisky?

Celestina le propinó un manotazo a Marlene para que se callara mientras James y Lily se dirigían hacia la salida de la sala común, sonriendo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Lily dejando que James les cubriera a ambos con la capa invisible, después de atravesar el hueco del retrato.

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿Y qué es eso que llevas bajo el brazo?

-Otra sorpresa.

Lily rió y se resignó. Si James quería sorprenderla, ella no pensaba resistirse.

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada del castillo, y al cruzar las puertas de roble y sentir el frío de la noche, Lily se ajustó aún más la capa que James le había prestado y que le venía grande. Caminaban dejando sus huellas en la nieve, alejándose cada vez más de la entrada del castillo, siempre bajo la capa de invisibilidad. A medio camino entre el campo de quidditch y el sauce boxeador, James se detuvo y se desprendió por fin de la capa invisible.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Lily mirando la explanada a su alrededor.

James consultó su reloj y esbozó una sonrisa, complacido.

-Son las doce y cinco. Justo a tiempo. Feliz cumpleaños, Lily.

James pasó una mano por el cuello de Lily hasta situarla en su nuca, y la atrajo con delicadeza haciendo que sus labios se encontraran en un beso lento y suave.

-Tu regalo –dijo James alargándole a Lily el paquete que había llevado bajo el brazo desde la sala común hasta allí-. Espero que te guste.

Con todos los quebraderos de cabeza y las emociones de los últimos dos días, Lily prácticamente había aparcado a un lado el hecho de que aquel domingo cumplía 18 años. Su primer cumpleaños con James… Y él no lo había olvidado, a pesar de todos los altibajos.

Conmovida, Lily tomó entre sus manos el regalo y lo desenvolvió dejando a la vista un ejemplar muy antiguo de Oliver Twist. Fue como si hubiese recibido un impacto, se sintió turbada y abrumada. Recordó, como si hubiese sido ayer, aquella tarde de diciembre en la que James y ella habían estado ocupados organizando las rondas de los prefectos y repartiendo los nuevos horarios; le vino a la mente la conversación que compartieron sobre lo mucho que a Lily le gustaba aquel libro; pensó en cómo James le había tomado el pelo porque leía y releía a Dickens una y otra vez; se acordó del momento en el que tras volver de los invernaderos (a donde habían ido a buscar a la profesora Sprout) se encontraron con Rosier y Mulciber y cómo este último le había arrebatado su ejemplar de Oliver Twist, el que perteneciera a su madre, y lo había lanzado al lago…

Sin palabras, Lily abrió la cubierta del libro y lo que vio le dejó sin aire. Aquel volumen no sólo era una primera edición, sino que además estaba firmado. Se podía leer claramente aquella rúbrica: Charles Dickens. Y tuvo que releerla y repasarla varias veces más para creer lo que tenía entre las manos.

Cuando Lily alzó los ojos, vio la expresión ilusionada y algo dubitativa de James.

-Sé que no es el libro de tu madre y…

Pero Lily no le dio tiempo a terminar. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de James y le selló la boca con un beso ardiente y profundo.

-Es el regalo más especial que podrías haberme hecho –susurró Lily contra los labios de James, que sonrió, encantado.

-En un principio iba a ser tu regalo de Navidad. Pero justamente unos días antes de las vacaciones fue cuando dejamos de ser amigos por culpa de Jorkins… Así que no te lo di. Pensé que si te mandaba el libro vía lechuza, me lo estamparías en la cabeza a la vuelta de las vacaciones…

Lily rió y acarició el cabello de James con expresión culpable.

-Tengo la sensación de que tú me conoces a mí mucho mejor de lo que yo te conozco a ti. Porque sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí, en mitad de los terrenos. ¿Debería haberlo adivinado ya?

James negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Lo sabrás de un momento a otro, te lo prometo.

Unos minutos después, cuando Lily se hallaba muy ocupada poniendo a prueba el autocontrol de James, se escuchó un estallido a lo lejos que provocó que ambos se separaran de golpe. Lily miró a su alrededor, alarmada, hasta que James puso una mano sobre su hombro y señaló el cielo. Desde su posición en los terrenos tenían unas vistas magnificas e inmejorables de unos fuegos artificiales de distintas formas y colores brillantes, iluminando el castillo y la noche estrellada.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? –balbuceó Lily sin apartar los ojos de aquella explosión de colores.

-Son todas nuestras provisiones de Zonko. Les pedí a Sirius, Peter y Remus que me dieran tiempo suficiente para traerte hasta aquí. Están lanzando los cohetes desde uno de los ventanales de la sala común –explicó James a Lily, que no dejaba de admirar boquiabierta los fuegos artificiales al tiempo que escuchaba.

De pronto, las chispas y centellas que destellaban en el cielo oscuro se reagruparon para formar dos palabras: Feliz cumpleaños. Unos instantes después desaparecieron, sumiendo el cielo en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Lily volvió su rostro hacia James y no fue capaz de encontrar palabras para expresar lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Tan sólo podía mirarlo con sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente. Y él lo entendió.

Lily tomó la mano de James y la apretó con suavidad antes de decir finalmente:

-Ha sido la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños que he tenido nunca.

-No sabes cómo me alegra oír eso… Y siento decirte que ahora tenemos que volver corriendo a la sala común. Estoy convencido de que McGonagall estará ya de camino para gritarnos a todos durante un buen rato por los fuegos artificiales…

Y juntos, de la mano, echaron a correr entre risas hacia las puertas de roble del castillo.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Dos semanas después…

Lily salió de la clase del profesor Slughorn y lo vio allí mismo, de frente, como cada tarde después de su castigo. Recargado contra la pared en una postura indolente y despreocupada, con su cabello disparado en todas direcciones y su sonrisa descarada… Allí estaba James Potter esperándola. La saludó con un beso dulce y largo y tras pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros, salieron de aquel pasillo.

De camino al Gran Comedor se cruzaron con varios alumnos que los observaban sin ningún disimulo. Lily ya se había acostumbrado. Debía admitir que los primeros días había sido de lo más extraño darse cuenta de que era la comidilla de todo el colegio. Y es que Lily Evans salía con James Potter. Al parecer aquello era lo que algunos calificaban como "notición". Otros se referían a ello como "fenómeno paranormal". El caso era que a esas alturas Lily tenía asumido que juntos llamaban la atención. Por eso solían buscar rincones ocultos por todo el castillo, para poder pasar un tiempo a solas. Y resultaba que James tenía un don especial para encontrar esa clase de sitios (lo que en realidad tenía era un mapa de cuya existencia Lily no estaba enterada… aún).

-¡Eh, la pareja del año!

Se encontraron con Sirius en el hall de entrada, pero no había ni rastro de los demás.

-¿Qué tal el castigo, pelirroja?

Lily se encogió de hombros con una expresión de resignación.

-No puedes quejarte. Ser la ayudante de Slughorn no es un castigo de verdad. ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Cotillear sobre el resto del profesorado? Siempre he pensado que en realidad Binns se tiró desde la torre de Astronomía porque alguna profesora le rechazo cruelmente… ¿Fue McGonagall? Es una mujer de armas tomar…

Lily puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que James reía.

-No es el peor castigo del mundo, claro –respondió Lily-. Le ayudo a mantener limpio el material para las clases, le echo una mano con el inventario de ingredientes, a veces preparamos pociones para la enfermería o…

-¿Y todavía te atreves a lanzarme miradas asesinas cada vez que digo que eres el ojito derecho de Slughorn? -preguntó Sirius mirando a Lily con incredulidad-. ¡Eso no es un castigo! Seguro que hasta tomáis té con pastas…

Lily enrojeció violentamente.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Sirius señalado a Lily con un dedo acusador.

-Es que el profesor Slughorn es muy amable y…

-¡Contigo! Si fuese yo, me tendría limpiando los barriles donde almacena los ojos de tritón. ¡Y sin guantes!

-Sigue siendo un castigo, de todos modos. ¿Crees que si pudiera elegir me pasaría las tardes en la mazmorra de Pociones?

-No –contestó Sirius con convicción. Lily se dio por satisfecha hasta pocos segundos después-. Ya sé que prefieres pasarte las tardes con la lengua metida en la boca de James.

-¡Sirius!

Lily le dio un manotazo en el hombro escandalizada y James puso los ojos en blanco igual que solía hacer ella.

-¿Y qué hacías tú tan solito? ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó James.

-En la biblioteca. Y ya sabes que yo sólo piso la biblioteca en caso de emergencia.

-Tú nunca vas a la biblioteca…

-Bueno, porque nunca ha habido un caso de emergencia…

En ese momento aparecieron por la escalinata de mármol Remus, Peter, Celestina y Marlene. Y prácticamente al mismo tiempo, desde las puertas del Gran Comedor les llegaron unos gritos furiosos. En cuestión de segundos, todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el hall del castillo se arremolinaron en torno a dos personas que discutían a voz en grito.

-¡…un sinvergüenza, un cerdo y un imbécil! ¡Eso es lo que eres! –chilló Bertha Jorkins con la cara completamente roja de furia.

-¡¿Es que estás sorda?! ¡Te he dicho que no sé de qué me estás hablando! –exclamó Ludo Bagman con una mueca de desconcierto.

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Te has dedicado a ir diciendo por ahí que tú y yo nos enrollamos en la sala común de Hufflepuff a las tantas de la madrugada! –vociferó Bertha con los brazos en jarra y más enfadada de lo que nadie la había visto jamás.

-¿Yo? ¿Enrollarme contigo? ¿Y qué más? –el gesto de incredulidad de Ludo era muy poco sutil-. No sé de dónde has sacado eso. Estás desvariando…

-Ha llegado hasta mis oídos que vas contando a todo el que quiera escucharte que nos… que tú y yo nos… que… ¡Eso! –no se sabía si las mejillas de Bertha ardían de rabia o de vergüenza.

-¿Eso? ¿Eso… qué? –preguntó absurdamente Ludo.

-¡Sexo, pedazo de idiota! –siseó Bertha echando chispas por los ojos-. Conozco a los tíos como tú… Eres un cretino, arrogante y mentiroso que no ve más allá de sus narices…

Parecía que Ludo ya había soportado bastante el numerito de Bertha, porque inspiró con fuerza y a continuación soltó:

-Escúchame bien, Bertha. ¡Ni muerto! ¿Me has oído? ¡Ni muerto tendría algo contigo! Y mucho menos lo iría contando después por ahí… No he caído nunca tan bajo…

Para entonces el rostro de Bertha ya había pasado del rojo al granate, y apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que tenía tensos todos los músculos de la cara.

Los alumnos que se apiñaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor esperaban sin perder detalle una reacción por parte de Bertha. Y vaya si la hubo… Ludo recibió tal puñetazo en la cara que se tambaleó hacia atrás varios pasos. Una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió el corrillo de alumnos que veían cómo Ludo se llevaba ambas manos a la cara entre gemidos de dolor.

-¡Me has roto la nariz! ¡Loca! ¡Chiflada! –bramó Ludo intentando detener la hemorragia nasal, pero era tan abundante que la sangre le goteaba hasta la pechera de la túnica.

Sin embargo, al parecer Bertha todavía no se había quedado a gusto porque extendió el brazo empuñando la varita, y tras murmurar unas palabras un destello plateado golpeó a Ludo en plena cara, cayendo inconsciente al instante. La profesora Sprout (jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff), acompañada de un par de prefectos, se abrió camino entre los alumnos que se apelotonaban en el hall, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

Tras comprobar primero el estado de Ludo y pedir a los prefectos que se encargaran de llevarlo a la enfermería, la profesora Sprout se ocupó de disolver la multitud de curiosos rápidamente:

-¡Todos al Gran Comedor ahora mismo! Es la hora de la cena, ¿a qué esperáis? Y usted, señorita Jorkins, acompáñeme a mi despacho ahora mismo.

Los alumnos siguieron las órdenes de la profesora sin rechistar y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas en el comedor.

-¿Quién iba a imaginar que la Berza tenía ese gancho de derecha? –comentó Sirius bastante impresionado tomando asiento.

-¿Creéis que es cierto que ella y Bagman…? –Remus dejó la pregunta en el aire, paseando la vista entre los presentes.

-Ayer, después del entrenamiento de quidditch, hablaban de eso en los vestuarios, ¿verdad, Cornamenta? –dijo Sirius y James asintió con la cabeza.

-Hace días que circula por ahí ese rumor –añadió Peter antes de meterse un bocado de estofado en la boca.

-No sé si será cierto o no, pero… ¿No os parece irónico? A Bertha le está pasando lo mismo que nos pasó a James y a mí –opinó Lily-. Voy a tener que empezar a creer en el karma…

James, que estaba sentado junto a Lily, asintió con firmeza.

Marlene y Celestina, que por el momento no habían dicho ni una sola palabra, intercambiaron una de sus acostumbradas miradas de entendimiento mutuo, de esas con las que sin decir absolutamente nada, se lo decían todo.

-El karma no ha tenido nada que ver en esto –soltó Celestina.

-Hemos sido nosotras –confesó Marlene como si tal cosa, sirviéndose más patatas.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Sirius y James, ambos con expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros. Lily, Peter y Remus, por otra parte, se habían quedado con la boca entreabierta y la mirada estática.

-Jorkins se merecía un escarmiento, por dedicarse a ventilar la vida privada de los demás por todo el colegio y por enredar las cosas entre Lily y James. Y Bagman se comportó como un cerdo al apostar con sus amigos sobre su cita con Tina. Así que… había que darles una lección –explicó Marlene con dureza.

-Y pensamos que podíamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Por eso Marlene y yo nos inventamos que se habían enrollado y que la profesora Sprout les había pillado in fraganti en la sala común, cortándoles el rollo por completo –contó Celestina con una sonrisa contenida-. Los últimos días nos hemos dedicado a dejarlo caer por ahí "al descuido"…

-Sí, pero parece ser que el rumor ha ido distorsionándose, porque nosotras no dijimos nada de que hubiese habido sexo…

-Y ahora Bagman está en la enfermería y Bertha se ha ganado un castigo. Ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que nuestro plan saldría tan bien –dijo Celestina intercambiando una expresión de orgullo con Marlene.

Pasaron varios segundos (en los que todos observaban fijamente a Marlene y a Celestina sin parpadear apenas) hasta que por fin alguien pudo reaccionar ante tal confesión:

-Sois dos mentes perversas –murmuró Remus, impresionado e intimidado.

Celestina se echó a reír y Marlene esbozó una sonrisa, complacida. Lily las miraba de hito en hito, sin palabras.

-Últimamente os estáis aficionando peligrosamente a actuar al margen de la ley… -comentó James con una sonrisa torcida, mirando de soslayo a Lily al tiempo que chocaba suavemente su hombro con el de la pelirroja para que se diera por aludida.

-¡Pero yo quería gastarles una broma al estilo Merodeador! –se quejó Sirius frunciendo el ceño, contrariado-. ¡Y no habéis contado conmigo!

Celestina y Marlene pusieron los ojos en blanco casi al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás reían.

-Mira, Sirius, ya conocemos tu estilo… Y no es que sea muy elegante, precisamente… -dijo Marlene-. ¿Qué planeabas? ¿Colgar la ropa interior de Bagman del mástil de la bandera de Hufflepuff aquí en el comedor?

-Veo que todavía recuerdas la broma que le gastamos a Avery el año pasado… -dijo Sirius con evidente deleite-. ¿Lo ves? Sabemos cómo dejar huella. Pero no, no estaba pensando en colgar la ropa interior de Bagman en ningún sitio. No me gusta reciclar nuestros grandes éxitos, prefiero ser original…

-¿Original? Pero si sigues usando bombas fétidas, por favor… -espetó Marlene con desdén.

-¡Eh, las bombas fétidas son de la vieja escuela! ¡Un clásico! Simples pero efectivas… Igual que los polvos pica-pica y…

Mientras Sirius y Marlene seguían discutiendo sobre toda la variedad de artículos que ofrecía Zonko, Lily les observaba divertida, pensando en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas durante las últimas semanas. Marlene y Sirius habían pasado de ignorarse a ser amigos; Celestina había conseguido (sorprendentemente) convencer a Remus y a Peter de que formasen parte del coro de la escuela; y en cuanto a Lily… Ahora que ella y James estaban juntos, (o como Sirius solía decir, "alelados, como si os hubiese golpeado una puñetera bludger en la cabeza"), Lily comprendía que salir con él implicaba tener también a su alrededor bastante a menudo a los Merodeadores al completo. Y no es que aquel detalle le molestara. En absoluto. No podía sentirse más orgullosa de ser, como ellos decían, miembro honorifico de los Merodeadores. Incluso habían insistido en que necesitaba un apodo igual que todos, pero Lily seguía resistiéndose a que la llamaran _Cervatillo_. Obviamente había sido idea de Sirius...

De repente, Lily sintió el aliento cálido de James en su oído cuando le susurró:

-Creo que deberías saberlo cuanto antes para que seas consciente de lo que te espera… Me temo que le prometí a Sirius que él sería el padrino de nuestro primer hijo… Así que lo siento, pero no vas a poder librarte de esto.

Lily se sonrojó violentamente mientras James señalaba con el dedo índice a su mejor amigo, que seguía discutiendo (él solo, Marlene ya se había cansado).

Con una sonrisa contenida, Lily le dirigió una mirada interrogante a James. Él se encogió de hombros y dijo a modo de excusa:

-Qué quieres que te diga… El pobre tuvo que salir con Jorkins.

Lily lanzó una carcajada y miró a James con una sonrisa radiante dibujada en los labios. Tenía la sensación de que podría pasarse el resto de su vida escuchando sus tonterías sin aburrirse nunca. Eso sólo podía significar que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de James Potter. Para siempre.

* * *

Y se acabó... Me da pena, pero que se termine este fic significa que puedo ponerme a escribir cosas nuevas... Así que mientras tenga ideas para nuevos fics me seguiréis "viendo" por aquí. Quiero agradeceros el tiempo que habéis dedicado a leer mi historia, y quiero agradecer especialmente a aquellas personas que además me han dejado sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias y un beso enorme! Me encantaría leer vuestra opinión una última vez.

 **Aclaraciones** :

-El cumpleaños de Lily es el 30 de enero. Dado que la historia se desarrolla después de las vacaciones de Navidad, en enero, encaja.

-En el libro HP y el cáliz de fuego cuando Harry conoce a Ludo, la descripción que nos da (entre otras cosas) es que tiene la nariz rota. Harry da por hecho que es a consecuencia de una bludger. Bueno, pues según este fic, fue culpa de Bertha. Además, Ludo no tiene precisamente palabras amables para ella en el libro del cáliz de fuego, así que... A mí me encajó para esta historia.

-No sé si Sirius fue o no jugador de quidditch. Que yo sepa Rowling no ha dicho nada al respecto (corregidme si me equivoco). Sabemos que Regulus fue buscador en Slytherin... Tal vez Sirius también tenía talento para el deporte. Así que yo me he tomado la licencia de meterle en el equipo y convertirle en golpeador. La verdad es que me pega con su personalidad. ¿Os imagináis a Sirius con un bate en las manos? ¡Miedo!

 **Últimos comentarios acerca** **del fic** :

Cuando tuve la idea de escribir esta historia mi intención era hacer un fic breve, con toques cómicos, acerca de cómo pasaron James y Lily de "odiarse" a quererse. No quería introducir dramas de la guerra (sólo sutilmente cuando Lily y James hablan de Snape en el cap 2). No quería hacer un fic "oscuro", sólo quería escribir algo desenfadado. Al fin y al cabo, aunque hubiese una guerra fuera de Hogwarts, Lily, James y los demás seguían siendo adolescentes, con problemas típicos de adolescentes.

He intentado que sea lo más cannon posible. En cuanto al shippeo... Obviamente James y Lily iban a acabar juntos, pero ¿y el resto de personajes? Pues en su momento me planteé emparejar a alguien más... Pero lo deseché enseguida. El fic transcurre a lo largo de 3 semanas y se centra mucho en James y Lily, así que no me parecía creíble sacarme otra pareja de la manga (ya fuera con Remus o con Sirius). En primer lugar pensé en un Sirius/Marlene, no sé por qué... Creo que por el carácter que le he dado a Marlene. Esta historia la comencé a principios de 2008 (anda que no ha llovido...) y casualidades de la vida desde hace un tiempo vengo viendo en un montón de resúmenes de fics que muchos autores emparejan a Marlene con Sirius. Hay una especie de movimiento Blackinnon (como llaman a la pareja). Y me pregunto, ¿me he perdido algo? ¿Ha mencionado Rowling en algún momento que pudo haber algo entre estos dos? ¿O es algo que ha surgido de la nada?

En fin, en resumidas cuentas, no quería forzar el tema de las parejitas. Emparejar por emparejar y que acabaran todos enamorados... No me parecía creíble. Así que me he centrado más en la amistad. En la de ellas, en la de ellos, y en la amistad que surge entre Sirius y Marlene. Lo siento si alguien esperaba que ese par acabaran juntos... Ahora bien, podéis echar a volar la imaginación y suponer que tal vez más adelante... quién sabe.

Por último, sólo espero que los que hayáis leído el fic entero lo hayáis pasado tan bien con esta historia como yo escribiéndola. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión una última vez, tanto de quienes me habéis estado comentado a lo largo del fic, como de los que no. ¡Os animo a dejar un review! ¡Un beso enorme a todos y... volveré!


End file.
